Dear You
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Blue membaca sebuah buku, lalu membuat drabble yang berhubungan dengan salah satu pairing terkuat di planet ini? Pairing: SpecialShipping (RedxYellow), sekarang ditambah FranticShipping (RubyxSapphire), slight OOC, sebagian AU, terinspirasi buku yang benar-benar ada dengan judul sama. Sudah lengkap. Happy Birthday, Yellow...
1. Prolog

**Regulus White Dwarf is coming back! Pencarian ide untuk menyebarkan virus Special sukses, dan itu karena sebuah buku.**

 **Dear You**

 **Satu hal, buku itu nyata, benar-benar ada, dan buatan Indonesia.**

 **Sederhana saja, ini adalah drabble dari SpecialShipping yang terinsiprasi dari tiap kalimat terpilih dalam buku "Dear You". Akan ada 15 bagian. 1 prolog, 13 isi, dan 1 epilog. Pairing, sudah jelas.**

 **Disclaimer: tiap tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan punyaku. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **. Tokoh PokeSpe yang punya adalah Hidenori Kusaka, dan "Dear You" dibuat oleh pengarang Indonesia, Moammar Emka.**

Bagian 1: Prolog

Blue's POV

Di suatu kota yang terkenal di sebuah negara yang kaya sumber daya alamnya, aku sedang membaca buku untuk mencari inspirasi untuk ceritaku yang berikutnya. Saat itu, aku membaca buku berjudul...

" _Dear You..._?" heranku. Sebuah buku seharga 70 ribuan itu membuatku heran dengan isinya.

'Aku pernah baca buku ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi dari punya saudara. Sekarang aku dah punya sendiri. Mungkin ini mengandung inspirasi untuk ceritaku berikutnya,' pikirku. Aku baca bab demi bab dari buku itu.

'Ya ampun, buku ini luar biasa banget... otakku langsung meleleh dengan kata-katanya itu... Radon... inspirasi bisa datang kapan saja, terutama dari buku ini,' pikirku setelah menyelesaikan pembacaan "Kitab Cinta Abad Ini" tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pergi ke warnet untuk mencari inspirasi yang lain. Aku menyalakan _web browser_ yang sering kupakai, dan lalu aku tulis kata kunci yang sedang tertanam di otak terdalamku.

"Special,... hehehehe..." kataku, sambil tertawa dalam tulisan kata kunciku. Bukan saja dari sana, aku juga mencarinya dari sebuah situs kumpulan cerita fiksi yang dibuat penggemar. Aku juga menuliskan kata kunci yang sama.

Aku terus mencari hubungan antara target sasaranku dan olah pikir yang berasal dari buku itu tadi. Dan setelah mencari selama 4 jam di warnet tanpa jeda, pada akhirnya...

"EUREKA! Aku tahu akan membuat cerita apa hari ini!" Teriakanku membuat si operator warnetnya langsung teriak marah. Si rambut acak-acakan yang dari tadi diam saja sampai aku teriak. Walaupun menurutku ganteng juga, hehehe...

Plus, dia juga temanku.

"HEI, GADIS SI**AN! KAU BISA TENANG TIDAK? INI WARNET, BUKAN AREA GYM BATTLE!"

Aku tak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Yang penting, aku telah menemukan formulasi sempurna untuk menggabungkan kedua unsur yang kekuatan "cinta"-nya sangat-sangat kuat tersebut.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUAT DRABBLE YANG SPESIAL DARI BUKU ITU! YESSSHHH!" lalu, ...

"GADIS SI**AN!..." dia tak sadar kalau aku sudah keluar dari ruanganku, langsung membayar biaya warnetnya, dan langsung mencium pipinya.

"GREEENYYY! JANGAN LUPA LIHAT CERITAKU BESOK, YA..~" langsung aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menggagas apapun. Aku hanya terfokus pada ceritaku saja. Itu saja.

Sementara itu...

Green's POV

'GADIS SI**AN...' pikirku, yang tak dapat membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Dan yang paling parahnya, tak dapat meraih kesadaran penuhku kembali karena 'itu'. Itu sampai akhirnya temanku datang untuk ganti _shift_ kerja.

"Green, waktu kerjamu sudah habis. Green? Green?" panggil temanku, tapi otakku masih tak dapat mengoneksikan apapun kecuali 'itu'.

Ciuman di pipi yang datang dari si "Gadis Si**an", Blue.

Berlanjut...

 **Note: "Gadis si**an" adalah bahasa Indonesia dari "Pesky girl", andalannya Green :v . Jangan lupa kripik dan jarannya :v**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	2. Demi Apa? Demikian Aku Mencintaimu

Bagian 2: Demi Apa? Demikian Aku Mencintaimu

 **SpecialShipping, secara umum.**

 _2\. Aku mencintaimu bukan dalam terang siang. Aku mencintaimu dalam kegelapan; dengan hati sebagai mataku._

Yellow's POV

Saat itu, aku sedang memancing di siang bolong di musim panas. Rasanya panas dan membuatku mengantuk. Pada akhirnya, aku menutup mataku.

Dalam kegelapan mimpiku itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada cahaya terang dari hatiku, meluncur cepat ke suatu arah, seperti _cahaya itu ingin menuntunku ke suatu tempat_. Aku ikuti terus cahaya itu, dan saat aku mencapai ujung cahaya itu, aku sangat terkejut karena...

 _Aku melihat Red, dengan pakaian mewahnya, semuanya, kecuali rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, yang memang sangat kusukai, berdiri di depanku. Senyumannnya membuat aku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Rasanya seperti aku ingin melihat wajah itu selamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlutut di depanku. Aku langsung saja berpikir..._

'Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah ini saatnya?' dan akhirnya, Red bicara.

"Yellow, Yellow..."

"Yellow, Yellow, bangun, Yellow. Ini sudah sore," seseorang tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari mimpi _yang rasanya bukan mimpi_ tersebut. Saat aku buka mataku, aku melihat...

 _Red, tersenyum di depanku, dan di belakangnya, ada sebuah Magikarp yang terpancing oleh pancinganku. Aku tak bisa menahan pipiku untuk tidak memerah saat itu._

"Yellow, kau bisa bantu aku melepaskan pancingan ini? Dia baru saja terpancing, tenang saja," kata Red.

Huh, untung saja. Tapi aku akan selalu ingat mimpi itu.

 _8\. Aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa batas waktu. Tidak kini, dulu, apalagi nanti. Aku ingin mencintaimu saja untuk selamanya._

Red's POV

Aku melihat foto album besar. Isinya tentang banyak hal dalam hidupku. Dari pertemuan pertamaku dengan Pikachu, latihanku yang pertama, saat aku menjuarai lomba itu, dan banyak hal. Namun lebih banyak hal yang tersimpan dalam ingatanku daripada foto-foto itu.

 _Ingatan 1, saat aku bertemu dengan gadis kecil, lebih muda dariku kalau aku melihat, hampir diserang Dratini. Langsung aku menyerang Dratini itu dengan serangan listrik dari Pikachu._

 _Ingatan 2, saat aku mengajarkan gadis itu bertarung, dan yang pertama adalah menangkap Pokemon. Karena dia sedikit kesulitan, aku menangkapkannya seekor Rattata._

 _Ingatan 3, saat aku sedikit terkejut ternyata gadis yang kuajarkan pertarungan Pokemon beberapa tahun yang lalu mengakui wujudnya, yang saat aku bertemu dengannya kukira dia laki-laki. Ternyata dia adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kuajarkan pertarungan itu._

 _Ingatan 4, saat aku ingat gadis itu meneriaki namaku untuk terakhir kalinya saat dia dan Mewtwo mulai berpindah. Itulah panggilannya padaku yang terakhir sebelum aku, gadis itu, dan 3 temanku yang lain membatu._

 _Ingatan 5, saat aku tersadar kembali dan kembali normal, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah gadis itu, yang saat itu aku angkat. Aku juga memegang bahunya agar dia tidak jatuh._

Aku menarik napasku panjang, lalu membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Aku membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru, dengan isinya cincin Platinum dengan mata Diamond.

 _Hari ini, aku akan melanjutkan kisah indah cintaku dengan gadis itu, untuk selamanya. Kau tahu siapa gadis yang kumaksud?_

 _12\. Aku tak berharap menjadi superhero. Aku hanya ingin coba semampunya menjadi hero biasa, di hatimu. Someday, someway and somehow._

Red's POV

"Terima kasih, Red. Kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan Team Rocket itu," kata Yellow.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," kataku, sambil tersenyum.

'Red, kau pahlawanku...' pikirku, kuharap itu juga pikirnya. Namun ternyata...

Yellow's POV

'Red, kau pahlawan superku...' pikirku, kuharap itu juga pikirnya. Namun ternyata...

Siklus pemikiran Red dan Yellow ini tak akan habis sampai salah satu pihak mengalah. Dan akhirnya Red yang mengalah karena dia hanya ingin menjadi _hero_ biasa di hatinya Yellow, namun Yellow sudah punya keputusan sendiri.

 _Yellow menjadikan Red sebagai superhero-nya._

 _13\. Cinta adalah keberanian. Dan maaf, aku belum mampu untuk mewujudkannya._

Yellow's POV

'Katakan perasaanmu, Yellow!'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak?'

'Dia tak pernah menolakmu selama ini kan? Itu bukti Red juga menyukaimu,'

'Bagaimana dengan Misty?'

'Karena itulah kau harus lebih dahulu menyatakannya sebelum Misty!'

'Apa aku berani melakukannya?'

'Ah, apa benar ini adalah _Yellow "The Healer" from Viridian Forest_ yang terkenal dengan kemampuan penyembuhnya itu? Seharusnya _Yellow "The Healer" from Viridian Forest_ ini dapat menyembuhkan penyakit "takut" ini,'

'Tapi... tapi...'

'Tak ada tapi. KAU SUKA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'I...i..iya-'

'Aku tanya sekali lagi karena pertanyaanku keliru. KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'I...ya...'

'Aku kurang yakin. KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'Iya...'

'KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'Ya,'

'KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

"YA,"

'LEBIH KERAS, KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'YA!'

'LEBIH KERAS, KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?'

'YA!'

'LEBIH KERAS DAN LENGKAP! BUAT JAGAD RAYA TAHU JAWABAN "KAU CINTA RED ATAU TIDAK?". JAWAB!'

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, REEEEEEEEEEDDDDD!" (tanpa disadari, dia berteriak pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris)

" _Good, Yellow. You've made a great example of 'Telling Your Feeling'. Your job now is to say it in front of someone called 'Red',"_

Mati aku...

 _49\. Sudah sepantasnya kita berbahagia. Harapan dan mimpi kita kini menjadi nyata - akhirnya. Kau dan aku bersatu..., saling memiliki dalam cinta_

Apakah sepasang cincin indah di masing-masing jari manis mereka, senyum mereka, tangisan mereka, perjuangan masing-masing dari mereka, dan apapun dari mereka masih belum cukup untuk membuat Anda berpikir bahwa cinta mereka itu nyata?

Jika sudah, selamat, Anda masih sehat secara fisik dan mental.

Jika belum, ada rumah sakit jiwa dekat rumahku. Kau harus pergi ke sana untuk beberapa saat.

 _50\. Beruntung bisa berharga di matamu._

"Yellow, terima kasih sudah ikut dalam perjalananku selama ini," kata Red.

"Red, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, aku bisa mengetahui dunia luar dan bertarung untuk sesuatu yang kucintai," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga. Berkat kau, aku memiliki sesuatu yang dapat kulindungi," kata Red.

"Juga berkat kau, aku bisa jadi lebih kuat," kata Yellow.

"Juga berkat kau, aku bisa tersenyum terus," kata Red.

Ini terus berlanjut sampai pada saat-saat terakhir percakapan mereka pada sore hari. Yellow menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Red, dan Red menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalanya Yellow.

"Aku beruntung ada di sampingmu sekarang, Red..." kata Yellow, dengan pipi merah merona yang semakin merona.

"Aku juga, Yellow..." kata Red. Dan akhirnya mereka melihat matahari terbenam.

Bisa jadi yang terindah sepanjang hidup mereka.

 _65\. Kau jajah negeriku dengan telak. Tanpa ampun, tanpa talak, kupersembahkan cintaku di hadapan kakimu dengan ikhlas._

Yellow's POV

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku senang menggambar. Aku senang menggambar banyak hal. Hutan, laut, sungai, Pokemon, diriku sendiri, imajinasiku, dan sebagainya.

Namun sejak kau ada di sini setelah kau menyelamatkanku, obyek gambarku berubah drastis. Aku hanya menggambarmu. Kau, kau, kau, dan kau.

Bahkan, aku berani menggambarmu dengan keadaan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau telah menjajah imajinasiku, Red... Kau sudah menjajah otakku sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana tanpamu.

Aku akan menggambarmu lagi. Dan sekarang, akan kupakai untuk menjadikannya hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku harus menggambar yang sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang telah menjajah imajinasiku itu.

Oh, Red...

 _71\. Dear you, aku takkan ke mana. Pada satu langkahmu juga, menujuku._

Yellow's POV

Aku tahu kau menghilang. Karena itulah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencarimu. Aku akan mengikuti jalanmu untuk menemukanmu.

"Ini bocah apa pikirannya hanya tentang Red sajakah?"

Aku tak peduli ucapan orang-orang, dari muda sampai kakek-kakek. Yang penting, aku harus mencari Red sampai ditemukan.

 _74\. Saudara-saudara! Kalau aku cuma berpura-pura, sudah sejak pertama aku tanggalkan baju berperisai CINTA ini._

Red's POV

"YELLOW! BERTAHANLAH!"

Sebuah banjir besar terjadi di Hutan Viridian. Aku tak peduli kenapa ada banjir di saat seperti ini, yang penting adalah aku harus menyelamatkan Yellow yang terseret banjir.

Aku terus berenang untuk mendekati Yellow yang hampir tenggelam. Dan setelah beberapa gerakan, akhirnya...

"RED! K-kau menyelamatkanku..." kata Yellow.

"Ya. Kalau kau tahu aku hanya pura-pura menolongmu, pastinya kau kubiarkan tenggelam. Namun aku bukan orang seperti itu. _I love you, Yellow, and I'll never let you go from me..._ "

"Red..."

 _81\. Dear you, siapa bilang ini terlambat? Kita hanya berhenti sejenak, meresapi senyuman dan kenangan yang kita ounya di sepanjang perjalanan selama ini._

Neutral POV

"Red, kau masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yellow, mereka bersandar pada sebuah pohon dekat sungai sambil menunggu pancingan digigit oleh entah binatang apa.

"Ya, saat itu kita tak sadar kalau kita membatu," kata Red.

"Dan saat kita tersadar, ..." pipi Yellow langsung memerah.

"Kau mirip seperi saat itu sekarang. Tetap manis...~" kata Red, tersenyum pada Yellow yang berusaha menutupi pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"Ya, aku lupa sudah beberapa bulan sejak itu terjadi. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku semakin senang kalau kau ada di dekatku, Yellow..."

Yellow semakin tak tahan. Seperti yang diperkirakan, Yellow langsung memeluk tangan kanan Red sambil berkata...

"Red... hentikan... aku tak kuat lagi. Rasanya pipiku bisa mendidih kalau kau menceritakan itu terus..." dan langsung saja Red mencium pipi Yellow, yang langsung saja membuatnya pingsan.

'Ah, Yellow, Yellow...' pikir Red sambil tersenyum.

 _84\. Begitu telaknya kejutan ini menusukku, hingga kuhilang kata-kata. Kepadamu, bahagia ini kualamatkan._

Blue's POV

'Mungkin aku tak perlu menulis banyak untuk yang ini. Tee-hee, aku tahu. Satu kalimat untuk semua,' lalu aku melanjutkan ceritanya.

Red's POV

"Yellow, umm... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." aku tak pernah segugup ini. Padahal aku sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang, dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya membuatku tenang, namun entah kenapa...

"Kau ingin berkata apa, Red?" tanya Yellow, membuatku tambah gugup. Aku dan Yellow hanya duduk-duduk di dapurnya, baru selesai makan. Benar-benar tempat, waktu, dan suasana yang tidak tepat untuk melakukan ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan ini di hutan, tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun. Jadi, baiklah. ini dia...

Kurogoh kantung celanaku, kuambil kotak kecil biru di sana, dan dengan satu tarikan napas, keberanian, dan harapan, aku menyodorkan kotak kecil itu, membuka kotaknya, dan memperlihatkan isinya, dan...

"Yellow dari Hutan Viridian, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tenang. 1 menit hanya diisi suara hujan. Bahkan Pikachu mereka tak bersuara sama sekali. Lalu, tiba-tiba, hujan berhenti, matahari muncul dari balik awan, bersinar dari arah barat, membelakangi Yellow, dan tepat saat itu...

 _Sebuah kejutan, langsung mengena, sebuah kejutan yang begitu mengena sampai membuat Yellow menangis bahagia. Red yang bingung langsung mendekat dan meemluk Yellow, memberikan kehangatannya. Pada akhirnya, Red tahu maksud tangisan bahagia itu._

" _Ya, Red... ya..."_

 _89\. Bajaklah pikiranku. Di tiap lajurnya akan kau temukan barisan kata itu: AKU MILIKMU!_

"Para ilmuwan akhirnya akan mengumumkan penemuan mereka. Alat yang mereka sebut _DNA-based Mind Tracker_ akan membaca pikiran dari sampel tulang tengkorak dari 2 orang. Salah satunya adalah seorang legenda yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran 200 tahun yang lalu, Red. Dan, satu yang lain diduga adalah pasangannya, Yellow,"

200 tahun di masa depan, tidak ada lagi DexHolder, tidak ada lagi Team Rocket, namun peradaban manusia dan Pokemon semakin canggih. Salah satu kecanggihan yang dimaksud adalah alat yang akan didemonstrasikan.

Pertama, para ilmuwan memasukkan sampel tengkorak Red ke alat itu, dan setelah beberapa saat, gambar yang mempresentasikan pikiran Red muncul:

 _Pokemon, Pikachu, Team Rocket, juara Kanto, menyelamatkan dunia, teman-temannya, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow..._

Para ilmuwan awalnya gembira, namun bingung karena hasil berikutnya menggambarkan "Yellow" terus-menerus. Namun para ilmuwan terus melihat hasil berikutnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka memasukkan sampel tengkorak Yellow ke alat itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, gambar yang mempresentasikan pikiran Yellow muncul:

 _Paman Wilson, memancing, menggambar, Dratini, Red, Rattata, Red, teman-teman, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red..._

Para ilmuwan tambah terkejut. Pada akhirnya...

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"BERITA HANGAT! BERITA HANGAT! PIKIRAN RED DAN YELLOW TERKUAK! AYO BELI! AYO BELI! MUMPUNG MASIH HANGAT DARI PABRIK!"

Berita tentang kisah cinta Red dan Yellow yang baru saja terungkap lewat alat pembaca pikiran itu membawa animo besar masyarakat. Mereka cepat-cepat membeli koran yang berisi berita itu. Salah satu koran menampilkan tulisan _headline_ seperti ini:

" _RED AND YELLOW, THE COUPLE OF THE MILLENIUM"_ dengan gambar kerangka mereka yang terlihat sedang berpelukan.

 _92\. Bahkan lebih dari selamanya, kasihmu berserah waktu. Aku berdoa, semoga kamu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku._

DOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGG!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRKHHHHHHHHHH!

DORONG LAGI!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambil napas.

DORONG LAGI, YELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH!

SEKALI LAGI DAN KAU BEBAS. DOROOOOOOOOOONG!

Yellow's POV

Kau tak akan tahu rasanya. Inilah cinta yang menciptakan cinta yang baru. Bukti dari keuniversalan cinta. Dan aku, perlu sekali usaha lagi, akan mendapatkannya. Hasil cinta yang kujaga bertahun-tahun.

Cinta antara aku dan...

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

-Di dimensi penulis-

"Pak, kami mendeteksi sinyal yang aneh dari langit," para ilmuwan dari Bumi mendeteksi sinyal aneh, dan saat diubah menjadi suara, ini yang mereka dengar.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- EEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEDDDD-DDD-!"

'Buset, ini sinyal apaan?'

-Kembali ke dimensi awal, 12 tahun kemudian-

"Orange, ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore," panggil seorang perempuan dari rumahnya kepada seorang anak. Anak itu melihat langit, lalu melihat perempuan itu, dengan seorang laki-laki di belakangnya, memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang.

"Ya, bu!" teriaknya. Terlihatlah, bahkan anak-anak TK tahu tentang pencampuran warna.

Red+Yellow=Orange.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Oke, itu tadi bab 1. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah memberikan kritik dan saran.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	3. Beginilah Rindu Kubakukan

Bagian 3: Beginilah Rindu Kubakukan

 **Ketika dua insan tak berada di ruang waktu yang sama...**

 _3\. Sepertinya, jarak membuat rindu jadi makin berarti._

Ruang angkasa, tempat yang luas hampir tak terbatas, dimana semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Termasuk untuk menjelajahi secuil kecil dari kebesaran kosmik ini.

Inilah yang dilakukan ketiga manusia ini. Komandan Misi Red, Pilot Modul Perintah Green, dan Pilot Modul Bulan Gold. Mereka sedang dalam usaha untuk memperbesar kemungkinan penjelajahan dan pencarian Pokemon asing di ruang angkasa. Dan cara mereka adalah...

"Unova, kami tinggal 100 meter lagi untuk menyentuh permukaan," bzztt.

"Diterima, Deoxys 11. Kami tetap menunggu perkembangan kalian," bzzt.

"Sekarang kami siap menyalakan pendorong. Menyala dalam tiga, dua, satu, menyala," Red menekan tombol untuk pendorong di bawah modul mereka, menurunkan percepatan modul yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat.

...

Sementara itu, banyak orang yang meliburkan pekerjaan, sekolah, bahkan pertarungan Pokemon untuk melihat peristiwa yang akan menambah deret panjang sejarah manusia. Ya, 3 orang itu tadi akan menjadi manusia pertama yang akan mendarat di Bulan.

Salah satu orang yang melihat peristiwa itu, adalah Yellow, yang saat ini ada di rumahnya di Hutan Viridian. Melalui televisinya, dia melihat peristiwa itu. Dan menjadi istimewa karena Red juga ada di sana. Dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali Red memutuskan untuk mengikuti misi ini.

FLASHBACK MODE: ON

 _Setahun yang lalu..._

" _Red, kau yakin ingin ikut? Bagaimana nanti kalau kau tidak kembali?" Yellow sedikit takut._

" _Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali, dan akan kubawakan hadiah untukmu. Tenang, bukan batu bulan, tapi lebih istimewa," kata Red, dan sekali lagi, senyumannya membuat Yellow tambah merona pipinya dan pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Red. Dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang pelan namun masih dapat didengan oleh Red._

" _Semoga berhasil, Red-san..."_

FLASHBACK MODE: OFF

'Aku merindukanmu, Yellow...' pikir Red, juga mengingat hari-hari itu. Sampai dia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh rekan misinya.

"Red, kita hampir sampai," kata Green. Dia melihat ketinggian modul terhadap permukaan Bulan yang tinggal 23 meter.

"Oh, baiklah. Gold, kau siap?" tanya Red. Gold langsung mengangguk. Menunggu sampai ketinggian modul tinggal 10 meter, lalu saat waktunya tiba,...

"Perkecil pendorong!" kata Red, lalu pendorong mulai mengecil, dan pada saat pendorongnya sudah tidak mampu mendorong lagi, pada tepat di permukaan, mesin mendorong mati.

"Unova, ini dari Lautan Ketenangan, SANG DEOXYS TELAH MENDARAT,"

Langsung saja, seluruh Bumi bersorak gembira. Dari pusat misi ruang angkasa di Unova, penduduk Sinnoh yang nonton bareng di kediaman Platinum, Crystal yang menonton dari laptopnya, dan Yellow yang langsung memeluk Pikachu-Pikachunya. Ya, Red memang menitipkan Pika pada Yellow, sekaligus untuk mengakrabkannya dengan Chuchu lagi.

'Kau berhasil, Red!' pikir Yellow.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Red siap untuk turun dari modulnya dan mencatat sejarah sebagai manusia pertama yang mnginjakkan kakinya di Bulan.

"Oke, Unova, aku sudah keluar dari modul... (langkah pertama keluar dari modul)... ini mengingatkanku akan pertemuan pertamaku dengan seseorang... (tangga berikutnya)... dia sangat manis dan baik. Aku benar-benar berharap dia di sampingku sekarang...(tangga berikutnya)... Kalau kau bisa, bisakah nanti kau meneleponnya untukku, Unova?" tanya Red. Green di dalam, hanya tersenyum, paham tentang siapa yang Red ceritakan.

"Tentu saja, Red. Ini juga akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagi kami," para teknisi dan petugas di puast misi juga tersenyum karena mereka juga tahu siapa yang Red maksud.

"Oke, aku sekarang sudah ada di tangga terakhir. Aku lihat sekitar, hanya kelabu, permukaan Bulan hanya kelabu, Bumi yang kulihat hanya di bagian malamnya, dan satu-satunya benda berwarna yang mencolok hanya Matahari. Agak kuning ke putih. Oke Unova, aku akan turun,"

Akhirnya, dia melompat dari tangga terakhir, dan mendarat di permukaan Bulan.

"SATU LOMPATAN KECIL UNTUK SEORANG MANUSIA, SATU PERUBAHAN BESAR UNTUK UMAT MANUSIA" Red dan Yellow mengucapkannya bersamaan dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf, Unova, sepertinya aku akan melakukan sedikit vandalisme di sini, ini untuk menepati janjiku dengannya. Bisakah kau telepon dia sekarang?" tanya Red.

"Tentu saja,"

...

Telepon tiba-tiba berbunyi dari PokeGear-nya Yellow, langsung saja dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Di sini kediaman Amarillo del Bosque Verde,"

"Halo, kami dari Pusat Misi Ruang Angkasa Unova. Kami menelepon Anda karena permintaan dari salah satu angkasawan yang saat ini sedang menjalani misi,"

Sementara itu, beberapa teknisi dan pengamat dan pekerja lain di Unova mulai bersiap-siap, mengetahui bahwa ini juga akan mencetak sejarah. Telepon dari Bumi ke Bulan.

Kembali ke Yellow.

"Maaf, bisa Anda jelaskan siapa angkasawan yang dimaksud?" tanya Yellow.

"Komandan Misi Red. Selamat, Nyonya Amarillo, Anda dan Red akan mencetak sejarah menjadi penelepon terjauh sepanjang sejarah," Yellow langsung kaget. Tidak percaya atas fakta yang baru saja dia dengar.

'Red... Red... meneleponku,... dari miliaran manusia... di Bumi... dan dia ...ingin me-me-meneleponku... dari Bulan...' dengan pipinya yang makin memerah dan tangan yang gemetaran, langsung saja dia keluar dengan PokeGear-nya, dan tepat saat itu, Hutan Viridian sudah malam, dan Bulan Purnama sudah terbit tinggi.

"Baiklah, mana Re-Red?"

"Akan kami sambungkan," lalu para teknisi kembali ke Red.

"Oke, Red, kami sudah mendapatkan Nyonya Amarillo. Kuingatkan, karena ini adalah telepon terjauh sepanjang sejarah, maka semua orang yang menonton peristiwa ini akan mendengarkannya juga,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Red, titipkan salam kangenku pada Crys! Aku melihat fotonya terus selama aku ada di sini, ya... biar tak bosan..." kata Gold. Sementara itu, Green hanya tersenyum dan berkata,...

"Gadis berisik..." Gold langsung paham dan memberikan senyuman jahatnya.

"Jangan disini, Gold, nanti saja kalau kembali ke Bumi," kata Green.

"Oke, kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tenang? Red, sebentar lagi kau akan tersambung langsung dengan Nyonya Amarillo. Perlu diingat tentang _delay_ sedetik karena jarak yang jauh. Namun tenang saja, suaranya akan tetap jelas. Oke, tersambung," para teknisi Unova lalu menghubungkan sinyal dari PokeGear Yellow ke modul Bulan dengan pemancar besar di Gunung Silver, dan akhirnya diterima oleh Red.

"eeehhmmhm... emmm... Ha-halo... r-Red..." Yellow gemetaran karena gugup. Juga untuk menahan malu yang mungkin tak akan bisa ditahan lagi.

"H-hei, Yellow. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Red. Sebenarnya juga sedikit gugup.

"Eh... aku baik-baik saja. Kau j-juga ba-baik kan, di Bulan?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya. Aku berhasil, Yellow. Aku berhasil menginjakkan kakiku di Bulan. Ternyata Bulan tidak terlalu keras juga, hehehe," kata Red, menggaruk bagian belakang pakaian angkasanya, lalu berjalan agak jauh dari modul.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Red. Yellow langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Bulan.

"Memandang Bulan... memandang..." pipinya memerah lagi. Memikirkan sebuah kata untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu membuatnya memanas sendiri, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. "Me-memandang... mu..."

"Wow, kau mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari Viridian saat aku pergi ya? Kau bisa melihatku dari sini?" Red, berpura-pura _oblivious_ , membuat para teknisi Unova terkekeh-kekeh.

"EEEEEHHH!? M-m-maa-maksud...ku... bukan dengan mataku... tapi..." kepalanya menunduk sekarang, tak mampu lagi menahan malunya. Namun sekarang dengan tambahan lagi: air mata.

"Aku paham, Yellow. Aku paham. Kau melihatku dengan mata hatimu. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, kok," kata Red, tersenyum ke arah Bumi. Yellow yang jauh di sana, bisa merasakan bahwa Red tersenyum untuknya.

Ada seorang teknisi Unova yang ada di pusat misi berpikir...

'Ya ampun... dua orang ini... ini bisa menghiasi sejarah umat manusia...'

" _Red, I miss you..."_ sekarang, dengan air mata kerinduan yang terus menetes sembari Yellow memandang Bulan lagi, menambah keromantisan mereka berdua. Karena Red juga menangis.

" _Yellow, I miss you too..."_ mungkin bukan antara mereka berdua saja. Keromantisan mereka merambah ke seluruh tempat di Bumi dan Bulan.

"Aaaaawwwww..." semua manusia hidup mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya beberapa anak kecil yang menjulurkan lidah karena jijik. Maklum, mereka belum paham.

"Hei, Yellow..."

"Hmmm?"

"Teman-temanku disini titip salam padamu juga," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan..." kata Yellow.

"Tak masalah, Gadis Topi Jerami!" seru Gold, yang mampu didengar Yellow lewat alat komunikasi yang ada di pakaian ruang angkasa Red.

"Oh, ya. Beritahu Crystal, Gold titip salam kanget. Dia berkata dia hanya melihat fotonya selama perjalanan ke sini," kata Red. Dia bisa mendengar Yellow terkekeh-kekeh geli. Salah satu suara yang Red suka-upskeliru- cintai.

Sementara itu, Crystal memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Red tentang Gold.

'Gold, kau harusnya fokus dengan misimu, tapi... terima kasih telah mengingatku terus...' senyuman terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"HAI, GADIS SUPERSERIUS! KAPAN-KAPAN KUAJAK KAU KE BULAN. TENANG AJA DEH... SELAMA ADA AKU, AMAN!" seru Gold, membuat Crystal jadi bingung sendiri. Langsung saja dia mengunci pintu, menutup jendela, lalu teriak sekeras-kerasnya di balik bantalnya.

Teriakan itu membuat Prof. Oak bingung juga.

'Ada apa dengan Crystal?' sebenarnya, Crystal ada di ruang kantornya, membantu Prof. Oak seperti biasa. Namun karena hari ini semua kegiaatn libur untuk peristiwa bulan itu, Prof. Oak juga ingin memilih istirahat.

Kembali ke Bulan.

"Oh, ya, Green tadi juga berkata 'Gadis berisik'. Titip salamku untuk Blue juga," kata Red.

"Ya!" seru Yellow. Lalu kepalanya menunduk kembali.

"Aku bangga denganmu, Red..."

"Yellow..."

"Kau sudah menjadi juara Liga Pokemon, juga menyelamatkan dunia berkali-kali, sekarang kau memimpin timmu untuk misi ke Bulan, aku bangga denganmu, Red. Dan yang paling penting..." dia tak bisa menahannya lagi...

Akhirnya... dia melepaskan semua tangisannya. Semua orang yang mendengar tangisannya juga terharu, beberapa bahkan menangis lebih keras daripada yang sedang menelepon.

"... Yellow..."

"...aku...aku bangga menjadi istrimu, Red. Aku... aku bangga menjadi istrimu... istri dari seorang pahlawan, legenda, dan sejarah, bukan hanya bagi istrinya, namun untuk dunia, dulu, sekarang, dan nanti..." sekarang, dia mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat normal.

Maklum, mereka baru menikah 3 minggu yang lalu, tepat dua minggu sebelum Red pergi ke Bulan bersama Green dan Gold. Mereka bahkan belum menikmati malam pertama mereka. Ini untuk menjaga kebugaran Red yang akan pergi ke ruang angkasa. Sebenarnya saat itu, Yellow khawatir dengan kesehatan Red di ruang angkasa. Namun pihak medis dari pusat misi menyakinkan Yellow bahwa Red akan baik-baik saja.

"Yellow, ... aku juga bangga denganmu... kau selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkanku saat aku masih tidak sadar akan perasaanku. Kau bersahabat dengan manusia dan Pokemon dengan sangat baik, dan ... entahlah... terlalu banyak yang bisa kubayangkan. _I love you, Yellow..._ "

" _Red... I love you too..."_ lalu sisi semangat Yellow muncul.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah selesaikan misimu. Selesaikan misi yang pusat misi berikan padamu. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai tugasmu selesai. Cepatlah pulang, Red! Istrimu menunggumu!" seru Yellow, memberikan semangat merahnya pada Red.

"Yellow.. YA!" lalu Red mengambil sebuah batu, membuat sebuah pola yang cukup besar, 3 kali lebih besar daripada modul Bulannya. Setelah selesai...

"Unova, bisakah kau potret daerah kami? Aku ingin menunjukkan Yellow sesuatu,"

"Siap," Lalu teleskop besar di daerah Sinnoh bergerak, menyesuaikan koordinat modul bulan. Lalu teleskopnya menunjukkan modul bulannya, lalu di sampingnya, kurang lebih 2 kilometer dari modul, ada sesuatu.

"Perbesar dan perjelas!"

"Siap"

Akhirnya, gambarnya, muncul.

"Yellow, lihat di televisimu. Itulah hadiah yang pernah kujanjikan padamu," Yellow langsung bergerak ke dalam rumahnya lagi, dan melihat...

 _Langsung saja Yellow menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sebuah gambar hati dengan diameter 100 meter, dan di dalamnya, ada nama mereka berdua. Langsung saja, Yellow menangis lagi, terharu dengan hadiah yang baru saja dia dapat dari suaminya itu._

"Oh, Red... ini... "

"Apa aku tak terlalu pas posisinya? Agak sulit menggambar dengan ukuran sebesar ini," kata Red.

"Tidak, Red. Ini pas sekali. Terima kasih, Red..." masih berbicara diantara tangisannya. Lalu...

"Oke, Yellow. Aku harus menjalankan misi sekarang. Kau boleh titip salam lewat pusat misi. Akan kubalas salammu,"

"Tunggu, r-Red... _Semoga berhasil, Red-san..._ " kata Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Yellow. _Aku pergi kerja dulu. I miss you, my honey blonde Yellow, I love you..."_

"Jaga dirimu dan timmu baik-baik ya. _Hati-hati di jalan. I miss you too, my hero crimson Red, I love you too..._ "

Telepon selesai.

 **Di luar cerita**

"Katanya ingin buat drabble, tapi kenapa kau seperti membuat cerita satu bab?" tanya Green. Dia akhirnya penasaran dengan apa yang Blue buat, sesuatu yang membuat kegaduhan di warnet beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku juga bingung. Aku juga niatnya ingin buat drabble, tapi kenapa bisa sepanjang ini ya?" tanya Blue.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Aku ingin kembali ke Gym," langsung saja pergi tanpa menggagas apapun. Sementara itu, Blue selesai mengetik satu bagian dari ceritanya yang akan dia kirim ke teman-temannya. Bagian yang mempertegas sifat _matchmaker_ -nya.

"JANGAN BIARKAN RED DAN YELLOW MENGETAHUI CERITA INI SAMPAI KUPERINTAHKAN!"

Kirim.

"Tee-hee. _Saya ini, si ratunya blackmail._ Yeeeeee-haaa...!"

Di luar rumah Blue, Green mendengar suara mirip koboi. Dia tahu siapa yang punya suara itu. Dia geleng-geleng kepala dan berkata...

"Gadis si**an,"

Berlanjut...

 **Bab 2 selesai. Kaget aku, hanya 1 tema, tapi panjangnya mirip yang kemarin. Oh, ya yang ingin membayangkan bentuk modul bulan yang dipakai Red dkk, cari saja gambar tentang Apollo 11. Memang cerita ini terinspirasi pendaratan Apollo 11.**

 **(sumpah, saat aku buat ini, rasanya seperti membayangkan masa depanku sendiri *disembur GRB*)**

 **Oke, misimu sekarang adalah memberikan keripik dan jaran padaku (kritik dan saran maksudku).**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	4. Beginilah Rindu Kubakukan (lagi)

Bagian 4: Beginilah Rindu Kubakukan (lagi)

 **Ketika dua insan tak berada di ruang waktu yang sama... tapi masih di Bumi.**

 _4\. Hari ini, t'lah kukirimkan setumpuk rindu. Lewat angin, kukirimkan semuanya, hanya untukmu. Nantikanlah. Paket ini akan menunggu di depan pintu hatimu._

Red's POV

"Kiriman khusus!" ada suara pak pos datang ke tempatku.

'Waduh, pak posnya hebat juga ya? Padahal aku ada di Gunung Silver, tapi juga bisa bawa kiriman ke aku disini,' pikirku. Ya, aku masih di Gunung Silver, menunggu orang yang ingin bertarung denganku.

"Eh, pak pos? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada kiriman khusus untuk Anda, Silakan tanda tangan di sini," langsung dia menyodorkan pulpen dan tanda terimanya. Setelah aku tanda tangan...

"Ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kukatakan. Aku tantang kau _Pokemon Battle_ ," kata pak pos. Aku agak kaget, namun akhirnya...

"Oke, ayo siap-siap!" seruku. Lalu aku bertarung dengan pak pos. Seperti biasa, aku berhasil menang lagi. Setelah bersalaman dengan pak pos, dia pergi, namun dia berteriak sesuatu.

"BUKA KIRIMANNYA SEKARANG!" seru pak pos. Mungkin inilah alasan ini adalah kiriman khusus. Aku melihatnya sangat kesusahan dalam membawanya. Juga, aku lihat ukurannya besar.

Akhirnya aku membuka kiriman itu, dan ternyata isinya...

"WAAAHHH... Kenapa suratnya banyak sekali?" dan aku lebih terkejut lagi karena setelah kuhitung...

3 dari Green, intinya mengajaknya bertarung. 8 dari Gold, intinya tak ada, dan 169 dari...

"Yellow..." kubaca satu persatu suratnya. Sepertinya dia menuliskan segala yang terjadi padanya selama 169 hari sebelum dia mengirimkan surat ini. Dan dari semua surat itu, intinya satu, jelas, dan tegas.

Yellow's POV

"Aku merindukanmu, Red. Cepatlah pulang..." kataku, sebelum aku tidur lagi, bersiap untuk memimpikan saat itu.

Saat Red kembali dan tersenyum padaku...

 _5\. Kadang, cuma butuh satu helaan napas panjang buat menyudahi penat hari ini sambil membayangkan sepotong senyummu._

Red's POV (masih lanjutan yang tadi)

Ahhh...lelahnya... hari ini, hanya 3 yang datang bertarung denganku. Salah satunya si pak pos tadi. Aku lelah sekali. Aku tarik napas panjang, dan melepaskannya. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu.

Surat-surat dari Yellow. Dari sana, aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan ada satu yang kuingat selalu.

 _Senyumannya..._

 _11\. Dear you, rindu itu, Kamu. Rindu itu sunyi. Cuma kamu yang bisa meramaikannya. Rindu itu api. Cuma kamu yang mampu memadamkannya. Rindu itu semena-mena. Begitu terantuk di matamu, tak mau lari ke mana-mana. Rinduku itu haus dan lapar. Cuma sentuhan bibirmu yang bisa memuaskannya._

KEBAKARAN!

Hutan Viridian mengalami kebakaran. Sekitar 40 persen bagian hutan terbakar. Untungnya hutan dapat diselamatkan. Sayangnya, banyak Pokemon yang terbakar karena tak bisa kabur. Namun lebih banyak yang selamat. Ini semua karena bantuan satu orang.

Yellow

Namun sayang, karena memakai energi terlalu banyak, dia justru pingsan sendiri. Tertidur di tengah-tengah abu hutan yang dia lindungi sendiri.

Tak ada orang yang sadar tentang hal itu. Tak ada, kecuali satu.

Ada seorang laki-laki, datang ke gadis yang tidur itu. Dia mengecek pergelangan tangannya untuk mengecek tekanan darahnya, dan...

"Syukurlah..." akhirnya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala gadis itu, dan mencium keningnya.

" _Wake up, Yellow..."_

Dan itulah kisah penyelamatan Hutan Viridian yang berakhir indah. Bagi Yellow tentunya.

 _16\. Dalam rentang jarak, hanya hati kita yang masih bisa saling menyapa, saling mendoakan, "Aku selalu merindukanmu, sayangku," biski hatiku lirih padamu, "semoga kamu pun begitu."_

Hujan meteor. Banyak jumlahnya. Saat sempurna untuk Red dan Yellow untuk berharap. Dan cukuplah tulisan di atas menjadi harapan mereka. Semoga menjadi kenyataan.

 _19\. Membayangkannya saja membuat hadir menjadi lebih terasa. Saat ini, biarlah cukup begini. Sampai nanti bertemu lagi._

Yellow's POV

Menggambar lagi. Memang itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang sembari menunggu pancinganku dimakan entah apa. Dan aku membayangkan sesuatu untuk digambar.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendapatkan inspirasi. Inspirasi yang membuatku melayang untuk sejenak.

 _10 tahun di masa depan, akhirnya Red melamarku, aku sangat kaget dan hampir pingsan. Untung saja Red langsung memelukku. Dalam pelukannya, aku mengangguk._

 _Kemudian, pernikahan. Terjadi sebulan setelah dia melamarku. Aku benar-benar senang hari itu, terutama setelah Red berkata "Ya". Aku yakin Red juga berperasaan yang sama dalam posisiku._

 _Tiba-tiba, langit berubah gelap, ternyata terjadi gerhana matahari. Banyak orang ketakutan, termasuk aku. Namun Red tampak tenang. Dia berkata,_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Yellow, itu hanya matahari tertutup bulan, seperti nafsu yang akhirnya tertutup dengan adanya cinta sejati," aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pingsan di pelukannya, lagi._

Sekian untuk imajinasi hari ini. Sekarang waktunya menggambar. Besok, jadikan kenyataan. Kecuali di bagian pingsannya.

 _21\. Dear you, MAAF. Maaf jika aku tak di sana ketika kamu gelisah. Maaf jika aku tak punya kendali atas waktu dan jarak. Maaf untuk semua gelisah yang kau rasakan. Maaf karena diam-diam aku yang egois ini senang saat rindumu hanya untukku seorang._

Akhirnya kau kembali. (Neutral POV)

Kami berpelukan. Menangis. Bersama.

"Maaf, Yellow... maaf, Yellow... maaf, Yellow..." sampai tujuh kali Red meminta maaf. Air matanya membuat bagian pundak baju Yellow basah.

"Untuk apa k-kau min-ta ma-maaf, Red?" tanya Yellow. Juga menangis, membuat bagian pundak bajunya Red juga basah.

"Aku bodoh... bodoh, BODOH!" seru Red, berteriak di balik pundak Yellow.

"R-Red..."

"Aku berdiam diri di Gunung Silver, kadang senang saat bertarung dan menang, namun... namun..." Red mulai tak bisa menahannya.

"AKU BODOH SEKALI! AKU BERSENANG-SENANG SENDIRI SAAT KAU MERINDUKANKU! LAKI-LAKI MACAM APA AKU INI!?" serunya terdengar sampai pinggiran Hutan Viridian. Lalu dia menatap Yellow, masih dengan matanya yang banjir air mata.

"Red..." mereka saling menatap mata mereka yang sama-sama banjir air mata. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka melakukan hal yang sama, sesuatu yang dijelaskan melalui lagu anak-anak ini.

 _Red and Yellow_

 _Sitting under the tree_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

Setelah 5 menit yang hangat itu, mereka selesai. Red bicara lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Janji," dan diakhiri dengan mereka saling menyentuh kening mereka.

 _34\. Sapamu di telepon menjadi kejutan yang tak terduga-duga. Dan semanjang sisa hari ini, hidupku jadi berjudul 'Bahagia'._

Baiklah, mari kita melihat perbandingan fisik dari sebuah obyek bernama "Amarillo del Bosque Verde" sebelum dan sesudah ditelepon oleh Red dengan kejadian pada saat matahari terbenam.

Sebelum: tekanan darah normal, wajah ceria biasa, tingkat imunitas normal, tingkat depresi normal.

Sesudah: tekanan darah naik, wajah ceria kebangetan, tingkat imunitas naik pesat, tingkat depresi hampir nol.

Hanya karena satu hal, Red meneleponnya.

Sekian laporan psikologi hari ini. Ada pertanyaan?

 _44\. Entah sudah berapa ratus titik di pipimu yang kucium; mengeratkan rindu dan kenangan dalam kemegahan perasaan. Lekang!_

Yellow's POV

Semenjak menjadi istrinya, entah sudah berapa kali dia menciumku sebelum berangkat kerja dan saat pulang kerja. Dan aku selalu langsung memerah pipinya setelah ciuman itu.

Ini adalah ciuman ke-30000. Dan ciuman terakhirnya dalam masa kerjanya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja dan besok dia akan mulai masuk masa pensiun.

Sorenya, dia pulang.

"Aku pulang, _my honey blonde Yellow..._ " kata Red, aku terkekeh, menyangkal sebuah kenyataan.

"Hehehe, Red, ingatlah rambutku sekarang sudah putih," kataku, sedikit menggodanya. Itu membuat Red semakin mendekatiku.

"Heh, aku tak peduli... kau tetap _my honey blonde..._ " lalu dia mencium pipiku lagi. Untungnya di usia rentaku, aku tak punya riwayat hipertensi, karena kalau dia menciumku sekali lagi, mungkin aku akan terkena serangan jantung, hehehe.

"Selamat memasuki masa pensiun, Red," kataku, tersenyum.

"Heh, pensiun dari kerja, berarti mulai bekerja. Pekerjaanku sekarang adalah... " lalu dia berbisik ke telingaku.

'Kau dan aku saling menjaga, sampai salah satu dari kita dipanggil terlebih dahulu, atau bersama...'

Aku langsung memeluk suamiku erat. Terharu dengan yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Jawabannya...

15 tahun kemudian, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 50 tahun, rambutnya pirang kehitaman, melihat 2 batu nisan di depannya.

"Ibu, ayah, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan. Semoga kalian berdua tenang di sana..."

Ingin lihat batu nisannya? Baiklah, ini dia.

 _Red_

 _8 Agustus 20XX – 28 September 21YY_

 _Yellow_

 _3 Maret 20ZZ – 28 September 21AA_

Sepertinya kemungkinan terakhir yang benar, pikirku. Dalam rupa arwah yang muncul di pohon dekat nisanku dan Red. Lalu...

 _Aku merasakan Red menciumku lagi. Ini sudah ke-100. Sepertinya aku akan menikmati ciumannya sampai kami sampai ke Surga..._

 _46\. Haus kukecup napasmu. Kirimi aku selarik desahmu. Sungguh aku inginkan itu. Sangat!_

Neutral POV

Kau tak akan membayangkan sisi gelap Yellow. Dan kau tak akan bisa. Ini terlihat dari 2 hal. Buku gambarnya dan mimpinya.

Agen rahasia kami berhasil mendapatkan gambar-gambar dari buku gambar Yellow. Kamipun terkejut karena ternyata Yellow tidak se- _innocence_ yang kami bayangkan. Tentunya hanya kami yang tahu gambarnya karena data ini bersifat rahasia.

Kemudian, saat kami menyalakan alat tafsir mimpi, kami lebih terkejut lagi. Kami langsung menutup mata kami atas apa yang kami lihat. Tentu kami juga tidak ingin memberitahumu karena ini juga rahasia. Plus kalau ini diketahui Gold, bisa hancur sejagad raya karena kebanjiran darah dari hidungnya.

Jadi kesimpulan dari penyebab Yellow bersifat _innocence_ , atau yang lebih tepat, pura-pura _innocence_ , adalah agar Red tidak menyadari isi pikirannya. Untungnya Red masih cukup _dense_ untuk tidak menyadari itu.

Satu hal saja yang bisa kami beritahu pada kalian. Yellow sedikit mendesah saat tidur. Tenang, dia tidur sendiri. Namun kami mendengarkan desahan itu sebagai sebuah nama. Kami tak terkejut untuk yang satu ini.

AHH, SUDAHLAH! OTAKKU BISA RUSAK KALAU KULANJUTKAN BAGIAN INI!

Laporan selesai.

 _Judul Laporan Khusus Agen Rahasia Blue: Dark of The Yellow_

 _57\. Kutitip kecup manja di sudut pipimu, Cuma itu yang kumampu._

Ada kata mutiara dari salah satu orang. Bunyinya seperti ini.

" _Mulai saat ini, mencium pipimu akan menjadi kebutuhanku. Entah kapan maupun dimana," –Red-_

Dan sudah jelas target ciuman Red itu siapa.

 _59\. Semestinya kupecahkan saja rindu ini dengan kepala tengadah. Membuncahkannya di beranda hatimu, tanpa malu-malu._

'Sayangnya, tiap aku bertemu kau, aku pasti menelungkupkan kepalaku karena malu. Pipiku memerah seperti namanya, dan aku jadi terbata-bata dalam Mengatakan sesuatu. Oh, Red... mengapa kau membuatku jadi begini?' pikir Yellow tiap kali dia bertemu Red setelah sekian lama.

 _73\. Karena kata hanya perantara, tak bisa seutuhnya. Biarkan rasa yang bicara dari kedalamannya, detik ini. Masih. Rindu ini, untukmu._

"Red, pulanglah..."

"Yellow..."

"Aku tak mampu lagi kalau hanya mendengar s-sua-ramu..." mulai ada suara isakan.

"Aku ingin... a-aku ingin..." langsung dipotong.

"Aku tepat di belakangmu sekarang," langsung saja si gadis pirang ini menoleh, dan melihat Red tepat ada di belakangnya. Tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"REEEEED-SAAAAANNN!" langsung bendungannya pecah, Yellow melepas semua emosinya pada Red. Kadang memukul dada bidangnya, tapi lebih sering membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! RED-SAN BODOH! AKU MENELEPON KALAU AKU MERINDUKANMU DAN KAU SUDAH ADA DI BELAKANGKU! RED-SAN BODOH!" itu saja yang dikatakan Yellow. Red hanya terkekeh sambil menahan sakit karena pukulan itu. Lalu...

"Nah, aku sudah disini. Tadi kau belum selesai dengan kalimatmu. Kau ingin apa?" tanya Red, membuat Yellow terkejut, namun dia akhirnya ambil tindakan.

"Temani aku, seharian ini," tangan kecilnya memeluk Red yang memeluk balik.

Kebahagiaan kembali datang kepada dua _Homo sapiens sapiens_ ini.

 _84\. Deja vu. Setiap kali kusesap cawan rasamu. Manis pahit dalam satu rindu._

Yellow's POV

Tiap Red datang ke rumahku, pasti aku merasakan semua hal ini: jantung berdebar kencang, perutku seperti ada kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar, pipiku memerah, dan otakku tak bisa bekerja normal.

Sekarang, hanya membayangkan Red saja sudah bisa membuatku merasakan semua hal ini: jantung berdebar kencang, perutku seperti ada kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar, pipiku memerah, dan otakku tak bisa bekerja normal. Ditambah satu, kedinginan.

 _Seperti merindukan kehangatan dari rupa manusia bernama Red, yang sifatnya saja sudah panas._

 _85\. Aku telah basah kuyup oleh bahagia yang kau titipkan lewat satu kecup di bibirku, kemarin. Manisnya masih kucecap sampai detik ini._

Yellow's POV

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan apapun saat ini. Keringat dingin, tekanan darah, semuanya. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Ini terjadi setelah kemarin...

FLASHBACK MODE: ON

 _Kemarin, adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Red. Setelah menjalani banyak kesenangan, terutama hanya berdiam diri sambil saling menyandar di Hutan Viridian, tiba-tiba Red bertanya._

" _Yellow... kau senang kan hari ini?" tanya Red. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu._

" _Hmm... bagaimana kalau kuberikan kau satu lagi hal yang membuatmu lebih senang lagi?" aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke hadapan Red, agak bingung dalam mencerna kalimatnya tadi. Namun langsung saja..._

 _Dia memberikanku kecupan manis, hangat, di bibir kecilku. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. pipiku menjadi nama yang menciumku tadi, dan tubuhku tak dapat kukendalikan. Akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan ketidakstabilan tubuhku dan langsung pingsan._

 _Saat aku bangun, aku melihat sekitar. Aku sudah ada di kamarku. Dan di sampingku, ada Red, Green, dan Blue. Blue yang tampak gemas melihatku, Green yang datar, dan Red yang agak malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya._

 _Mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan. Setelah itu, Red tersenyum lebar dan berkata..._

" _Aku senang kau akhirnya sadar," aku bisa melihat ada genangan air mata di sudut matanya._

" _Red, k-kau, kau menangis?" tanyaku? Dia hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya kami semua, termasuk Green dan Blue saling berpelukan._

FLASHBACK MODE: OFF

Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Red baru saja menciumku tadi, karena rasanya masih ada.

 _Rasa hangat, manis, dan mengena dari ciuman Red di bibir sama dengan rasa teh ternikmat di jagad raya..._

 _95\. Tanpa awalan dan akhiran; rindu ini, milikmu saja._

Pada akhirnya, kami semua para fans SpecialShipping akan merindukan setiap _hints_ dan potensi yang diciptakan oleh baik Red maupun Yellow. Dan kami berharap, entah di dimensi apa, Red dan Yellow dapat hidup bersama, saling merindukan, dan saling mencintai, selamanya.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian bab kedua juga. Akhirnya benar-benar selesai dan benar-benar drabble. Hehehehe...** _ **Dark of The Yellow...**_ **kapan-kapan akan kubuat** _ **Dark of The Red**_ **, tapi... (pergi keluar untuk memperbaiki otak yang rusak karena bagian drabble tadi)**

 **Dan sepertinya aku benar-benar membunuh ke-** _ **innocence**_ **-an Yellow di bab ini -_-**

 **Oke, keripik dan jarannya mana?(kritik dan saran maksudku).**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	5. Selamat Malam, Cinta

Bagian 4: Selamat Malam, Cinta

 **Selamat malam, Red dan Yellow. Izinkan kami melihat apa yang kalian lakukan malam ini.**

Di luar cerita, di dalam mimpi...

"TOLOOOOOOOOOONGGGG!" ada yang berteriak dalam mimpi. DAN ITU AKU!

Blue's POV

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA YELLOW?!" seru seseorang di belakangku, dengan membawa SENAPAN API AK-47?

"DORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDOR..."

Red membawa senjata, ditembakkan ke udara, membuatku takut setengah mati. Dia berteriak lagi.

"BAGAIAMANA KAU BISA MEMIKIRKAN YELLOW SEPERTI ITU, HEEHH?! YELLOW TIDAK MUNGKIN BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI KAU!" siap menembak lagi... sekarang senjatanya mengarah tepat padaku. Oh, oh... aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"DORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDORDOR..."

Keluar dari mimpi...

"HENTIKAN!" lalu aku menyadari sesuatu... fiksiku... ini pasti fiksiku... ini pasti dari fiksiku yang mana aku membunuh ke- _innocence_ -an Yellow, lalu Red... **BALAS DENDAM...**

"MAAF, RED, YELLOW, MAAF... AKU JANJI AKAN MENGENBALIKAN JADI DIRI YELLOW YANG SEBENARNYA... AKU TAHU! AKU HARUS MEMBUAT CERITA YANG BENAR-BENAR RedxYellow TANPA ADA YANG ANEH-ANEH, DAN AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA..." aku melihat jam... 01.35.

" **SEKARANG!"**

Masuk ke cerita...

 _6\. Terbangun dari mimpi dan-tiba-tiba, 'ku ingin kau ada._

Yellow's POV

Setiap pagi, aku bangun tidur, bangun dari mimpi indah yang sering muncul sepanjang malam. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aura kesenangan berubah 180 derajat.

Pertama, karena itu hanya mimpi, dan kedua, dia tak ada di sampingku seperti dalam mimpi.

'Red-san... temani aku...' pikirku pagi itu, dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

 _7\. Sayangku, mataku tak bisa terpejam, pikiranku mengelana entah ke mana. Mungkin, saaat ini sedang tertuju ke arahmu di ujung dunia sana. Hanya sekadar untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran, "Mimpi apa kamu malam ini? Apakah tentangku... atau dia?"_

Yellow's POV

Aku terus membayangkan itu sepanjang malam sebelum tidur, dua kenyataan pahit yang harus kuhadapi untuk mendapatkan Red-san:

Ketidakpekaan Red-san, dan rival beratku.

Di saat itu, aku berpikir...

'Red-san, mengapa kau sangat tak peka? Aku harap mimpimu bisa menghilangkan ketidakpekaanmu. Namun bagaimana nanti ternyata bukan aku jawabannya? Bagaimana...'

AKU TAK TAHAN! Akupun menangis lirih di tempat tidurku, masih dengan berpikir...

'Red-san... bermimpilah tentangku... kumohon...'

KEESOKAN PAGINYA...

Red menelepon Yellow pagi itu, dan mengejutkannya...

"Hei, Yellow, aku punya mimpi aneh..."

"Mimpi apa?" di pikiranku... 'Kumohon... jangan tentang dia... jangan tentang dia...'

"Tentang sebuah pertanyaan, jika 2 pokemon saling menyukai namun beda pemilik, apa yang harus dilakukan pemilik para Pokemon itu?"

"Dan kau menjawab..."

"Ya... aku jawab, kita harus hidup bersama ^_^ " saat itu aku sadar, bunga di hatiku baru saja mekar, karena itu juga mimpiku tadi malam. 'Terima kasih... terima kasih... terima kasih...'. Lalu...

"Yellow, kau punya acara tidak? Kalau tidak, tolong temani aku beli baju baru di PokeMart," sekarang, aku merasakan kupu-kupu masuk ke perutku.

'Terima kasih, Red-san...'

 _8\. Saatnya masuk ke dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu besok bisa bangun dan jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu._

SMS sederhana sebelum dan sesudah tidur, bagi Red dan Yellow.

Red: "Selamat malam, Yellow. _I love you,_ "

Yellow: "Selamat malam juga, Red-san, _I love you too,_ "

Red: "Selamat pagi, Yellow. _I love you,_ "

Yellow: "Selamat pagi juga, Red-san, _I love you too,_ "

Selesai.

 _20\. Semoga kau mendapatkan bulannya. Aku hanya ingin bermimpi saja, tentangmu._

(Ada hubungan dengan Bagian 3)

Yellow's POV

Tentu saja, aku sangat lelah karena peristiwa yang menguras emosi tadi. Karena itulah aku lebih memilih tidur sekarang.

 _Tidur dan memimpikan saat kau kembali dan memelukku_

 _29\. Berbisiklah meski sebatas desah. Telah cukup untukku, lebih dari cukup untuk bahagiaku, malam ini._

Red's POV

Rencananya aku dan Yellow ingin mengamati hujan meteor bersama, namun seperti biasa, Yellow sudah tidur terlebih dahulu, padahal ini baru pukul 9 malam.

Aku berniat untuk membangunkannya sekarang, tapi...

'Yellow, Yellow... kau cantik sekali kalau sedang tidur. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, tapi...' Aku harus membangunkannya. Ini karena dia yang mengajakku. Ini dia...

"Yellow, Yellow, ayo bangun..." dan hanya dibalas dengan desahan kecil dan sedikit gerakan untuk menyesuaikan kepalanya dengan sandarannya, yang mana itu adalah pundakku.

"Red-saan..." aku hanya tersenyum saat aku melihat senyumannya yang semakin manis. Mungkin ini adalah rencananya yang sebenarnya.

 _Bukan untuk mengamati hujan meteor, tapi untuk saling menyandar di bawah langit berbintang jatuh._

Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan aku memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalaku ke kepalanya Yellow.

 _Benar-benar saat indah untuk kami. Sampai..._

JEPRET!

 _It must be Blue's plan..._

 _30\. Percayalah! Aku setia menjadikanmu ratu di setiap tidurku. Selalu._

Red's POV

Truth or Dare, Gold bertanya pilihanku, aku pilih "Dare".

"Kutantang kau untuk tidur bersama Yellow setelah permainan ini selesai, untuk malam ini," langsung pipiku memerah karenanya, dan kulihat Yellow juga sama, sambil menghindari pandangannya dariku, mungkin karena malu.

'Si**an kau, Gold' pikirku. Namun malamnya...

"Red-san... k-kau t-tak perlu melakukan ini..." dan aku berdiri. Dan dengan senyumanku, aku berkata padanya...

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Kau boleh tidur di kasurku. Aku tidur di lantai saja," kataku.

Yellow's POV

'EEHHH... Benarkah yang dia katakan? Aku jadi kasihan...' tapi aku jadi sangat bingung...

"Red-san... sebenarnya... aku... aku..." langsung dipotong oleh suaranya.

"Tak usah kauhiraukan. Itu hanya permainan. Kau tak harus melakukan semua hal, kan? Lagipula..." aku melihat pipinya memerah.

"...akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Jaga dirimu, Yellow," lalu kulihat dia tidur di lantai, hanya dengan _sleeping bag -_ nya. Aku lalu berpikir hal yang luar biasa.

 _Red-san... semoga waktunya datang cepat... I love you, Red-san..._

 _32\. Cukup satu kecup saja. Meskipun hanya dalam kata dan menjelma dalam mimpi, hmmm... bahagia, nyatanya._

SMS lagi. Namun ini setelah mereka menikah dan Red sedang berada di luar kota.

Red: _"Good night, my honey blonde Yellow :* "_

Lalu, Yellow juga membalasnya.

Yellow: _"Good night too, my hero crimson Red :* "_

Lalu Yellow menghela napas panjang, dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang indah.

 **Tambahan:**

"Mimpi indah" adalah segala mimpi yang berakhir baik bersama Red-san (diambil dari Kitab Kamus Yellow halaman 823)

 _39\. Tidurku tak meraih sempurna. Terjaga demi sepotong tanya: "Apakah aku ada dalam mimpimu?"_

Yellow's POV

Aku membawa banyak bunga. Bunga liar yang kuambil dari halaman rumahku. Hanya satu hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan bunga-bunga itu malam ini. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?

Ya, kupetik kelopaknya, satu persatu. Untuk apa? Mengetahui apakah dia memimpikanku malam ini atau tidak. Dan aku mulai.

"Dia memimpikanku, dia tidak memimpikanku, dia memimpikanku, dia tidak memimpikanku, dia memimpikanku, dia tidak memimpikanku, dia memimpikanku..." rerus sampai kelopak bunga terakhir. Dan ternyata...

"Eh? Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?" langsung kubersihkan semua kelopak itu, lalu kembali tidur. Aku baru tersadar sesuatu.

 _Bahwa dia akan terus memimpikanku._

 _40\. Tidur tidurlah! Menjadilah bintang dan bersinarlah. Karena terangmu adalah bahagiaku juga, senyatanya._

Red's POV

Malam itu, aku dan Yellow sedang berkemah di dekat rumahnya. Ya, aneh memang berkemah di dekat rumah salah satu yang sedang berkemah.

Namun ini keinginannya, jadi tidak masalah bagiku.

Dan kami memilih berkemah di dekat danau dekat rumahnya. Saat itu, sudah malam, dan kami sudah tertidur. Semuanya tenang sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan Yellow sedikit gemetaran.

 _Dia pasti kedinginan..._

Jadi kuambil inisiatif untuk memeluknya, memberikan kehangatanku padanya, dan sebelum aku tertidur juga, aku bernyanyi sedikit untuknya. Sebuah lagu yang baru saja diberikan Gold. Dia berkata kalau lagu ini cocok untuknya. Aku sebenarnya agak heran, sebuah lagu dengan judul yang jelas.

 _Namanya... Yellow..._

Aku bisikkan selarik, atau mungkin dua, lagu itu di telinganya...

" _ **Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow..."**_

" _ **I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the thing you do, and it was called..."**_

Akupun akhirnya tak dapat menahan kantukku, dan akhirnya tertidur, setelah kata terakhirku hari ini keluar dari mulutku.

 _ **Yellow...**_

 _55\. "Marry me...!" pintaku. Meski Cuma dalam mimpi, telah cukup untuk bahagiaku malam ini._

 _Dan keesokan harinya, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan... Itulah satu keping kebahagiaan universal dan eternal..._

 _62\. "I love the way you say good night." Tak pernah bosan, meski aku telah mendengarnya beribu kali._

Yellow's POV

Red-san, Red-san...Entah mengapa...

Tiap kali kau mengucapkan "Selamat malam" padaku, pasti aku _melayang..._

Akapah kau telah menjadi narkoba jenis baru, yang hanya bisa menyebabkan kecanduan pada seorang manusia saja, yaitu aku?

Saking kecanduannya, sampai-sampai aku tak bosan mendengarkannya darimu, meskipun sudah kaulakukan ribuan malam.

 _Benar, kaulah narkobaku, Red-san..._

 _72\. Malam. Aku sudah kehabisan akal. Tapi percayalah, cintaku kekal._

Marilah kita lihat kandungan pikiran Red dan Yellow saat mereka tertidur.

Red: 23% Pokemon, 25% diri sendiri, 35% Yellow, 17% hal lain.

Yellow: 48% Red, 23% Pokemon, 25% diri sendiri, 4% hal lain.

 _76\. Selamat malam. Selamat tidur, kamu pemilik lugu sapa, dan bening mata. Aku di dalam pelukanmu._

Yellow's POV

"Red-san..." panggilku, untuk yang sedang memelukku, malam itu, di cuaca berangin dingin.

"Hmm... ada apa, Yellow-chan?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum padaku, dan langsung saja membuat pipiku memerah bagaikan yang sedang memelukku saat ini.

"Ayolah, Red-san... berhentilah memanggilku dengan –chan..." kataku. Dia mengangguk, lalu...

"Kalau kau berhenti memanggilku dengan –san," katanya. Aku berpikir, dan akhirnya, aku lebih memilih... mengeratkan pelukanku dan menutup mataku sembari berkata...

" _Red-san..."_ aku merasakan Red-san juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Yellow-chan..."_ aku kalah dalam permainanku sendiri, namun kalau yang mengalahkanku adalah Red-san...

 _...sama saja seperti kami menang bersama._

 _77\. Kenapa masih berdiri di depan pintu? Masuklah! Telah kusiapkan paket perjalanan kePulau Bahagia untuk tidurmu._

Di dalam mimpi...

Red's POV

"Tok, tok, tok," aku dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan melihat siapa yang mengetuj pintu. Dan ternyata...

"H-hai, Red-san..." Yellow, dengan rupa yang agak murung, dan bukan hanya pipinya yang memerah, matanya juga. Aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Yellow, ada apa? Ada masalah? Masuklah, kita bisa bicara di dalam," aku giring dia ke dalam rumahku. Dan saat akhirnya dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di rumahku, dia seperti...

Yellow's POV

'Aku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat... benarkah ini isi mimpi Red-san?' aku hanya bisa melongo heran.

Mengapa? Karena isi rumahnya penuh dengan sketsaku tentangnya. Semua tempat ada gambar sketsaku. Baik di ruang keluarga, ruang makan, ruang latihan, kolam renang, bahkan kamarnya.

Dan saat aku masuk ke kamarnya, aku sangat terkejut karena...

Red's POV

Aku memandang kagum setiap gambar yang ada di rumahku. Semuanya digambar oleh seniman terhebat di jagad raya.

Namun yang paling kusukai adalah yang ada di kamarku. Kamarku memiliki sebuah tempat tidur dengan bentuk mirip kapal dengan tulisan "SS. SS" dan di depannya adalah gambar yang paling kusukai, bukan karena keindahan alam maupun yang lainnya, ya, mungkin keindahan alam termasuk, karena pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai memang indah, namun itu bukan alasan utama.

Alasan utamanya karena gambar di kamarku adalah satu-satunya gambar dimana sang seniman berada di dalamnya.

Aku langsung mengajaknya duduk, dan memintanya menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hmm... a-aku tak b-bisa tidur..." dan aku paham langsung. Aku memberikan seluruh ranjangku padanya.

"Tidurlah di ranjangku. aku akan tidur di lantai. Tak apa-apa –" langsung saja, Yellow memelukku.

Yellow's POV

Aku tak tega kalau dia tidur di lantai. Jadi kuputuskan untuk...

"Red-san... temani aku..." lalu aku melihat Red-san tersenyum. Dan akhirnya mengatur posisi tidurnya di sampingku. Dan kata terakhirnya adalah...

" _Yellow, ayo pergi ke Pulau Bahagia, bersama..."_

 _89\. Cukup rasakan jemari kita bersentuhan. Dan di satu titik rindu, bibir kita bertemu. Goodnight, you._

Yellow's POV

Bagian terakhir kencanku dan Red-san... dia mengantarkanku pulang. Tanganku dan tangannya saling mengeratkan. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang kental di perjalanan kami.

Akhirnya sampai ke rumahku.

"Nah, Yellow, kita sudah sampai. Aku senang sekali hari ini, aku bisa... menyadari perasaanku," aku melihat pipinya agak merona.

"I-iya, Red-san... terima kasih, Red-san," senyumanku membuat Red-san bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, lalu, aku langsung ambil tindakan. Seperti yang dikatakan Blue...

" _Kalau kau bingung, mengapa kalian tak hidup bersama saja?"_

Ini kesempatanku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku ingin hidup bersamanya.

Bersama Red-san.

Aku beri dia kecupan kecil di pipi kanannya, sedikit susah karena perawakannya yang tinggi dibanding aku. Namun aku berhasil. Aku kembali untuk melanjutkan kalimatku yang belum selesai.

"Segalanya..." dan langsung saja, setelah itu...

 _Sebuah ciuman manis, tepat di bibir, membuatku beku sesaat, sampai akhirnya ciumannya menghangatkanku lagi. Akhirnya kami saling berbagi kebahagiaan di malam itu._

 _Di bagian akhir kencan kami._

Di luar cerita.

Blue's POV

"Ah... selesai juga. Semoga Red tidak mengejarku kali ini..." setelah mengirimkan cerita malamku ke semua orang, pada akhirnya aku kembali pada tempat peristirahatan sementaraku, tempat tidurku. Untungnya Red akhirnya tidak kembali dengan AK-47 di mimpi kali ini. Namun diganti dengan...

Di dalam mimpi...

"Blue, terima kasih, ya..." Red dan Yellow, memelukku?

 _Untunglah... kutukanku berakhir..._

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 5 selesai. Dan inilah bukti nyata aku mengembalikan ke-** _ **innocence**_ **-an Yellow kali ini. Aku tak ingin masuk Dark Side of SpecialShipping walaupun Darth Vader mengajakku terus.**

 **Seperti biasa, kripik jarannya ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	6. Selamat Pagi, Mata

Bagian 6: Selamat Pagi, Mata

 **Bangunlah, Sang Petarung dan Sang Penyembuh! Saatnya meraih hari.**

 _10\. Sarapan apa hari ini? Sepiring memori tentangmu yang terpatri dan tak pernah basi._

Red's POV

"Pika?" suara itu menyambut pagiku hari ini. Setelah sedikit peregangan otot, aku melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari salah satu Pokemon setiaku, Pika.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Pika. Cuacanya bagus ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat luar jendela. Dan benar saja, cuacanya bagus. Matahari bersinar terang dengan banyak Pokemon yang berkeliaran menikmati hari.

Setelah melakukan segala sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan tiap hari –membersihkan kamar, mandi, makan-, aku bersiap untuk berlatih lagi.

"Oke, Pika. Kau siap untuk bertemu dia lagi?" tanyaku. Pika langsung paham siapa yang kumaksud dan mengangguk. Kemudian kukeluarkan Aerodactyl dari bolanya.

"Aero, seperti biasa, Hutan Viridian!" langsung kami terbang, terbang ke tempat latihan biasaku. Ini semua untuk mewujudkan satu hal.

 _Aku berjanji akan menjadi Gym Leader di Viridian. Untukmu, Yellow..._

 _16\. Satu detik bermimpi tentangmu, menggurat begitu nyata; meniupkan napas keindahan di jejak pagiku._

Yellow's POV

"Chu?" suara itu menyambut pagiku hari ini. Membuatku terbangun dari satu lagi mimpi indahku bersama Red-san. Setelah sedikit peregangan otot, aku melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari salah satu Pokemon setiaku, Chuchu.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Chuchu. Cuacanya bagus ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat luar jendela. Dan benar saja, cuacanya bagus. Matahari bersinar terang dengan banyak Pokemon yang berkeliaran menikmati hari di tengah hutan ini.

Setelah melakukan segala sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan tiap hari –membersihkan kamar, mandi, makan, mempersiapkan alat pancing, mempersiapkan alat gambar-, aku bersiap bersantai lagi.

"Oke, Chuchu. Kau siap untuk bertemu dia lagi?" tanyaku. Chuchu langsung paham siapa yang kumaksud dan mengangguk. Kemudian kukeluarkan Dodrio dari bolanya.

"Dodrio, seperti biasa, tempat latihan Red-san!" langsung kami lari, terbang ke tempat latihan biasanya. Ini semua untuk mewujudkan satu hal.

 _Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padamu, Red-san..._

 _19\. Maaf, aku hanya bisa menghidangkan sepiring kecupan di sudut bibirmu, pagi ini._

Red's POV

Aku masih tertidur. Lelah dari pekerjaan kemarin. Rasanya masih ingin tidur lebih lama, walau aku sudah tahu ini pagi hari, tapi, ayolah... ini hari Minggu.

Aku terus protes sampai tiba-tiba...

 _Aku merasakan ada kontak antara bibirku dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut, namun hangat di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Aku tahu apa ini. Ini adalah bibir. Ada yang menciumku. Dan aku tahu siapa yang menciumku._

 _Langsung saja kupeluk orang yang menciumku erat-erat. Dan sekaligus kuperdalam ciumanku. Lalu, sedikit "French Kiss" untuk intinya. Dan akhirnya, kami sudahi karena alasan klasik: udara._

Kubuka mataku, untuk melihat _tersangka_ sekaligus _korban_ dari kasus ciuman mesraku hari ini. Awalnya aku melihat siluet kuning emas yang sangat terang, seterang matahari itu sendiri. Kemudian semakin lama semakin jelas. Aku bisa membedakan anggota tubuh seperti kepala, tubuh, tangan. Lalu, wajahnya semakin jelas. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang sedikit basah, mungkin karena ciuman tadi, telinganya, pipinya yang merona, dan setelah 3 detik identifikasi dan penyusunan kata-kata dalam otakku, aku bisa memutuskan siapa _tersangka_ sekaligus _korban_ yang kumaksud.

" _Good morning, my hero crimson, Red-san..."_

" _Good morning too, my honey blonde, Yellow-chan..."_

 _19\. Jika esok pagi menjelang, aku inginkan kamu ada. Cukup kok, dengan satu senyuman saja._

Red's POV

Aku berlatih dengan Pokemonku, dan kali ini, dengan Pika.

"Pika, 100000V!"

"Pika—chuuuu!..." petir kuning menyambar dari bawah ke langit yang luas. Aku tersenyum puas. Dan akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menyudahi latihanku hari ini.

"Pika, tadi itu hebat sekali. Kau sudah semakin kuat saja," kataku, sambil mengelus kepala hewan tikus listrik favoritku itu. Lalu, dalam acara elus-elus kepala itu, aku mendengar suara langkah hewan berlari.

Awalnya aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, namun semakin lama, aku tahu Pokemon apa yang mendekatiku. Itu seekor Dodrio, dan orang yang menaikinya adalah...

 _Mengapa tiba-tiba pipiku memerah ya?_

"Hei, Red-san..." senyuman dari perempuan itu, pada akhirnya...

"Hehe... hai, Yellow. .."

 _Pada akhirnya, ini hanya acara saling memandang..._

 _23\. Sinyal cemas, terusik mimpi tadi , segera inginku berlari pagi ini ke arahmu dengan kecepatan tinggi!_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san, Red-san, Red-san, Red-san, Red-san, Red-san, Red-san,..." hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Berlari dari Viridian ke Pallet, dengan membawa kekhawatiran.

Aku punya mimpi buruk, kalau Red diserang Team Rocket.

Ternyata, aku melihat sesosok merah di taman kota Pallet, aku berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan siapa orang merah itu. Dan tiba-tiba, dia melihatku. Sontak aku kaget dan memalingkan pandanganku.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia ternyata sudah ada di depanku...

"Yellow? Ada apa?" tanya Red, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Red-san yang nampak bingung. Dan semakin bingung karena melihatku yang mulai menangis.

"ADA APA? ADA YANG MENYERANGMU? POKEMONMU DICULIK? KATAKAN, YELLOW!" aku tak tahan, jadi langsung saja...

Red's POV

 _Aku langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba Yellow memelukku. Lalu aku tahu dia sedang melepas semua emosinya dalam pelukannya._

"Aku takut... aku takut...Red-san..." aku heran. Apa yang dia takutkan? Sambil menepuk kepalanya, kutenangkan orang yang memelukku ini.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow... Kau menangis pagi-pagi ini, pasti kau bermimpi buruk, kan? Tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sudah..." lalu pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yellow.

 _Dan begitulah Red menenangkan Yellow. Cara yang sama berlaku untuk segala penyebab ketakutan Yellow, baik secara fisik maupun mental, dan berlaku sepanjang Red masih hidup._

 _40\. Seperti barisan pagi kemarin, kini, dan nanti, "I love the way you say good morning."_

Yellow's POV

Ada-ada saja cara Red-san membangunkanku. Kadang lembut, kadang mengagetkan, kadang agak menggoda, kadang, apapun itu caranya. Semenjak kami menikah, rasanya seperti dia tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk membangunkanku, kalau dia bangun lebih dulu.

 _Hari pertama..._

 _Dia menciumku dengan sangat kuat sampai aku hampir pingsan dalam tidurku. Hehehehe... pingsan dalam tidur? Kau bisa bayangkan itu?_

 _Hari ketiga..._

 _Dia menggigit telingaku dengan lembut, membuatku merinding. Lalu saat aku terbangun, dia langsung menciumku, juga dengan lembut._

 _Hari kedelapan..._

 _Ini yang mengagetkan. DIA LANGSUNG MELOMPAT KE ARAHKU! Aku dan dia jadi memantul-mantul di kasur._

 _Hari kelima belas..._

' _Eh? Red-san tidak membangunkanku?' dan ternyata saat aku turun ke dapur, aku melihat Red-san sudah siap dengan semua sarapannya._

" _Eh? Sudah bangun ya, Yellow?"_

 _Hari ke-30..._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku bangun, aku melihat kalau aku tidak ada di kamar. Aku di luar dengan pemandangan matahari yang akan terbit. Dan aku melihat sekitar lagi, dan ternyata..._

" _Red-san, apa yang kau bawa? Dan mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" lalu aku melihat Red-san mendekat dan menaruh sebuah mahkota terbuat dari bunga-bunga yang warnanya sama dengan namaku, lalu dia mengecup keningku sambil berkata..._

" _Sudah sebulan, ya? Ini saja hadiah dariku untuk perayaan sebulan pernikahan kita," diakhiri dengan senyuman lagi._

Dan itu berlangsung sampai tadi pagi, saat Red-san melakukan hal yang sama dengan hari pertama, padahal ini sudah hari ke-10000.

Namun intinya, aku menikmati semua cara Red-san membangunkanku.

 _42\. Ketika cerita demi cerita hampir saja terhenti, pagi mempertemukannya kembali. Morning, you._

Di dalam mimpi...

"Sah? Sah?" dan tiba-tiba cahaya aneh membungkusi Yellow sampai dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dan...

Keluar dari mimpi...

Yellow membuka matanya, untuk melihat sekitarnya, ternyata kain penutup jendelanya terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya pagi-pagi begini?

Lalu Dia melihat Red yang ada di sampingnya, duduk menunggu. Langsung saja Yellow menepuk pinggang sang suami.

"Eh, Yellow, sudah bangun ya?" acara yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

 _45\. Sudah berpuluh pagi ini hanya ada senyummu yang merambah pada dinding dan kaca cermin. Bagaimana dengan esok? Datanglah! Janganlah ragu untuk memelukku._

Red's POV

Aku sudah bangun, dan sudah mandi. aku sudam memakai pakaianku dan hanya tinggal mengatur sedikit rambutku. Aku pergi ke lemariku, yang memiliki kaca besar, dan mulai menyisir rambutku. Sembari aku menyisir rambutku, aku melihat gambar dari stiker yang menempel di kacanya. Semua temanku sesama DexHolder.

X yang mengejar Y, Whi-Two dan Lack-Two yang berpose bagaikan tentara, Black dengan Munna di kepalanya, White yang membawa kamera dan merekam Black dengan Munna di kepalanya, bagian itu membuatku tertawa selalu. Diamond dan Pearl yang sedang _stand up comedy_ dengan Platinum menikmati pertunjukan, Ruby dan Sapphire yang sedang _bertengkar_ dengan Emerald protes di tengah mereka, mungkin ingin berkata "BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI MAIN MATA DI DEKATKU?", Silver dengan topengnya, Crystal dengan gaya biasanya saat bekerja, Gold yang sedang bermain biliyar, Blue dengan kembarannya yang dia buat dari Ditto-nya, Green dengan gayanya yang paling kalem, dan...

 _Aku melihat gambarku dan dia sedang bergandengan tangan. Aku terlihat seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, sedang yang ada di sampingnya terluhat malu-malu, salah satu yang kusukai darinya. Kemudian aku melihat sekitar kamarku. Banyak fotoku dan teman-temanku. Namun yang paling banyak adalah fotoku dengannya._

 _Mulai dari saat dia mengakui perasaannya padaku, kencan pertama, pertarungan Pokemon yang tiba-tiba, pendakian ke Gunung Silver lagi, pemandangan gerhana bulan, lamaran, pernikahan, gambarnya mengandung setiap bulan, waktu kelahiran anak pertama kami, saat anak kami berulang tahun ke-2, saat dia bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan akhirnya... saat yang paling kusukai, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-20. Aku dan dia memandang matahari terbit saat gerhana bulan tenggelam._

"Red-san?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dari pintu. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber panggilan itu. Aku melihat seorang perempuan kecil berambut pirang madu yang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, hanya melihat masa lalu kita," kataku. Lalu aku melihat dia mendekatiku dan memelukku, menemaniku memandang masa lalu kita. Lalu dia menunjukkan bagian yang paling dia sukai. Bagian yang sama seperti yang aku sukai.

"Kau ingat saat itu kau menunjukkan gerhana itu? Aku benar-benar terharu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pada saat spesial kita, jagad raya mendukung kita," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat pipinya sedikit tersipu malu.

"Yellow... "

 _Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kami hanya berpelukan. Itu saja, sampai tiba-tiba kami mencium bau gosong._

"Yellow, bau apa ini?" aku mengendus. Pada saat itulah Yellow menyadari sesuatu. MASAKANNYA GOSONG.

"AHH! AKU LUPA MASAKANKU!" langsung saja dia berlari ke dapur lagi. Meninggalkanku keheranan dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Yellow, Yellow..."

 _48\. Menjadilah pagi untuk malamku. Karena terangmu membuka mata dan hatiku._

Pika's POV

Bahasa telah diterjemahkan

Aku sedang sakit. Badanku tidak enak dan rasanya hanya ingin tidur. Bukan hanya aku yang sakit. Tuanku juga sama.

Sudah banyak yang menjenguk kami. Dan suatu hari, dia datang.

 _Matahariku, dan untuk tuanku, mataharinya._

"Oh, Pika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya matahariku.

"Badanku lemas... aku tak mau bergerak..." kataku lirih. Langsung saja dia menyalurkan energi listriknya padaku. Rasanya membuat tubuhku lebih terasa enak. Lalu aku lihat tuanku juga sedang disembuhkan oleh mataharinya. Setelah dirasa cukup...

"Terima kasih, Chuchu..." kataku. Dia tersenyum. Berbeda dengan tuanku dan tuannya. Hubungan antara aku dan Chuchu sudah sangat serius. Aku punya rencana untuk punya anak lagi, setelah yang pertama.

 _Kapan tuan kami bisa serius, terutama tuanku?_

 _61\. Dear you, hai, kamu. Kutitipkan peluk hangat yang memanas tungku. Lugu menggebu. Tulus melumat pagi._

Yellow's POV

Satu lagi sebuah pagi. Aku dan teman-teman sesama DexHolder berpesta malam kemarin. Dan sialnya, Blue mengatur tempat tidur kami. Dan aku harus tidur dengan...

Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Dia ternyata memelukku. DIA MEMELUKKU. Aku langsung memerah karena tak tahan menahan maluku. Namun kemudian aku mulai merasakan tekanan darahku normal kembali. Karena tak mungkin lepas dari pelukannya sekarang, aku lebih memilih tidur lagi.

 _Dan tanpa sadar memeluknya balik._

 _69\. Kejutan itu datang. Satu renyah sapa, gulingkan pekat pagiku. Hai, kamu... pemilik senyum sahaja. Aku rindu setengah sadar._

Red's POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang tergolong pulas. Benar-benar pesta yang melelahkan. Dan tidurku lebih pulas karena aku memeluk sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

Aku memeriksa apa yang kupeluk. Ups, sepertinya bukan apa yang kupeluk, tapi siapa yang kupeluk. Aku memeluk seseorang dengan rambut pirang. Dan setahuku, hanya satu DexHolder yang punya rambut pirang. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa...

 _Semalaman ini aku memeluk Yellow... dan sekarang dia memelukku balik._

Ternyata dialah yang membuat tidurku lebih lelap.

Lalu aku melihat matanya Yellow terbuka. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata...

"Pagi, Red-san..."

 _74\. "Cinta tak selalu cukup, hanya butuh dimengerti." Demikian, kata pagi untuk sendiriku._

Yellow's POV

Ini membuatku sedih, terkadang. Terbangun dari mimpi yang indah (lihat pengertian 'Mimpi indah' di bagian atas), untuk memasuki dunia nyata yang kejam. Kejam, karena satu alasan yang jelas.

" _Red-san, why are you so dense?"_

nb. ini juga pertanyaan semua SpecialShipper. Kemudian, inilah yang dikatakan para SpecialShipper kepada Yellow.

 _Sabarlah, Yellow, sabarlah...kalau suka orang yang saking "dense"-nya sampai mirip bintang katai putih, seperti Red, itu memang harus sabar. Diusahakan terus-menerus nanti dia juga sadar sendiri. Kalau tidak sadar, suruh saja Pika dan Chuchu menyambar Red dengan listrik 200000 V._

 _Mudah, kan? Semua senang._

 _78\. Menjadilah pagi untuk yang kumau untuk gelap penantianku._

Yellow's POV

Di dalam mimpi...

"Yellow, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku..."

Keluar dari mimpi.

" _Yellow, I love you, wake up, Yellow..."_

Kesimpulan: mimpi dan kenyataan benar-benar sinkron untuk Red dan Yellow.

 _82\. Karena pagi tak kenal bosan, maka sambutlah dengan senyuman. Selamat pagi, kamu; matahariku._

"Selamat pagi, Red-san!"

"Selamat pagi juga, Yellow-chan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?"

"Oh, tidak bisa,"

"Mengapa?"

"Manis saja kalau aku memanggilku bergitu," pipi Yellow langsung merona.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Seseorang dari dimensi lain yang mengatakan itu,"

Sementara itu di dimensi lain...

"Hehehehe, itu ideku..." kata Regulus.

"Apa itu, Reg?" tanya Mira yang baru saja datang. Aku langsung menyembunyikan bacaanku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Regulus. Mira agak marah karenanya.

Kembali ke dimensi utama.

"Kau bisa ke dapur sekarang? Makanannya sudah siap,"

"Oke, Yellow-chan..." lalu mereka saling memandang. Ternyata mereka sedang bermain telepon-teleponan. Langsung saja mereka tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka sendiri yang bermain seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar, kita!" kata Red, masih terpingkal, demikian dengan Yellow.

"Haha... ya, kita memang aneh... ayo, makanannya sudah siap," kata Yellow, berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Oke, Yellow-chan..."

"Ah, Red-san..." masih dalam tertawaan, mereka berjalan ke dapur.

Kembali ke dimensi yang lain...

"Pairing yang aneh..." kata Regulus.

"Apa itu, Reg?" tanya Mira. Aku langsung menyembunyikan bacaanku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Regulus. Mira agak marah karenanya, dan akhirnya Mira mengejar Regulus, namun dia berhasil kabur.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 6 selesai! Fiuh... paling tidak ke-** _ **innocence**_ **-an Yellow bertahan di sini. Oke, jangan lupa keripik jarannya untukku, oke?**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	7. Say Goodbye

Bagian 7: _Say Goodbye_

 **Catatan penulis: aku tak kuat menulis ini, tapi kuharap aku bisa menjelaskan tiap bagian yang paling mungkin.**

 _2\. Seribu kali aku tersadar: kamu begitu berarti. Karena hanya ada sepi, kini._

Red's POV

Dia pergi. Dia telah pergi. Entah mengapa aku merasakan kesepian yang lebih parah daripada kesepianku di Gunung Silver karena kepergianmu.

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergiannya, dan masih belum kembali. Rasanya seperti matahari kehilangan warnanya. Pisang kehilangan warnanya. Bunga matahari kehilangan warna kelopaknya. Bahkan segala yang mengingatkanku padamu kehilangan warnanya.

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau saat semenjak dia pergi, _aku kesepian..._

 _4\. Bagaimana bisa percaya kalau harapan itu hilang._

Neutral POV

Bisakah kita bayangkan jika Red dan Yellow, bersama dengan Green, Blue, dan Silver tidak pernah bisa bebas dari _kutukan jadi batu_ yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Pikiran Yellow mungkin akan seperti ini.

 _Maksud hati memeluk Red-san, apadaya tangan tak sampai._

 _8\. Aku yang membuatmu terluka, tapi kenapa justru perih yang berbalik tajam melukakan lukaku,_

Neutral POV

Inilah yang dimaksud dengan "Paradoks Cinta dan Ketidakpekaan". Kau menjadi sangat-sangat tidak peka terhadap orang yang menyukaimu, tapi pada saat orang itu menghilang, kau merasakan ada yang kurang. Ada banyak contoh korban paradoks ini.

Contohnya, Red.

 _17\. Setelah perpisahan, menunggu kamu itu tak ubahnya putaran nasib. Mungkin, tidak... mungkin... tidak... saja, setidaknya aku masih bisa menunggu._

Yellow's POV

"Yellow, maaf, tapi aku harus kembali ke Gunung Silver,"

"Tak bisakah kau pergi nanti?"

"Tak bisa, aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Dan mulai saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan setiap hari hanya menghitung di kala aku akan tidur

"Dia akan kembali, dia tak akan kembali, dia akan kembali, dia tak akan kembali..."

Terus-menerus sampai aku bosan...

 _21\. Dear you, Begitu Beda, Tanpamu. Begitu beda, tanpamu. Begitu sepi, tanpamu. Begitu tak bisa dan tak terbiasa aku tanpamu. Yang aku tahu... begitu bahagia aku denganmu. Titik!_

Yellow's POV

Hari pertama... rasanya hambar... tak ada teman juga untuk Chuchu, juga untukku. Ini hari pertamanya dia pergi ke Gunung Silver. Dan aku ditinggal sendiri, sementara teman-temanku yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Hari ketiga... semakin hambar. Aku seperti kebosanan untuk melakukan rutinitasku. Aku hanya di rumah saja. Padahal biasanya aku memancing dan kau menemaniku.

Hari ketujuh. Semakin membosankan. Aku coba meneleponnya sesekali, namun selalu saja tak dijawab. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat Pokemonku yang berlarian di hutan.

Hari kedua belas. Aku sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk menggambar alam dan apapun itu, hanya satu obyek yang kugambar. Dia.

Hari kedua puluh delapan. Hari terakhir aku menggambarnya. Sekarang aku bosan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menonton televisi sambil makan makanan kecil.

Hari kelima puluh. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

 _AKU KESEPIAN... RED-SAN... KEMBALILAH..._

 _Aku sepi tanpamu. Rasanya seperti semangatku mengering bagaikan danau yang mengering akibat kemarau panjang. Red-san, hujani aku dengan semangatmu, dan caranya,..._

 _KEMBALILAAAHHH..._

 _24\. "Rela mengunyah sejarah penantian, untuk satu namamu." Aku di dalam kenanganmu, di suatu hari tanpa nama. Semoga. "Dan, setiaku berjalan ke rumah hatimu." Aku di dalam kenanganmu, di suatu hari tanpa nama. Semoga._

Red's POV

AAAAAAAAAKKHHHH! AKU BOSAN MENUNGGU! TAK ADA YANG MAU DATANG KE GUNUNG INI, aku heran mengapa. Tapi yang paling penting, aku akan pulang besok. Dan aku tahu siapa yang akan kukunjungi pertama kali. _Dia..._

 _26\. Kuat dan bertahan, itu mungkin bukan aku. Sepertinya, aku tak mampu melakukannya karena begitu takut menciumi kenyataan dan perpisahan._

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya mengurung diri selama 7 hari 7 malam. Aku tidak mandi, tidak makan banyak, tidak minum banyak, tidak ganti pakaian, kau bisa lihat betapa menyedihkannya aku. Wajahku pucat pasi, lebih kurus, dan lemah. Dan yang kulakukan hanya berbaring sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai. Di dalamnya ada sebuah foto seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi kompas bagiku sejak kecil.

 _Dia kembali ke pelukan Bumi karena aksi heroiknya sendiri. Dia mencoba menolongku dari serangan langsung Team Rocket dengan mendorongku, dan menggantikan posisiku dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan langsung saja..._

BAGIAN SELANJUTNYA TIDAK DITERUSKAN KARENA YELLOW MENANGIS LAGI SELAMA 7 JAM.

Di luar cerita...

Blue's POV

Aku bingung harus menulis apa lagi. Aku sudah bilang aku tak kuat menulis ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar kelilingi Hutan Viridian.

Di perjalananku, aku bertemu dengan, aku tak percaya melihat ini, Yellow, sedang tidur bersandar pada pohon dekat sungai.

'Hmm... tipikal Yellow, tidur siang-siang begini di tempat ini, tapi...' aku melihat ada sebuah 'Jalan Kenanga-'

HEY, KENAPA AKU MALAH MIKIR LAGU ITU SIH?

Oke, fokus. Aku melihat sebuah 'jalan' di pipinya. Sebuah 'jalan' yang sepertinya baru kering. Dan aku lihat bibirnya. Aku langsung terkejut melihat bibirnya tidak melengkung seperti biasanya. Justru cemberut yang kulihat. Aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia bermimpi buruk.

Aku berniat untuk membangunkannya, namun dia terlihat merenggangkan badannya, bersiap untuk bangun, dan saat dia membuka matanya...

"Ehhhh... mmm... Blue?" kata Yellow di sela-sela kantuknya.

"Hai, Yellow. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku, setelah melihat wajahnya tadi. Yellow memang kuanggap adikku sendiri, jadi kalau ada masalah, dia tak begitu malu mengungkapkannya padaku, kecuali...

"Ehh... aku.. aku tak apa-apa," kata Yellow. Aku langsung memasang wajah curigaku. Aku tahu, satu-satunya saat dimana Yellow berbohong adalah saat...

"Tee-hee, lihat wajahmu sendiri, menurutmu itu tak apa-apa?" lalu Yellow pergi ke sungai dan melihat refleksi wajahnya.

 _Bekas air mata, mata agak merah, wajah agak pucat, mata agak_ _ **MERAH**_ _..._

"EEHHH...! Blue! A-aku-aku..." Yellow mulai salah tingkah di depanku. Perkiraanku benar.

"Kau mimpi buruk tentang Red ya...?" tanyaku. Wajahnya langsung me **MERAH** karena pertanyaanku tadi. Dan mulai salah tingkah lagi.

"EHH... TIDAK! TIDAK!" katanya, berusaha _bersembunyi di balik telunjuk._ Aku tahu itu tiada berguna.

"Jangan bohong kau, aku tahu kau, tahu. Sudahlah, ceritakan saja..." kataku. Pada akhirnya aku melihat Yellow menyerah dan mendekat padaku yang duduk di bawah pohon yang baru saja dia pakai menyandar.

Lalu, Yellow mulai bercerita.

"Blue, aku mimpi buruk tadi. Aku bermimpi kalau Red-san... Red-san..." sepertinya dia mulai mengingat mimpinya lagi dan...

 _Dia langsung memelukku, melepaskan semua kesedihan yang dia punya karena mimpi itu._

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Jangan menangis terus, nanti tak jadi cerita malahan," kataku, berusaha menenangkan Yellow yang masih saja menangis. Namun masih saja dia menangis. Pasti mimpinya saking buruknya sampai membuat Yellow bisa menangis sesedu ini.

"Ceritanya, Red-san berjalan denganku, lalu ..."

Di dalam mimpi Yellow semalam...

Red dan Yellow sedang berjalan bersama di taman Kota Pallet. Saat itu, Red melihat sekitar, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Ini membuat Yellow heran.

"Red-san, ada apa?"

"Aku mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan sesuatu... sesuatu yang... romantis?" kata Red. Itu membuat jantung Yellow berdebar lebih cepat daripada langkah lari cheetah. Akhirnya Yellow juga mencari-cari tempat di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau disana?" tanya Yellow. Red tersenyum. Itu adalah sebuah pohon yang mirip dengan tempat Yellow tidur kali ini.

"Ide bagus. Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red.

Berganti latar waktu, sekarang Yellow sendiri, berjalan di taman kota di sore hari, ingin bertemu Red. Saat dia di dekat pohon yang ditunjuknya tadi, dia justru melihat peristiwa yang...

Kembali ke dunia nyata...

 _Yellow menangis lagi..._

"Yellow, sudah, jangan menangis terus, coba cerita intinya saja, ada apa dengan Red," kataku. Masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Yellow yang sepertinya memang tak bisa berhenti menangis kalau mengingat mimpi itu.

"Red... kencan ... dengan... M-" aku akhirnya langsung sadar dengan apa mimpi Yellow. Mimpi terburuk Yellow, Red berkencan dengan perempuan lain yang juga menyukai Red, dan intinya adalah...

"Oh... begitu ya? Yellow, lihat aku," dengan lambat, Yellow mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Selama itu mimpi, kau punya 2 kemungkinan, bisa jadi kenyataan atau tidak. Berharaplah itu tak jadi kenyataan. Dan untuk memastikannya, mengapa kau tak telepon Red?" tanyaku, lalu, aku berdiri.

"Eh, Blue, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tee-hee, kirim email gelap lagi lah, Apa lagi? Dahhh.." kataku, lalu jalan santai meninggalkannya.

'Ya ampun, benar-benar susah Yellow kalau itu sampai terjadi... Yellow kan tak bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Red...' pikirku.

Kembali ke cerita...

 _37\. TENTANGMU. Melupakan, tak mampu. Menjaga dan menyimpannya rapi di sudut hati, itu kuasa pilihanku._

Yellow's POV

Rambutmu, matamu, topimu, bibirmu, telingamu, tubuhmu, kakimu, sepatumu, pakaianmu, aku ingat semuanya.

Bahkan walaupun sudah pergi sangat lama, 50 tahun, tapi tetap saja, aku masih mengingatnya.

 _Dan berharap bahwa itu bukan hanya sesuatu untuk diingat, tapi untuk hidup bersamanya..._

 _42\. Baru saja mentari akan menampakkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba mendung datang lalu gerimis. Dan kita 'terjebak' di dalamnya; bisu juga kesedihan karena perpisahan._

Red's POV

Hujan lagi. Ayolah, aku bosan kalau hujan terus. Aku jadi tak bisa bermain dan berlatih dengan Pokemonku, tak bisa menikmati hangatnya mentari, dan tak bisa melihat senyuman hangat darinya. Ahh... hariku akan sepi hari ini.

Yellow's POV

Hujan lagi. Ayolah, aku bosan kalau hujan terus. Aku jadi tak bisa menggambar alam yang cerah, menikmati angin hutan yang sejuk, dan tak bisa melihat mata kerennya saat dia berlatih dengan Pokemonnya. Ahh... hariku akan sepi hari ini.

 _43\. Bagiku, setidaknya perpisahan ini bukan akhir. Masih ada hari esok untuk membuka lembaran baru - jika yang lama enggan, atau tutup buku._

Yellow's POV

Satu lagi hari tanpa Red-san. Dalam perjalannya yang panjang bersama Blue ke Hoenn untuk membantu Ruby dan Sapphire. Aku ingat saat Red akan pergi.

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu..._

" _Yellow, aku harus pergi. Ini untuk keselamatan dunia juga. Kau tak mau kan Red dan Blue Orb berada di tangan orang jahat?" aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Kau harus cepat kembali kalau kau sudah selesai," kataku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Semoga berhasil, Red-san, Blue," kataku pada mereka. Lalu mereka pergi. Saat Red sudah sangat jauh, aku hanya bisa berpikir..._

" _Red-san...jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku terbangun pagi itu, hanya untuk menemukan fakta menyakitkan bahwa...

"Red-san..." dengan nada sedih.

 _48\. Padahal, waktu telah menempa tekad itu menjadi baja. Tapi, sungguh, aku lemah melihat air mata dan kau terluka karenanya._

Red's POV

Aku telah berlatih di Gunung Silver, mengorbankan sisi sosialku untuk menjadikanku lebih kuat dan mampu menjadi Gym Leader seperti janjiku padanya.

Tapi kenapa setiap aku kembali ke Hutan Viridian dan bertemu dengannya, pasti dia langsung memelukku sambil menangis. Saking eratnya sampai dia tak ingin melepaskanku sama sekali.

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

Di luar cerita...

'Dasar kau, Red. Kenapa kau itu tak peka dengan perasaanya?' pikir Blue.

Kembali ke cerita...

 _59\. Mencederai dan melukaimu. Tak mau, aku berdiri menjadi kata di depannya. Maaf, jika aku tak sengaja melakukannya._

Red's POV

Setelah beberapa saat, akupun tersadar, mengapa Yellow menangis setiap kali aku kembali dari Gunung Silver.

 _Dia merindukanku. Aku pasti sangat menyakitinya karena aku pergi begitu lama. Bukan sakit fisik, memang, tapi sakit hati, dan itu lebih sakit dari pada sakit gigi._

Akhirnya, aku juga mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Maaf, Yellow, telah membuatmu terluka. Aku janji tak akan meniggalkanmu lagi,"

 _69\. Belajar lagi mencintai kesendirian. Tanpamu di sisiku, berat membukit mata kuliah yang satu ini._

Dan itulah yang membuat Yellow di- _Drop Out_ dari Universitas Kesendirian karena dia tak pernah hadir di kelas Kesendirian Eternal dan Absolut.

 _90\. Dulu, ada satu keajaiban yang membangunkanku dari ruang hampa, dan itu kamu. Dan aku percaya, akan ada keajaiban kedua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu lagi._

Pada awalnya, keajaiban datang pada Yellow dalam bentuk memahami dunia Pokemon lebih luas, itu karena dia.

Lalu, keberaniannya muncul untuk membantu kawan-kawannya, juga karena dia.

Sampai rela kelelahan sebelum membatu, juga karena dia.

Dan keyakinannya tentang masa depan yang lebih baik, itu akan menjadi kenyataan, juga karena dia.

Siapa dia? Jelas.

 _100\. Kita ini lucu, Bersikukuh mengingkari, tapi hati tetap memekikkan rindu. Tak jemu kuteriakkan rindu dengan lantang. Parau suaraku menampar dinding batu. Kamu tetap teguh dalam bisu._

Yellow's POV

"Kau kangen Red ya...?" tanya Blue, membuatku semakin malu karena dia bertanya hal ini di reuni Dex Holder di rumahnya Blue. Ya, sekali lagi, Red tak bisa berangkat karena masih di Gunung Silver.

"Eh...eh... ti-tidak..." kataku, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Ayolah, Yellow, tak tak perlu bohong pada kami. Kami semua sudah tahu hal ini," kata Ruby.

"Ellleeehhh... apaan tuh lo bilang tadi? Ame kejadian Pulau Mirage aje lo lupe, brani-braninye ngomong begituan ama Yellow," cetus Sapphire dengan wajah marahnya.

"Yang apa? Aku tak ingat, bisakah kau ingatkan aku?" tanya Ruby, kembalilah pertarungan epik Ruby-Sapphire mengenai Pulau Mirage terjadi lagi. Dan Yellow lebih memilih untuk keluar dari rumah dan mencari udara segar.

Di sana, Yellow berpikir dalam-dalam.

'Ruby dan Sapphire, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, namun mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai. Sementara aku dan Red-san...' dan dalam waktu singkat, dia menarik napas panjang-panjang dan berteriak.

"RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! KENAPA KAU TAK PEKA DENGAN PERASAANKUUUUUU...?"

Di luar cerita

"Tentu saja dia tak tahu perasaanmu, kau tak pernah ungkapkan..." kata Blue.

Ada pertanyaan?

Bersambung...

 **Bagian 7, radon, bagian tersulit... Maaf kalau banyak typo di sana sini. Baru sadar saat kubaca lagi. Aku paling susah buat bagian ini, sampai-sampai aku minta saran teman untuk hal ini. Baiklah, berikan aku keripik jaran.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	8. DOR!

Bagian 8: DOR!

 **KEJUTAN! SPECIALSHIPPING DENGAN JUMLAH 2,5 KALI LIPAT BIASANYA!**

 _1\. Dear you, mulai berlajarlah melupakanku. Jika tak mampu, biasakanlah mencintaiku._

Red's POV

Akhirnya, aku membuat keputusan itu. Aku sudahi petualanganku di Gunung Silver. Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali, karena selama aku bertarung, aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakanmu, justru semakin ingat dan semakin ingin dekat denganmu.

 _Aku akan pulang, Yellow..._

 _2\. Yes, Sniper! Bantu aku menembakkan rindu dari jarak ribuan kilometer._

Red's POV

Masih aku dalam masa-masa pertarungan dengan manusia-manusia dari Team Aqua dan Team Magma di Hoenn, dan masih dengan Blue. Saat itu aku dan Blue sedang istirahat. Blue bertanya padaku.

"Hey, Red, apa kau kangen _dia_?" tanya Blue. Aku sedikit terkejut karena pertanyaan itu, namun aku sadar tentang siapa yang Blue maksud.

"Kalau aku sih, kangen si Green, ya, dia memang tidak di rumah sekarang. Aku dengar dia ada di Kalos. Kalau kau, Red?" tanya Blue lagi. Tiba-tiba pipiku memerah. Saat itu, aku membayangkan seorang perempuan kecil yang pernah kuselamatkan dari makhluk itu. Orang yang sama yang membuatku sembuh setelah pertarunganku melawan Giovanni beberapa tahun yang lalu. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang kukira laki-laki. Orang yang sama dengan yang kubopong sebelum kami membatu. Dan ...

 _Orang yang kusukai..._

"Red?" Blue melihatku melamun.

 _Waduh, bisa ketahuan kalau Blue tahu aku memikirkannya sekarang. Ayolah, Yellow, kau sewa sniper ya? Kenapa aku jadi kangen kau sekarang?_

"Hmmm... mencurigakan... Red, apa kau rindu _dia_?" kata Blue dengan tatapan curiganya, yang membuatku...

 _Mati aku..._

 _11\. Dear you, rinduku tak kenal ambigu. Ia cuma kenal kata kamu, satu._

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di pohon, seperti biasa, menunggu pancinganku dimakan. Semenjak Red-san tak ada di sana, aku hanya melakukan ini. Dan sambil menunggu, aku menggambar. 2 hari yang lalu aku menggambar sungai. Kemarin, aku menggambar hutan. Dan hari ini aku akan menggambar _dia._

Setelah 2 jam menggambar, maklum, karena aku sangat menyukai _dia_ , aku harus menggambarnya dengan sempurna. Jangan sampai ada yang kurang maupun yang salah. Aku selesai menggambarnya. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana gambarku? Boleh, kalian boleh kok melihatnya, asalkan jangan beri tahu Red-san. Aku jadi malu nantinya.

 _Aku menggambar Red-san yang berada di sebuah pantai di Hoenn, melihat ke arah yang jika diproyeksikan, akan menjurus ke rumahku. Lalu di pojok kanan bawahnya, aku menambahkan tulisan._

 _I miss you, Red-san..._

 _16\. Aku menangis untuk bahagiamu. Aku tersenyum untuk sedihmu. Kamu? Tauuu...!_

Yellow's POV

"RED-SAAAAANNN!" seruku memanggilnya. Setelah dia kembali dari Hoenn, langsung saja aku berlari untuk meraihnya, melepaskan kerinduan yang sebesar dan seberat Jupiter. Dan saat sampai...

 _Dia langsung memelukku. Dia dekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, lalu berbisik_

" _Maaf, Yellow, telah meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang, dunia telah aman, dan aku kembali. Aku rela bersusah-susah agar kau aman, Yellow. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"_

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya lebih erat.

Red's POV

Akan kuanggap sebagai "ya".

 _17\. Cinta bilang cinta. Sayang bilang sayang. Pergi kok enggak bilang-bilang!_

Pastinya para SpecialShipper berharap Red minta izin pergi ke Hoenn kepada Yellow, kalau Red benar-benar cinta dan sayang kepada Yellow.

Kalau tidak, pasti mereka akan menyiapkan sebuah bintang yang siap meledak, dan saat meledak, semburan sinar Gamma-nya akan memanggang Red dan membuatnya menyesal karena tidak izin terlebih dahulu.

(ide ini langsung ditolak oleh Blue dan Grenn karena menurut mereka hal ini terlalu berlebihan)

 _23\. Galau itu sebagian dari rindu. Kalau berlangsung terus-menerus, segera hubungi rumah sakit terdekat._

Yellow's POV

Aku galau. Benar-benar galau. Bisa dibilang ratunya galau. _KARENA RED-SAN BELUM KEMBALI DARI GUNUNG SILVER DAN AKU SENDIRIAAAAAAANNN!_

Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi ke PokeNet untuk mencari hiburan.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya sebelum meluncur di dunia maya, aku masuk ke situs untuk menonton video. Aku mengetik di bagian pencariannya

" _Obat galau"_

Lalu aku menemukan video berjudul BMC (Batu Masalah Cinta), lalu aku menontonnya.

"Pernahkah Anda punya masalah ini?" lalu tampil orang menangis dan tak mau melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berkata "Aku galau".

"Jangan sedih, pakailah saja Batu Masalah Cinta," lalu aku melihat bagaimana cara penggunaannya. Setelah kulihat tingkah kocak para pemakainya, aku memutuskan untuk...

Ganti latar...

"Aku rindu Red-san, pak Prof..." aku mampir ke laboratoriumnya Prof. Oak untuk curhat tentang kegalauanku. Saat itu, ada pak Prof dan Crystal.

"Sudah, Yellow, pasti dia akan kembali..."

 _Paling tidak, aku tidak mau membenturkan kepalaku dengan batu..._

 _26\. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, lain tidak; dan (bukan) lain-lain._

Red's POV

"Yellow, lihatlah aku!" seruku pada Yellow yang memancing, sebenarnya aku juga sedang memancing. Kami berdua sedang memancing. Aku sedang membawa ikan besar hasil tangkapanku sendiri.

"Wah, Red-san, besar sekali, kau hebat sekali, Red-san..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Dan di pikiranku tertulis...

 _MISSION: MAKE YELLOW SMILE "SUCCESS"_

 _29\. Katakanlah selamat malam, akan kugandakan dengan selamat tidur sayang._

Red's POV

Pesta bantal baru saja selesai. Dan ini saatnya untuk tidur. Sebenarnya aku tak masalah tidur dengan siapa saja, tapi Blue mengatur teman tidur kami. Jadi ya, sebenarnya tak masalah. Hanya saja kalau aku tidur dengan _nya_ , aku pasti merasakan pipiku memanas.

Pasti dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Selamat malam, Red-san..." dan dia tidur dengan kepalanya di atas dadaku, bagaikan dadaku itu bantal empuk baginya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dan aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkannya terus. Jadi...

"Selamat tidur, Yellow-chan..."

Sementara itu...

Emerald's POV

"Kok panas ya? Ruby, Sapphire, kalian tidak-" aku melihat mereka sudah tidur, dan tak seperti biasanya, mereka sedikit memisah. Ya... nanti mereka pasti saling berpelukan lagi. Tapi kalau sumber panas ini bukan dari mereka, lalu dari mana ya?

Ah... sudahlah...

 _31\. Dear dor! MAAF, BERTUBI-TUBI MAAF. Maaf, sebaris waktu telah mencuri kelengahanku. Sejenak, berpaling dari matamu. Selain maaf, aku tak punya bekal lain untuk mengembalikan senyumanmu. Maaf kuiba. Tulus caraku berlindung dari bencimu yang bertakhta. Untuk serapah kata yang tak sengaja mencederai perasaanmu, maafkan aku. Jika kesalahan yang berulang ini tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu, maafkan aku. Sebukit salahku, sebesar inginku menjura maaf kepadamu. Dan, maafku bukan pura-pura apalagi tipu daya. Jika tak percaya, tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan penyesalanku._

Red's POV

Aku hanya berlutut di depan rumahnya. Lemah, dalam tangisan. Dalam penyesalan terdalam yang pernah kualami. Dan itu terjadi karena...

"Yellow, aku minta maaf... Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta... Aku baru sadar saat kau menunjukkan kelaminmu yang sebenarnya... Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahanku...untuk..."

" _MENGABAIKAN PERASAANKU PADAMU, YELLOOOOOWWW!"_

Dan tanpa kusadari, ada orang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Red-san, ada apa—" aku tak peduli apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini. Aku hanya berbalik setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku, dan langsung saja...

 _Kucium Yellow dengan energi terbesar yang pernah kupunya sambil kupeluk dia, juga dengan energi terbesar yang pernah kupunya. Aku ingin Yellow benar-benar tahu perasaanku padanya sekarang. Ya. SEKARANG! DAN UNTUK SETERUSNYA._

Yellow's POV

Aku tak percaya ini. Red-san... Red-san... aku merasakan pipiku semakin terbakar oleh tindakan romantis yang dilakukan Red-san kali ini. Akhirnya aku juga memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam sesi indah ini.

 _Aku maafkan kau, Red-san, walau aku tak tahu apa kesalahanmu padaku. Aku maafkan kau..._

Sementara itu...

Blue's POV

"Tee-hee... dapat video panas sekaliii..." kataku, bersembunyi di semak-semak. Green, yang ada di sampingku, hanya mengeluh sambil melihat 2 orang itu sedang panas-panasnya berciuman.

"Hei, kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini, gadis si**an?" tanya Green.

"Aku butuh teman, lagipula nonton sendiri itu tak asik," kataku, sambi tersenyum padanya.

"Gadis si**an," kata Green.

 _Dan kehangatan Red dan Yellow masih berlanjut..._

 _32\. Sandarkan saja beban rindu itu di keningku. Aku setuju tanpa syarat apa pun._

Red's POV

Aku sedang menikmati kesenangan. Itu, walaupun hanya menyandarkan keningku pada kening perempuan yang kucintai. Dan kami hanya saling berbincang hal ringan.

"Red-san, apakah kau kangen padaku?" tanya Yellow, sambil tertawa kecil. Senyumannya membuat hatiku semakin berdebar. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Tentu saja, Yellow-chan. Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau kangen aku?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san. Sampai kapan kita hanya begini terus?" tanya Yellow. Eh? Ternyata dia minta lebih... hehehe...

"Maumu apa?" tanyaku. Lalu Yellow mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik...

"Red-san... cium aku..." pipiku langsung memanas melihat Yellow yang...

'Wow... sekarang Yellow lebih berani... ini membuatku lebih mencintainya,"

 _43\. Tunggu aku di pertigaan jalan usah bunga, wangi tubuhmu lebih dari bius untuk meninabobokkanku._

Yellow's POV

Aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi. Tadi aku mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk sekali. Lalu pada akhirnya, aku bangun dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya Red-san.

"Red-san..." kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Red-san membuka pintunya.

"Uhh... Yellow? Ada apa?" tanya Red.

"Aku mimpi buruk... bi-bisakah aku tidur denganmu?" tanyaku. Red-san terlihat agak canggung saat aku tanya begitu, begitu pula aku.

Namun akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengannya. Ini rahasia, sebenarnya, aku suka baunya Red-san. Baunya seperti penyatuan bau hutan, Pokemon, baunya sendiri, dan sebagian bauku. Tolong jangan katakan ke Red-san. Aku nanti malu jadinya.

 _47\. Seberapa hitam mendung bergayut, jangan biarkan ia singgah di matamu. Tolong, jangan biarkan sedih menjamu harimu._

Yellow's POV

Aku tak percaya aku melihat ini. Saat itu, aku ada di Gym, melihat pertarungan antara Red-san dan Lance. Untung saja saat ini adalah masa damai, jadi Lance dan Red-san hanya bertarung biasa. Namun sayangnya...

 _Red kalah..._

Aku bisa melihat Red-san sangat kecewa dengan kekalahannya. Saat dia kembali ke tribun penonton, aku bisa melihat wajahnya muram sekali. Akupun segera mengejarnya.

"Red-san! RED-SAN!" aku harus berteriak karena sepertinya Red-san tak mendengarkanku. Dan saat akhirnya aku bisa mendekat dengan Red-san...

"Red-san, tolong berhentilah..." akhirnya Red-san berhenti. Lalu dia berbalik, menghadapku. Masih dengan wajah muramnya...

"Yellow..." lalu dia langsung memelukku.

"Maaf, Yellow, aku kalah dari Lance... maaf..." kata Red-san, dan ternyata, dia menangis. Jarang aku melihat Red-san menangis. Ini pasti pukulan keras baginya. Ini misiku untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatinya.

"Sudahlah, Red-san... semua orang pernah kalah kok. Jangan menangis terus. Kalau kau berlatih lebih keras lagi, pasti suatu saat kau bisa mengalahkan Lance. Aku mau kalau kau ingin berlatih denganku..." kataku, walaupun aku tak yakin aku bisa bertarung seperti Red-san. Namun mengejutkannya, Red-san justru...

"Eh, kau ingin berlatih denganku? Wah, pasti asik! Baiklah, Yellow! Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi sehingga aku bisa menang dan bisa menjadi Gym Leader di Viridian!" seru Red-san, sepertinya dia sudah baikan.

 _Syukurlah..._

 _48\. Ikutkan aku dalam embusan napas bahagiamu. Juga sertakan aku di setiap raatp lirih sakitmu. Get well soon._

Red's POV

Aku tak kuat... badanku lemas... kurang energi... bahkan untuk berdiri...

Aku tak bernyanyi, memang inilah keadaan tubuhku. Karena kehujanan kemarin, badanku jadi terkena flu. Aku hanya bisa batuk, bersin, tidur, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya.

Namun untung saja ada yang merawatku. Dia adalah temanku, bisa dibilang, teman terbaikku. Rambutnya bagaikan matahari yang menyinari semua obyek di Bumi, matanya bagaikan tanah yang kupijak, dan kebaikannya seperti malaikat yang langsung didatangkan Tuhan untukku.

Dan sekarang, dia sedang menyuapiku dengan sup ayam yang enaknya tiada tara. Sepertinya aku ingin sakit terus kalau seperti ini, agar bisa dilayani malaikat ini setiap hari. Namun... Tidak! Aku tahu ide yang lebih baik.

"Bagaimana manakannya, Red-san?" tanya malaikat itu.

"Ma-mantap, Yellow. Kau benar-benar ah-ahli memasak," kataku, agak malu karena baru saja aku disuapi oleh sesosok malaikat kuning yang menjadi teman terbaikku saat ini.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Red-san..." dan yang membuatku lebih terpana lagi adalah, senyumannya yang bagaikan lukisan alam terindah di jagad raya. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan saat aku sehat.

 _Mengajak malaikat itu untuk kencan denganku. Kau tahu siapa malaikatku itu?_

 _Amarillo del Bosque Verde._

 _51\. Dear you, karena pagi tak bosan menjadi awal. Kamu, di baris pertamaku. Lalu, hujan._

Yellow's POV

Aku melihat langit mendung di mana-mana. Aku sudah mencium bau tanah yang bercampur air hujan di rumahku. Hujan pasti akan turun di sini segera.

"Tok, tok, tok,"

'Ada yang mengetuk pintu pagi mendung ini? Siapa ya?' tanyaku dalam pikiranku. Aku berjalan dari dapurku ke pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Dan saat aku membuka pintunya, ternya yang mengetuk pintunya adalah...

"Red-san?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehe... hai, Yellow. Bolehkah aku berteduh di rumahmu?" dan tiba-tiba hujan turun tepat setelah Red-san selesai bicara.

"Boleh, boleh. Ayo cepat masuk, nanti kau kebasahan," kataku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Red-san sedang menikmati teh yang baru saja selesai kubuat.

"Red-san, mengapa kau keluar pagi-pagi ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin lari pagi seperti biasa, tapi ternyata cuacanya memburuk. Aku ingin pulang tapi ternyata dari jauh aku bisa lihat dari PokeGear kalau Kota Pallet sudah hujan, jadi aku nyasar ke rumahmu. Maaf, kalau menyusahkanmu pagi-pagi ini, Yellow... hehe," kata Red, agak malu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena tingkah Red-san.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku senang Red-san tidak ke sini dalam keadaan basah. Aku sebenarnya... ummm..." sekarang giliranku yang malu.

"Ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red-san, membuatku bingung.

"Um... hanya ingin tahu... MAUKAH KAU COBA MASAKAN SARAPANKU?" langsung kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku karena malu bicara terlalu keras di hadapan Red-san. Dia hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu...

"Kau buat sarapan? Wah, penasaran aku dengan rasanya. Memangnya kau memasak apa?" tanya Red-san.

'Apa? Dia malah penasaran? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti makananku tak enak?' itu yang kupikirkan sampai aku mendengar suara perut yang keroncongan. Dan itu bukan dariku.

"Maaf, aku sudah lapar sepertinya," kata Red-san.

"Um... bagaimana dengan bubur kacang hijau? Itu yang kumasak hari ini," kataku. Red-san mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sekaligus untuk mengisi perutku juga, aku mengambil 2 piring bubur. Maklum, Chuchu masih tidur, dan Red-san sepertinya tidak membawa Pokeball berisi Pika. Setelah kuambil buburnya, aku membawakannya ke ruang makan dimana Red-san sudah menungguku dengan senyumannya. Itu membuat pipiku tambah merah.

"Wah, Yellow. Kau-kau... umm... cantik..." aku bisa merasakan kalau jantungku sekarang berhenti berdenyut. Benarkah tadi Red-san berkata itu?

"Uhh... Red-san, benarkah kau ta-tadi bilang kalau..." bagus, aku sekarang kehabisan kata-kata. Dan aku hanya melihat Red-san mengangguk dan langsung mencoba bubur buatanku.

"Enak sekali, Yellow. Kau memang pandai memasak," kata Red-san sambil makan. Aku melihat Red-san senang sekali dengan masakanku. Dan pikiranku berkata...

'Bagus! Langkah pertama mendapatkan hati Red-san sukses!'

 _57\. Entah sudah ke berapa Sabtu, aku jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu._

Yellow's POV

Red-san punya kebiasaan baru kali ini, dan kebiasaan baru ini membuatku senang sekali. Karena dia sudah lama sekali bertengger di Gunung Silver dan sepertinya tak punya teman bicara, dia pergi ke rumahku tiap malam Minggu.

Dari semua temannya, kenapa ya dia ingin pergi ke rumahku saja?

Tapi ada satu hal yang jelas mengenai malam Minggu ini. Apa itu?

 _Perasaanku pada Red-san semakin kuat karenanya._

 _64\. Sebaik-baik keinginan adalah yang ditopang oleh niat, harapan, dan usaha tak henti-henti untuk mencintaimu. Dan semua telah kulakukan!_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san..."

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari Dratini itu. Itu membentuk takdirku. Dari tahu kelebihanku bisa menyembuhkan siapa saja, dipercaya menjadi salah satu pemegang Pokedex, dapat bertarung dengan apa yang kupunya, dan bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai,"

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Yellow. Karenamu, aku bisa sedikit keluar dari fokusku terhadap Pokemon, sesuatu yang bisa membunuhku. Dan aku bisa bersantai denganmu di pohon ini sekarang,"

Lalu, kami terdiam sejenak, dan tertawa kemudian.

 _66\. Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta, selainmu!_

Yellow's POV

"Mau Green?" geleng.

"Mau Gold?" geleng.

"Mau Silver?" geleng.

"Mau Ruby?" geleng.

"Mau Emerald?" geleng.

"Mau Diamond?" geleng.

"Mau Pearl?" geleng.

"Mau Black?" geleng.

"Mau Lack-Two?" geleng.

"Mau X?" geleng.

"Maumu apa?"

"Red-san,"

Yang bertanya langsung _facepalm._

 _67\. Apa boleh buat. Aku relakan bibirmu mengunci lidahku, tak berkutik._

Yellow's POV

Itu adalah momen ter... apa ya? Aku tak bisa bayangkan. Rasanya seperti melayang di ruang yang sangat luas antara langit dan Bumi. Luar biasa...

 _Red dan aku berciuman. Ciuman antarbibir pertamaku, karena biasanya Red-san menciumku di pipi saja. Awalnya memang hanya kontak antarbibir saja, namun semakin lama, semakin dalam dan kuat._

 _Red-san merangkul pinggang kecilku dan aku balas dengan merangkul lehernya, sama-sama ingin memperdalam ciuman yang kami rasakan. Semakin lama sekamin dalam sampai aku merasakan sesuatu di bibirku yang bukan bibirnya._

 _Ternyata itu lidahnya, memintaku untuk membuka bibirku untuk merasakan bagian dalam mulutku. Awalnya, aku bingung dengan kode yang diberikan Red-san, namun pada akhirnya aku paham dan secara perlahan membuka bibirku untuknya._

 _Pertarungan memasuki level baru untukku dan Red-san. Tentunya karena Red-san sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku dan membuat kontak dengan banyak bagian dalam mulutku, aku punya hak membalas. Dan aku membalasnya juga, sama dengan yang dilakukan Red-san lakukan._

 _Perang lidah di dalam ciuman ini membuat kami semakin mempererat ciuman dan pelukan kami. Rasanya seperti tidak ingin menghentikannya. Namun tiba-tiba ada dorongan dari dalam tubuh kami yang mengharuskan kami berpisah, dan itu adalah alasan klasik, udara._

Kami akhirnya menyudahi kehangatan ciuman ini dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, karena kami benar-benar kehabisan udara segar setelah 2 menit memanas.

"Wow... benar-benar..." kataku... hampir kehabisan kosakata. Pipiku juga memerah karena sesi hangat ini. Begitu pula dengan Red-san.

"Kau mau lagi?" apa? Red-san ingin lagi?

Aku menyerah saja... aku rela, kalau itu aku dan Red-san. _Dan sesi ciuman kami dimulai lagi._

PERINGATAN: JANGAN BIARKAN GOLD MEMBACA BAGIAN CERITA INI, ATAU RASAKAN AKIBATNYA! TERTANDA, BLUE.

 _83\. Bahkan tak muluk-muluk. Untuk alasan yang terdengar picisan, tiba-tiba aku ingin hadir di rengkuh bahumu._

Red's POV

"Red-san!" seru seseorang membangunkanku dari tidur pulasku setelah aku berlatih. Aku penasaran dengan orang yang memanggilku tadi, jadi kubuka mataku, dan kulihat siapa yang memanggilku. Padahal aku sudah tahu, hanya satu orang yang ada di seluruh Bumi yang akan memanggilku begitu.

"Yellow? Ada apa?" tanyaku, berusaha bangun dari tidurku. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil menjawab...

"Menemanimu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," kata Yellow. Eh? Dia berjalan dari rumahnya ke sini hanya ingin menemaniku saja? Yellow, Yellow... kau tak perlu repot-repot—

 _Apa? Tiba-tiba Yellow menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Lalu aku dengar dia tertidur. Dia pasti kelelahan karena perjalannya ke sini. Ah.. sudahlah, lebih baik kunikmati saja istirahat ini dengannya. Apa salahnya?_

Lalu kusandarkan kepalaku di atas kepala berambut kuningnya itu. Dan akhirnya kami tidur bersama.

 _Di bawah pohon yang rindang, kami beristirahat bersama sampai matahari terbenam..._

 _84\. Sejenak (bersamamu) yang melelapkan. Tapi kenapa aku inginkan seterusnya. Hmmm...!_

Seterusnya... hehehehehHehehHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Dan seterusnya.

(PERINGATAN, BLUE SEDANG DALAM MODE PERVERT LAGI. SIAPA SAJA YANG PUNYA ALAT HIPNOTIS, SILAKAN DATANG KE RUMAHNYA BLUE UNTUK MEMPERBAIKI PIKIRANNYA)

Red dan Yellow akan terlalu canggung jika disuruh melakukan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya...

 _Hukum Paradoks Kepolosan Red dan Yellow_

 _ **Se-innocence-innocence-nya Yellow, dan se-dense-dense-nya Red, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka berdua lakukan bersama, dan hanya mereka berdua.**_

 **HUEHUEHUE**

 _87\. Tabungan masa depan: investasi perasaan. Bunga progresif. Jaminan kebahagiaan. Di kamu, kubukukan._

Red's POV

"Selamat datang ke Bank Yellow! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _Ini mimpi apa? Aku berada di sebuah bank, yang semua atributnya berwarna kuning, lantainya kuning, dindingnya kuning, vasnya kuning, bunganya kuning, kursinya kuning, bagian pelayanannya kuning, lampunya kuning, semua nasabahnya memakai pakaian kuning, bahkan petugas banknya adalah..._

" _Yellow?"_

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Petugas Yellow. Aku jadi sangat canggung karena hanya aku sendiri yang mencolok karena pakaianku...

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan pakaianku juga kuning?_

"Uhh... be-begini... aku ingin buka ta-tabungan di b-bank ini. Apa semua hal di sini berwarna kuning, jadi namanya Bank Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Benar, pak. Disini bank yang berwarna kuning. Bahkan, bukan hanya bank ini saja. Semua di jagad raya ini berwarna kuning..."

 _Aku tak percaya. Aku langsung keluar untuk melihat kenyataan yang gila itu, dan ternyata..._

 _..._

"Kau benar, Nona Yellow. Ya sudah, aku ingin buka tabungan investasi,"

"Investasi apa yang Anda inginkan, Tuan Red?" Apa? Dia tahu namaku?

"Um... investasi perasaan—" langsung kututup mulutku. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi?

"Oh, pilihan Tuan Red bagus sekali. Bunganya progresif dan jaminanya luar biasa, yaitu kebahagiaan. Anda ingin membukukan ini di mana?" tanyanya.

Di luar mimpi, tapi terkait dengan mimpi Red...

Aku tertidur. Dan aku mengigau. Mengigau tentang mimpi itu. Dan aku menjawab...

"Yellow, bukukan itu di Yellow..."

Di luar cerita...

Blue's POV

"Ini maksudnya apa sih? Aku jadi bingung sendiri," kataku, melihat bagian cerita yang satu ini. Walaupun aku senang mencuri, namun tetap saja aku bingung dengan sistem perbankan, terutama yang terkait hal biasa.

Kembali ke cerita...

 _90\. Karena jarak bukan penjara. Dalam perpisahan pun, pertautan rindu tetap bebas mencium pucuk keindahannya._

Pusat Misi Ruang Angkasa Unova

(Disarankan membaca Bagian 3)

Red's POV

Hari ini adalah hari penghargaan atas prestasi kami atas pendaratan kami ke Bulan. Aku, Green, dan Gold berada di atas panggung untuk bersiap-siap diberi medali. Dan akhirnya waktunya tiba.

"Pada hari ini, kita sangat berbangga hati karena pada akhirnya, kita sebagai manusia dapat menginjakkan kaki kita be permukaan Bulan, dan itu diwakili oleh mereka bertiga," kata Prof. Oak, yang ternyata juga pemimpin misi. Sambutan itu dijawab dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang yang hadir di sana.

"Untuk mengapresiasi perjuangan mereka untuk mencapai bulan, kami atas nama Pusat Misi Ruang Angkasa Unova akan memberikan perhargaan kepada mereka dengan memberikan medali Deoxys Emas," kemudian pembawa medali datang dengan medalinya. Dan bersiap untuk memberikannya satu persatu.

"Untuk keberanian dan ketiadaan rasa takut, Pilot Modul Bulan Gold," Gold menunduk sedikit agar Prof. Oak bisa mengalungkan medali itu, kemudian disusul dengan tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Berikutnya...

"Untuk ketenangan yang menenangkan, cucuku, Pilot Modul Perintah Green," dia melakukan yang yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Gold tadi. Dan yang terakhir...

"Untuk sebuah kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan oleh seluruh umat manusia, Komandan Misi Red, medali akan diberikan oleh istri tercinta, Nyonya Amarillo del Bosque Verde, atau yang kita kenal dengan, Nyonya Yellow," Yellow berdiri dari kursinya dan naik ke panggung, bersiap untuk memberikan medali itu. Dan perjalanannya diikuti dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Red-san..." langsung saja, Red menunduk, karena tingginya yang terlalu bagi Yellow, lalu Yellow mengalungkan medali itu kepada Red.

"Terima kasih, Yellow..." lalu mereka berpelukan.

 _Semua orang yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan untuk pasutri ini, bahkan kameramen juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Inilah puncak dan hasil dari kerinduan mereka berdua setelah misi yang panjang antara Bumi dan Bulan._

 _95\. Karena cuma kamu. Dan cuma-cuma kuberikan hatiku, untukmu._

Yellow's POV

Aku tak menyangka. Benar-benar tak kusangka, bahwa rasa sukaku pada Red-san dimulai saat aku diselamatkan dari Dratini, dan akhirnya, aku biarkan saja rasa ini berkembang terus. Aku menyukaimu tanpa apa-apa, atau dengan alasan apa. Hanya, aku menyukaimu karena...

 _Aku mencintaimu, Red-san..._

 _98\. Kesinilah! Aku cetak saja wajahmu di dadaku tanpa "copy paste"._

Emerald's POV

Aku heran tentang siapa yang aneh disini. Aku, atau mereka?

Aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Blue seminggu yang lalu. Sesuatu yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

"Tee-hee, kalian harus membuat baju _couple_ minggu depan saat acara kumpul-kumpul. Kalau tidak, kalian akan menderita dengan semua email gelap yang akan kukirimkan pada kalian,"

"HEY, TERUS YANG TAK PUNYA _COUPLE_ BAGAIMANA?" seruku. Blue tersenyum. Oh...oh...

"Ini hanya berlaku untuk yang kusebut. X-Y, Lack-Two-Whi-Two, Black-White, Diamond-Platina, Ruby-Sapphire, Gold-Crystal, Green-aku, dan Red-Yellow. Yang paling keren, dapat hadiah spesial. Tenang saja..." katanya sambil tersenyum jahat.

"AAPAAA?!" seru kami semua.

"Tee-hee" tawa Blue.

Itulah yang membuatku melihat pemandangan yang lucu hari ini. X dan Y sama-sama memakai pakaian pink, dan aku lihat X tak terima. Lack-Two dan Whi-Two memakai pakaian ala polisi, untunglah mereka bekerja di sana. Black dan White sama-sama memakai pakaian model Tepig. Diamond dan Platina, ehh... sepertinya mereka lebih ingin menyamakan warna saja. Pakaian mereka biasa-biasa saja, tapi warnanya sama persis. Ruby dan Sapphire, untung saja sekarang Sapphire agak penurut sekarang, karena dia dan Ruby memakai model yang sama; model pakaian Ruby. Gold dan Crystal tak jadi berangkat karena tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan tugas dari Prof. Oak. Beruntunglah mereka...

Green dan Blue memilih sama-sama hitam. Aku melihatnya seperti suasana kematian. Lalu Red dan Yellow... eh? Mereka memakai pakaian biasa?

"Kak Red, kak Red tak takut dihukum Blue?" tanyaku, Red terlihat agak tersipu, sedangkan gadis di sampingnya...

"Oh, itu? Sebentar, Yellow, kau butuuh udara segar?" tanya Red pada Yellow, dan dia hanya mengangguk malu. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa...

 _Kak Red dan Kak Yellow membuat tulisan dari benang di pakaian belakang mereka, ada gambar wajah mereka juga. tulisannya "Red belongs to Yellow" dan "Yellow belongs to Red". Aku paham sekarang. Paling tidak mereka selamat dari email gelap Blue._

"Tee-hee, ideku hebat kan?" tanya Blue, tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

Mati aku...

 _99\. Selamat pagi, segelas kopi, satu janji, dan semata hati untuk mencintai; kamu._

Red's POV

Ahhh... kopi yang nikmat. Jarang sekali aku minum kopi yang senikmat ini, karena istriku biasanya membuatkanku teh atau susu. Tapi hari ini aku diberikan kopi oleh istriku.

Dia istri yang sangat baik. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku pernah menganggap istriku sendiri sebagai laki-laki. Tapi untunglah saja, setelah aku tahu dia perempuan, dan yang mengejutkannya, perempuan yang pernah kuselamatkan, aku jadi punya tanggung jawab untuk melindunginya.

 _Sebuah tanggung jawab yang kubawa sampai sekarang._

Kau tahu siapa istriku itu?

"Red-san..." ahh... tiba-tiba dia datang. Bahkan walaupun aku sudah menjadi suaminya, dia tetap saja memanggil Red-san. Itu satu bagian yang kusukai darinya.

"Hai, _my honey blonde Yellow_ , kopinya enak sekali. Terima kasih, ya..." senyumku pantas untuk dia dapatkan.

Yellow, Yellow, kau benar-benar... _my honey blonde..._

 _108\. Aku ingin berlibur di hatimu saja._

Red's POV

"Aero, rumah Yellow!" langsung saja, Pokemon terbangku, Aerodactyl, mengantarku ke rumah Yellow. Karena tak ada lagi peperangan atau musuh yang bisa mengancam dunia, dan tak ada banyak penantang Pokemon Battle yang datang padaku, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku. 2 hari yang lalu dengan Green, kemarin dengan Blue, dan hari ini, yang paling menyenangkan, dengan Yellow.

Akhirnya, kami sampai ke rumah Yellow. Ahh... udara bersih hutan tempat tinggalnya memang membuatku nyaman berlama-lama di sini. Langsung saja kumasukkan Aero ke Pokeball-nya, dan berjalan ke pintu depan rumah Yellow.

"Yellow, ini aku, Red," dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintunya terbuka.

"H-hai, Red-san, ayo masuk..." kata Yellow, aku bisa melihat pipinya yang merona, yang hanya menambah kecantikannya.

 _Ahh... seharusnya aku pergi bersama Yellow tiap hari, agar aku bisa melihat kecantikan itu setiap hari._

 _112\. Bagaimana aku bisa berpaling kalau hatiku telah kamu maling!_

Yellow's POV

"Kau telah mencuri hatiku, Red-san, dan aku tak akan pergi darimu,"

Red's POV

"Kau juga telah mencuri hatiku, Yellow-chan, dan aku tak akan berpaling darimu,"

-Perjanjian dalam Kencan, Red dan Yellow-

 _113\. Terlalu dini melipatgandakan harapan. Bersikap biasa-biasa saja, itu pilihannya._

Yellow's POV

Truth or dare, dan ini giliran Red-san. Dan dia ditanya oleh Platina.

"Red, Truth or Dare?" Red-san terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab...

"Truth,"

"Oke, siapa orang yang kausukai?" tanya Platina. Pertanyaan itu langsung masuk dalam hatiku. Aku sempat berpikir seperti ini.

'Apakah Red-san akan mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku? Akapah mimpi akan jadi kenyataan?' dan tanpa kusadari, pipiku merona sendiri.

"Yellow, ada apa?" tiba-tiba, Crystal bertanya itu. Aku lantas langsung mencoba menutup wajahku, dan menggeleng pada Crystal.

Lewat sela-sela jariku, aku melihat Red-san berpikir. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya... berdoa. Kemudian, aku melihat mulut Red-san terbuka. Dia siap menjawab.

"Aku... suka... suk...ka...SATU DUA TIGA, SUKA SEMUANYA!" serunya sambil bernyanyi. Semuanya kaget dan memasang wajah curiga padanya. Platina paham kalau Red berusaha untuk membohonginya, tapi sepertinya gagal, sementara aku...

 _Hancur, hancur hatiku... hancur, hancur hatiku..._

Dan aku tetap pada posisiku. Setelah hilang harapan, yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit di hati. Juga beberapa tetes air mata yang keluar dari kandangnya. Hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan setelah itu...

' _Red-san, why are you so dense?'_

CATATAN: ini juga pertanyaan pada SpecialShipper.

 _116\. Membunuh perasaan itu lebih kejam daripada binuh diri._

Crystal's POV

"Yellow, kau tak apa-apa kalau kau masih menyukai Red? Dia sepertinya tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal romantis seperti itu," kataku, melihat Yellow yang masih muram wajahnya karena acara Truth or Dare semalam.

"Tak apa-apa, Crystal. Aku juga tak ingin mengubur perasaanku ini. Lebih baik aku hidup dengan rasa sakit ini daripada tak pernah merasakan cinta sama sekali," kata Yellow.

 _Wow, Yellow ternyata tegar juga..._

 _120\. Aku tak mampu memberikanmu apa-apa selain hatiku secara cuma-cuma._

Red's POV

"Red-san, apa tak apa-apa kau punya istri sepertiku?" pertanyaan ini membuatku sedikit bingung. Itu adalah sebuah malam bersalju di bulan Januari, sangat dingin sampai membuat kami harus saling berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... aku tak ada apa-apanya, ka-kalau dibandingkan dengan Misty, atau Blue, atau... yang lain..." katanya gugup. Akupun tersenyum padanya dan berkata...

"Yellow, aku tak mencintaimu karena tubuhmu. Aku mencintaimu karena hatimu. Kau berikan hatimu padaku saja, itu sudah membuatku puas, Yellow. Sudahlah, ayo, tidur," kataku, akhirnya memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

 _Paling tidak, itu membuat Yellow tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

 _126\. I LOVE YOU. Ada aku, dan kamu di situ. Kita satu. Setuju?!_

" _I love you, dengan gambar hati besar, namamu dan namaku di dalamnya. Kita menyatu dalam cinta yang sejati, kekal abadi dan dikenal antardimensi,"_

Yellow's POV

Nyanyian sederhana itu muncul di otakku, saat aku menggambar tentang dia, Sang Petarung, yang sekarang sedang tidur di sampingku. Bayangkan saja, saat tidur, dia sangat damai dan manis. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa melainkan menggambar saat dia tidur.

 _Dan gambar itu diakhiri dengan sentuhan akhir, dengan ciuman dari bibirku sendiri di buku gambarku, dan di pipi Red-san._

 _130\. Rinduku rasanya tawar. Sesendok gula dari tanganmu cukup untuk memaniskannya._

Red's POV

Siapa yang kukangenkan? Semua teman-temanku. Namun ya, hanya sebatas kangen. Tak lebih. Namun ada perbedaannya, kalau itu dikaitkan dengan orang itu.

Tangan kecil yang bisa kututup dengan satu tanganku ini, memubuat hatiku tenang, sekaligus bergejolak di waktu yang sama. Wajah manisnya membuat aku yang awalnya sedih kalau kalah tanding jadi ceria kembali. Dan rambut kuningnya, bagaimana dia bisa membuat sehalus ini?

Ahh... rasanya ingin langsung kabur dari Gunung Silver ini dan memeluknya. Peluk erat sampai kami berdua kehabisan udara dan mati dengan cinta yag mengubur kami sedalam palung terdalam di jagad raya. Namun sayangnya yang bisa kulihat sekarang hanya matahari terbenam. Surya kemerahan dengan sedikit kuning di satu titik...

Tunggu, titik kuning di satu titik? Aku melihat dengan teliti, dan aku baru sadar, itu bukan titik biasa. Titik itu semakin besar dan berbentuk. Seperti burung kepala tiga dan orang di atasnya. Warnanya semakin jelas dan saat aku mendapatkan _view_ yang jelas, baru sadarlah aku bahwa ternyata...

"Yellow?"

 _135\. Kalau sudah sayang, jangan dibuang sembarangan._

Red's POV

"Selamat ya, Red!" seru Blue, tersenyum lebar, dengan Green yang memberikan senyuman kerennya yang biasa. Ya, ini memang acara spesial untukku dan Yellow.

Akhirnya, 2 bulan setelah melamar, aku dan Yellow menikah. Pernikahan sederhana di dekat rumahnya di Hutan Viridian. Walaupun sederhana, namun dapat memberikan kesan yang mendalam bagi semua orang di acara ini pada umumnya, dan padaku dan Yellow pada khususnya. Tiba-tiba Green berkata padaku...

"Red, jaga Yellow baik-baik. Jangan buat dia terluka. Buat dia bahagia. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," kata Green. Aku, Yellow, dan Blue kaget dengan kata-katanya tadi. Lalu Blue langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Green? Itu tadi kau yang bicara?" tanya Blue, sedikit menahan tawanya. Green hanya mengangguk.

"Satu lagu, kalau kau sayang Yellow, _jangan dibuang sembarangan_ ," katanya lagi. Semuanya jadi tertawa, bukan karena kata-kata Green, tapi karena itu Green yang berkata. Jarang aku mendengar Green berkata-kata seperti Blue.

Kesimpulannya, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Yellow dari hatiku.

 _137\. Dadaku bukan baru bara, rebahkan saja kepalamu di sana. Bermanjalah sesukamu._

Red's POV

Padang rumput yang luas dan hijau, langit biru, awan putih, sesuatu yang mengingatkanku dengan _wallpaper_ komputerku, disanalah aku dan Yellow beristirahat. Istirahat setelah berusaha untuk menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang indah, dan kami berhasil, namun tetap saja kami lelah.

Yellow merebahkan kepalanya ke dadaku, lalu dia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia terkekeh lagi dan menjawab...

"Aku bisa mendengarkan suara jantungmu, sepertinya makin keras," katanya. Memang benar, suaranya memang keras karena jantungku memang sedang berdebar keras. Terima kasihlah pada Yellow yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas dadaku.

Kemudian, sesi istirahat kami dimulai. Tenang dan damai, kupeluk Yellow, dan aku dengar dia sedikit mendesah, mungkin menikmati pelukanku. Lalu perjalanan kami di dunia mimpi dimulai.

 _145\. Libur memikirkanmu, tak akan. Lebur menguraimu, itulah jalan pikiranku._

Yellow's POV

Senin, memikirkan Red-san. Selasa, memikirkan Red-san. Rabu, memikirkan Red-san. Kamis, memikirkan Red-san. Jumat, memikirkan Red-san. Sabtu, memikirkan Red-san. Minggu, memikirkan Red-san.

Di Kanto, memikirkan Red-san. Di Johto, memikirkan Red-san. Di Hoenn, memikirkan Red-san. Di Sinnoh, memikirkan Red-san. Di Unova, memikirkan Red-san. Di Kalos, lebih memikirkan Red-san.

Pagi, memikirkan Red-san. Siang, memikirkan Red-san. Sore, memikirkan Red-san. Malam, memikirkan Red-san. **Mimpi tentang Red-san.**

 _Sampai ada orang tua yang berkata, "Ini anak, otaknya apa hanya memikirkan Red-san saja ya?"_

Jawabannya, ya.

 _150\. Bahaya! Getar rindu ini di luar batas kendali. Bertemu adalah rumus pasti._

Prof. Oak's POV

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba aku dihubungi pak Wilton, disuruh pergi ke rumahnya. Pasti ada yang tak beres dengan Pokemonnya, atau Yellow.

Dan benar saja. Saat aku datang ke rumahnya, aku hanya bisa geleng kepala karena aku mendengar teriakan dari kamarnya, kata pak Wilton, dia tertidur sambil teriak, dan teriakannya yang membuatku geleng kepala.

"RED-SAN! JANGAN PERGI!" langsung saja kuambil Pokegear-ku dan memanggil sumber masalah hari ini.

"Red, kau harus ke rumah Yellow, sekarang!"

 _161._

 _Dear you,_

 _Dan Aku Mencintaimu._

 _Tiga kata itu mengukir prasasti janji di setiap butir gerimis._

" _Aku sayang kamu!"_

 _Menimbang dam seterusnya. Memperhatikan dan seterusnya. Mencintai dan kaulah pasalnya._

 _Dan,_

 _Selalu ada rindu yang mengemuka setiap kali kutulis kata "tanpamu"._

 _Dan,_

 _Karena cinta itu kata kerja, maka jatuh cinta adalah belajar mencintai._

" _Tanpamu" itu semakin menjepit ruang mimpi dan kenyataan ketika aku ditelan kesendirian._

 _Serahkan saja pada malam, dan biarkan mimpi memulai kisahnya._

 _Dan,_

 _Begitu tiba di tempatmu biasa bermanja, rinduku terluka._

 _Dan,_

 _Rindu itu terluka karena mengeja inci bahagia yang kau pagutkan di batas nyata dan mimpi._

 _Dan,_

 _Ketukan palu itu jatuh kepadaku. Sebagai terdakwa yang mencintaimu._

 _Dan,_

 _Berangkat dari titik nol, mengejar satu mimpi. Bersamamu, ini lebih berarti._

 _Dan,_

 _Hai, kamu. Kutitipkan peluk hangat yang memanas tungku. Lugu menggebu. Tulus melumat malammu._

 _Dan,_

 _Dari mataku, bahagia pun memendar tersipu tiap kali kutulis kata "denganmu"._

 _Dan,_

 _Bahkan tanpa kata "denagnmu" pun, aku mampu membawa pulang bahagia ini. Asal ada "mu" di awal dan di akhir "ku"._

 _Dan,_

 _Lebih dari pantas aku mencintaimu ketika air matamu menderas karena bahagia itu sendiri._

 _Dan,_

 _Aku timbun kenangan di ladang anggur. Saat panen tiba, aku ingin berpesta dan mabuk kepayang bersamanya. Selogis-logisnya, cinta itu menempatkan logika di urutan kedua atau bahkan ketiga. Nomor satunya: kegilaan._

Red's POV

'Wah... puisinya indah sekali... Yellow mendapatkan inspirasi ini dari mana ya?'

Acara lomba puisi, dan ini gilirannya Yellow. Sebuah puisi yang cukup panjang yang mengena di hatiku. Lalu aku lihat Yellow terlihat mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Puisi ini kudedikasikan untuk seseorang yang spesial di hatiku. Yang telah menyelamatkanku saat aku kecil, dan yang membawaku hingga ke acara hari ini," lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. Dan dengan senyumnnya, ...

 _Terima kasih, Red-san..._

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **BAGIAN 8 SELESAI! Banyaknya... inilah kompensasi dari bagian 7 sebelumnya. semoga otak anda semakin SpecialShippy... :v**

 **Kripik jaran, kripik jaran... aku mau kripik jaran...**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	9. Tanya Hati, Entah

Bagian 9: Tanya Hati, Entah

 **Penuh pertanyaan dan "Entah"**

 _6\. Entah di mana, keberanian itu bersembunyi. Meski samar kupandang jejakmu di jemari pagi, getar itu enggan bangkit lagi. Entah di mana. Entah!_

Yellow's POV

Red-san, aku dengar dari Blue kalau Red-san sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke rumahnya, hanya untuk menyapanya dan membuat dia tahu kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Namun...

 _Kenapa aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu?_

 _9\. Di sana, aku masih saja berharap bisa menunggumu. Tapi, entah apan itu menjadi nyata. Atau sebaiknya, aku pergi saja dan membunuh semua tentangmu, tak bersisa?_

Yellow's POV

TIDAK! Aku tak akan menyerah! Meskipun aku harus berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki sekalipun, kalau itu agar aku dekat dengan Red-san tanpa melanggar janjiku, aku akan melakukannya!

 _Red-san, tunggulah aku!_

 _12\. Aku telah berjalan begitu jauh dari diriku – tapi sepertinya, tidak darimu. Entahlah!_

Yellow's POV

"Akhirnya pertarungannya selesai!" kata Red-san sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku berusaha menjaga topiku agar tidak jatuh dan membongkar rahasiaku.

"Kau juga hebat, terima kasih, Yellow,"

"Jadi kau melakukan apa saja, Pika?" tanya Red-san ke Pika. Dan sambil mengelus kepala pokemon listrik itu, dia berkata,

"Aku ingin berpetualang dengannya lagi, tapi sepertinya Pika sangat menyukaimu," lalu aku memperhatikan benang Caterpie di kelingking Red-san, yang berujung di kelingkingku...

 _Sepertinya, walaupun aku menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya, aku tak akan bisa jauh dari Red-san..._

"Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, bagaimana kalau kita hidup bersama?!"

DEG!

 _18\. Hari ini, sepenuhnya aku terperangkap oleh dirimu tanpa ampun. Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita berpisah tanpa senyum kemarin malam._

Red's POV

Aku lelah sekali! Pertarungan kemarin membuatku sangat lelah, sampai-sampai aku tak sempat megucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Dan akhirnya, tanpa kusadari, ada yang memelukku, membuatku susah bangun. Pikiran pertamaku adalah...

"Go..oooo..oold, pind –" aku langsung kaget karena, Gold tak punya rambut pirang. Dan yang ada di sana hanya dexholder dari Kanto dan Johto. Itu berarti...

"Yellow?!"

 _Bubar jalan... aku tak bisa bangun lagi sampai dia bangun. Lanjutkan saja tidurnya... lagipula aku mendapatkan guling terbaikku... Yellow..._

 _Red catches Yellow, Yellow catches Red_

 _19\. Berharap, dan tak berhenti. Setidaknya, masih ada kesempatan untuk berlari lagi, suatu hari nanti._

Red's POV

Aku agak menyesali tidak mengajak Yellow ke Hoenn kali ini, saat semua temannya pergi keluar Kanto.

Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada aku membuat dia menjadi sasaran empuk musuh dan membahayakan nyawanya. Namun aku punya utang yang akan langsung kubayar setelah pertarungan ini selesai.

 _Yellow, aku akan mengajakmu kencan ke seluruh dunia kalau perlu, agar kau senang..._

 _21\. Dear you, Aku menunggu 30 menit lagi. Setiap kali menunggu, detik terasa berjalan begitu lambatnya. Apalagi ketika pikiran migrasi entah ke mana. Seperrtinya, berhenti di kamu._

Yellow's POV

Ahhh... Red-san... dia terlambat lagi...

Aku dan dia akan berkencan di Hutan Viridian, dekat rumahku. Hehehe, agak aneh, memang. Tapi Red-san juga tak keberatan. Entah kenapa sekarang dia terlambat. Padahal jarak dari Kota Pallet ke Viridian tak jauh.

 _Aku yakin Red-san pasti datang... dan aku membayangkan saat dia datang, dia membawa sesuatu yang spesial, lalu mengajakku jalan-jalan di tepian sungai, lalu memancing bersama, lalu istirahat siang, kuharap tak ada penantang yang datang ke Red-san, lalu melihat matahari terbenam, dan akhirnya, ..._

"Yellow? Yellow? Kau tak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang membawaku kembali dari alam bawah sadarku, dan dia membawa sesuatu. Sebuah ikatan bunga matahari.

 _Dan pada saat itulah, semua pikiranku menjadi kenyataan._

 _24\. Ternyata, aku memang harus menunggu. Manja sapamu? Iya. Lugu senyumanmu? Pasti. Entah kapan masanya, entah di mana._

Yellow's POV

" _... jadi,_ _tunggulah_ _aku..."_

Dan aku masih menunggu. Menunggu hadirmu, menunggu suara tegas tapi lembutmu, menunggu senyumanmu, menunggu pelukan darimu, menunggu tangan yang rambutku selalu ingin dibelainya, menunggu dada yang selalu kepalaku pakai sebagai bantal saat aku tidur, dan...

 _Menunggumu yang mencintaiku, Red-san..._

 _..._

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Red's POV

"Yellow, aku bosan... tak ada penantang selama sebulan ini..." kataku. Aku menelepon Yellow lewat Pokegear-ku, untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Ya pulanglah kemari. Mungkin akan banyak penantang yang akan datang. Kalau tak ada pun, aa...a..a..."

"Yellow, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gugup?" tanyaku.

Yellow's POV

'Apa ini saatnya? Apa ini saatnya aku ajak dia jalan-jalan?' pikirku...

 _30\. Tanda-tandamu tak juga bisa kubaca. Bahkan, sekedar satu kata pun, tak ada._

Yellow's POV

Red-san, why are you so dense?

Yang kaupikirkan hanya Pokemon, pertarungan, Pokemon, pertarungan, Gym Leader, jadi lebih kuat, Pokemon. Bahkan pembicaraanmu juga hanya tentang Pokemon, pertarungan, Pokemon, pertarungan, Gym Leader, jadi lebih kuat, Pokemon.

KAPAN KAU BERPIKIR TENTANGKUUUUU...?!

-Tanyaku di dalam kamar yang dingin di tengah hujan 30 jam-

 _35\. Benarkah kita berpisah? Kenapa langkahmu masih mengikuti dari belakang? Sangat dekat, bahkan. Aku tak pernah lupa bau harum napasmu itu. Ya, bau harum napasmu. Seperti hidup memenuhi alam pikiranku. Pantas, hadirmu selalu kudekap dalam jarak satu sentimeter. Benarkah kita berpisah?_

Red's POV

"Yellow?" aku memanggilnya, rasanya dia ada di dekatku, namun sebenarnya aku sangat jauh darinya kali ini.

Aku di Hoenn, dia di Kanto. Dan rasanya tak mungkin baginya untuk berada di sini sekarang. Sedang ada pertarungan antara aku dan Blue dengan panjahat Team Aqua dan Team Magma.

Blue jadi heran dengan tingkahku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Red, ada apa?" tanya Blue. Aku coba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, kembali ke pertarungan.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka," kataku. Namun tiba-tiba, setelah aku mengatakan itu, firasatku muncul lagi.

"Yellow?" sebenarnya firasat apa ini? Langsung saja aku berpikir...

 _Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Semoga Yellow baik-baik saja._

 _40\. Sadarku semakin nyata. Tak berhak lagi aku bertanya. Biarkan saja lirih yang angkat bicara: "Di matamu, aku ini siapa?"_

Yellow's POV

Red-san, why are you so dense?

Aku masih tak mengerti. Aku selalu malu kalau di depannya. Aku selalu menggambar dia. Aku selalu membayangkannya, bahkan aku selalu memimpikannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak sadar kalau aku menyukainya.

Bahkan, dia mungkin hanya menganggapku teman biasa saja.

Makanya, Misty berani dekat-dekat ke Red-san.

 _Red-san, di matamu, aku ini siapa? Tanyaku di tengah tangisan langit, dan tangisan diri..._

 _44\. Senja. Entah berapa jauh lagi aku harus berlari ke arahmu. Hanya di garis finis, aku ingin berhenti. Masih jauhkah?_

Yellow's POV

Aku dengar dari Blue yang ada di Hoenn kalau Ruby ingin minta maaf pada Sapphire. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu masalah mereka, tapi kata Blue, Ruby punya kesalahan besar yang membuatnya harus minta maaf pada Sapphire.

Aku juga baru saja ditelepon White, kabarnya Black akhirnya akan bisa keluar dari Light Stone. Katanya, Lack-Two yang akan keluar.

"Itu berarti Ruby dan Sapphire, serta Black dan White akan..." tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan tamparan keras di hatiku...

 _Ruby dan Sapphire sudah saling menyukai, walau Ruby pernah lupa, dan sepertinya dia ingin minta maaf karena itu. White sangat kehilangan Black saat dia masuk ke Light Stone. Pasti dia akan langsung memeluk Black kalau dia berhasil keluar._

 _Aku dan Red-san..._

" _Red-san..." sambil menangis menyadari kenyataan bahwa perjalanan cinta kami jauh dari akhir bahagia..._

 _50\. Bertakhtakan apa pesonamu hingga dalam gerimis senja pun, senymanmu mempukat palung pikiranku. Entahlah!_

Red's POV

Hari terakhir di Hoenn. Aku dan Blue berhasil menang. Dan akhirnya kami akan kembali ke Kanto.

"Red! Sampaikan salamku untuk semua di Kanto!" seru Sapphire, Ruby tutup telinga, menghindari kerusakan telinga karena teriakan Sapphire.

"Berisik, tahu! Aku salam ke Yellow!" seru Ruby, tak terlalu keras seperti Sapphire.

'Yellow?' lalu tiba-tiba pikiranku tentangnya muncul.

 _Senyumannya, rambutnya, tubuh mungilnya, cara dia memanggil namanya, matanya, tangan kecil yang langsung tertutup kalau tangannya menggenggam tangannya, semuanya..._

"Hei, Red? Mikir apa ayo..." Blue tiba-tiba mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

'Sial kau Blue, Aku sedang membayangkan keindahan, malah kau ganggu,' pikirku.

 _Dan keindahan itu bernama, Yellow._

 _56\. Bibir kerapkali alpa. Ingkar hati, kaburkan kata-kata. Bilang rindu jadinya benci._

Red's POV

Masih lanjutan tadi, aku harus berpikir agar dia tak curiga padaku.

"Ahhh... mmm.. tak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan rumah," kataku. Oh, tidak, dia terlihat semakin curiga denganku. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia bertanya lagi.

"Tak ada apa-apa? Heh?" langsung kulihat dia mengambil Pokegear-nya dan aku lihat dia memencet sebuah nomor. Aku tak tahu siapa. Kuharap bukan perkiraan terburukku.

"Halo? Ya, ini Blue. Red-mu? O—" langsung aku hentikan dia, aku mengambil Pokegear-nya dan...

"BLUE! HENTIKAN! OKE, OKE, AKU MENGAKU! AKU BERPIKIR TENTANG YE—" saat aku melihat Pokegear-nya yang mati, tak ada telepon atau apa...

 _Mati aku... dan Blue langsung memberikan tatapan jahat biasanya._

 _Mati kita, Yellow, mati kita..._

 _67\. Kapal telah berlaya jauh. Terlalu bodoh mengejarnya dengan berenang mengarungi lautan. Tapi, tak salah juga jika itu aku lakukan?_

Yellow's POV

Memang, aku masih ingat saat itu, aku rela mencarimu bahkan sampai naik kapal, diajari bertarung Green, bahkan membuat kakek-kakek heran dengan tindakanku.

 _Dengan berbagai pengorbanan yang kulakukan untukmu, kenapa kau masih tak sadar juga? Why are you so dense, Red-san?_

 _70\. Mungkin tumpah rinduku untukmu percuma? Tidak. Percuma? Tidak. Tapi, kenapa sapaku selalu membentur dinding berbatu? Kosong._

Yellow's POV

Red-san, why are you so dense?

Aku heran dengan kebodohanmu. Aku juga bingung harus membawanya ke mana untuk menghilangkan ke- _dense_ -annya itu.

Kubawa ke Gold, terlalu berbahaya. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku secara alami.

Kubawa ke Ruby, nanti malah lupa! Tak mau, tak mau!

Kubawa ke Diamond, dia punya nasib yang sama denganku...

Kubawa ke Black, dia masih ada di dalam Light Stone.

Kubawa ke Lack-Two, malah sama dengan Gold, plus, dia pernah gagal.

Kubawa ke X, entah, dia tak mau keluar rumah, setahuku.

Kubawa ke Green, mungkin...

Kubawa ke Silver, sepertinya dia masih ingin berlatih untuk mengalahkan ayahnya.

Kubawa ke Emerald, malah akan membahas Snorlax mereka.

Kubawa ke Pearl, entahlah...

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk...

"Aku akan berusaha sendiri. Red-san, tunggulah, aku akan mencurahkan semua perasaanku, segera..."

 _77\. Hujan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan, bukan duka. Tanda yang kuiba darimu, dari dulu. Dan penuh api keibuan, dahaga rinduku kau susui seperti bayi._

Yellow's POV

 _Aku senang sekali, aku senang sekali..._

 _Red-san kembali pulang dari Hoenn, dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memeluknya dengan pelukan terhangat yang pernah kuberikan pada manusia lain._

 _Aku biarkan dirimu mampu mendengar suara detak jantungnya Red-san, yang sepertinya semakin kencang. Dan aku juga merasa bahwa tangannya juga mengunciku dalam pelukan hangat dua arah._

 _Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menangis dengan kepalaku kusembunyikan di pakaiannya. Bukan tangisan luka, tapi tangisan senang dan rindu._

 _Dan saat aku akhirnya selesai menangis, aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat Red-san yang tersenyum padaku, dan aku berkata..._

"Selamat datang di rumah, Red-san..."

 _78\. Apakah langkahku harus ditentukan di detik terakhir; ketika keputusasaan merajuk belas kasih dan mengiba hatimu untukku berdiam?_

Apakah kisah SpecialShipping harus ditentukan di PokeSpe yang terakhir; ketika Yellow akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Red?

KAMI TAK SABAR, TAHU!?

-Protes seorang SpecialShipper di sebuah dimensi dimana ada virus yang dibawa oleh nyamuk yang membuat ibu hamil melahirkan anak dengan kepala lebih kecil daripada biasanya-

 _80\. Aku percaya. Aku telah memenangi hatimu. Meski memilikimu mungkinhanya jadi mimpi indah di setiap tidur tak lena._

Yellow's POV

Setelah banyak hal terjadi, ada beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Red-san.

Pertama, tak ada lagi rival kuat. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar hubungan Red-san da Misty. Kedua, sepertinya Blue tidak terlalu berhasrah lagi untuk menggoda Red-san.

Akhirnya, aku bisa tidur dengan tidak nyenyak.

KARENA RED-SAN MASIH DEEEEENNSSEEE!

 _87\. Di baris keberapa, kamu ingin mengejaku sebagai subyek yang kamu garis bawahi dengan kata cinta? Entah!_

Yellow's POV

Red-san, why are you so dense?

Aku tak akan bosan bertanya hal itu dalam hatiku, paling tidak sampai kau berkata padaku...

 _I love you..._

 _Entah kapan..._

 _98\. Selalu berakhir dengan menunggu. Mungkin itu kelok jalanku. Sapa yang kurangkum pada decak sunyi, hanya menampar udara kosong. Inikah kecemasanku; yang merupa gelombang di bawah alam sadarku setiap kali menunggu manjamu?_

Yellow's POV

Dulu, kau pernah berjanji akan menjadi Gym Leader, dan menyuruhku menunggu. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau tak dapat menjadi Gym Leader, dan aku harus mengejarmu dalam bentuk penyamaran sebagai laki-laki.

Sekarang, kau berjanji akan kembali setelah bertarung di Hoenn, dan menyruhku menunggu lagi. Apakah dalam kenyataannya...

 _Red-san tak akan kembali ke Kanto, dan tak akan kembali padaku? Atau aku harus mengejarnya lagi?_

 _SEMOGA SAJA TIDAK..._

 _101._

 _Dear you,_

 _Inikah Rindu yang Tak Berdaya?_

 _Rasakan perih teriknya rindu membakar keterpisahan. Sekelebat merupa perawan rupawan, ternyata sekadar bianglala siang._

 _Dari pantulan kaca di gedung-gedung pencakar langit, wajahmu adalah fatamorgana sempurna, dan tak berdayaku membingkainya._

 _Rinduku sekarat menunggu tiba persenggamaan mata. Datanglah seutuhnya, bukan serpihan fatamorgana. Entah kapan masanya._

Yellow's POV

Hanya satu kalimat yang kupanjatkan setiap kau tak ada di sisiku. Hanya satu kalimat yang kuharapkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Hanya satu kalimat doaku untuk malam ini dan seterusnya.

 _Red-san, pulanglah, datanglah padaku dan cintailah aku seperti aku mencintaimu, Red-san..._

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 9 selesai! Sedikit galau, banyak "Red-san, why are you so dense?". Aku benar-benar berharap ada perkembangan SpecialShipping di masa depan.**

 **Kripik jaran, aku kelaparan disini... :v**

 **RWD, keluar...**


	10. Antara Aku dan Kamu

Bagian 10: Antara Aku dan Kamu

 _ **These are Special Conversations.**_

 _Nomor 's POV_

"Yellow, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh. Kau ingin tanya apa?"

" **Rumah seperti apa yang ingin kau huni sampai tua nanti?" Kamu**

" **Rumah hatimu," Aku**

Dan aku melihat wajah suamiku yang memerah karena apa yang kukatakan tadi. Lalu dia menciumku, lagi.

 _Nomor empat, Red's POV_

" **Seberapa jauh kau ingin berlari ke arahku?" Kamu**

" **Sampai kau izinkan aku berhenti," Aku**

"Oke, oke, Red-san, kau bisa berhenti se—"

Terlambat. Aku sudah tertabrak. Dan korbannya adalah Yellow.

"Aduh..." kata kami berdua, lalu kami tertawa.

 _Nomor lima, Yellow's POV_

Kemarin...

" **Pagi seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku**

" **Pagi seperti saat pertama kali kau nyatakan cinta," Kamu**

Sekarang...

Aku bersiap untuk melakukan apa yang Red-san minta. Pagi seperti saat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dan itu berarti, yang pertama adalah...

TERJATUH TEPAT DI ATASNYA!

Bruk!

 _Nomor enam, Red's POV_

Sebuah malam yang indah di rumah kami. Kami bersiap untuk tidur. Sebuah tidur yang nikmat dan lelap seperti biasa, dan untukku, itu karena Yellow. Hanya Yellow.

" **Cukup bahagiakah kamu hari ini?" Kamu**

" **Lebih dari cukup! Karena kudapat sepatah sapa manja dan sepotong rindu untuk tidurku, darimu,"Aku.** Istriku langsung terkekeh, tahu bahwa itu adalah kodeku untuk sesuatu.

"Selamat malam, Red-san..." katanya. Lalu kucium ujung hidungnya sambil membalas...

"Selamat tidur, Yellow-chan..." dan akhirnya kami tidur dengan pulas.

 _Nomor sembilan, Red's POV_

Persiapan akhir sebelum satu lagi Pokemon Battle yang akan aku ikuti, dan Yellow bertanya padaku...

" **Sudahkah kau berusaha?" Kamu**

" **Sudah. Sekuat tenaga dan semampunya," Aku**

" **Semampunya kau coba?" Kamu**

" **Iya!" Aku**

" **Lalu, apanya yang kurang?" Kamu**

" **Berdoa!" Aku.** Lalu kudekati Yellow dan berbisik...

"Doakan aku menang dalam pertandingan nanti, Yellow," dan dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan pastinya.

 _Nomor sepuluh, Yellow's POV_

Kembali pada candaan kami di pohon di dekat sungai di Hutan Viridian. Dan saat itu, Red-san bertanya padaku.

" **Apa kau takut kehilangan?" Kamu.** Aku hanya bisa semakin dekat ke Red-san dan menjawab,

" **Sejujurnya, iya," Aku**

" **Kenapa harus takut?" Kamu**

" **Biar aku bisa menyimpan dan menjaga apa yang kita punya dengan sepenuh hati," Aku.** Dan aku lihat Red-san tersenyum sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku janji akan menjaganya juga, bersamamu, agar tidak hilang percuma,"

 _Nomor dua belas, Red's POV_

Lalu kami terdiam agak lama. Yellow sepertinya heran padaku dan akhirnya bertanya.

" **Ada apa dengan diammu?" Kamu**

" **Ah, yang diam 'kan hanya mulutku. Pikiranku? Tak pernah berhenti bicara, tentangmu. Kamu tahu itu," Aku**

Dan aku melihat Yellow yang semakin merona setelah aku berkata itu.

 _Nomor delapan belas, Yellow's POV_

Ini mimpiku. Satu lagi mimpi indahku. Saat itu aku melihat Red-san yang berhasil menjadi juara Kanto sedang melakukan sesi tanda tangan fans.

 _Aku bukan fan-nya, tapi aku lover-nya!_

"Berikutnya!" teriak seorang penjaga, dan aku sadar bahwa ini giliranku. Red-san langsung kaget karena kehadiranku.

"Yellow? Kau juga ikut ya?" aku tak bisa menahan rasa maluku. Lalu aku memberikan foto ukuran album kecil Red-san padanya, dan membiarkan Red-san memberikan coretan tanda tangannya. Lalu...

" **Maukah kau tanda tangan di sini, sekali lagi?" pinta dan tanyaku.**

" **Di mana?" dia balik bertanya.** Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi!

" **Di hatiku!" yakinku.** Lalu tiba-tiba sinar muncul dari hati Red-san, dan dia berkata...

" _Yellow, bangunlah, dan raih aku..."_

Terus aku terbangun.

 _Nomor sembilan belas, Red's POV_

"Red-san," panggil Yellow. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku. Lalu aku melihat Yellow mengambil napas panjang dan bertanya...

" **Sebesar apa cintamu?" tanyanya.** Aku harus menarik napas panjang juga untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

" **Bukan sebesar apa, tapi cintaku memang sebenarnya," tegasku, yakin.** Dan itu cukup membuat Yellow yakin bahwa pilihannya untuk mencintaiku adalah tepat.

 _Nomor dua puluh dua, Red's POV_

Kami ada di ruang gelap dan berusaha untuk keluar, dan untuk keluar, kami harus terus bertahan.

" **Kenapa kita harus bertahan?" tanyanya.**

" **Karena kita sedang berjuang mencari jawabannya," jawabku.** Jawaban atas pertanyaan "Di mana pintu keluar dari arena rumah berhantu di pasar malam ini.

 _Nomor dua puluh lima, Yellow's POV_

Akhirnya, Red-san akan melakukan petualangannnya lagi. Sebelum pergi, aku memberitahunya sesuatu.

" **Jika boleh aku minta. 'Luaskanlah hatimu untuk semua orang. Jadikan limited edition hatimu, untukku seorang,'"**

Dan aku melihat Red-san tersenyum, mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium keningku, dan berkata...

"Yellow, kau menang..."

 _Aku menang? Menang apa? Dan rasanya Red-san punya kemampuan baru: membaca pikiran._

"Kau telah memenangkanku. Bahkan sebelum kau berkata itu padaku," katanya, lalu dia pergi dan tersenyum padaku sebelum melanjutkan perjalannya yag baru saja dimulai.

 _Nomor dua puluh enam, Blue's POV_

Tee-hee, akhir nya aku muncul juga. Akulah sutradara di film terbaruku, "The Special Dark Side". Pemeran utamanya? Tee-hee, kau akan tahu nanti... sudahlah, kau bacalah bagian ini.

 **ACTION!**

 **Yellow: "Sesatkan aku di jalanmu. Kemana pun!"**

 **Red: "Aku Cuma punya jalan buntu. Kamu tak bisa kemana-mana,"**

 **CUT!**

Tee-hee, maaf, hanya itu spoiler yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Penasaran dengan keseluruhan filmnya? Tonton filmnya di bioskop terdekat mulai 14 Februari.

Jangan lupa bawa pacarmu ya...

 _Nomor dua puluh tujuh, Red's POV_

 **Yellow: "Aduh, Red-san!"**

 **Red: "Apa salahku?"**

 **Yellow: "Buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri,"**

 **Red: "Melihatmu tersenyum setiap hari, itulah keinginan terbesarku,"**

"Blue, apa kita benar-benar mengatakan ini pada drama kita nanti?" tanyaku. Aku dan Yellow sedikit protes ke Blue karena bagian percakapan ini.

"Ya, kalau tak mau, aku sebar saja foto _make-out_ kalian ke semua jejaring sosial di seluruh jagad raya, biar mereka tahu betapa _cute-_ nya kalian pas _making-out session_ ," kata Blue, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman jahatnya.

Aku dan Yellow kalah lagi...

Dasar ratu blackmail...

 _Nomor dua puluh sembilan, Green's POV_

 **TOLONGLAH AKU**

 **Yellow: "Butuh bantuan apa?"**

 **Red: "Memeriksa seberapa kencang dadaku berdegup saat matamu menusuk palung jantung,"**

"Kau serius ingin menyuruh mereka melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Blue.

"YAP! Mereka butuh sedikit dorongan, Greeny!" serunya. Lalu dia melihat semua persiapannya.

"Oke, kalian sudah siap? Bersiap untuk gladi resik!"

Dasar, gadis si**an...

 _Nomor tiga puluh._

" **Siapa kamu di mata dan hatiku?" KEKASIH! Tak peduli atas nama apa status dan ikatan yang menyatukan rasa itu.**

"Karena itulah walaupun mereka masih belum mencapai tahapan canon, kita dapat mendukung mereka secara penuh, karena mereka memiliki unsur yang kita setujui. Bagaimana, saudara-saudara?"

Kata seorang alien kepada kumpulan alien lain yang membahas tentang tingkat ke- _canon_ -an SpecialShipping berdasakan hasil penemuannya di Bumi.

 _Nomor tiga puluh tiga, Red's POV_

Itulah yang kulakukan malam ini. Tidur bersama orang yang kucintai dan orang yang mencintaiku, dan mereka adalah orang yang sama.

" **Sebagai lelaki, apa yang paling kuinginkan malam ini?" MEMELUKMU.**

" **Sebagai hati?" MENCINTAIMU tak henti-henti.**

 _Nomor tiga puluh delapan, Yellow's POV_

Saat itu, adalah acara "Hari Puisi", dan semua Dexholder berkumpul sambil membacakan puisi tentang cinta. Maklum, Februari ini memang penuh cinta.

Dan sekarang giliranku...

'Aduh, aku harap puisinya tidak terlalu jelek di telinga Red-san...' pikirku.

"Kak Yellow, ini giliranmu. Kami menunggu, setidaknya, sebelum Diamond menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada," kata Pearl, menunjukkan Diamond yang mulai makan lagi.

"Pearl benar, aku juga penasaran dengan puisimu, Kak Amarillo," kata Platinum yang bicara dengan suara datar yang biasa dia keluarkan, namun, ayolah, kau tak perlu memanggilku begitu.

 _Terutama di depan Red-san..._

" _Katanye Yellow pengen ngungkapin cintanye lewat tuh puisi,_ " kata Sapphire.

'Aduh, jangan bilang begitu, Sapph... Aku jadi tambah gugup,' pikirku. Namun aku juga harus mulai segera karena ini giliranku. Oke, ini dia.

 _ **WHEN I MISS YOU...**_

 _ **When I miss you...**_

" _ **Gerak mata, dan tepekur sunyi pikiranku menjangkau setiap ruas adamu, tanpa sisa,"**_

 _ **When I miss you...**_

" _ **Cuma ada biru. Pelangi pudar memutih salju,"**_

 _ **When I miss you...**_

" _ **Sadarku tak nyata. Setia berharap padahal mungkin sia-sia,"**_

 _ **When I miss you...**_

" _ **Satu yang kubutuh: kamu. Utuh!"**_

Sedikit hentakan pada akhir puisiku membuat semua mata tertuju padaku, lalu, ke Red-san yang tampak memperhatikan puisiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Red-san pada kerumunan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kejam. Aku bingung apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka ingin membuat Red-san berhenti bersikap bodoh dan akhirnya akan mengakhiri penantian panjang cintaku.

 _Itu yang kuharapkan..._

 _Nomor empat puluh dua..._

 _ **Red: "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **Yellow: "Aku bersedia! Catat janjiku di ulu hatimu!"**_

Dan diwalikan oleh Green, direncanakan oleh Blue, sedikit dikacaukan oleh Gold, diperhitungkan secara matematis oleh Crystal, disetujui oleh Silver, untuk baju pernikahannya didesain oleh Ruby, untuk alat berat digagas oleh Sapphire, dekorasi futuristik oleh Emerald, disponsori oleh keluarganya Platinum, konsumsi diandalkan pada Diamond (setidaknya, sebelum Diamond menghabiskan semuanya), hiburan olehnya dan Pearl, direkam dengan jasa Black dan White, diamankan oleh Kepolisian Internasional yang diwakilkan oleh Lack-Two dan Whi-two, dan undangannya disebar oleh X dan Y.

 _Sebuah pesta pernikahan besar, bisa dibilang._

 _Nomor empat puluh tiga, Yellow's POV_

" **Takut tak mampu hidup sendirian?"** dan aku mengangguk. **Itulah aku.**

" **Apa yang kamu butuhkan?"** lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya Red-san.

 _ **Kamu sebagai sandaran. Begitulah cintaku dibakukan.**_

 _Nomor lima puluh tiga, Red's POV_

Aku dan Yellow sedang melihat alam malam yang indah di musim panas ini. Tak ada awan yang menutupi langit, tak ada banyak polusi cahaya, dan bulannya masih belum ada.

Suasana yang tenang bagiku dan Yellow untuk menikmati indahnya langit malam berbintang. Lalu kemudian, aku bertanya padanya...

" **Apakah mata manjamu memendarkan bintang malam ini?"** dalam pikiranku, aku berkata...

 **Tersenyumlah, jika itu terjadi.**

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Yellow tersenyum padaku dengan senyum manis yang terkenal dapat membuatku terkena diabetes kalau aku melihatnya terus-menerus.

 _Nomor lima puluh tujuh, Red's POV_

Ini ulang tahunnya Yellow. Acaranya sederhana di rumahnya, dan tak perlu sampai matahari terbenam, acaranya sudah selesai. Aku putuskan untuk tetap di sana karena selain hadianku yang berupa alat pancing baru, ada hadiah lain yang ingin kuberikan.

"Red-san? Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku punya sebuah kado," kataku. Yellow terheran.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sudah memeriku kado tadi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ini kadoku yang lain," kataku.

" **Apa kado ulang tahunku?"** tanya Yellow. Lalu, dengan semburat merah di pipiku dan sedikit keberanian dan nasihat yang diberikan Blue padaku, aku menjawabnya.

" **Separuh hatiku,"** kataku.

Yellow's POV

'Separuh saja...' rasanya hatiku retak dan siap pecah karena mendengar jawaban dari Red-san.

 _Red-san, why are you so dense?_

Lalu aku penasaran dengan yang setengahnya, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar bisa mendapatkan yang setengahnya lagi.

" **Sisanya untuk apa?"** tanyaku. Dan aku melihat Red-san memerah lagi. Aku heran kenapa dia seperti malu mengungkapkannya. Ini seperti bukan Red-san yang kukenal. Lalu aku lihat Red-san siap untuk menjawab.

" **Kado pernikahan kita,"** jawabnya dengan senyum.

...

Pingsan deh...

 _Nomor enam puluh empat_

" **Mau apa kamu?"** tanya Red dengan lembut, di dalam sebuah drama dengan latar waktu di suatu malam yang permai dan latar tempat di taman.

" **Mau kamu tak pernah lupa, aku selalu ada dan tak pernah lupa, kamu juga selalu ada,"** kata Yellow.

Entah kenapa dari kejauhan ada suara seperti 'Ruby' dari bagian penonton. Lalu, dramanya berlanjut lagi.

" **Apa batasnya?"**

" **Tak ada. Waktu kita boleh terbatas tapicinta akan terus melapangkannya hingga tak ada lagi batas,"**

Lalu mereka saling berpelukan. Dan sesaat setelah itu, tirai panggung tertutup, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan atas drama yang indah itu.

 _Nomor enam puluh enam._

 _ **Teori Kekekalan Cinta**_

"Cinta adalah satu-satunya bentuk energi tak terbatas, bisa diciptakan, namun tak dapat dihancurkan, hanya bisa berubah menjadi bentuk lain, dan energinya memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus ruang-waktu, dan kelimpahannya tak terbatas di seluruh jagad raya, bahkan multijagad raya,"

" **Di bilangan keberapa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"** tanya Yellow.

" **Di bilangan yang tak akan terbilang,"** kata Red.

Kesimpulan: kisah cinta Red dan Yellow menaati teori kekekalan cinta.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian sepuluh, selesai. Sebagai tambahan, kalimat yang hurufnya ditebalkan adalah bagian yang diambil dari buku aslinya. Memang di buku aslinya, bagian ini adalah bagian percakapan.**

 **Kripik jaran...**

 **RWD, keluar...**


	11. Dalam Senja dan Hujan Aku Menari

Bagian 11: Dalam Senja dan Hujan Aku Menari

 _ **Ditulis ketika senja dan hujan...**_

 _1._

 _Dear you,_

 _Dalam Hujan, Aku Telanjang_

 _Apa yang kurekam dari hujan siang ini? Larik-larik rindu yang menghias rintiknya saat kita sepayung berdua; di kota sana, di suatu hari tanpa nama. Sepayung membelah hujan. Dalam magis lirih rintiknya yang menorehkan bahagia, dan luka. Bersama!_

 _Tawa-bahagia dan sedu-sedan tangis meramu satu. Dalam hujan itu, tersimpan jejakmu. Lewat riuh rintiknya, aku mengadu dan mengaduh pilu. Aku katakan pada hujan, kita masih satu; seadanya-setiada-tiadanya. Karena kamu telah memenangi hatiku, begitu juga aku._

 _Hujan boleh saja reda. Tapi tidak dengan rinduku. Kau telah merenggutnya tanpa sisa. Dan kini, tinggallah kosong meraja._

 _Dan tetaplah dalam hujan. Karena di sana, aku terbiasa menari denganmu._

Yellow's POV

Aku sekarang berada di Kota Lumiose. Kata Blue, inilah Kota Cinta. Memang aku melihat banyak hal berbau cinta di sini. Dari kafenya, musiknya, pemandangannya, dan orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku kali ini.

 _Berjalan-jalan dengan orang yang mereka cintai..._

Dan kau tahu aku berjalan dengan siapa?

Saat itu, kotanya hujan. Aku sangat khawatir karena aku pernah dengar kota ini adalah kota dengan curah hujan tinggi. Namun...

"Yellow, aku ambil payungnya dulu," kata pasanganku. Langsung saja, dari tasnya muncul payung yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat, lalu dia membuka payungnya. Untunglah, payungnya cukup lebar untuk kita berdua.

"Terima ka-kasih..." dia memberikan senyumannya sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasihku. Lalu kami berjalan berdua. Lama-kelamaan, dia semakin cepat. Akupun mengikuti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menikmati hujannya saja..." lalu dia melempar payungnya dan... "Ayo, Yellow! Kita main hujan sama-sama!" serunya.

Eh? Dia mengajakku main hujan bersama? Ini tidak biasanya dia melakukan itu, tapi selama itu dengan dia, tak masalah.

 _Akhirnya, kami bermain dan berlari di tengah hujan di Kota Lumiose bersama. Ya, dan saat itu, hanya ada aku dan dia..._

 _Red-san..._

 _5\. Kamu telah mengajarkanku bagaimana menari dalam hujan. Dalam hujan itu kutemukan tawa dan tangis mengeja bahagia bersamamu, satu demi satu._

Red's POV

Nah, aku masih berputar-putar dengan Yellow. Kami tertawa bersama sampai tiba-tiba...

"Uuuuuhhhh..." aku melihat Yellow melemah.

"YELLOW, ADA APA? BADANMU SAKITKAH?" tanyaku, langsung kubopong ke tempat berteduh yang sepi di dekat posisi kami. Lalu aku baringka dia di kursi.

"Kau merasa pusing?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Yellow hanya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu pusing dengan putaran itu. Ini, ada obat untukmu," kataku.

" _Terima kasih, Red-san..." jawabnya sebelum dia tertidur pulas._

 _12\. Jika saja gelas kosong itu penuh terisi, kan kutelan endapan sapamu dengan rona pipi kemerahan. Malu karena ada bahagia yang_ – _tiba-tiba, menyisir ketermanguan._

Yellow's POV

Kenapa aku kalau bertemu Red-san, selalu pipiku memerah dan tak bisa kukendalikan? Dan itu hanya terjadi kalau aku bertemu Red-san saja...

"Hai, Yellow! Kau sedang apa?"

 _Dia muncul..._

Dan pipiku memerah lagi...

 _13\. Terjagaku, dan haiii... kamu masih setia meniupkan napas kerinduan pada arakan senja._

Yellos's POV

Satu lagi senja yang indah di Hutan Viridian, dan aku memilih untuk menggambar suasananya di buku gambarku. Ada pohon, langit jingga, pokemon terbang, sungai, Chuchu, Pika, Red-san – tunggu, Red-san?

"Hai! Kau sedang menggambar ya?" katanya.

 _Entah mengapa tapi aku memang merindukan saat dimana Red-san mengunjungiku setiap senja, yang setelah latihannya di Gunung Silver berakhir, bisa dia lakukan lagi._

 _17\. Saatnya menari dalam hujan. Setiap ruas jalan menuju rumah hatiku tergenangi air keraguan yang mengaburkan arah pandang getarku._

Red's POV

Hujannya derasnya minta ampun, dan aku harus pergi ke rumah Yellow sekarang. Namun apa dengan hujan seperti ini aku bisa pergi ke sana?

Lalu aku ingat kata-kata dari Blue...

"Kalau kau bingung, kenapa kalian tak hidup bersama saja?"

Dan itu membuatku punya satu pemikiran.

 _Aku sedang bingung. Untuk menghilangkan kebingunganku, aku harus bersama Yellow, yang berarti, aku harus pergi ke rumahnya._

 _YA, AKU HARUS PERGI KE RUMAHNYA, SEKARANG!_

 _19\. Aroma hujan yang merayu mata untuk tidur lagi. Tiba-tiba aku begitu merindukan manjamu, deik ini. Happy Sunday._

Yellow's POV

Itu adalah pagi yang penuh hujan yang deras. Dinginnya udara pagi itu membuatku ingin tidur lagi. Dan untunglah aku punya 2 benda untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dalam tidur panjangku hari ini.

Selimut yang tebal, dan Red-san.

Dan kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Red-san, dia tahu pikiranku, dan langsung memelukku, mentransfer panas tubuhnya padaku, membuatku menghangat dan dapat tidur kembali.

Ini hari Minggu, jadi aku bisa tidur selama yang kumau, selama itu dengan Red-san.

 _kali melihat hujan, selalu saja ingatanku tentangmu banjir seketika. Begitu derasnya rindu ini membasahiku._

Red's POV

Hujan... aku bosan di kamar. Hanya tidur sambil memperhatikan foto-fotoku di dinding. Sebenarnya juga ada foto teman-temanku, namun yang aku sangat perhatikan saat ini adalah sebuah foto dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan siluet dirinya berdiri di sana.

Dia sekarang sedang pergi dengan pamannya ke Kepulauan Sevii, katanya pamannya ada bisnis, dan saat itu, aku hanya punya satu harapan...

 _Cepat pulang... Yellow..._

 _22\. SURAT ANONIM_

 _Kepada: kamu._

" _Langit gelap, hujan deras mengguyur. Hati-hai di jalan. Mataku selalu menjagamu,"_

Kurang lebih itulah juga SMS yang dikirimkan Yellow pada suaminya yang masih ada di kantor dan bersiap untuk pulang. Saat sang suami membaca SMS-nya, dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengetik balasan.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga kan? Aku akan pulang segera. Sampai bertemu nanti, _my honey blonde._ Dari suamimu, Red,"

 _23\. SURAT ANONIM 2_

 _Kepada: hujan._

" _Tolong jangan hasut petir datang. Biarkan dia menari dalam rintikmu dengan senyuman,"_

Itulah harapan Yellow terhadap cuaca malam ini. Tak ada badai dan hujan deras, sehingga perjalanan Red pulang ke rumah bisa lancar dan Yellow dapat bertemu dengan suaminya lagi dalam keadaan sehat tanpa halangan suatu apapun.

Itu juga harapan Red dalam perjalannya pulang.

 _24\. SURAT ANONIM 3_

 _Kepada: kamu._

" _Hujan hari ini jadi pertanda. Ada rindu, untukmu. Tumpah-ruah memenuhi bejana pengharapanku,"_

SMS ini masuk saat Red masih dalam perjalanan. Saat itu, lampu merah dan waktu hijaunya lampu masih lama. Red mengambil waktu itu untuk membuka SMS itu. Ternyata dari istrinya, dan saat dia melihatnya, dia tersenyum lagi dan berpikir...

'Dia pasti sudah menungguku di rumah. Tunggu saja, _my honey blonde_ , aku akan pulang segera,' lalu dia menulis balasannya.

" _I miss you too, my honey blonde, Yellow..."_

 _33._

 _Dear you,_

 _Yes You_

 _Senja. Kutandai ramai jalanan dengan satu kecupan di pipimu. Bisakah esok kejutan itu datang lagi? Tahu-tahu rindu menyelinap tanpa rencana._

 _Senja yang tak terbilang, getar melawan lesung pipitmu yang membilang-bilang satu rindu, tiba-tiba. Jejak baru ingin kupijak. Di biru matamu, aku tak ingin beranjak._

 _Tanpa praduga, tahu-tahu udara dipenuhi bingkai matamu. Satu demi satu, mengundang bibirmu di dekatku. Mungkin terdengar lugu. Tapi peduli apa ketika gersang keterasinganku serentak merumput hijau oleh kecupanmu._

Red's POV

Aku berada di negeri asing. Namun ada beberapa hal yang kutahu: aku di tengah kota, di dekat sungai, ada jembatan merah besar di sana, ada pulau kecil di tengah sungai, dan satu hal.

Tidak ada Pokemon di sini.

Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu manusia-manusia di sini. Hujan turun semakin deras dan aku tak punya pilihan selain berteduh di sembarang tempat.

Di sampingku, ada orang yang sepertinya asli tempat ini, jadi aku bertanya padanya beberapa hal.

"Permisi, ini di mana?" tanyaku. Orang di sampingku tersenyum sambil menjawab...

"Palembang. Aku juga baru datang di sini," katanya. Ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apa anda pernah melihat temanku, rambutnya pirang panjang dengan topi jerami dan pakaiannya kuning dengan lengan hitam, tingginya kurang lebih seperti ini," menunjukkan bahunya. Lalu aku lihat orang itu berpikir dan tiba-tiba, aku mendengarkan suaranya.

"Red-san!" serunya. Namun karena hujannya deras, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar dari tempat berteduhku.

"YELLOW! AKU DISINI!" seruku.

"KAU DI MANA, RED-SAN?"

"DI SINI!" lalu aku semakin lama semakin dapat melihat rupa yang memanggil namaku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"RED-SAN!"

"YELLOW!" langsung saja aku memeluknya dan menggiringnya ke tempat berteduhku tadi. Orang yang tadi di sana masih di sana, dan terlihat senang karena aku menemukan temanku.

"Oh, ini temanmu?" tanyanya. Waktunya aku jujur.

"Bukan, dia istriku..." senyumanku membuat orang itu dan Yellow kaget.

"Red-san..." langsung saja kucium pipinya, membuktikan aku berani romantis di depannya.

"Red-san? k-Kau t-t –" aku tersenyum saja, dan aku lihat dia tambah merah.

"Wah, kalian serasi sekali. Semoga kalian bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dari mana?"

Pertanyaannya membuat kami bingung.

 _35\. Senja. Maaf jika harus air mata yang membasahi cantikmu. Maafkan aku._

Red's POV

Apa kau tahu rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian 30 meter di atas permukaan tanah? Sakit sekali. Rasanya aku bisa mati segera. Dan itu yang kurasakan setelah aku berhasil membebaskan Pika dan Chuchu dari cengkeraman Team Rocket.

Aku memotong kantung yang berisi dua Pokemon kami saat pesawat Team Rocket yang terikat pada kantung itu terbang, membawaku dan kantung itu. Dan saat aku berhasil memotongnya, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut terjatuh. Pokemonnya selamat, namun aku...

"RED-SAN! RED-SAN!" ada yang memanggilku, dan dia...

"Ye... Ye –" batuk darah. Dan aku bisa melihat Yellow menangis melihat keadaanku. Namun tiba-tiba dia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk memelukku tanpa membuat tubuhku tambah sakit, dan melepaskan kekuatan penyembuhnya sambil menciumku.

 _Aku hanya bisa membayangkan surga..._

 _Maaf, Yellow, aku harus membuatmu melepaskan energi yang banyak hanya untuk menyelamatkanku..._

Akhirnya, energinya Yellow terkuras habis, dan dia tertidur tepat di atasku. Untunnya badanku tak sesakit tadi.

"Red-san... jangan pergi..." aku mendengar dia mengigau, tentangku?

 _Daripada terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal itu, lebih baik aku juga tidur. Dengan Yellow._

 _41\. Dear you, kemarin, aku berlari dan menari di bawah rintik hujanmu. Kini, izinkan aku berteduh dari gaduh._

Kemarin, Red dan Yellow bermain-main dalam cuaca hujan ringan yang terjadi seharian. Dan hari ini, mereka ada di rumahnya Yellow, berlindung dari badai.

"Hujan ringan yang terjadi kemarin di Kanto adalah dampak dari Badai Rosa yang akhirnya datang hari ini. Diharapkan untuk mengurangi kegiatan di luar rumah,"

Dan terlihat mereka berdua menonton saluran cuaca memakai kompres dan memakai jaket. Kenapa? Karena mereka terkena flu.

Kesimpulannya, Red dan Yellow anak nakal. Sudah tahu hujan akan menjadi badai malah main hujan.

 _53\. Lalu, hujan. Merenda kesunyian senja bermuram kegelisahan. Di mana akan kusandarkan jika kamu tak datang._

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san, why are you so dense?_

Aku kedinginan di halte bis. Sendirian, dan mulai malam. Hujan turun seharian dan aku lupa untuk membawa payung atau jas hujan. Padahal Paman Wilton sudah mengingatkanku untuk membawanya.

Aku sudah SMS seseorang untuk menjemputku, namun katanya dia sibuk bertarung dengan seorang penantang yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia orang yang sangat kusukai, namun sifatnya itulah yang mambuatku sedikit kecewa dengannya.

'Red-san, kapan kau selesai bertarungnya?' pikirku. Dan masih dalam keadaan kedinginan.

 _65\. Hujan reda. Senyumku menjura bahagia untuk baikmu, di sana. Semoga, sebuah pusat badai menggulung rindu di pikiran. Menjangkau hadirmu yang sulit terjamah._

Red's POV

Badai kencang melanda daerahku, dan membuat banyak pohon dan rumah rusak dan terlepas dari tanah. Dari tayangan televisi yang berhasil kutonton sebelum tiba-tiba mati lampu, kecepatan badainya bisa mencapai 200 km/jam. Aku jelas tak berani mengeluarkan Aero.

Namun tiba-tiba...

Angin kencangnya berhenti bertiup. Suasananya tenang seperti tak ada badai. Aku sempat keluar untuk melihat sekitar. Aku melihat atas dan melihat langit di sana cera dengan awan tebal di sekitarnya. Dan itu membuatku memiliki kesimpulan.

 _Aku berada dalam mata badainya._

Dan aku langsung ditelepon.

"Halo?" aku mendengar suara orang ketakutan.

"R-R-Red-san... aku t-t-akut..."

"YELLOW, KAU TAK APA-APA? AKU AKAN KE SANA, SEKARANG SUDAH MATA BADAINYA, DAN AKAN DATANG LAGI BADAINYA. AKU TAK AKAN BIARKAN KAU KETAKUTAN SENDIRI!" langsung kumatikan teleponnya dan berlari menuju rumahnya Yellow.

 _Selama belum masuk badainya, aku aman, dan harus sampai ke rumahnya Yellow sebelum badainya sampai lagi. Kalau tidak..._

 _Mati kita..._

 _70\. Di perjalanan, rindu berkemas pulang. Menyiapkan payung saat hujan tiba. Di beranda, ia menunggu; kepastian perjumpaan._

 _Kepada kamu, rindu itu. Maka, jangan ragu! Katakan iya, hadirmu akan mengiringi hujan._

Red's POV

Ahhh... kerja selesai, waktunya pulang. Dan untuk memulai perjalanan pulangku, lebih baik SMS istriku dulu.

" _My honey blonde_ , aku akan pulang segera. Kau bisa buatkan minuman hangat untukku? Cinta suamimu, Red,"

-lima menit kemudian-

Aku masih di perjalanan. Aku memilih berjalan kaki karena untuk menjaga kesehatanku. Dan di perjalanan, aku merasa ponselku bergetar, membuat tubuhku bergoyang. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengecek apa yang membuat ponselku bergetar.

 _SMS dari Yellow_

"Ya, _my crimson hero_. Aku menunggu di rumah. Cinta istrimu, Yellow,"

Dan saat itulah, hatiku melayang, lagi.

 _72\. Jangan biarkan sedih menjangkau matamu. Semoga hujan menghapus jejak lelahmu. Dan tidurlah dalam buaian napas yang mengelopak bunga. Tanpa retak sedikit pun sampai lembut pagi menyapa._

Red's POV

Aku akhirnya pulang. Perjalanan dari kantor ke rumah dengan keadaan hujan seperti ini membuatku terlambat. Langsung saja aku masuk kamarku dan melepas baju kerjaku.

Setelah kuganti pakaianku dengan pakaian tidurku, aku melihat istriku yang sudah tertidur. Namun saat aku melihatnya lebih dekat, ada beberapa hal ganjil yang kulihat.

 _Bekas air mata..._

Dia pasti bermimpi buruk. Aku langsung berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Berusaha untuk mengusir mimpi buruk dari pikirannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat aku melihatnya lagi, bukan wajah kesedihan lagi yang kulihat, melainkan wajah gembira dan senang, yang juga mmbuatku senang dan gembira. Dan akhirnya aku terlelap tenang.

 _75\. Aku inginkan hadirmu sekarang! Terlalu indah melewatkan setiap rindu yang mengetuk di temaram senja, tanpamu._

Yellow's POV

"Red-san..."

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Kaupikir senja apa yang lebih cantik, senja di langit cerah atau senja di langit berhujan?"

"Aku suka semua jenis senja, asalkan aku melihatnya denganmu," dan senyumannya membuatku mabuk kepayang, lagi.

 _78\. Apa kabarmu, mata manja? Sengat rinduku tak usai. Masih saja melengkungi langit senja; milikmu._

"Hei, Red-san. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yellow, menelepon Red yang sedang berada di Hoenn.

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Kau tahu? Lihatlah langit sekarang. Rasanya indah sekali melihat langit jingga itu," lalu Yellow keluar untuk melihat langit senja itu.

Yellow tersenyum memandang awan-awan jingga dan hujan yang diturunkannya. Dan itu mengingatkan Yellow akan...

"Kau tahu? Saat aku melihat hujan ini, aku malah jadi kangen de-de..." kegugupan datang lagi...

"Benarkah? Se-sebenarnya, aku juga kangen rumah. Bisa menikmati ketenangan, Pokemon khas, Hutan Viridian, bertemu Yellow –" ups...

Ketahuan, deh...

 _91._

 _Dear You,_

 _Hujan Rindu dalam Hujan_

 _Dalam hujan, biarkan rindu mengerang dalam kesakitannya._

 _Dalam hujan, biarkan rindu menari-nari._

 _Dalam hujan, biarkan rindu menyudahi kuyup lelahnya menanti perjumpaan._

 _Dalam hujan, berikan rindu ruang untuk menyetubuhi kesepian. Sekian._

Yellow's POV dan Red's POV di waktu yang sama...

Aku memandang langit senja... melihat ke arah sana. Di cuaca hujan yang terus turun, Hanya satu hal yang kuharapkan.

"Cepatlah datang, _my crimson hero..._ "

"Aku akan datang, _my honey blonde..._ "

Sekian.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 11 selesai. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau terdeteksi typo di sana-sini. Dan benar, ini ditulis saat senja dan hujan.**

 **Kripik jaran...**

 **RWD keluar.**


	12. Love is Beautiful

Bagian 12: _Love is Beautiful_

 **Cinta itu indah... bagi Red dan Yellow.**

 _1._

 _Dear you,_

 _Kepada Senja itu, dan Kamu._

 _Senja. Apakah kamu masih menunggu? Di ujung jalan itu, seperti kemarin._

 _Senja. Jangan rasa itu! Kamu bisa melukan dirimu sendiri._

 _Senja. Jangan mengatup sampai gerimis datang. Kuingin menikmati tiap tetes tangisan ini sebagai keindahan._

 _Senja. Dua hal yang ingin kuselipkan di lembar ceritamu; pertemuan dan keterpisahan. Atau sebaliknya; keterpisahan yang mencumbui pertemuan dan penyatuan di ujung pengakhirannya. Maka berjanjilah, Senja! Kita akan bertemu lagi di satu titik cinta; di suatu hari tanpa nama._

Gold's POV

Aku berlatih dengan senior Red di Gunung Silver tiap hari. Aku jadi makin kuat tiap hari karena aku berlatih dengan ahlinya.

 _Namun aku melihat senior Red semakin tak bersemangat dalam berlatih akhir-akhir ini._

Aku ingin bertanya padanya, namun saat aku ingin bertanya, dia selalu berkata...

"Gold, ayo berlatih lagi,"

Namun sekarang, tidak lagi. Saat itu, malam yang cerah di tempat berlatih kami. Kami beristirahat sambil memandang bintang-bintang.

"Senior Red, aku boleh tanya?" aku melihat senior Red menoleh padaku.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kaau tak terlalu bersemangat berlatih belakangan ini. Aku jadi heran. Apa senior Red punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan? Ayo, katakan saja. Kalau ditahan sakit lho... Si cewek superserius itu kalau tertekan sering curhat ke aku. Masa senior Red tak berani?" kataku.

 _Aku melihatnya terdiam saja sambil memandang langit. Lalu dia berkata..._

"Kau lihat bintang yang agak kekuningan itu?" tanyanya, lalu aku mencoba mencari bintang yang dimaksud senior Red. Setelah aku berhasil menemukannya...

" _Aku rindu Yellow..."_

Rahangku jatuh sampai tanah.

 _2\. Cinta memiliki aturannya sendiri. Tak bisa dicerna kecuali dengan mata hati. Ikuti saja ke mana ia akan membawa serta._

Red's POV

 _Yellow suka padaku?_

Itu yang kupikirkan pertama kali saat aku mendengar Yellow mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku jadi bingung. Untung saja Blue dan Green ada di sini juga, jadi...

"Tenang saja, Red. Katakan saja perasaanmu padanya," kata Green.

"Ayo Red, jangan gantungkan perasaannya Yellow," kata Blue.

Sebenarnya aku juga suka padanya. Rambutnya, wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, tangannya...

 _Semuanya... tapi aku takut persahabatan kita hancur kalau aku tahu Yellow tak sama rasa denganku._

Namun sekarang aku tahu Yellow menyukaiku. Jadi tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan. Inilah waktunya untuk menyatakan perasaanku juga.

 _Yellow, I li- no, I LOVE YOU!_

 _4\. Cinta mewujud dalam berbagai bentuk tak terduga. Tangis yang mencakup bahagia, juga tawa yang mencatut luka._

Yellow's POV

Aku menangis bahagia karena Red-san...

"Selamat, Red-san! Kau menang!" kataku sambil menangis bahagia.

Aku juga tersenyum dalam luka karena Red-san...

"Yellow! Sudah cukup!" aku mendengar Red-san memintaku menghentikan proses penyembuhannya yang aku tahu akan membuatku kelelahan. Namun kalau itu untuk Red-san, aku rela. Dan aku selesai. Red-san sudah sehat, dan...

"Red-san... kalahkan dia..." dan aku jatuh...

 _5\. Yang terdalam itu lautan hati. Tak teraba radius kedalamannya. Seperti saat kuputuskan masuk ke dalam laut hatimu, aku pun berenang jauh melawan jarak dan waktu._

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow diundang oleh Mossdeep Space Center untuk menjadi sukarelawan untuk alat terbaru mereka. Alat yang dapat membuat pemakainya dapat menembus ruang dan waktu.

"Baiklah, Red, Yellow, silakan masuk ke ruang itu. Oh, juga silakan pakai gelang ini. gelang ini akan membuat kalian bisa kembali ke sini," kata petugasnya. Lalu aku dan Yellow masuk ke ruangan itu.

Setelah ruangannya ditutup rapat, penghitungannya dimulai.

"Persiapan transfer materi antar-ruang-waktu. 10, 9, 8,..."

Pada saat itulah, aku menggenggam tangan kecil Yellow dengan erat, membuatnya heran.

"Red-san?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu di perjalanan ruang-waktu ini. Jika kau hilang, tak ada yang bisa menolongmu. Kalau kau hilang, aku lebih memilih hilang bersamamu," kataku dengan meyakinkan. Yellow hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan senang.

"3, 2, 1..."

ZIIIINNGGGG...

...

Kami telah sampai ke ruang-waktu lain. Dan saat kami membuka mata kami, kami sangat terkejut karena...

 _Hutannya Hutan Viridian. Rumahnya seperti rumahnya Yellow. Dan semuanya seperti apa yang ada di masa kami. Namun ada yang lain..._

 _Kami berdiri tepat di depan diri kami sendiri 10 tahun di masa depan, yang mana Yellow masa depan menggendong seorang anak dengan rambut acak pirang._

 _Anak mereka..._

 _Anak kita..._

"Red-san..."

"Yellow..."

Sementara itu di masa awal...

"Tee-hee, ideku bagus kan?" tanya Blue. si ketua misi angkat kedua jempolnya untuk Blue. Dan laki-laki di sampingnya hanya bisa berkata...

"Sekarang dia main-main dengan ruang-waktu. Gadis si**an..." kata Green.

 _15\. Mari menenggelamkan diri dalam cinta. Dan bernapaslah dari kedalamannya. Tak ada salahnya._

"Apa kalian pernah melihat orang ini?" aku menunjukkan gambar yang menunjukkan 2 orang. Yang satu dengan pakaian merah dan yang satunya dengan pakaian kuning dan topi jerami.

"Oh, mereka ke sana," lalu berjalan lagi. Dan bertanya hal yang sama. Dan jawabannya...

"Oh, mereka ke sana," lalu berjalan lagi. Dan bertanya hal yang sama. Dan jawabannya...

"Oh, mereka ke sana," lalu berjalan lagi. Dan bertanya hal yang sama. Dan jawabannya...

"Oh, mereka ke sana," lalu berjalan lagi. Dan bertanya hal yang sama. Dan jawabannya...

"Oh, mereka ke sana," lalu berjalan lagi. Dan bertanya hal yang sama. Sampai 74 kali. Aku akhirnya bosan.

Sementara itu, target pencarianku sedang berada di Kota Lumiose, tepatnya di Menara Prisma.

"Pemandangannya indah ya..." kata lelaki rambut acak itu. Perempuan yang kepalanya menyandar pada pundak si laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kuharap kita bisa begini terus," kata si perempuan. Lalu mereka melanjutkan kemesraan mereka dengan melihat matahari terbenam dari menara itu.

Sementara itu aku berada di Kota Laverre. Dan aku malah bertemu dengan X dan Y.

Setengah sia-sia...

 _17\. Selamat ulang tahun, cinta. Satu detik terlampaui. Melesat jauh, menanak seribu jejak kaki. Selamat mengarungi bahtera Nuh, hari ini dan nanti._

Red's POV

Aku sengaja bangun lebih awal. Aku sedang membuat sarapan. Biasanya istriku yang membuatnya, tapi karena hari ini spesial, aku yang membuatnya.

Kau tahu hari apa ini? Oh, istriku sudah bangun ternyata, dan untungnya makananku sudah jadi semua.

"Hei, _my honey blonde..._ "kataku. Dia hanya terkekeh dengan wajah yang masih lemas karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hei, _my crimson hero..._ " katanya, yang suaranya juga masih lemah. Lalu dia melihat meja makan dan sedikit kaget.

"Kau membuat semuanya, sendiri?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Ini kan hari spesialmu. Hari ini aku akan melayanimu sepanjang hari," kataku. Kemudian aku mendekat padanya dan memeluknya.

 _Happy birthday, Yellow..._

 _18\. AMIN. Hanya itu yang mampu kudesiskan dalam khusyuk doa untuk sebuah pernikahan. D suatu hari, di suatu masa._

Yellow's POV

"Tuhan, kali ini aku berserah diri pada-Mu. Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kuasa-Mu. Karena itulah kali ini aku berdoa padamu,"

"Baru saja aku berulang tahun yang ke-25. Dan dia sudah berusia 26 tahun dan besok Agustus sudah 27. Aku diberitahu Blue bahwa usiaku sekarang sudah cukup matang untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangga,"

"Jadi, Tuhan, buat dia mengetahui perasaanku padaku. Buatlah dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya, dan buatlah aku tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku juga. Buatlah cinta kami murni dan suci,..."

Terdiam sebentar karena saking gugupnya aku. Walau bisa dibilang aku adalah yang paling beriman dari teman-temanku, tapi aku masih gugup...

 _Karena kuasa Tuhan, lalu dia._

"YA TUHAN, IZINKAN AKU MENIKAH DENGAN RED-SAN!"

Langsung tutup mulut. Aku bicara terlalu keras. Di dekatku ternyata ada Prof. Oak. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan satu kata.

"Amin..."

Aku terpana dengan yang baru saja dikatakan Prof. Oak. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Red, kau boleh masuk sekarang..." katanya. Apa? Red-san ada di sekitar sini? Lalu aku mendengar pintu terbuka, dan Red-san masuk. Yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi adalah dia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi. Jas hitam dengan dasi merah dan sepatu kets berkilau yang sepertinya baru selesai dipoles. Rambutnya tertata rapi dan wajahnya berseri.

Dia terus berjalan mendekatiku yang hanya berdiri diam di sana, tak percaya akan banyak sekali probabilitas yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya memakai pakaian kuning biasaku, hanya ukurannya lebih besar.

Akhirnya dia ada tepat di depanku sekarang.

"H-Hei, Yellow..." katanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"H-h-hai, R-Red-san..." kataku, tak jauh beda dengannya. Aku melihatnya ingin bicara, namun sepertinya dia gugup. Jadi, aku menunggu sampai...

"Yellow, kita sudah berteman selama, entahlah, 16-17 tahun mungkin. Dan dulunya aku kira kau laki-laki dan aku pernah berkata kalau kita harus hidup bersama, walau saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Lalu semenjak aku tahu kau perempuna, tepatnya, perempuan yang pernah kutolong sejak waktu yang sama itu, rasanya aku juga mempelajari hal baru selain berlatih dengan Pokemonku. Dan kau tahu apa itu?"

Sementara itu, di luar, Blue menunggu.

"Ayolah, Red. Kau tak perlu berbelit-belit begitu..." katanya.

"Perempuan berisik..." kata laki-laki di sampingnya.

Kembali ke dalam...

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanyanya. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah yang memerah...

"Itu... adalah cinta. Dan aku merasakannya saat aku bopong kau selama kita membatu. Kau masih tersenyum, memikirkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Kita terus menjadi teman sampai sekarang, dan kita sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan kau tahu? Kita bahkan tak terpikir untuk pacaran, hehehe..." katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku juga ikut tertawa karena mengetahui fakta itu.

"Benar juga..." kataku.

"Dan pasti suatu lompatan besar kalau terjadi suatu hal positif yang tak terduga dalam cinta kita. Benar kan, Yellow?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu aku melihatnya lagi, namun dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Dan Yellow, aku akan melakukan lompatan besar itu sekarang," aku kaget. Lompatan besar apa yang dimaksud Red-san? Apa jangan-jangan...

Sementara itu...

" _Video streaming_ sudah berjalan sejak Red masuk, Blue. Semua sudah beres dan undanganmu sepertinya sukses," kata Crystal, menunjukkan laptopnya. Di situs pemutar video itu tertulis judul yang teramat jelas.

" _Red and Yellow; The Romantic Proposal of The Fighter to The Healer"_ dengan yang menonton ada 1,7 miliar orang.

"APA? 1,7 MILIAR? Mereka luar biasa..." kata Silver, yang agak kaget juga.

Intinya, peristiwa ini bukan hanya ditonton Dexholder saja, namun semua orang di seluruh dunia. Semua orang menunggu acara inti dari video siarang langsung ini, bahkan Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, pasukan semua tim yang serupa kejahatannya di dunia ini, sampai Arceus ikut menonton.

Kembali ke dalam...

Aku benar-benar syok saat aku melihat Red-san tiba-tiba berlutut di depanku dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dan saat sepertinya dia sudah siap, dia mulai.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde..." yang menonton di videonya mulai diam da memperhatikan. Semua sepertinya deg-degan melihat peristiwa ini.

Sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, Red-san...

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" sambil membuka kotak kecil berisi cincin platinum dengan mata berlian...

 _Tuhan... doaku..._ sementara aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Red-san tadi.

Semua orang juga mulai menunggu, tepatnya menunggu jawabanku. Mereka seperti orang yang menonton acara sepak bola, dimana seorang pemain siap untuk melakukan tendangan penalti terakhir di final Piala Dunia.

 _Dan akhirnya, aku harus menjawabnya..._

Dengan air mataku yang terus mengalir, dengan keberanian yang terus muncul, dan dengan rasa cinta yang memuncak... aku langsung memeluk Red-san, melepas semua emosi yang terkumpul, melepaskannya seperti Hypernova.

"RED-SAAAAAAAANNNNNN...! YAAAAAA!"

Dan aku langsung mendengar semua orang berteriak senang. Mereka seperti orang yang menonton acara sepak bola, dimana seorang pemain siap untuk melakukan tendangan penalti terakhir di final Piala Dunia, dan dia berhasil mencetak gol. Seluruh teman-temanku langsung masuk dan bersuka cita, bukan hanya mereka, namun juga seluruh dunia. Dan Arceus tersenyum.

Sementara itu, aku dan Red-san hanya duduk di sana, saling menangis bersama dan berpelukan bersama. Aku menangis karena baru saja dilamar oleh orang yang kucintai. Namun kenapa Red-san menangis?

"R-Red-san? Kenapa kau..." tanyaku. Dia tersenyum di tengah tangisannya.

"Aku menang, Yellow... aku memenangkan tantangan terbesar hidupku, melamar orang yang kucintai..." Lalu kami menangis dalam kebahagiaan murni dan suci bersama, lagi.

Dan aku tahu, bahwa doaku baru saja dikabulkan...

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan..._

 _Terima kasih, Red-san..._

 _Terima kasih, semuanya..._

 _19\. Ternyata, rindu dan kesendirian adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya._

Karena keduanya terjadi di waktu yang sama. Butuh contoh?

Saat Red di Gunung Silver, pasti dia merindukan Yellow, karena pada saat itu, Yellow tak ada di sampingnya.

Begitu pula Yellow. Dia hanya di sekitaran rumahnya saja. Pasti Yellow merindukan Red karena Red tak ada di dekatnya.

Kesimpulannya adalah, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kenapa mereka tak hidup bersama saja?

Tee-hee

 _21._

 _Dear You,_

 _Takkan Terbayar Lunas, Rinduku_

 _Rindu itu pertemuan senja. Bersamanya, kita menari._

 _Rindu itu nyanyian sunyi. Kita adalah melodinya, kini. Berdua saling menautkan keterasingan dalam denting keindahan yang bertubi-tubi._

 _Dari dekat, rinduku semakin dahaga. Haus mengecup pucuk penantian yang tinggal sejengkal dari jari manismu._

 _Lelaplah! Di pangkuanku, rindumu kutimang seiya, dan setia kujaga. Aku sadar, tak akan pernah terbayar lunas rindu yang sekian lama mengerami kematangan. Meskipun, sekian senja terus merekatkan jemari kita yang bermanja._

Arceus' POV, bahasa telah diterjemahkan.

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Kanto. Dan sekarang aku ada di Hutan Viridian. Aku suka tempay ini. Airnya jernih dan bersih, udaranya segar, dan pemandangan hutannya indah sekali. Aku juga sering melihat 2 orang yang ada di sini.

Satu dengan pakaian merah yang terus berlatih dengan Pokemon-nya, sementara satunya dengan pakaian kuning dan topi jerami sedang menggambar. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia gambar, namun kelihatannya dia senang degan gambarnya.

Aku melihat mereka bersama terus sampai sorenya. Sorenya, mereka tertidur di bawah pohon. Akupun mendekati mereka. Aku melihat mereka tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Kepala si rambut pirang itu disandarkan pada bahu si laki-laki. Sekarang aku ingat siapa 2 orang ini.

Aku melihat mereka membuka mata. Aku tak memilih untuk kabur. Aku ingin melihat mata mereka. Saat mereka sadar akan keberadaanku, mereka sama-sama berkata...

"Arceus..." aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka, dan langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Itulah ceritaku saat aku melihat 2 orang ini. Red dan Yellow.

 _24\. Jika malu itu mengenal komposisi, warnanya lebih pas pucat pasi. Untuk rindu? Warna pelangi._

Yellow's POV

Itulah aku. Aku yang selalu malu kalau aku berada di dekat Red-san, mendengar warnanya, melihat rupanya dari televisi, mendengar suaranya via telepon, membaca pesan singkat darinya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Red-san, dan orang lain melihatnya.

Sementara itu, saat aku sendiri, aku sangat menikmati rasa rinduku saat aku berada di dekat Red-san, mendengar warnanya, melihat rupanya dari televisi, mendengar suaranya via telepon, membaca pesan singkat darinya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Red-san.

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini hanya karena Red-san.

Red-san, kau harus tanggung jawab dengan memberikanku satu ciuman, suatu saat nanti. Pikirku meyakinkan.

 _25\. Kalau jatuh cinta itu antibiotik, aku akan menghabiskannya, untukmu. Rela dan mampu, demimu._

Red's POV

"KEMBALIKAN YELLOW!" seruku kepada musuh beratku, Giovanni, yang menaruh Yellow dalam kurungan berarus listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Hehehe, memangnya gampang kubebaskan Yellow? Ingatlah, aku punya kekuatan yang diberikan dari tempat yang sama dengannya, dan aku akan mengambilnya untuk MENGUASAI DUNIA!" serunya membuatku sedikit syok.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU CELAKAI YELLOW!" seruku, mempersiapkan Pikachu-ku untuk menyerang.

"Oke, kau ingin main kasar ya? Tak masalah..." Lalu energi dari Yellow tiba-tiba disedot paksa dengan alat penyedot energi yang sudah terpasang pada tiap sisi kurungan dan mengalir ke tubuh Giovanni.

Yellow, tentu saja dia berteriak kesakitan karena energinya yang disedot paksa.

Dan inilah saatnya aku membuat strategi. Tentu saja Viridian akan memberikan energinya lagi kepada Yellow. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana menghancurkan alat penyedot itu tanpa menyetrum Yellow, dan aku harus melakukannya sebelum energinya benar-benar habis.

Aku punya ide.

"Pika, aku punya ide..." lalu kubisikkan ideku pada Pika, dan dia menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan, tanda dia paham, walau dengan wajah agak khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Ini untuk Yellow juga..." kataku. Dan akhirnya...

"Giovanni, kalau kau berani, mendekatlah padaku!" seruku.

"Oh, kau ingin bertarung jauh dari pacarmu itu, agak dia tak melihat kekalahanmu yang menyedihkan itu?" tanyanya.

"Oke, kalau kau tak mau..." jawabku dengan tenang. Lalu aku langsung berlari mendekat.

"Eh? Malah mendekat?" tanyanya

"RED-SAN, JANGAN!" seru Yellow, memintaku untuk berhenti mendekatinya. Namun terlambat.

"Pikachu, lompat, ekor besi, dan 100000 V!" Langsung Pikachu melompat dari atas kepalaku, dan beruntungnya Giovanni tak sadar dengan kemunculannya, lalu aku rangkul dia untuk mencegahnya bergerak.

Pikachu langsung memotong kabel yang menyalurkan energi dari kurungan ke mesin, lalu dengan listriknya, dia menghancurkan alatnya, yang aliran listriknya menyambar ke Giovanni, untungnya aku lepaskan sebelum dia tersetrum.

Tepat waktu, karena terlambat sedikit saja, aku juga bisa tersetrum dan Yellow yang akan kuselamatkan justru akan kerepotan merawatku nantinya, hehehe...

Tapi aku menang. Aku menang melawan Giovanni, dan sekarang dengan sedikit otot dan banyak otak. Satu hal terakhir, membebaskan Yellow.

"Pikachu, ekor besi!" seruku, langsung saja Pika memotong besi kurungan dengan ekor besinya, dan membebaskan Yellow. Langsung saja Yellow berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"TERIMA KASIH... TE-TERIMA KASIH, R-R-RED-SAAAAANNN..." katanya dalam tangisan bahagianya.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Kau sudah bebas sekarang. Ayo kita pulang," langsung kubopong dia.

"Eeeehhh, Red-san! Kau tak perlu bopong aku!" katanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi energimu banyak tersedot, dan perjalanan kita juga jauh. Lebih baik kubawa kau daripada kau tidur sambil jalan. Kau bisa tidur untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu selama kita pulang kalau aku membopongmu," kataku. Gadis pirang di depanku hanya bisa tersipu malu dan akhirnya mengangguk.

 _Akhirnya, aku dan Yellow berjalan keluar, dan pulang kembali ke Hutan Viridian dengan aman._

 _27\. Mungkin waktu terlalu sibuk mengingat kita atau kita yang melupakannya. Terburu-buru mencapai akhir padahal kita baru saja beranjak memulainya – perjalanan cinta itu._

Yellow's POV

Ahhh... kenapa hari ini cepat berakhir? Aku masih belum puas berkencan dengan Red-san... ya, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah pergi ke mana-mana bersama Red-san. Ke Kota Saffron, sudah. Ke Zona Safari Kanto, sudah. Belanja banyak hal di Kota Celadon, bahkan hampir mati ketakutan di Kota Lavender. Namun pada akhirnya inti kencan kami hanya jalan-jalan dari Kota Viridian ke Kota Pallet, dan kembali ke rumahku di Hutan Viridian.

"Ya, kita sudah pulang!" seru Red-san, dengan wajah yang agak kecewa. Aku jadi heran karenanya.

"Ada apa, Red-san? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku. Dia mengambil napasnya.

"Jika saja kita bisa berkencan lebih lama, pasti lebih mengasikkan. Benar kan, Yellow?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

 _Ternyata Red-san sepikiran denganku..._

"Mmmm... bagaimana kalau kita menonton televisi sama-sama?" tanyaku. Wajah Red-san berseri kembali.

"Wah, ide bagus, Yellow! Ayo..." katanya, lalu kami berdua masuk ke rumahku.

 _Dan kencan kami berlanjut..._

 _30\. Peduli apa dengan luka. Seketika lunas terbayar dengan satu senyumanmu, saja._

Red's POV

Tersandung, tercebur, tertiup angin, diserang Pokemon liar, membeku, membatu, semua penderitaanku selama hidupku saat aku sekali mengatakan kata ini. Sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan dan jawaban ini adalah keyakinan hatiku, dan kata ini hanya kutujukan untuk satu orang saja.

Orang yang membuatku tersenyum saat aku susah, dan orang yang dapat kubuat tersenyum saat dia susah. Orang yang akhirnya resmi menjadi istri sahku dan hidup bersama dengannya sampai maut memisahkan.

 _I do love you, my honey blonde..._

 _33\. Karena Tuhan punya rencana. Kita berusaha, berdoa, dan bertawakal saja. Cinta dan penyatuan kita tak akan ke mana._

Dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba ada berita bahwa Red akan melamar Yellow. Paman Wilton setuju, dan semua orang kaget dengan informasi ini. Yellow memang menunjukkan keinginan yang kuat ingin hidup bersama Red, namun sifat Red yang tak peduli dengan cinta membuatnya penuh tanda tanya.

Untungnya berita ini cepat tersebar. Berterima kasihlah pada Blue.

Bagian lamaran ada di nomor 18.

 _34\. Makanan termanis. Ketika suapan demi suapan langsung dari tanganmu. Dan, mata kita beradu._

Red's POV

Seperti biasanya, Yellow selesai memasak, dan aku selesai mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Hanya satu hal untuk dilakukan; makan.

Aku melihat makanan yang dibuat Yellow kali ini; sayur pare, tempe, sesisir pisang, teh hangat, dan sebakul nasi.

Aku mengambil bagianku. Aku melihat Yellow masih sibuk dengan persiapan akhirnya. Jadi...

" _My honey blonde,_ kau ingin kuambilkan bagianmu tidak?" tanyaku.

"Ya, _my crimson hero._ Ambilkan aku sayur pare dan tempenya," kata istriku dari sana.

Yellow's POV

Akhirnya aku selesai dengan bagian akhir memasakku. Sekarang waktunya makan dengan suamiku tercinta.

Aku pergi ke meja makan dimana Red-san sudah menunggu, beserta makanan yang ada di piringku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Red," kataku.

"Eh? tak ada _Red-san_ kali ini?" katanya, sepertinya dia mencoba untuk menggodaku lagi. Ahh... seperti setelah kami menikah, sifat romantis Red-san lebih terlihat.

Plus aku memang sengaja lupa, untuk menguji saja, hehehe...

"Hehehehe, aku hanya bercanda, Red-san..." kataku dengan tertawaan kecil.

"Nah, ayo kita makan," kata suamiku. Aku mengangguk saja dan mulai makan dengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Red-san sudah menyelesaikan prosesi makannya. Sementara itu aku masih setengahnya. Aku melihat Red-san tersenyum melihatku.

"Perlu kusuapi?" tanyanya.

 _Eh? Sejak kapan Red-san minta agar dia menyuapiku? Jujur, sebenarnya aku kangen saat itu, terutama pada saat awal pernikahan kami. Namun setelah Red-san sibuk, sudah jarang terjadi. Ini kesempatan emas yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja!_

"Hmmm... boleh..." lalu Red-san berpindah dari depanku ke samping kananku. Aku membiarkannya mengambil sendokku, mengambil sedikit makanan, dan ...

"Ayo Yellow, buka mulutnya, kereta datang!" aku agak terkekeh mendengar hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, tapi juga senang. Akupun membuka mulutku dan membiarkan Red-san memasukkan sendok berisi makanan ke mulutku, sebelum akhirnya dikeluarkan lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, aku masih mengunyah makananku, dan akhirnya...

"B-Bisakah k-k-kau suapi aku lagi?" tanyaku.

Red's POV

Catatan mental: Terima kasih banyak, Blue!

Ini sebenarnya campuran ideku dan Blue tentang cara mengembalikan keharmonisan, atau lebih tepatnya, mempertahankan keharmonisanku dan Yellow. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

Aku ambil makanannya lagi, dan bersiap untuk memasukkannya lagi ke mulutnya Yellow.

" _Ngeeeeeeeeeennnggggg,_ Yellow, pesawatnya mau mendarat..." dengan sedikit kekehan dariku. Yellow langsung melahap makanannya seperti anak kecil yang disuapi ibunya. Kami berduapun tertawa melihat tingkah Yellow tadi. Lalu, tiba-tiba...

"Red-san, bolehkah aku suapi kamu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata...

"Tentu saja boleh," oke, giliranku yang disuapi istriku. Aku melihatnya mengambil makanan, dan siap untuk memasukkannya ke mulutku.

"Ayo Red-san, makan makannya, katanya ingin jadi Gym Leader, Gym Leader harus kuat, kalau ingin kuat, harus ma... ma..."

"MAKAN MAKANANNYA ISTRI TERCINTA!" langsung pipi kami memerah di tengah tertawaan kami, lalu kulahap makanannya seperti Yellow tadi. Yellow tersenyum sambil berkata...

"Suami pintar... ayo dimakan lagi..." kayanya sambil mengambil makanan dan siap memasukkannya lagi. Langsung aku melahapnya lagi. Membuat kami tertawa lagi.

Neutral POV

Itu terus terjadi, acara suap-suapan sampai terjadi 38 menit. Dan berakhir saat seorang manusia muda dengan rambut acak pirang muncul ke ruang makan.

"Mama, Papa, aku mau disuapi juga..." dan kedua manusia yang bersuap-suapan itu akhirnya berhenti dan melihat manusia itu. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan dan akhirnya tersenyum pada manusia itu.

"Tentu, Flavus. Kemarilah..." kata Yellow. Lalu anak itu mendekat dan berpangku pada Red. Lalu Yellow siap menyuapinya.

"Ayo, kalau mau menang melawan Papa, harus kuat. Kalau mau kuat, harus ma... ma..." kata Red.

"MAKAN MAKANANNYA MAMA PAPA!" serunya, lalu melahap makanannya seperti anak kecil, karena dia memang masih kecil. Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban tadi.

 _Dan acara suap-menyuapi ini terus berlanjut sampai makanannya habis, 32 menit kemudian._

 _35\. Cinta? Tanpa definisi. Yang biasa dan bisa kita kalukan adalah mengekspresikannya. Kasihan cinta kalau harus diartikan ini-itu. Cinta menjadi terisolasi, dan masuk ke dalam kotak!_

Cheren's POV

Aku menyerah...

Benar juga yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Aku tak bisa lagi mengusahakan penelitian tentang arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Aku tanya sesama pembaca buku, Nona Berlitz saja, juga tidak tahu. Dia malah berkata begini.

"Mungkin Anda harus bertanya kepada Red dan Yellow. Mereka adalah salah satu dexholder tertua dan yang telah merasakan perasaan itu,"

Red dan Yellow ya? Mereka disebut Si Petarung dan Si Penyembuh. Mereka sudah menikah dan sudah punya 2 anak. Mereka sudah dapat pengalaman cinta kompleks dan luar biasa. Mungkin bisa menjadi referensiku.

Oke, waktunya pergi ke Kanto.

 _39\. Dan biarpun berkelana sejauh udara berembus, ia akan menghampiri jiwa-jiwa yang dahaga dan mendamba; cinta itu._

Ini tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Red merindukan Yellow, dan Yellow merindukan Red. Selalu terjadi selama mereka berada di ruang yang terpisah di waktu yang sama.

Dan angin yang berembus di wajah mereka mengingatkan mereka akan masing-masing. Mulai sejak pertama mereka bertemu sampa sekarang, mereka telah merasakan angin yang sama.

 _Angin kerinduan..._

 _Akan terus datang kepada yang dahaga dan mendamba._

 _42\. Begitu masuk wilayah hati, segala sesuatu sukar diprediksi. Hati-hati! Percayakan pada kata hati._

Red's POV

 _Apa ini yang namanya cinta?_

Hari ini, aku pergi ke Hutan Viridian untuk berlatih dengan Pokemon-ku lagi. Dan aku mengambil tempat yang sama setiap harinya. Ini membuat beberapa Pokemon-ku bosan.

Salah satunya Pikachu.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaaa..." katanya, aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan tapi dari raut wajahnya, dia pasti kebosanan.

"Ada apa, Pika?" tanyaku. Aku sudah menduganya, dia pasti kebosanan.

"Hei, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu, tapi ini rahasia kita saja. Ini alasan kenapa aku memilih tempat ini," kataku, lalu membisikan rahasia itu di telinga Pika. Setelah selesai...

"Pika?" katanya agak kaget.

"Hehehe... ya... entah kenapa, aku suka berlatih di sini, karena mengingatkanku akannya, dan mengingatnya membuatku bersemangat. Pika, menurutmu, inikah yang namanya cinta?"

Pika's POV

Ya ampun...

Ternyata, setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya dia mengikuti kata hatinya yang lain itu. Tapi kenapa aku harus menunggu lama untuk itu?

Akhirnya dia merasakan cinta juga. Aku tahu tempat ini. Ini tempat dimana tuanku dan temannya saling bercengkerama. Ya, temannya yang berambut pirang panjang yang tuanku kira dia laki-laki itu...

Dan sebenarnya, hari ini dia akan datang. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

 _Apa mungkin akan menyusul aku dan Chuchu dalam keseriusan cinta?_

 _Kuharap..._

 _43\. Sekecil apapun, ungkapkan lepas landas, terjun bebas dan silakan sandarkan di dadaku._

Red's POV

Aku melihat teman-temanku. Aku sangat menyukai mereka. Mereka punya kelebihan dan kelemahannya masing-masing.

Blue, cantik, namun juga agak jail. Tapi tak masalah karena dialah yang membuat kelompok dexholder dari Kanto jadi berwarna.

Green, walaupun pendiam dan cenderung cuek, namun jawabannya selalu cerdas. Makanya dia bisa jadi Gym Leader lebih cepat daripada aku. Sepertinya aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, termasuk darinya.

Dan Yellow. Aku mencintainya. Walaupun terkadang dia sering tertidur. Dan beberapa hal yang dia ungkit-ungkit. Dan akhirnya aku yang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya juga.

Contohnya tadi.

"Red-san..."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba sedih.

"Apa aku kurang cantik untukmu?" eh? Pertanyaan apa itu?

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu, Yellow?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata...

"Kau punya banyak teman perempuan. Contohnya Misty. Dia sudah jadi Gym Leader di Cerulean. Lalu Blue, dia kan juara kedua setelah kau di lomba itu. Ditambah lagi mereka lebih cantik, lebih feminim, dan lebih..."

Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Eh, apa lagi ini?

"Mereka lebih... lebih..." aku melihat tangannya yang dikepalkan di depan dadanya, dan aku langsung paham apa maksudnya. Dan aku menaruh tangan-tanganku pada pipinya, dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke hadapanku.

"Yellow, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mencintaimu karena gelarmu, kekuatanmu, apa lagi tubuhmu. Aku mencintaimu karena satu hal..." lalu kucium bibir manisnya dengan singkat, namun lembut, sesuai yang disukainya.

" _Aku mencintaimu karena hatimu, dan karena hanya kau yang membuatku lengkap..."_

Sekali lagi, aku cium Yellow, sekarang dengan ciuman yang lebih hangat. Akhirnya aku dan Yellow mengakhiri ciuman kami karena kehabisan udara, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kami.

"Red-san..." katanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Lalu dia merebahkan kepadanya di atas dadaku. Dan sebelum dia tertidur, dia berkata...

" _Thanks, my husband, my crimson hero..."_ langsung saja kujawab sebelum aku juga tertidur.

" _You're welcome, my wife, my honey blonde. Good night, sleep tight, have a nice dream, Yellow..."_

 _..._

" _You too, Red-san..."_

 _45\. Kalau saja hati itu seperti buku terbuka, betapa indahnya membaca dan menuliskan cinta – untukmu._

Di dimensi lain...

Yellow masuk ke dimensi lain, dan di sana, dia bertemu seseorang. Perempuan seusianya. Dia juga diberi kekuatan oleh Hutan Viridian, bahkan dengan kekuatan yang sama; kekuatan penyembuhan. Tapi perempuan itu memilih untuk pergi ke dimensi lain, setelah...

"Ya, begitulah. Dia pergi ke alam yang indah di atas sana. Dan daripada aku menderita di sana, aku memilih untuk tinggal di sini," katanya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar setia dengannya sampai kau rela pergi dari dimensimu sendiri. P-pasti ka-kalian saling men..." kata Yellow, sedikit memerah pipinya karena malu dan iri.

"Ya, kami berdua saling mencintai. Karena perasaanku padanya..." lalu dia mengambil sebuah buku. Dia mengambil pensil yang dia taruh di telinganya, dan membuka sebuah halaman. Dia gambar banyak hati kecil di sana. Setelah dia selesai...

"Bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku, kau dan Red?" Yellow agak terhenyak karena kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, lalu menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Lalu dia mengambil pensil itu, dan menggambar hati yang otentik.

 _Satu hati yang besar, memenuhi satu lembar buku itu._

 _..._

"Sepertinya, ini waktunya kita berpisah. Jangan lupa berbahagia dengan Red..." katanya dengan senyum.

"Kau juga, Jenar..." kata Yellow.

 _Dan pertemuan mereka selesai, dan pertemuan Yellow dengan Red dimulai, lagi._

 _47\. Dunia begitu kecil saat merangkumnya dengan mata dan pikiran. Dan kamu jadi bintangnya karena hati turut serta merengkuhnya._

Neutral POV

Perkumpulan dexholder di rumahnya Platinum. Kali ini, Crystal akan membacakan puisi. Sebenarnya bukan puisi, tapi sebuah artikel dari sebuah buku.

"Nona Berlitz, apa kau punya bukunya Carl Sagan?" tanya Crystal.

"Buku itu? Oh, aku punya. Sebentar, akan aku akbilkan," lalu Platinum pergi ke perpustakannya dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud.

 _Pale Blue Dot: A Vision of the Human Future in Space_

"Ini bukunya, Crystal, oh, ya. Mulai sekarang, kalian boleh memanggilku Platinum," katanya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Platinum," kata Crystal, Platinum tersenyum.

"Crystal baca puisi, pasti enaknya seperti donat ini..." kata Diamond sambil memakan donat ke-42-nya.

"HEY! MAKAN SAJA PIKIRANMU!" seru Pearl, membuat orang lain di sana tertawa. Dan setelah tenang, Crystal mulai berpuisi.

 _Titik Biru Pucat_

 _Dari jarak sejauh ini, Bumi tidak lagi terlihat penting. Namun bagi kita, lain lagi ceritanya. Tatatplah lagi titik itu. Titik itulah yang dinamai 'di sini'. Itulah rumah. Itulah kita. Di satu titik itu semua orang yang kamu cintai, semua orang yang kamu kenal, semua orang yang pernah kamu dengar namanya, semua manusia yang pernah ada, menghabiskan hidup mereka. Segenap kebahagiaan dan penderitaan kita, ribuan agama, pemikiran, dan doktrin ekonomi yang merasa benar, setiap pemburu dan perambah, setiap pahlawan dan pengecut, setiap pembangun dan pemusnah peradaban, setiap raja dan petani, setiap pasangan muda yang jatuh cinta, setiap ibu dan ayah, anak yang bercita-cita tinggi, penemu dan penjelajah, setiap pengajar kebaikan, setiap politisi busuk, setiap "bintang pujaan", setiap "pemimpin besar", setiap orang suci dan pendosa sepanjang sejarah spesies manusia hidup di sana, di atas setitik debu yang melayang dalam seberkas sinar._

 _Bumi adalah panggung yang amat kecil di tengah luasnya arena kosmik. Renungkanlah sungai darah yang ditumpahkan para jenderal dan maharaja sehingga dalam keagungan dan kejayaan itu mereka dapat menjadi penguasa sementara di sebagian kecil dari titik itu. Renungkanlah kekejaman tanpa akhir yang dilakukan orang-orang di satu sudut titik ini terhadap orang-orang tak dikenal di sudut titik yang lain, betapa sering mereka salah paham, betapa siap mereka untuk membunuh satu sama lain, betapa bergejolah kebencian mereka. Sikap kita, keistimewaan kita yang semu, khayalan bahwa kita memiliki tempat penting di alam semesta ini, tidak berarti apapun di hadapan setitik cahaya redup ini. Planet kita hanyalah sebutir debu yang kesepian di alam yang besar dan gelap. Dalam kebingungan kita, di tengah luasnya jagad raya ini, tiada tanda bahwa pertolongan akan datang dari tempat lain untuk menyelamatkan kita dari diri kita sendiri._

 _Bumi adalah satu-satunya dunia, sejauh ini, yang diketahui memiliki kehidupan. Tidak ada tempat lain, setidaknya sampai beberapa waktu ke depan, yang bisa dijadikan tempat tinggal. Ada yang bisa kita kunjungi, tetapi belum ada yang bisa kita tinggali. Suka atau tidak, untuk saat ini, Bumi adalah satu-satunya tempat kita hidup. Sering dikatakan bahwa astronomi adalah sebuah pengalaman yang menumbuhkan kerendahan hati dan membangun kepribadian. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa menunjukkan laknatnya kesombongan manusia secara lebih baik selain citran dunia kita yang mungil ini. Bagiku, gambar ini mempertegas tanggung jawab kita untuk bertindah lebih baik terhadap satu sama lain, dan menjaga serta merawat sang titik biru pucat, satu-satunya rumah yang kita kenal selama ini._

 _Carl Sagan._

Crystal's POV

Wow, ternyata membaca puisi lebih melelahkan daripada yang kupikirkan. Bahkan dengan saran Gold untuk memberikan sentuhan puitis di sana-sini.

Saat aku mengalihkan visualku dari buku ke orang-orang, aku terkaget.

Red dan Yellow terlihat sangat menghayati sampai mereka tak sadar mereka berpelukan. Dan saat mereka sadar, mereka saling menyingkir dan mulai memerah.

Green tersenyum, sementara Blue tertidur di pundaknya. Dasar Blue...

Gold, ...

"WAAAAAA...! CRYSTAAAAAALLLL!" Eh? Gold menangis? Dan memanggil namaku dengan lengkap? Wow...

Sementara aku menenangkan Gold, aku melihat Silver di samping Gold, dia berkata padaku...

"Crystal, sepertinya puisimu benar-benar masuk ke hatinya," katanya, lalu memberikan senyumannya. Lalu aku melihat Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald saling berpelukan, tak tahan untuk menangis juga.

Diamond dan Pearl kagum dengan puisinya, sampai Diamond lupa dengan donat-donatnya. Platinum terlihat menekan tombol berhenti.

"Eh, kau merekamnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku ingin sesekali belajar berpuisi darimu, secara langsung maupun dari video ini. Kau luar biasa, Crystal," kata Platinum, membuatku terpana.

"Oh, terima kasih, Platinum..."

Ganti latar...

Yellow's POV

Di luar rumahnya Platinum, sebenarnya lebih seperti istana bagiku, aku dan Red-san memandang langit yang luas. Sambil membayangkan puisi Crystal itu tadi.

"Red-san..."

"Yellow..."

Eh, kami saling memanggil bersamaan? Awalnya kami hanya terdiam, namun akhirnya kami tertawa.

"Hahaha... ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red-san di tengah tertawaannya.

"A—aku hanya berpikir... berpikir tentang puisi tadi..." kataku. Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi sangat tenang. Hanya ada tiupan angin dalam cuaca malam yang cerah.

Red-san juga maju selangkah mendekatiku. Dan saat aku ingin berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba...

 _Ya Tuhan Pemilik Titik Biru Pucat... kalau ini mimpi... jangan bangunkan aku..._

 _Aku merasakan bibirnya Red-san menekan bibirku, dan semakin lama, semakin dalam. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin meleleh dalam ciumannya, dan akhirnya, aku juga memperdalam ciumanku._

 _Aku dan Red-san hanya berciuman terus di sana, terkadang dangkal, tapi sering dalam sampai kami berdua sering mengerangi nama kami. Itu, sampai kami kehabisan udara dan akhirnya sesi ciuman kami berakhir._

"Hah... hah... hah... Red-san... _Aku mencintaimu..._ "

"Hah... hah... hah... Yellow-chan... _Aku juga mencintaimu..._ "

Kami akhirnya saling berpelukan, ingin merasakan kehangatan masing-masing di tengah angin malam sejuk ini, di bawah bintang-bintang, di dalam Titik Biru Pucat.

... _setiap pasangan muda yang jatuh cinta ..._

 _49\. Sepotong sapa, kejutan berjuta. Mengunci lidah, kelu berkata. Ada binar bahagia, malu-mau tapi nyata. PS: "Hati-hati ya..."_

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya duduk saja di bawah pohon, seperti biasa, menggambar Red-san. Kabarnya dia sudah kembali dari Hoenn setelah menang dalam pertarungan yang menentukan nasib seluruh dunia.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini adalah menunggu sampai dia kemari. Aku tahu mungkin bukan hari ini, tapi daripada dia menyesal karena tidak bertemu aku di sini, lebih baik aku menunggu di sini.

Ya. Aku sudah selesai. Gambar Red-san dengan Pikachunya, bertemu dengan seorang perempuan dengan Pikachunya, mereka saling berpelukan. Kau tahu siapa perempuan itu?

 _Itu aku..._

"Hai, Yellow! Gambarmu bagus!"

EEHHHHH! RE-RE-RE-RE-RED-S-S-S-S-SSAAANNN...

 _Indikasi: tidak dapat berbicara, tidak dapat bergerak, pipi memerah merona, ada perasaan malu tapi senang di dalamnya._

 _Kesimpulan: orang yang dicintai datang tiba-tiba_

 _Dan siapa orang yang dicintai Yellow?_

JELAS.

 _52\. Menjadi orang yang kuinginkan, itu terlalu egois. Menjadi seorang yang kubutuhkan, itulah maknamu di sisiku._

Red's POV

Nah, sekarang aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Kanto. Dan kali ini adalah acara orientasi mahasiswa.

Malam itu, adalah malam surat cinta. Dimana kita harus membuat surat ini untuk seseorang yang kita sukai, baik teman maupun dari panitia acara.

Oke, waktunya untuk menulis.

"Kepada AdBV...

Aku tak tahu apa kau ada di sini atau tidak. Kalau kau ada di sini, aku harap surat ini bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu dari awal sampai akhir. Tak akan kubiarkan kau kesusahan selama aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai pada akhirnya kita berpisah sementara oleh kematian, dan dipersatukan kembali di surga.

Dari orang yang kaucintai, dan yang mencintaimu

R"

Selesai. Aku mengumpulkan surat itu dan akhirnya aku memilih tidur.

Sementara itu

POV-nya panitia acara...

"Eh, ada surat menarik nih..."

"Apaan?"

"Surat dari 'R', menurutmu siapa itu 'R'?"

"Hmmm... banyak yang inisialnya 'R', ini tujuannya ke 'AdBV'. Siapa lagi itu 'AdBV'?" terlihat salah satu orang membawa daftar mahasiswa baru yang ikut acara ini.

"Hmmm... sepertinya ada yang cocok, coba lihat ini," orang itu menunjukkan sebuah nama. Seluruh panitia langsung kaget melihat nama itu.

"Lho, ini kan temannya si juara Kanto itu. Wah, jadi berita betulan kalau sampai kita membacakan ini besok,"

"Betul sekali. Sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa 'R' dan 'AdBV' ini, dan siapa yang akan maju besok,"

Hehehehehehehe... semua panitia mengeluarkan tertawa jahat ala Blue.

Keesokan harinya...

"Baiklah, kami sudah membaca surat-surat kalian tadi malam," kata salah satu pembawa acara.

"Ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada yang luar biasa tapi aneh-aneh, ada yang saking luar biasanya sampai kami memutuskan untuk membuat yang membuat surat ini untuk maju ke depan sini," kata pembawa acara yang lain.

Yellow's POV

'Ya Tuhan mudah-mudahan bukan punyaku...' aku menulis surat juga. Aku tak tahu apakah teman-temanku yang lain ada di sini, terutama...

Semoga saja suratku tak terbaca.

"Kepada R...

Aku tak tahu apa kau ada di sini atau tidak. Kalau kau ada di sini, aku harap surat ini bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu dari awal sampai akhir. Tak akan kubiarkan kau kesusahan selama aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai pada akhirnya kita berpisah sementara oleh kematian, dan dipersatukan kembali di surga.

Dari orang yang kaucintai, dan yang mencintaimu

AdBV"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, ada 2 surat yang isinya sama persis! Hanya saja penerima surat di surat yang satu adalah pembuat surat di surat yang lain!"

"Maksudnya seperti pikiran mereka saking terkoneksi sampai bisa seperti itu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja. Aku punya ide," lalu, si pembawa acara berbicara lagi.

"Wah, sepertinya ada keajaiban di sini. Saya memegang 2 surat, isinya sama persis, hanya berbalik pembuat dan penerima suratnya saja. SISANYA SAMA PERSIS! Saya akan membacakannya sampai selesai, dan siapapun yang mengaku menulis ini, harap maju ke sini,"

'Ya Tuhan , semoga itu bukan suratku!' pintaku, aku sudah sangat gugup. Lalu si pembawa acara mulai bicara.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau ada di sini atau tidak. Kalau kau ada di sini, aku harap surat ini bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu dari awal sampai akhir. Tak akan kubiarkan kau kesusahan selama aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai pada akhirnya kita berpisah sementara oleh kematian, dan dipersatukan kembali di surga."

 _Mati aku..._

POV-nya pembawa acara.

"Ya, siapa yang mengaku menuliskan surat ini? Aku menunggu..." kataku. Sesaat aku melihat kerumunan orang itu saling memandang, mencari siapa orang yang membuat surat itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat ada 2 orang yang mendekat ke tempatku.

'Waduh, betul ternyata perkiraanku. Itu pasti si juara Kanto sama temannya itu,' pikirku. Lalu saat akhirnya mereka terlepas dari kerumunan dan saling melihat satu sama lain...

"R-R-RED-SAN!"

"Y-YELLOW!" Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu malah pingsan. Langsung saja si laki-laki itu menangkap perempuan itu dan langsung membopongnya.

"UKS! MANA UKS-NYA?" teriaknya, akupun akhirnya menjawab.

"UKS-nya di dekat sumur di timur sana," lalu aku melihat si laki-laki itu membopong si gadis itu ke UKS. Oh, ya, UKS di sini artinya Unit Kesehatan Sementara.

Red's POV

Oke, aku kaget, ternyata Yellow juga menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas yang sama denganku, bahkan juga ada di acara orientasi ini. Tapi itu tak penting lagi. Aku harus membawanya ke Unit Kesehatan. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya pingsan terus. Dia harus sadar.

 _Karena dia membutuhkanku..._

 _Karena aku membutuhkannya..._

 _53\. Saat terang susah didekap, aku Cuma butuh kamu. Saat dingin menyergap, tarik selimut saja, dan tahu-tahu kau sudah bersamaku, menghangatkanku._

Yellow's POV

Dingin...

Badanku yang kecil tak mampu mempertahankan panas tubuhku. Akupun jadi tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun tiba-tiba, badanku menghangat seketika.

Itu karena tiba-tiba Red-san mendekapku dan memberikan panasnya padaku. Itu membuat aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Red-san..."

 _57\. Semua yang telah kita jalani bukan buang-buang waktu apalagi sia-sia. Setiap detiknya berharga dan bermakna. Melekang indah pada sejarah semsta._

Alien's POV, bahasa telah diterjemahkan

Kami menaiki pesawat Kliouan-938592 menuju sebuah planet yang di mata kami cukup indah. Dan menurut data kami, planet itu bernama Bumi.

Kami mendaratkan roket itu di suatu tempat di mana banyak benda putih di atasnya, da rasanya dingin.

"Komputer, tempat apa yang memuliki benda putih dingin di atasnya dan menjulang tinggi?"

"Gunung,"

Lalu kami menunggu di sana. Lalu ada salah satu orang kami yang melihat hal aneh.

"Pak, saya melihat kumpulan makhluk hidup berkumpul di satu tempat di sana," lalu dia megatur posisinya di monitor, dan saat terlihat jelas, sepertinya mereka para makhluk hidup ini memasang satu tipe wajah yang sama.

"Ayo kita datangi," lalu dengan pesawat kami, kami meluncur ke sana.

Saat kami sampai di daerah berwarna hijau dan coklat dan suasananya segar, kami turun dari pesawat kami, dan dengan alat transparan kami yang membuat kami tak terlihat, kami masuk ke tempat itu.

Saat kami sampai, kami melihat semua makhluk hidup ini, dan langsung menaruh alat _scanning_ kami. setelah prosesnya selesai, kami mendapatkan semua datanya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali.

Saat kami membuka data dari _scanning_ kami, kalimat pertama yang muncul di sana adalah...

 _Pernikahan Red dan Yellow_

Kami akan membawanya ke pusat budaya semesta dan menyimpannya sebagai bahan bersejarah dari planet yang bernama Bumi.

 _60\. Berakit-rakit ke ulu, berenang ke hati bersama-sama, kemudian._

Red's POV

Hari itu adalah saat yang buruk sekali. Ada hujan badai menerpa Kanto. Aku dan Yellow tak menyangka. Saat itu kami baru selesai belajar di sekolah, dan selangkah setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hujan dengan angin kencang mulai turun. Sekarang, kami berlari ke rumahku.

"Yellow! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahku? Badainya bisa lebih buruk!"

"Ya, Red-san!"

Kami terus berlari dengan saling berpegangan tangan, agar tidak kehilangan yang lain. Setelah berkutat dengan badai besar itu, akhirnya aku dan Yellow sampai ke rumahku. Aku langsung membukakan pintu, membawa kami masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi.

Pada awalnya, suasananya tenang, lalu kemudian, kami tertawa.

"Haahaha... ya ampun, anginnya cepat sekali," kata Yellow.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamarnya ibuku? Ibuku sedang pergi, akan kukabari ibuku,. Aku juga akan mengabari pak Wilton juga," kataku. Yellow hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat dan menaruhnya di depan kamar utama, dan Yellow sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

 _Bahkan dengan pakaiannya ibuku, Yellow masih asli Yellow..._

"Hai, Red-san..."

"Hai, sudah kubuatkan teh hangat dan ada biskuit di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tanyaku. Aku bisa melihat pipinya memerah, lalu...

"Ya,"

Akhirnya, acara hari itu adalah minum teh, makan biskuit, dan akhirnya tertidur bersama.

 _Cuaca seburuk apapun, kalau aku bersama Yellow, rasanya seperti cuacanya cerah sepanjang masa._

 _63\. Untuk urusan hati kok coba-coba. Hati-hati, itu sangat berbahaya!_

Satu hal yang mirip dengan ini adalah apa yang pernah dikatakan seorang alien di sebuah film fiksi ilmiah yang saat itu Red dan Yellow tonton.

" _Do, or do not. There is no try,_ "

Dan entah kenapa bagian itu masuk ke otaknya Yellow sebagai hal lain.

 _Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Red-san. Aku tak akan coba-coba tentang ini sekarang._

 _64\. Aku percaya cinta itu menuntun. Tapi kubutuh tanganmu untuk sampai ke tujuan._

Yellow's POV

"... jadi dalam sebuah proses reproduksi, harus ada 2 induvidu dengan beda jenis kelamin untuk menyelesai proses ini..."

Pelajaran biologi. Salah satu pelajaran favoritku. Tapi entah kenapa aku sekarang ini sedang tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang aku pikirkan justru...

 _Aku menggambar diriku dan Red-san, tepatnya, anatomiku dan Red-san. lalu... berikutnya, aku menggambar aku dan Red-san yang menikah, dan gambar aku dan Red-san bersama 2 anak kami. Di antara keduanya..._

 _AKU MASIH TAK KUAT MEMBAYANGKANNYA!_

Blue's POV

Aku melihat Yellow berkeringat banyak. Dan kalau pikiranku tak salah, pasti, pasti...

 _Dia pasti memikirkan dirinya dan Red..._

Tee-hee

 _70\. Kadang, cinta itu tak perlu bicara. Dalam diam pun cinta tetap bisa berkata-kata._

Red's POV

Ya, waktunya bersantai. Aku sudah berlatih, dan aku lelah. Aku kembali ke pohon tempatku istirahat dimana di sana juga ada Yellow, selesai menggambar.

Kami hanya duduk di sana, saling memandang. Saling mengagumi indahnya orang yang ada di depan kami. Lalu kami saling bersandar pada kening kami. Sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, aku mambayangkan semua hal indah dengan Yellow, dan aku yakin Yellow juga membayangkan hal yang sama.

Lalu aku putuskan untuk memberikannya satu kecupan manis di bibirnya, membuatnya sedikit kaget dan membuat pipinya merah merona, satu hal yang membuatku sangat menyukainya; dia sangat manis.

Lalu aku peluk dia dengan lembut, ingin menyinkronisasikan suara jantung kami. Aku rasa jantung berdebar lebih cepat dan aki bisa merasakan detak jantungnya Yellow juga semakin cepat.

Akhirnya, kami memilih untuk larut dalam pelukan itu, sampai tanpa sadar, kami tertidur, dan masih dalam keadaan pelukan itu, tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi.

Ganti latar, 1000 tahun kemudian...

Sekelompok arkeolog menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di suatu tempat yang dulunya adalah Hutan Viridian, namun sekarang bernama Padang Rumput Viridian.

1000 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah meteor yang jatuh di daerah Gunung Silver, membuatnya aktif dan meletus. Awan panasnya meluncur sampai ke Hutan Viridian, dan kecepatannya yang tinggi membuat apapun yang ada di sana tak dapat melarikan diri, termasuk...

"Seperti apa fosil yang kelompok Anda temukan?" tanya seorang reporter.

"Kami menemukan 2 fosil Pikachu dan 2 manusia dalam keadaan membatu. Dan saat kami menemukannya, ada seekor Jirachi hidup di sekitar. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa orang-orang ini,"

"Apakah anda telah membuat harapan kepada Jirachi untuk menghidupkan mereka kembali?"

"Itulah yang akan kami lakukan sekarang," lalu sang ketua arkeolog ini membuat harapan pada Jirachi.

'Aku berharap fosil-fosil ini dapat dihidupkan kembali,' dan keajaiban muncul.

Bentuk batu mereka berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi bentuk organik khas makhluk hidup. Termasuk pakaian, Pokeball, bahkan buku gambar itu, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Yellow's POV

Aku terbangun. Melihat Red-san yang tersenyum di pelukanku. Aku ingat, dia memelukku setelah dia menciumku. Aku kemudian membangunkannya.

"Red-san, Red-san, bangun," kataku. Lalu, dia membuka matanya, dan langsung memasang mata kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Siapa mereka?" aku menoleh, dan ikut kaget.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang itu menceritaka bahwa mereka adalah arkeolog yang menemukan kami dalam keadaan membatu selama 1000 tahun. Aku dan Red-san langsung kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, benarkah kita membatu selama 1000 tahun?" tanya Red-san.

"Benar. Mungkin saat kalian tertidur pulas. Ada meteor yang jatuh di Gunung Silver dan membuatnya meletus. Kalian tak sempat kabur dari awan panasnya dan langsung membatu. Untung kami menemukan Jirachi dan berharap kalian hidup kembali," kata si ketua arkeolog.

"Wah... kita sudah 2 kali membatu, dulunya hanya beberapa bulan, dan sekarang 1000 tahun, dan kita dihidupkan kembali dan ..." entah kenapa pipiku memerah lagi. Ini pasti karena...

"Ya, kita masih bersama, Yellow. Dan selama itu juga aku... aku mencintaimu, Yellow..." kata Red-san. Apa?

 _Red-san mencintaiku? Ini masih mimpikah?_

"Yellow, ini bukan mimpi," katanya. Lalu dia memelukku lagi.

Archaeologist's POV

Sepertinya waktunya aku untuk pergi. Aku tak ingin menganggu privasi mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang kucatat dalam bukuku.

 _Membatu 1000 tahun, dan mereka masih saling mencintai._

 _71\. Dear you, hiduplah dalam cinta, jika ingin berbahagia._

Red's POV

Misiku hari ini: Membuat Yellow Bahagia.

Rentang waktu misi: Sekarang sampai ke surga.

Contoh:

Hari ini, ulang tahunnya Yellow, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan SEMUA kegiatan latihanku, dan berfokus pada satu hal.

Misiku untuk membahagiakan Yellow. Bagaimana caranya?

 _1\. Membangunkannya dengan lembut._

 _2\. Membuatkannya sarapan._

 _3\. Menemaninya saat dia bosan._

 _4\. Bersedia digambar secara anatomis oleh Yellow._

 _5\. Melakukan apa yang Yellow inginkan, termasuk hal bodoh dan tak masuk akal, selama masih manusiawi._

 _6\. Memberikan french kiss padanya sebelum tidur._

 _7..._

"Hai, Red-san, kau sedang menulis apa?" eh? Yellow datang, dan aku tak sempat menyembunyikan kertas yang tertuliskan rencana itu, jadi Yellow bisa membacanya. Dan aku hanya bisa berkata...

"Umm... itu rencanaku untuk ulang tahunmu..." kataku, masih menahan malu. Lalu aku mendengar Yellow terkekeh sambil berkata...

"Oh, Red-san, kau tak perlu melakukan itu, dengan kau mencintaiku saja... _itu sudah lebih dari cukup..._ walaupun..." sekarang gilirannya yang memerah.

"Walaupun apa?" tanyaku, heran.

"Red-san bisa memberikan _french kiss_ itu..." dan aku langsung berdiri dan memberikan yang dia inginkan.

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san... yang kumaksud nanti malam, bukan sekaraaaaanng..._

Dan aku tenggelam dalam ciumannya yang dalam lagi hangat. Aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa...

 _Red-san, kau menang...!_

 _78\. Melihat ke bawah dan bersyukur atas semua yang ada. Melihatmu? Cukup tersipu dan bahagia yang ada._

Yellow's POV

Aku bersyukur, aku bersyukur karena telah diberikan teman-teman yang baik dan mampu mengisi hariku dengan warna kebaikan dan keindahan.

Blue, tempatku curhat saat aku sedih dengan tingkah Red-san yang dulunya _dense_.

Green, yang telah melatihku saat aku ingin menyelamatkan Red-san.

Gold, yang bersahabat akrab dengan Red-san, walaupun tingkahnya seperti anak nakal.

Crystal, yang aku kenal sebagai anak cerdas dan sama-sama punya cara unik dalam menangkap Pokemon.

Silver, sesama penghuni Hutan Viridian yang membantuku dalam pertarungan sebelum kami membatu.

Ruby, yang membuatkanku pakaian indah ini.

Sapphire, yang memberikanku nasihat saat aku punya masalah dengan Red-san.

Emerald, dengan teknologinya yang berguna saat ini.

Dan teman-teman dexholder yang belum pernah kutemui, yang membuatku tahu bahwa dunia itu luas.

Dan yang paling utama, Red-san.

 _Red-san is everything..._

Dari saat dia menyelamatkanku dari Dratini sampai sekarang, dia telah menunjukkanku warna-warni dunia; hitam, putih, biru, hijau, kuning, merah, dan sebagainya. Dia yang rela membopongku saat kami membatu, dia yang terus berusaha menjaga dan menyelamatkanku...

 _Dan dia yang mulai hari ini akan mendampingi hidupku sampai kami sampai ke surga._

Aku sekarang berada di dalam mobil, bersama Red-san, saling menggenggam, dan saling menyandar. Acara tadi sangat melelahkan, aku langsung tertidur di bahunya. Dan aku tak peduli lagi karena mulai saat ini, aku boleh melakukan ini kapanpun aku mau, selama ada Red-san.

 _Dan menikmati hidup baru yang indah bersama Red-san._

PS: mobilnya ada tulisannya di belakang, tulisannya _"Just married"._

 _79\. Tak pernah kata terlambat untuk cinta. Jika jatuh cinta, katakanlah! Biar tak ada sesal yang menguntit di belakang hari._

Pada zaman dahulu, di galaksi yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh sekali...

Red's POV

Aku, Yellow, dan Gold ada di planet gas Tibia. Sebenarnya, aku, Yellow, dan 2 Pikachu kami yang datang ke sini karena pesawat ruang angkasa kami rusak.

Kami sebenarnya tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan siapapun dari Kekaisaran Rocket, namun nasib berkata lain.

Aku dan Yellow menjadi tahanan, dan lebih buruknya lagi, adalah apa yang akan terjadi kali ini. Aku, Yellow, Pika, dan Chuchu digiring ke tempat yang asing dan terlihat futuristik, namun mengerikan.

"Pikaa..?" tanya Pika.

"Pichu pi..." kata Chuchu, aku tak mengerti apa kata mereka. Saat akhirnya kami berhenti, ada Gold di sana, dan di sisi lain, ada pemimpin Kekaisaran Rocket, Darth Giovanni. Aku langsung bertanya pada Gold tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, ... kawan?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan mengalami pembekuan karbon," lalu aku melihat salah satu anak buah Giovanni yang berhasil menguntitku bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak selamat? Dia sangat berarti bagiku," katanya.

"Kekaisaran akan memberikan kompensasi padamu kalau dia mati. MASUKKAN DIA!" anak buahnya yang lain mulai mendekat padaku, dan kedua Pikachu kami langsung dalam posisi menyerang. Listrik muncul dari pipi merahnya, mereka melompat turun dan siap menyerang.

"Pika, Chuchu, berhenti! Kalian bisa membunuh kita semua!" seruku. Mereka masih dalam posisi menyerang.

"Pika! Chuchu! Itu tak akan membantu! Simpan tenaga kalian. Akan ada waktu lain..." lalu aku melihat Yellow, yang terlihat sedih dan takut di waktu yang sama.

"Yellow... kalian harus jaga dia," lalu Yellow mendekat ke kedua Pikachu-nya. Mereka sepertinya mulai mendengarkanku.

"Kalian mengerti?" Pikachu kami hanya bisa mengangguk kesal. Satu masalah selesai. Dan aku melihat Yellow, dan kami berjarak kurang dari satu kaki. Langsung saja aku menciumnya.

 _Sebenarnya, aku bisa memperpanjang ciuman hangat di saat genting itu, jika saja anak buahnya Darth Giovanni tak menarik paksa aku dari Yellow._

Aku ditarik di tempat dimana aku akan dibekukan. Dan saat itulah perasaan kami menyatu.

"Red-san, aku mencintaimu," kata Yellow.

"Aku tahu..." kataku.

Langsung saja setelah aku selesai mengungkapkan perasaanku, lantai tempatku berpijak menurun. Aku bisa mendengar suara Pika dan Chuchu yang rasa-rasanya tak ingin berpisah denganku. Sementara Yellow, dia memeluk erat 2 Pikachu kami, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain meilhat saat-saat aku akan dibekukan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

 _Aku dibekukan..._

Yellow's POV

'RED-SAAAAAAAAANNN...!' jeritku dalam hati, namun aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Red-san.

Aku melihat tangan penjepit mulai diturunkan untuk mengambil Red-san. Dan saat dia terangkat...

'Aku tak bisa melihat ini, tapi aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...' aku melihat wajah Red-san yang membeku. Dan sebagian besar tubuhnya terbungkus karbon beku.

Lalu aku melihat anak buahnya melihat es karbon itu. Dan dengan sedikit dorongan, es karbon dengan Red-san di dalamnya langsung jatuh seperti pohon yang tumbang.

 _Untung saja es karbon itu kuat. Coba itu es biasa, Red-san sudah pecah dan tercerai berai. Namun melihatnya seperti itu saja membuatku syok. Aku sampai ingin menangis, namun aku tak bisa._

Aku melihat Gold mendekati es karbon itu. Sepertinya dia ingin memastikan Red-san masih hidup atau tidak.

 _Apa aku siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk?_

"Bagaimana, Gold? Apa dia selamat?" tanya Darth Giovanni.

"Ya, dia masih hidup, dan dalam hibernasi sempurna," kata Gold.

"Oke, dia milikmu, pemburu bayaran," kata Giovanni pada anak buahnya itu. Lalu dia membuat perintah untuk yang lain.

"Persiapkan ruangan ini untuk Silver," lalu anak buahnya datang membawa laporan.

"Tuan, Silver sudah ada di sini,"

"Bagus. Biarkan dia mencari jalannya kemari,"

Aku melihat Gold mendekatiku dan berusaha memegang lenganku, namun dalam hatiku aku berkata

'Apa-apaan kau, Gold? Mengorbankan temanmu sendiri untuk bisnismu,' lalu aku dengar Darth Giovanni memaanggil Gold.

"Gold, bawa Putri Yellow dan Pikachunya ke kapalku,"

"Lha, kukira mereka tinggal di bawah pengawasanku," kata Gold, agak bingung, begitu juga aku.

"Aku mengubah perjanjiannya. Berdoalah aku tak mengubahnya lebih jauh," lalu aku melihatnya menjauh, dan melihat Gold memegang lehernya, terlihat takut dengan kata-kata terakhir Darth Giovanni. Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Red-san yang dibekukan.

 _Red-san... semoga aku dapat menyelamatkanmu..._

 _80\. Dari padi, kita belajar rendah hati. Dari kamu, aku belajar mencintai._

Peribahasanya seperti ini.

 _Seperti ilmu padi, semakin berisi, semakin merunduk._ Artinya, semakin berilmu seseorang, dia akan semakin rendah hati dan menghormati orang lain.

Yang kedua, agak aneh.

 _Seperti ilmu Yellow, semakin didekati, semakin merunduk._ Namun masalahnya, hanya satu obyek yang bisa membuat Yellow merunduk seperti padi.

Red.

Ditambah, ini bukan peribahasa. Ini kenyataan. Jika Red mendekati Yellow, dia akan semakin merunduk karena tersipu malu.

 _Yang sayangnya adalah hal yang disukai Red, yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Yellow._

 _83\. Cinta mencakup segala ruang. Dalam terang, ia cemerlang. Dalam gelap, ia merupa cahaya. Dalam diam, ia berkata-kata._

Itulah yang terjadi.

Kencan Red dan Yellow berjalan dengan indah dan mengena bagi keduanya.

Pagi sampai siang, mereka tampak bergembira dan berseri, terutama setelah mereka selesai _jogging_. Mereka saling bersandar di kursi taman dan beristirahat bersama.

Siang sampai sore, Red dan Yellow memilih untuk pergi ke _mall_ untuk melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di sana. Walaupun pada akhirnya yang mereka beli hanya es krim Turki seharga 2 dolar Amerika.

Malamnya, mereka hanya berdiam diri, berbaring di hutan sambil memandang bintang-bintang. Tangan mereka saling menggengam, dan terkadang mereka saling pandang dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sekian. Begitulah kencan mereka hari itu. Penuh keceriaan pada siang hari, dan penuh kehangatan pada malamnya.

 _85\. Aku tak ingin sendirian, dan terlupakan. Kuyakin, kamu juga. Mari saling mencintai, maka menyatulah kita._

Yellow's POV

Red-san pergi, dan aku sendiri. Blue pergi dengan Red-san, dan aku sendiri. Green pergi sendiri, dan aku sendiri.

 _Aku bosan sendiri..._

Dalam pikiranku...

"Ayo kita pergi sama-sama, Red-san..." kataku. Red-san mengangguk dan kami pergi bersama.

Kembali ke kenyataan.

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga pertarungannya berakhir dan Red-san kembali padaku membawa berita kemenangan. Jika saja kekalahan, semoga saja aku bisa membahagiakannya lagi dan bisa bersama-sama meraih kemenangan kami. Amin._

 _92\. Apalagi yang bisa kurangkum selain doa. Selebihnya adalah rindu yang mengembun di nadimu,_

Yellow's POV

"Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya aku aku hanya hamba-Mu yang kecil dan tak berdaya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuasaan-Mu. Karena itulah, kali ini aku berdoa pada-Mu,"

" _Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya aku mecintai seorang laki-laki. Namanya Red, tapi sering panggil Red-san karena aku sangat menghormatinya. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai aku pernah mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkannya, setelah dia menyelamatkanku,"_

" _Ya Tuhan, namun aku sedih, karena dia sampai sekarang belum bisa menyadari perasaanku padanya. Dia tak tahu kalau aku mencintainya,"_

" _Ya Tuhan, inilah permohonanku. Buatlah Red-san menyadari perasaanku padanya. Buatlah kami bersatu dalam cinta yang Kau kehendaki,"_

 _Ya Tuhan, satukanlah aku dan Red-san._

 _Amin..._

 _93\. Selamat pagi semesta, selamat malam cinta. Harapan selalu melihat dan berjalan ke depan untuk menjadi lebih baik._

Red's POV

Hari baru, semangat baru! Dan aku siap untuk semakin dekat menuju tujuan dan janjiku!

 _Menempati janjiku pada Yellow untuk menjadi Gym Leader!_

Yellow's POV

Hari baru, harapan baru... Dan aku siap untuk semakin dekat menuju tujuan dan cita-citaku...

 _Mendapatkan hati Red-san..._

Neutral POV

Kesimpulannya, mereka memiliki pandangan bahwa masa depan mereka akan lebih baik daripada hari ini. Dan jika benar, Red dan Yellow akan bersatu dan hidup bersama seperti yang pernah dikatakan Red pada suatu saat...

" _Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kenapa kita tidak hidup bersama saja?"_

 _94\. Tuhan tidak pernah berhenti mencintai kita. Kalau kamu? Semoga tidak berbeda._

Yellow's POV

Aku senang sekali, setiap hari semenjak pernikahan kami, Red-san selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, dan katanya itu membuatku ingin selalu bersamanya. Kata apa itu?

Hari pertama, saat malam pertama.

" _I love you, my honey blon—"_ lalu dia berteriak, begiti juga aku.

Hari ketujuh, saat sama-sama melihat hasil tes kehamilan.

"Selamat, Yellow. _I love you, my honey blonde..._ "

Hari ke-30, sebulan setelah pernikahan kami.

"Yellow, kau tahu kenapa aku membuat sup spesial kali ini?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Aku melihatnya dan berkata...

" _That because, I love you, my honey blonde..."_ aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

Hari ke-100, saat Red-san menang pertarungan Pokemon lagi.

"Kau berhasil, Red-san!" seruku dari tribun penonton. Aku melihat Red-san tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh padaku, lalu berteriak...

" _I LOVE YOU, MY HONEY BLONDE!"_

Hari ke-280, saat yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku, saat kelahiran anakku dan Red-san.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Terus, Yellow! Satu dorongan lagi, dan kau bebas!" kata bidan. Aku hanya bisa terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Aku sudah hampir menyerah. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil membayangkan bagaimana kalau Red-san dan anak kami ini harus hidup tanpa a—

"YELLOW! KAU HARUS TETAP BERTAHAN! HANYA SATU DORONGAN LAGI DAN KAU BERHASIL! _I LOVE YOU, MY HONEY BLONDE –"_

 _Entah kenapa, saat Red-san mengatakan itu, energiku meningkat lagi, dan sepertinya energiku ini cukup untuk mengeluarkan manusia kecil kami ini._

Satu tarikan napas, dan...

"RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN...!"

"YELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW...!"

...

...

...

 _Terima kasih, Red-san..._

OEEEEEKKKK!

"Selamat! Anak perempuan yang sehat!"

Hari ke-645, ulang tahunnya anak perempuan kami...

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FLAVUS!" seru Red-san. Flavus hanya bisa tersenyum dan berlari ke ayahnya.

"Hahaha... senyumannya itu loh, seperti ibunya..." goda Red-san, sebenarnya menggodaku juga.

"Hehe, dan larinya yang semangat itu loh, seperti ayahnya..." balasku. Lalu Red-san menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah serius.

"Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Yellow..." lalu tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah santai lagi sambil berkata...

" _I love you, my honey blonde..."_ sambil tersenyum. Aku yang bingung langsung mencubit pipi Red-san dengan manja, merasa tertipu dengan Red-san, dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Lalu kami tertawa bersama. Lalu kami melihat Flavus kecil kami, lalu ...

" _We love you too, our yellow sun,"_

Hari ke-1526, setelah kelahiran anak kedua kami...

"Ibu, ibu, dia siapa?" tanya Flavus, melihat manusia kecil yang dipeluk ibunya.

"Ini adikmu, _my yellow sun,_..." lalu pintunya terbuka, dan muncullah suamiku, baru pulang dari belanja makanan kecil bagi kami dan kembali ke kamar rumah sakit tempat kami berada.

"Wah, Yellow, Flavus, kalian tak akan percaya," katanya. Aku melihat Flavus berlari ke ayahnya.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tadi melihat bulannya merah,"

"AYO LIHAT, YAH! AYO LIHAT, YAH!" seru Flavus.

"Dan meninggalkan ibu dan adikmu sendiri? Tidak, tidak, aku sudah memfotonya. Tadi aku bertemu orang yang membawa teleskop lalu membantuku memotret," kata Red-san sambil mereka berdua mendekatiku.

"Oh, ya. Tadi aku juga cerita tentang kelahiranmu. Dia bilang kalau nama yang cocok baginya itu 'Rubeus'. Bagaimana menurutmu, _my honey blonde?_ " tanyanya padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu...

"Bagus juga. Itu artinya merah kan?" Red-san mengangguk.

"Dan karena tepat dengan gerhana bulan, jadi dia akan dijuluki..."

" _Our red moon..."_ kata kami berdua. Lalu Red-san memberikan mata dan kalimat cintanya lagi.

" _I love you all, my honey blonde, my yellow sun, and my red moon..."_ sambil mengelus Rubeus.

" _We love you too, our crimson hero,"_

Hari ke-2100, hari pertama Flavus masuk sekolah. Dia merengek karena tak mau berpisah denganku.

"TAK MAU! AKU TAK MAU DITINGGAL IBU!"

"Hehehe... _my yellow sun,_ katanya mau seperti ibu, tahu Pokemon-Pokemon, jadi _my yellow sun_ harus..."

"Be-belajar..."

"Nah, sebagian belajar dengan ibu, sebagian lagi dengan bu Blue. Tenang saja, dia temanku kok. Ingat, teman ibu berarti..."

"TEMANKU JUGA!" serunya. Sepertinya dia mulai paham. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dariku dan ikut belajar bersama teman-temannya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan SMS.

"Red-san?" lalu aku melihat isinya.

"Yellow, kau berhasil mengajak anak kita sekolah?" lalu kubalas.

"Sudah," lalu beberapa saat kemudian, muncul balasan. Balasan yang membuatku meleleh.

" _Good job, Yellow. I love you, my honey blonde..."_

Dan berlama-lama kemudian, saat akhirnya masing-masing anak kami bersekolah, bertarung, berpetualang, sambil akhirnya menikah, hanya tinggal kami berdua lagi. Dan tetap saja...

Hari ke-20000.

"Hei, Yellow..." kata Red-san, dengan suara tuanya.

"Ada apa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingat berapa kali aku mengucapkan ' _I love you, mu honey blonde_ '?" tanyanya.

"Lha, sepertinya sudah setiap hari kau berkata itu. Aku jelas tak ingat sudah berapa kali Red-san mengatakan itu..." lalu dia mengambil napas panjangnya.

"Ya, walaupun sekarang rambutmu memutih, kau tetap sama _my honey blonde_. Aku tak tahu mengapa," kata Red-san. Lalu langsung saja aku memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak peduli. _I love you, my crimson hero..._ "

" _I love you too, my honey blonde,"_

 _Tetap cinta..._

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 12 selesai! Dan inilah bagian terbesar dari fanficku. Bayangkan saja kalau kisah pengalaman pribadi,** _ **Star Wars, Pale Blue Dot,**_ **OC, sampai POV dari tokoh tak terduga muncul di sini.**

 **nb. Rubeus adalah bahasa Latin untuk Red dan Flavus adalah bahasa Latin dari Yellow.**

 **Sekian untuk sekarang ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo di sana-sini.**

 **Kripik jarannya masih ditunggu...**

 **RWD, keluar...**

 **CAUTION! Bagian 13 tak akan membicarakan SpecialShipping, tapi sebuah pairing yang menjadi satu-satunya canon dari pairing Dexholder.**

 **Kode: RxS**


	13. Dear You, di Awal Bulan Juli

Bagian 13: _Dear You,_ Namamu adalah Pernikahan Huruf yang Ingin Kutahbiskan di Awal Bulan Juli

 _ **For The Charmer and The Conqueror...**_

 **Edisi Khusus FranticShipping**

 _1\. Dear You, Rindu, Cepatlah Berkemas_

 _Kamu memang tak bernama Juli. Tapi di dalam Juli ada namamu yang tinggal di baris pertama. Permisi. Boleh menengok isi hatimu sekali lagi? Kuingin memastikan, aku masih menjadi nomor satu di luka penantianmu. Dan, teruslah membumbung tinggi dengan harapan yang mengelopak bunga hingga getar keakuan itu mencium langit cintamu. Aku menunggu._

" _Cepatlah berkemas dari kecemasanmu. Aku keburu lemas menunggu senyumanmu,"_

Sapphire's POV

"Lama sekali sih dia. Kita sudah menunggu 2 jam, dan sebentar kapalnya berangkat. Bagaimana, Rald? Sudah ada tanda-tanda bocah itu belum?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Aku sudah kirim pesan ke dia tapi belum dijawab-jawab," kata Emerald.

Ya, kali ini adalah 1 Juli, dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kanto untuk 3 hal.

Aku, untuk berlatih dengan Senior Red.

Emerald, untuk membahas Pokedex bersama Senior Green dan Crystal.

Bocah itu... ahh... bocah itu... si _prissy_ itu, mungkin hanya ingin minta saran mendandani Pokemonnya agar cantik dengan Senior Blue dan Yellow.

Plus...

 _Aku ingin membuat kejutan baginya. Kalian lihat saja besok..._

Keesokan harinya, 2 Juli, ya, 2 Juli. Hari spesial baginya. Ini ulang tahunnya, dan untungnya kami sudah sampai ke Kanto. Kami berada di rumahnya Senior Red, dan semuanya sudah siap kecuali dia. Seperti biasa, dia ingin memastikan badannya bersih tanpa cela.

Dan akhirnya, waktunya kejutan.

 _Aku berada di kamar dimana dia beristirahat. Aku memakai pakaian yang biasanya kubenci. Gaun sederhana, mirip dengan milik Yellow, namun dengan warna biru, langsung dibeli oleh Blue._

 _Hanya penampilanku yang berbeda. Sifatku tetap sama._

"RUBYYYYYYY! CEPAT KELUAAARRR!" seruku memanggil si tukang dandan ini. Lalu aku mendengar pintunya terbuka dan...

Ruby's POV

 _Katakan kalau aku masih bermimpi..._

 _Aku melihat penampakan gadis barbar itu, bukan sebagai gadis barbar, tapi mirip seperti gadis manis dari Hutan Viridian itu._

AKU TAK SUKA DIA LHO, AKU TAK INGIN BADANKU REMUK DIKALAHKAN SI PETARUNG DI GUNUNG SILVER!

 _Apa aku bermimpi..._

"Ruby? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku tak berpikir apa-apa, selain hanya bisa berkata...

 _WOW... Sapph, kecantikan aslimu akhirnya keluar... dan aku melihatnya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tahu isi pikiranku..._

"Hei, aku hanya melakukan ini untukmu, lho... selamat ulang tahun, Ruby!" katanya, lalu mencium pipiku.

 _Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Otakku seperti terkena hubungan pendek arus listrik. Dan aku langsung punya perkiraan untuk apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _It must be Blue's plan..._

 _3\. Dear you,_

 _SAAT PELUKMU TERLEPAS..._

 _Saat bertemu, sebenarnya rindu baru saja beranjak dari langkah pertama. Masih jauh perjalanan yang harus ditempuh. Sejenak pelukmu terlepas, selarut ini aku menghitung rindu yang terhempas di ruang kegelisahanku._

 _Ketika ruang batin disesaki kosong tanpamu, aku menyebutnya rindu, lain tidak. Rindu yang kujaga untukmu adalah sesepi-sepinya rasa yang menyekat keterpisahan. Terasing jauh dari mata, dan sentuhanmu._

 _Selamat datang, rindu. Aku meradang; menunggumu. Entah sampai kapan menunggu, akan kutunggu._

Ruby's POV

'Kali ini, 2 pesanan baju untuk jenis Pikachu, 2 untuk pemiliknya. Oke! Ayo kita buat!"

Berbekal ukuran tubuh yang sudah kupunya, aku segera membuat pola pakaian. Temanya musim semi. Suasananya hijau muda dengan beberapa semburat merah dan kuning, sesuai untuk sang pemesan dan Pikachu mereka.

Kalau aku melihat mereka, sepertinya mereka memang sudah sangat saling mencintai. Lihat saja, mereka menginginkan sebuah simbol cinta mereka, dan aku juga yang harus memikirkannya. Saat aku melihat data mereka, aku tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba...

 _Itu mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Saat ini dia berada di Unova, menemani ayahnya dalam melakukan pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan Pokemon. Dan dia mungkin juga dikenalkan dengan dexholder dari sana._

 _Ahh... jika saja aku bisa ikut dengannya..._

 _Sapph... I miss you..._

 _4\. Dear you,_

 _SEDETIK PUN TAK LUPA_

 _Di lentik jemarimu, rengkuh genggamanku memudar, dan kini rindu menularkan sakit kesepian. Dan, tujuanku tak kemana. Di pinggir bibirmu, kuingin menepi. Berteduh dari rindu yang mengaduh._

 _Sesering kita mengingkar hati, sedalam tak terukur kita membodohi diri sendiri. Sedalam inginku berlari mengingkari, secepat getarku kembali bertekuk lutut di hatimu, satu-satunya. Sedetik tak lupa. Sekujur tubuhmu adalah segenap ingatan yang mencetak satu rindu, sebenarnya._

Ruby's POV

 _Sapph... I miss you..._

Dan langsung saja setelah aku berkata itu...

 _Aku ingat semua, dengan kata lain, aku memilih untuk mengingat lagi semua. Mengingat apa?_

 _Kejadian Pulau Mirage..._

Karena pada saat itu, ...

" _Ruby, aku menyukaimu..."_

Aku teringat aku syok saat itu.

Kemudian, ketika kami berada di Kota Sootopolis, gliranku. Aku mendorong Sapph ke mobil udaranya guruku, lalu...

" _... Aku juga menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..."_

Setelah pertarungan itu, aku memilih untuk melupakannya. Itu hanya menyebabkan Sapph terus mencekokiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"Kau pasti hobong!"

"Ingatlah kembali, _Prissy boy_!"

Aku merenung tentang semua pertanyaan itu. Semua pertanyaan yang muncul dari kebohonganku padanya.

'Selama ini, aku berbohong padanya terus, dan setelah pertunjukan itu, aku masih berbohong padanya. Padahal ini sudah sekali sejak kejadian itu. Apa aku harus terus berbohong tentang itu? Aku benci melihat wajahnya yang tak puas itu terus-menerus. Sapph...'

Lalu aku menulis pesan ke Sapph.

"Sapph, aku ingin kau segera pulang,"

Sementara itu, di Kota Nimbasa...

Sapphire's POV

Aku membaca pesannya si _prissy_ itu. Aku lantas kaget. Aku langsung bertanya dengan pesan juga. Lalu dia menjawab...

"Sangat penting..."

Aku penasaran apa yang penting itu. Kalau itu hanya untuk mengukur baju lagi, akan kulempar dia ke tumpukan kotoran Tepig.

Saat sudah sampai rumah, tepatnya, rumahnya Ruby...

Aku sudah sampai ke rumahnya Ruby. Aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya keluar. Aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Ruby! Keluarlah!" seruku. Lalu pintunya terbuka, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku dengan cepat.

"EEHHH! APA-APA—" dan aku lebih kaget lagi karena...

 _Bukan Ruby yang ingin mengukur tubuhku, bukan Ruby yang berwajah ceria..._

 _Tapi Ruby yang menangis... sambil memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan mataku yang terbelakak tak percaya. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi adalah sesekali aku mendengar dia berkata..._

"Maaf..." dia hanya berkata itu.

Ruby's POV

 _... Karena aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku melupakan semuanya, selain dengan memohon maaf padanya._

"Kenapa, Ruby? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyanya, lembut. Dan itu hanya membuatku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Maaf... aku berbohong... padamu..." kataku di tengah tangisanku. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku, menaruh lengan kuatku pada pundaknya, dan memandangnya.

"Maaf, aku brebohong tentang... semuanya. Sebenarnya... aku... aku..." ayolah, kenapa sulit sekali keluarnya?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Lalu akhirnya...

"AKU INGAT SEMUA! PULAU MIRAGE! PENGAKUANMU, PENGAKUANKU, SEMUANYA! Dan maaf..."

" _Maaf kalau aku berbohong kalau aku lupa kisah kita saat itu..."_

Sapphire's POV

 _Apakah inilah pengakuannya? Ruby... jujur padaku..._

"Be... benarkah itu... kau masih... ingat..." tanyaku, dan Ruby yang sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi penyesalan, hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu aku memeluknya dengan lembut, sambil berbisik padanya.

"Aku maafkan kau. Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa"

"Kau tak boleh lupa lagi. Kau tak boleh lupa kalau aku menyukaimu, dan kau menyukaiku," sial! pipiku jadi merah karena ini! Lalu Ruby tertawa.

"Hehehe, sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku tidak menyukaimu, kau tidak menyukaiku. Sekarang..."

" _Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku..."_

 _Dan aku kaget lagi, kukira dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, ternyata..._

 _Ini melebihi ekspektasiku..._

Dan akhirnya, kami saling memandang. Mata safirku bertemu dengan mata rubinya. Dan lama-;ama keduanya semakin dekat dan...

Ruby's POV

 _Aku tak akan pernah melupakan cinta kita lagi, Sapph..._

 _6\. Dear you,_

 _DAN MENANGISLAH..._

 _Tak selamanya, pedih itu berarti sakit. Kadang, tangis yang mengiring adalah bahagia tang tak kita sadari. Paling tidak, kita jadi mengerti apa sesungguhnya sakit ketika kita merasakan air mata mengalir. Inilah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya._

 _Betapa tidak ada maknanya hidup ketika kita tak pernah punya air mata. Tawa, mungkin, tak pernah terselami arti sejatinya saat mata kita kering dari air mata. menangislah sejadi-jadinya jika itu yang menjadi apa yang paling kita inginkan saat ini, detik ini._

Ruby's POV

 _Dan aku masih menangis sampai sekarang._

"Sudah, sudah, Ruby. Kau tak perlu menangis terus. Aku juga ingin minta maaf sebenarnya," kata Sapph.

"Eh? Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Aku yang bersalah atas hal ini, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kataku.

"Ayolah, aku juga salah karena terus menyerangmu dengan pertanyaan yang sama terus. Aku hanya ingin..."

Sapphire's POV

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tak bisa mengatakannya...'

Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan apa yang kupikirkan dalam bentuk suara, namun entah kenapa mulut ini susah diajak kompromi.

"Ada apa, Sapph? Kau ingin berkata apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Ehhhmmm... sebenarnya aku... aku..." lalu aku menarik napasku...

" _Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kepastian darimu..."_

Dan aku melihat Ruby terdiam.

'Sapphire bodoh! Sapphire bodoh! Aku bodoh!' pikirku. Sekarang pasti Ruby akan menertawakanku.

Dan ternyata benar. Ruby tertawa, namun hanya pelan sampai hanya dalam waktu singkat. Lalu dia memandangku serius.

"Sapph, kau tak perlu mencari kepastian dariku lagi, karena mulai sekarang, aku akan memberikanku kepastian," lalu aku melihat Ruby mendekat padaku. Semakin dekat sampai aku bisa mencium bau tubuh Ruby yang memang dapat kukenal dari cara bertahan hidupku di hutan dulu.

 _Dan dia tak berhenti mendekat sampai..._

 _7\. Dear you,_

 _TANPA ADUH TERANTUK DI BIBIRMU_

 _Malam berkelindan dengan rindu, tanpa malu-malu utuh mengikatku, tak berjarak, dari tepimu._

 _Jika boleh, aku ingin terantuk di bibirmu, berkali-kali. Sampai tercetak lebam rindu, tanpa keluh aduh di kemudian hari._

 _Dan, biarkan semua ini mendakwa sadarku makin nyata. Di puncak mimpiku, kuinginkan kamu ada. Seketika, dan tidak semena-mena._

Sapphire's POV

 _Aku hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir lembutnya di bibi kasarku. Awalnya hanya kontak biasa, sampai Ruby memperdalam ciumannya. Akupun ikut memperdalamnya untuk mendapatkan sensasi luar biasa dari ciuman kami, baik untuk Ruby maupun untukku._

 _Semakin dalam ciuman kami kami berdua juga semakin agresif. Baru saat ini aku melihat Ruby bisa agresif untuk hal yang satu ini. Kemudian, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal lain selain bibir halusnya, yang ternyata itu lidahnya, meminta izin padaku untuk mengekplorasi bagian dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya._

 _Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Aku menutup bibirku dan membiarkan lidah itu mendorong terus. Namun, ternyata Ruby tambah agresif. Dia menambah tekanan pada lidah dan pelukan kami, memaksa akses untukku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyerah._

 _Aku membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan lidahnya meliuk-liuk di dalam mulutku. Tentunya aku membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Akhirnya, kami terus memperdalam ciuman kami, bahkan kami sampai tak peduli kalau air liur kami terus mengalir. Sesekali Ruby mengelus rambutku, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama, juga dengan memegang bekas luka di kepalanya yang pada akhirnya menyatukan kami._

 _Kuharap ini bukan mimpi..._

Sementara itu...

Norman's POV

"Hehehe, pemandangan bagus sepertinya. Lebih baik aku hubungi dia," lalu aku menekan nomor telepon seseorang, lalu aku berdiri di dekat manusia yang tak sadar akan keberadaanku itu. Dan saat tersambung...

"Halo, Birch,"

"Wah, ada apa, Norman! Ada apa? Pasti tentang itu ya?"

"Betul. Jadi kapan bisanya?"

"Kapan saja bisa, tenang saja. Kalau untuk itu, aku fleksible,"

"Ya, sepertinya anak-anak kita sudah sangaaaaaaaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt dekat...** " itu tadi kode untuk mereka berdua, hehehe...

"Wah, baguslah! Aku tak perlu susah-susah mencarikan calon yang cocok untuk anakku," untung hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkannya.

"Sama, Birch! Kita bisa berbesan nanti—"

" **AAPPAAAAA!?"**

Misi menggoda anak kami, sukses!

 _8\. Dear you,_

 _ENGGAN PISAH_

 _Selalu ada enggan tiap kali kita salig melambaikantangan. Seolah menegaskan jarak yang bakal kita hitung beberapa hari ke depan. Hasilnya kita sama-sama tahu. Barisan detik yang berlalu pasti akan menghasut rindu tanpa pandang bulu._

 _Kini rasakanlah! "Baru saja pelukan kita terlepas. Dadaku sontak sendat satu menit kemudian,"_

Ruby's POV

Setelah momen _memalukan tapi mengena_ itu, ini sudah waktunya Sapphire untuk pulang.

"Ruby, terima kasih... untuk semua yang terjadi hari ini,"

"Aku juga. Aku senang sekali bisa melepaskan semua dosaku padamu..." aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Dan digantikan dengan hal yang luar biasa tadi," katanya sambil membersihkan air liur bekas tadi, aku jadi reflek ikut membersihkan mulutku juga.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Ruby," kata Sapph sambil memelukku. Aku pun memeluknya.

 _Dan dari saat itu, kami hanya berpelukan di depan rumahku. Tak peduli ada orang atau Pokemon yang melihat. Aku tidak peduli. Sapph tidak peduli. Kami tidak peduli._

 _Kami hanya peduli dengan pelukan dan rasa cinta yang menyebar pada diri kami._

Sementara itu...

Birch's POV

"Wah, benar ternyata katanya si Norman. Mereka mesra sekali di sana. Hehehe..." kataku, sambil mengambil kamera, lalu memotret 2 orang itu di depan sana.

"Kuharap fokusnya pas, jadi gambarnya jelas," kataku, lalu...

JEPRET!

"Oke, waktunya pergi ke tukang cetak foto, memintanya untuk mencetak foto ini, lalu menggantungnya di kamarnya Sapphire secara rahasia. Juga ke kamarnya Ruby dengan bantuan Norman,"

Neutral POV

Lalu Prof. Birch dan Norman memikirkan hal yang sama.

" _Rencanamu hebat, Blue..."_

 _33\. Berani jatuh cinta berarti berani jatuh tanpa cinta. Berani jatuh cinta berarti berani jatuh bersakit-sakit untuk cinta._

" _Berani jatuh cinta?"_

" _Berani! Asal sama kamu!"_

Ruby's POV

"Aw! Aduh, Hi... Waaaaahh! Awawaw..."

"Ayolah, _prissy boy,_ ini tak semenjijikkan yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingat dulu kau suka main lumpur,"

Benar juga, dulu, aku adalah orang yang suka berpetualang dan bertarung. Sementara dia, orang di sampingku, lebih suka dandan dan berhias diri. Sampai kejadian itu mengubah segalanya. Membalikkan kepribadian kami dan menjadikan kami seperti sekarang ini.

Nah, ini ulang tahunku, dan Sapph telah mengagetkanku dengan pakaian gaun itu, bukti bahwa dia bisa jadi _wanita_.

 **SEKARANG, SAPPH MINTA BALASAN...**

"Ayo masuk ke lumpur sana! Aku sudah susah payah pakai pakaian ini, dan kau tak ingin masuk ke lumpur? Teman macam apa kau?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku kalah kali ini, dan aku harus masuk.

 _Dan akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam lumpur._

 _Demi masa lalu kita..._

 _Demi kita..._

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 13 selesai! Sedikit saja, karena kemarin sudah banyak, saking banyaknya sampai aku lelah. Dan hanya inilah bagian Frantic di sini. Besok kembali ke SpecialShipping. Tapi cuilannya mungkin masih ada...**

 **Kripik jaran...**

 **RWD keluar...**


	14. Dear You, Gerimis di Bulan Januari

Bagian 14: _Dear You,_ Gerimis di Bulan Januari

 **Apa yang terjadi di bulan Januari bagi mereka...**

 _1 Januari 2011_

" _Cinta memang tak terduga. Semua serba tiba-tiba. Datang, tiba-tiba, pergi tiba-tiba. Lalu, datang lagi, pergi lagi. Akankah kamu datang sekali lagi, tiba-tiba?"_

Yellow's POV

Aku kecewa sekali...

Aku ada di rumahnya Blue. Seperti biasanya, dia menyelenggarakan pesta tahun baru. Semua dexholder yang dekat-dekat datang. Ada yang dari Johto, Hoenn, dan Sinnoh. Sementara itu dexholder dari Unova dan Kalos tersambung lewat Pokegear.

Kami bersenang-senang sepanjang malam tahun baru itu. Gold dan Diamond saling beradu makan, dan kelihatannya Diamond yang menang. Aku heran dengan anak itu. Dia makan banyak tapi tak pernah gemuk. Aku ingin tahu rahasianya.

Lalu Ruby menampilkan _fashion show_ kecil-kecilan dengan tema ...

"Inilah aku, Ruby! Desainer baju profesional untuk manusia dan Pokemon! Menampilkan desain baju terbaru untuk 2011, dan tema tahun ini adalah..."

" _NATURALIS-FUTURISTIS!"_

Dan muncullah Sapphire dengan pakaiannya, benar-benar campuran alam dan masa depan dengan motif daun berwarna perak. Sapphire terlihat _tidak senang_ dengan bajunya.

"Ruby, SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TAK TAHAN DENGAN PAKAIAN INI!" dan aku melihat Sapphire siap untuk membuka bajunya sampai diteriaki oleh Blue.

"Hei, kau ingin rumahku kebanjiran darahnya Gold?" seru Blue.

"HEY... APA MAKSUDMU MEMASUKKAN AKU DALAM MASALAH INI?" teriak Gold. Dibalas tendangan tepat di wajah oleh Crystal.

"Semua orang sudah tahu tabiatmu, Gold!" dan saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk keluar menuju balkon.

 _Aku melihat langit yang gerimis saat itu. Hanya ada kepulan awan hitam tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk bintang-bintang untuk muncul. Juga tepat dengan perasaanku yang kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini..._

Lalu aku membuka Pokegear-ku, melihat pesan yang, bisa dilihat, menyayat hati. Ini dari orang yang sebenarnya sudah kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Pesannya berbunyi begini.

"Yellow, maaf, aku tak bisa datang ke pesta. Jalan dari Johto ke Kanto macet, dan aku tak yakin aku bisa datang tepat waktu,"

 _Aku tak percaya, dia menyerah dengan hanya macet._

Lalu aku tutup Pokegear-ku dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam untuk menikmati acara lainnya. Saat aku masuk, aku melihat Crystal membicarakan sesuatu. Akupun penasaran.

"Hei, Crystal, kau membicarakan apa?"

"Wah, dari mana saja kau? Kau tertinggal banyak bagian. Crys membicarakan gerhana bulan besok Juli , katanya jadi yang terlama abad ini," Emerald menjelaskan beberapa hal.

"Emerald benar. Ini akan jadi pengalaman seumur hidupmu karena kejadiannya akan sangat lama, sekitar 2 jam," aku masih bingung. Maklum, aku tidak begitu tahu hal seperti itu. Jadi sisanya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Crystal.

Cukup panjang, sampai saat Blue melihat jam, ...

"Hei, 8 menit lagi jam 12! Aku akan menyalakan televisi," kata Blue. Lalu Blue menyalakan televisinya, dan muncul gambar perayaan malam ganti tahun dari Pusat Ruang Angkasa Mossdeep, dimana pada saat itu juga, akan diluncurkan roket yang membawa satelit komunikasi ke orbit.

Sementara itu...

Red's POV

Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!

Aku harus berlari ke rumahnya Blue karena macetnya jalan yang aku tak percaya itu bisa terjadi. Aku sudah berlari dari setengah jam yana lalu denga sedikit bantuan Aero, yang karena masih mengantuk, tak berani kuperintah jauh-jauh.

Saat aku melihat jam tanganku, aku makin panik.

5 menit lagi...

Dan rumahnya Blue masih 1 kilometer lagi. TERPAKSA AKU HARUS BERLARI TERUS.

Kembali ke rumahnya Blue.

Yellow's POV

Sebentar lagi, roketnya siap untuk melesat, tepat dengan tahun baru. Dan aku sudah menyerah untuk berharap kedatangan Red-san, karena dia pasti masih terjebak dalam macet itu. Dan aku memilih untuk menonton televisi seperti yang lain.

Dan sekarang sudah tinggal 1 menit lagi.

Red's POV

HAMPIR SAMPAI, HAMPIR SAMPAI, HAMPIR SAMPAI!

Dan akhirnya aku membukan pintunya, dan...

Neutral POV

Semua orang di dalam sana kaget, ya, mungkin selain Green, Silver, dan Crystal yang memilih fokus dengan persiapan roket meluncur.

Dan yang paling kaget adalah...

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san... Red-san disini... Red-san benar-benar disini... cubit aku! Aku pasti bermimpi..._

Langsung saja aku mendekatinya, melihatnya yang sangat terengah-engah. Aku langsung khawatir.

"Red-san! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Hah... hah... hah... aku... aku tak apa-apa... hah... hah... hanya lelah berlari. Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu... hah... hah... kecewa kalau aku... hah... hah... tak datang..." kata Red-san.

 _Aku tak menyangka, Red-san rela berlari sejauh itu, hanya untuk membuatku senang..._

"Red-san... terima kasih telah datang..." kataku dengan senyumanku yang hangat untuk mengembalikan energinya. Dan tepat...

"Roket akan segera meluncur, hitung mundur dimulai dari 20, 19,..."

Aku langsung teringat legenda buatan Blue yang pernah kudengar.

"Kalau mau hubunganmu dengan Red lancar, cium dia saat pas ganti tahun,"

"18, 17..."

"Red-san, bo-bolehkah aku..." pipiku langsung tak dapat kukendalikan untuk menjadi merah karena pertanyaan itu. Dan Red-san hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"12, 11..."

 _Sepuluh hitungan terakhir, dan aku semakin mendekat dengan Red-san. 5 hitungan terakhir, kami saling merangkul satu sama lain, dan sisanya..._

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

 _Hari terbaik dalam hidupku, tepat di tanggal 1 Januari 2011, aku dan Red-san berbagi ciuman hangat dan kuat selama 1 menit. Dan di dalamnya, aku dan Red-san saling bermain dengan rambut kami masing-masing. Setelah itu kami melepaskan bibir kami dan saling memandang dengan senyuman cinta yang sama-sama kuat._

" _Selamat tahun baru, Red-san..."_

" _Selamat tahun baru juga, Yellow..."_

 _Dan sesi ciuman kami berlanjut lagi._

Sementara itu...

Green's POV

Aku dan teman-temanku hanya melihat 2 manusia di depan sana saling berciuman, dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan manusia di sampingku?

Ya, dia merekam semua kejadian.

"Blue, bisakah kau hormati privasi mereka dengan tidak merekam mereka sedang melakukan itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tidak bisa! Ini harus di-a-ba-di-kan!" kau tak perlu mengatakannya tiap suku kata, Blue.

Dasar, perempuan si**an. Dan aku kembali memutuskan untuk melihat roket yang sudah meluncur.

 _2 Januari 2011_

 _Inikah memerdekakan diri; melepaskan pesonamu yang membelenggu? Tidak! Ternyata, jeratmu tetap yang kubutuhkan, tak terelakkan._

Red's POV

Keesokan harinya, pada sore hari, aku dan Yellow sedang bersantai di rumahnya Yellow. Kami hanya menceritakan beberapa hal yang kami alami selama permulaan tahun 2011 ini.

"Red-san..." katanya, suaranya sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa, Yellow? Ada masalah?" dia menggeleng.

"Tapi... ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kemarin. Saat kau hampir terlambat datang ke pestanya Blue,"

"Oh... Oke. Aku mendengarkan," lalu Yellow menarik napasnya, dan mulai bercerita.

" _Sebenarnya aku hampir menyerah saat kau beritahu aku kalau kau akan terlambat, jadi aku hanya fokus pada tayangan televisi,"_

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu, Yellow," dan giliran Yellow yang heran.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" aku menarik napasku.

" _Sebenarnya, setelah aku mengirim pesan itu, aku melihat seseorang dengan barangnya, berlari dari mobilnya. Saat aku bertanya dia ingin kemana, dia ingin berlari membawa hadiahnya untuk istrinya di rumah. Dia berkata kalau dia sangat mencintai istrinya dan dia ingin memberikan hadiahnya tepat tahun baru. Itulah yang kemudian mengingatkanku akan kenapa aku ingin pergi ke pesta itu,"_

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Yellow, semakin heran. Dan pipiku semakin memerak saat kuingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, aku juga harus menjawabnya.

" _Aku ingin memberikan hadiah padamu tepat pada tahun baru itu,"_

"Tunggu, kau tidak memberikanku apapun kemarin," kata Yellow, lalu aku tersenyum, melihatnya tak sadar akan maksudku.

"Hadiahku padamu, Yellow... adalah cintaku padamu..."

Aku melihat Yellow harus berpikir keras untuk mencerna apa yang kukatakan tadi, namun setelah itu, aku melihatnya memerah, dan saking merahnya, membuatnya pingsan.

"Hehehe, Yellow... Yellow..."

Pekerjaanku dimulai, lagi.

 _3 Januari 2011_

" _Di lipatan hatimu, aku ingin bersembunyi malam ini,"_

Yellow's POV

Aku masih ingat kemarin, saat Red-san ada di sampingku di kamarku saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku.

 _Aku sangat bersyukur punya Red-san sebagai orang yang kucintai, dan orang yang mencintaiku._

Dan malam ini, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Red-san.

"Hai, Yellow! Kau sibuk tidak besok? Kalau tidak, ikut aku ke tempat biasa aku latihan. Aku ingin melihat hujan meteor bersamamu. Kau bisa kan?"

 _Aku hanya bisa memeluk Pokegear-ku sambil membayangkan wajahnya Red-san yang senang saat bertemu denganku besok. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat luar biasa bagiku._

Jadi untuk memulainya, aku balas pesannya Red-san.

"Tentu saja, Red-san. Aku tunggu setelah matahari terbenam," dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah terkirim...

"Oke! Kutunggu, Yellow! Selamat malam!"

Langkah kedua, tidur, dengan bermimpi tentang hutan, hujan meteor, dan Red-san.

Digarisbawahi, Red-san!

" _Ketidakberdayaan itu segera datang. Maka, biarkan aku tenggelam di dasar hatimu. Selamat malam," - 4 Januari 2011_

Inilah yang terjadi malam ini.

 _Aku dan Yellow, sendirian, di tengah hutan gelap yang luas di cuaca yang beruntungnya cerah, melihat hujan meteor bersama. Kami bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil mencoba peruntungan menghitung jumlah meteor yang jatuh. Aku dapat 28, Yellow 33. Aku akui penglihatan Yellow bagus sekali._

 _Sampai suatu saat, aku merasakan sesuatu di pundakku. Ternyata itu kepalanya Yellow, kelelahan karena memang sudah malam._

"Yellow, ayo pulang..." lalu kutuntun dia ke rumahnya, dan kuantar ke tempat tidurnya. Dan seperti ibu pada anaknya, aku memberikan ciuman selamat malam di kening.

" _Selamat malam, Yellow-chan..."_

" _Selamat malam, Red-san..."_ igau Yellow. Dan aku tersenyum sambil kembali pulang.

 _Dear you,_

 _BAHAGIA, MENUNGGUMU!_

" _Kamu memintaku tinggal di sini. Jika aku memintamu tinggal bersamaku di sana, apa kamu bersedia?" – 6 Januari 2011_

Yellow's POV

Hujan deras. Dan aku sendirian, dan aku takut sendirian, dan aku butuh teman, dan aku butuh...

"Red-san, bisakah kau ke rumahku? Aku takut..."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

Aku mendapati diriku tertidur pulas dengan alat penenang hati di sebelah kananku, yang sekaligus sebagai alat penghangat tubuh dan hati. Dan sebagai balasannya, aku menciumnya, dan aku juga mendapatkan balasan dengan pelukan yang lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Kau tahu alat yang kugunakan untuk ini?

Red-san.

" _Demi apa? Demikian aku mencintaimu," – 7 Januari 2011. Aku tak ke mana. Karena hatiku – satu-satunya, telah kau renggut tanpa sisa._

Red's POV

Yellow bermain ke rumahku, dan aku dan dia sedang bermain pesta minum teh. Dan saat puncaknya, tiba-tiba aku harus pergi, dan berpisah darinya.

"Red-san! Jangan pergi..."

"Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin pergi, tapi ini penting sekali dan tak bisa kulewatkan,"

"Bisakah kau tunda sebentar?"

"Tidak bisa, Yellow. Harus sekarang," lalu terdiam sejenak, lalu...

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di sana. Semoga berhasil,"

"Oke, Yellow! Aku akan berusaha!"

Dan kemana aku akan pergi setelah ini?

...

...

...

...

...

...

TOILET

HUEHUEHUE

 _10 Januari 2011_

 _Kamulah yang pertama, tak ada kedua, bahkan dalam mimpi yang kuiba-iba._

Yellow's POV

Benar. Aku bertemu banyak orang. Tua, muda, besar, kecil, gemuk, kurus, cantik, tampan, laki-laki, perempuan, masih sendiri maupun punya pasangan, bahkan sampai orang baik dan jahat.

Namun, memang hanya dia cintaku yang pertama, dan kuharap, cintaku yang terakhir juga.

 _Karena dia yang mengajariku cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Karena dia yang menyelamatkanku. Karena dia yang membuat hariku lebih berwarna dan berarti. Karena dia yang membuat diriku ada di mata dunia._

 _As the healer of the fighter..._

 _Me, as the healer..._

 _And him, as the fighter..._

 _Siapa dia? Red-san._

 _Dan aku siap untuk bermimpi tentangnya lagi malam ini._

 _Dear you,_

 _KETIDAKBERDAYAAN ITU_

 _Terlalu dini aku bilang kebersamaan kita nyaris basi. Sekam rindu ini masih panas menyulut api._

 _Kupilah ragu apakah kesetiaanku menjamu nyata, bukan semu. Saat kita mencipta ziarah penyatuan, yang kudapat justru terhentinya jejak kaki pada ketidakberdayaan._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, aku kembali ke pangkuan kesendirian. Rebah sejenak, mengistirahatkan pikiran dari sergapan huruf dan alinea. Tengadah membelakangi kenangan, "Hai, apa kabarmu?"_

 _Dan kudapati retak perpisahan mengelopak. Pudar kugambar senyummu. Rinduku lemah merayap di genggaman jemarimu. "Selamat malam, Sayang. Mari kita mengeringkan luka sebelum air mata tumpah memerah darah. Semoga esok pagi mendekap masa lalu dengan kenangan dan masa depan dengan penantian. Karena pagiku adalah musim semi. Maka, temaniku, Sayang... menyirami harapan dan mimpi kita," – 13 Januari 2011_

...

Dan tentunya ini bukanlah harapan mereka. Mereka tidak mengharapkan kesusahan dan perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Mereka sudah berkali-kali bertemu dan berpisah, namun mulai sekarang, mereka mulai sadar bahwa mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain.

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Temani aku terus..."

"Oke..."

Begitulah pemandangan pada matahari terbenam, setelah pertarungan yang hampir melenyapkan Red, tepat di depan Yellow, namun untungnya, Red menang, walaupun dengan luka yang banyak, dan Yellow langsung menyembuhkannya.

Selesailah kisah buruk mereka, dan dimulailah kisah baik mereka.

 _Dear you,_

 _BOLEH KUPINJAM TANGANMU, SELAMANYA?_

 _Haruskah saling tak acuh sementara rasa itu masih mengepakkan sayap keakuannya? Inilah kesendirian paling getir. Bersatunya rasa tak berujung pada kebersamaan dan kepemilikan raga._

 _Derak getar itu nyaris seperti ranting pohon layu yang patah. Meradang tersapu rasa yang membisu kelu. Haruskah gelisah menertawakanku? Membaca gerak bibirmu di antara lemah hati yang mendambamu dengan rindu bertubi-tubi?_

 _Aku butuh tanganmu untuk menyeka air mata ini. Boleh aku pinjam selamanya? Semoga, kau izinkan._

 _Di puncak pengharapan tertinggi, kuserahkan lidah dan mataku untuk mengawal cintamu. Karena nanar bermuram, satu kerling matamu yang kugugat. Menjadilah kunang-kunang di jelaga mataku._

 _\- 14 Januari 2011_

Red's POV

Tiap kali ada orang yang berkata kalau aku punya hubungan dengannya. Dan sekali lagi aku berkata,

"Tidak, kami hanya teman saja kok..."

Ada yang marah, sedih, maupun kecewa, itu wajar. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang sempurna.

Namun kenapa lama-lama aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal karena aku teruskan dari dulu hingga sekarang.

 _Aku sudah menciumnya, bahkan sudah mengajaknya menonton bersama, tapi apakah aku akan tetap menjadi teman saja?_

Yellow's POV

Aku terus menangis kalau aku melihat tingkah Red-san yang masih tak tahu perasaanku. Aku hanya berharap satu hal dari dia.

 _Bisa bersama dengannya, tiap hari, tiap saat, dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun, selamanya._

Neutral POV

 _Akhirnya, mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan..._

 _18 Januari 2011_

 _Dear you,_

 _Titah Rindu, Satu Kecupanmu_

 _Malam menitikkan air mata. Bukan menahan sakit karena luka cinta, hanya meratapi kesepiannya._

 _Sepotong praduga jauh menepi. Percaya yang kubela seumur hati. Di cintamu, bulat telanjang kupasrahkan diri. Bahkan, dalam mimpi pun aku tak ingin menepi._

" _Cukup satu helaan napas, dan kureguk manis napasmu di tidurku,"_

 _Sepertinya, aku terlambat mengucapkan selamat tidur. Lelapmu tak terusik sepatah kata pun. Atau kau ingin menyanjung kesendirian? Tolong, jangan! Karena sayang tak pernah sia-sia. Kali keseribu katakan saja. Palung rindu yang menguji kedalamannya. Suatu ketika, sayang itu utuh milikmu._

 _Kapan pun itu, tanggalkan saja murammu di pundakku. Bawa serta senyumku untuk hapus setiap gelisahmu. Hingga rasa bisu singkirkan malam kemilau. Membungkam puji kata untuk cinta tanpa getar bertalu. Hingga akhirnya bahagia dan sedih itu berciuman di rongga persetubuhan hati kita, aku akan menjagamu._

" _Sekalipun barisan malam tak henti mengempaskan pilu waktu. Tapi peduli apa jika satu kecupanmu telah mengabadikan titah rindu di keningku,"_

Red's POV

"Yellow, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku takut kalau ini akan..."

"Akan apa, Red-san?"

"Akan merusak persahabatan kita,"

"Kau tak pernah dan tak akan pernah melakukan itu, Red-san,"

Okelah, inilah saatnya.

"Yellow, aku ingin hidup bersamamu mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya. Aku ingin menjagamu dan melindungimu dari apapun yang mengancam. Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersamamu," lalu aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil biru berisi cincin berlian.

" _Yellow, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Neutral POV

Yang terjadi kemudian, Yellow pingsan...

 _21 Januari 2011_

 _Dear you,_

 _Malam yang Bergerimis_

 _Selangkah kaki, rindumu kugapai. Terpajang di dindin itu lengkap dengan bingkainya. Mengutip satu namamu di antara keluh kesah dan sesat rindu yang tertahan._

 _Mungkin, nanti. Bisikmu merambah sepi. Dalam mimpi, tak apa. Bersemi tunas, harapku. Menaungi binga tidur, wajahmu._

 _Memiliki, tapi tak benar-benar bersama. Karena setiap sentimeter jarak itu belum menyatukan kau dan aku._

 _Menangislah, Sayang. Rasakan pedihmu sebagai bahagia terdalam. Dan, tersenyumlah! Hidupkan tawa dalam sedihmu. Keterpisahan itu menyakitkan. Tapi, kita masih punya waktu untuk ciptakan keajaiban. Percayalah!_

 _Bersyukurlah bisa menangis. Setidaknya kita tahu, kesedihan itu seperti apa rasanya. Rasakan saja air mata yang tumpah itu obat luka._

Yellow's POV

"Red-san, kumohon, jangan melawannya! Kau tak mampu lagi!" teriakku. Red-san sedang bertarung dengan sisa Team Rocket yang ternyata cukup kuat. Red-san sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga dan terlihat bisa rubuh dengan hanya satu tiupan angin.

"Aku tak apa –"

 _... dan satu pukulan itu menyelesaika semua..._

"Aku selesai..." lalu orang itu menjauh, dan aku mendekati Red-san yang tak sadarkan diri.

"RED-SAN! RED-SAAN! RED-SAAAAAAAANNN!" teriakku, meratapi Red-san yang masih tak bergerak itu.

 _Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa Hutan Viridian memberikanku kekuatan peningkatan level. Dan aku memeriksa Chuchu dengan Pokedex, dia sudah level 98. Aku sangat kaget, namun aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan ini._

"CHUCHU! MEGAVOLT!" dan langsung orang itu tersetrum dengan tegangan satu MegaVolt.

 _Oke, lawan sudah lumpuh. Sekarang, Red-san!_

Masih dengan kekuatan yang sama, aku menyemuhkan Red-san dengan energi yang sangat banyak, sampai sinar kuning dariku terlihat dari jauh. Dan setelah mentransferkan energiku pada Red-san, aku kelelahan, dan akhirnya, aku tertidur. Dan sebelum aku tenggelam dalam tidurku, aku tersenyum.

'Paling tidak, Red-san selamat...'

 _22 Januari 2011_

 _Dear you,_

 _Di Sini Aku Mendekapmu_

 _Lautan penderitaan tak bertepi, saat tolehkan kepala di sana ada daratan membentang. Hanya setitik tanda yang mengunci mataku dan itu, kamu._

 _Inilah liang rasaku. Penuh berisi tentangmu. Tengoklah sejeak, betapa dadaku sendat memikirkanmu._

" _Seikat masa di tidurmu, semoga aku muara tawa dan tangismu. Karena malam untuk dipeluk, biarpun senyap sunyi tanpa rengkuh ragamu. Meleburkan di semesta tepekurku, di sini aku mendekapmu. Sungguh!"_

 _Sampai pada satu titik keyakinan, aku akan katakan: jarak bukanlah batas, dan kita tetap bersama. Tunggu saja!_

 _Dan suaramu adalah baris pertama yang ingin kudengar kala aku terbangun esok pagi. Temanilah aku! Khusyuk kesendirian ini telah menusukkan rindu di dadaku. Tancapkanlah berulang kali, aku menunggu tikamanmu._

Red's POV

Aku terbangun. Dan rasanya ini bukan hutan tempatku bertarung kemarin. Aku melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya aku memiliki kesimpulan.

'Sepertinya ada yang membawaku kesini saat aku pingsan,'

Dan benar saja. Ini adalah kamarku. Aku sudah ada di rumahku. Aku lalu melihat tubuhku. Banyak balutan. Badanku pasti cukup sakit untuk digerakkan. Lalu aku coba untuk duduk.

'Hmmm... tidak terlalu sakit kalau aku duduk,' dan saat aku melihat sekeliling lagi, ada yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Red-san! Kau sudah sadar?"

 _Yellow? Bagaimana kau... tunggu, itu berarti..._

Aku tersenyum pada Yellow yang semakin mendekat. Kami lalu hanya saling memandang, sampai aku berkata...

"Terima kasih, Yellow, kau sudah menjagaku..."

 _25 Januari 2011_

 _Siang-siang, aku sudah melayang. Selayang pandang bergayut manja di ikal mayang rambutmu. Sumpah. ini rindu!_

Neutral POV

Kali ini, Red dan Yellow memilih untuk beristirahat di Hutan Viridian, sekaligus untuk pemulihan Red.

Mereka hanya bersandar pada pohon dan saling menyandar.

Sesekali Red bermain dengan rambut pirang panjangnya Yellow, dan dibalas dengan Yellow mengusap-usap kepala Red.

Dan, setelah acara sederhana itu, mereka tertidur di sana.

Sederhana kan?

 _26 Januari 2011_

 _Dear you,_

 _Menyisir Getir Rindu_

" _Jika pertautan hati yang kita iba –setelah peluh dan air mata, maka lautan doa adalah jembatannya. Seada-adanya, setiada-tiadanya... tak bosan kupintai doa untuk baikmu,"_

 _Rebahku menyisir getir tanpa semilir desah manjamu. Inginku menggoda gulungan angin senja, "bisakah lebih lembut menamparku?"_

 _Aku mulai kepayahan._

 _Kau tahu. Sebisu-bisunya, semilir rasaku menderu rindu, bahkan lebih dari badai._

 _Mendengung lebah, suaramu di pikiranku. Mendongeng lelah di penghujung nantiku._

" _Kembalilah! Aku lelah melambaikan kata perpisahan,"_

Yellow's POV

Seperti kemarin, aku duduk-duduk di bawah pohon di dekat rumahku. Cuacanya sama-sama cerah, anginnnya sama-sama sepoi, bahkan yang terlihat semua sama. Hanya satu yang membedakan.

 _Tak ada Red-san di sampingku._

Dia berkata hari ini dia harus ke Johto untuk membantu Crystal dalam mengumpulkan data untuk Pokedex. Aku tak keberatan saat itu dan berharap agar dia sukses dalam pengumpulan datanya.

Namun hari ini, aku menyesal.

Aku menyesal karena membiarkan Red-san pergi begitu saja. Meskipun hanya untuk 2 hari, tapi dampaknya ternyata sangat terasa.

Di tengah terpaan angin senja yang sejuk, hatiku yang kecil ini berkata...

 _Aku merindukanmu, Red-san..._

 _27 Januari 2011_

 _Mendulang senja di tanah seberang. Selamat sore, kamu; gerangan penakluk mata dan pikiranku. Mengapa tiba-tiba jejakmu menghilang dari baris pertama catatanku? Maaf, bukan sama sekali niatku. Boleh aku catat sekali lagi? Jika senja ini milikmu, beri aku sepotong dengan bumbu renyah senyuman. Biar usaikan gelisahku, seketika!_

Red's POV

Ahhh... enaknya, pekerjaanku di Johto sudah selesai. Dan aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke Pallet. Namun sebelum itu, aku sempatkan untuk mampir ke Hutan Viridian, di mana lagi kalau bukan...

 _Aku melihat dia sedang memancing, kelihatannya, padahal aku tahu dia pasti ketiduran. Dia memang kebiasaan, namun kau tahu? Dia sangat manis saat dia tidur. Sebenarnya setiap saat dia juga manis._

Lalu dengan senyuman, aku membangunkannya.

 _Wake up, my honey blonde..._

Dan saat aku melihat mata coklatnya yang indah, hatiku langsung tenang.

"eeemmm... Red-san?" suaranya yang lemah tanda baru bangun tidur membuatku ingin terkekeh.

" _Selamat sore, Yellow,"_

 _Dear you,_

 _Dan, Untukmu Bahagia Kutitipkan_

 _Keniscayaan sebuah penantian. Apakah itu kamu yang setia menjadi satu-satunya? Seindah semesta, sebening mata –milikmu. Utuh kupagut tak jera. Selamat pagi, kamu; mata hati._

 _Mungkin tak sampai. Seikat masa di tangkai pagimu mengaburkan pesan maafku. Mungkin..._

" _Di antara doa dan air mata, bahagia ini kutitipkan –untukmu,"_

 _Di wajah pagi kupanjatkan doa-doa. Terik berlalu, gerimis pun datang. Bahagia pergi, sedih bertamu. Seperti hadirmu yang tiba-tiba._

 _Tapi, bagiku, kamu tak ke mana. Seperti tumbuhan dalam kayu. Makin kokoh akar menghujam, makin merindang daun. Kamu hidup di bagian terdalam dari diriku; palung hati._

 _Pertemuan senja menggantikan terik siang. Perpisahan berjalan cepat membuang muka, dan melenggang dengan pongah luka di dadanya._

" _Perpisahan senja. Rindu itumenaungi mendung di matanya,"_

 _Begitulah tanda yang mengemuka. Seperti menitipkan gerimis, di kedua bola mataku. Sesering sendat di dada tak kuat menampung luka, sekuat tenaga kubela sakit ini sebagai bahagia._

 _Luka. Selain menikmatinya, aku tak punya cara lain. Biarkan saja sampai hilang ditelan kesenyapan masa._

" _Lemah gemulai, jejak rinduku menggarami lautan bibirmu,"_

 _Semoga, sejenak saja. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama menunggu masa itu; mereguk manis bahagia dari bibirmu. Ketika masa itu datang, aku akan berdiam di hatimu seterusnya tanpa kenal kata pisah lagi._

 _Sejak napas cinta kau tiupkan, dan menghujam jantung, itulah awal bahagiaku. Tertulis di wajah pagi, dan kening senja._

 _Dan..._

" _Di setiap pagi, tulisan kebahagiaan itu menyusup embun tanpamu; hanya aku, ternyata"_

 _Datang dan pergi. Begitulah masa lalu membiru-hitamkan tiap lembaran cerita. Dan kamu berada di antaranya, seperti pagi ini._

 _Dan..._

" _Di tempat rebahku ini, kamu berpelangi. Selamat pagi, untukmu –entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Yang pasti, aku ingin kembali padamu, suatu hari nanti,"_

 _-31 Januari 2011_

Neutral POV

Tiupan cinta itu terjadi pada penyelamatan.

Tulisan kebahagiaan yang hanya sampai padanya saja bagaikan betapa bodohnya dia tentang hal itu. Dan luka yang harus dihadapinya dalam menghadapi hal seperti itu.

Namun mimpinya tetap sama dan tetap kuat.

 _Ingin bersama dengannya, saling mencintai, dan mengakhiri hidup dengan kebahagiaan untuk selamanya._

Versi kecilnya, seperti saat Red dan Yellow melihat matahari untuk terakhir kalinya pada Januari 2011 ini.

Ada pertanyaan?

Berlanjut...

 **Bagian 14 selesai. Satu hari, satu drabble, namun karena di buku aslinya tak tercetak semua 31 hari di bulan Januari, jadi aku ikut buku apa adanya saja.**

 **Perhatian, cerita ini mendekati akhir...**

 **Kripik jaran...**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	15. Mencintaimu atau Melupakanmu

Bagian 15: Mencintaimu atau Melupakanmu, Sekali Lagi?

 _ **The end... (?)**_

 _1._

 _Tentangmu dan Pertanyaan yang Belum Usai_

 _Tentangmu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum usai. Mungkin, inilah salah satu hal yang kusuka dari dirimu. Begitu masuk ke dalammu, ruang yang kuhuni tak serta merta benderang serupa pagi dengan pendar matahari._

 _Tentangmu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum usai. Begitu masuk ke dalammu, ruang yang kudiami serpa pagi yang bermendung. Sesekali, senja hadir mendatangkan jingga yang kabur, dan bersamanya aku terbawa arus entah ke mana. Kilir yang kusisir berkelok jauh melintasi hutan-hutan dan sungai-sungai. Hulu hatimu yang kutuju masih jauh dari titik pertemuan, dan meninggalkan sisa perjalanan yang belum usai._

 _Tentangmu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum usai. Malam gemetar menyapa rindu yang nanar menyapu masa lalu. Tanpa merasakannya, begitu susah menuliskan kebenarannya. Rindu yang gagu bergerak lirih dari balik punggung malam. Dan, ternyata, belum usai dan entah kapan rindu mencium titik pertemuan. Mungkin, lusa, mungkin nanti atau mungkin, terhenti di separuh perjalanan._

 _Telah sampai perjalanan di kening pagi. Membawa debar kerinduan di antara debur ombak, pasir putih, dan pendar matahari. Sudahkah kita saling merindukan? Inilah salah satu pertanyaan tentangmu yang belum usai, dan belum terjawab._

 _Selamat pagi, kamu, mata hati._

 _Tak perlu kamu bertanya, ini kangen atau rindu. Dua-duanya tak ada bedanya. Saat kehilangan hadir menyapa, dan merasuk dalam-dalam; dalam diam pun telanjang transparan, begitulah rindu, beginilah kangen, kubakukan; dalam dekat dalam jarak._

 _Masihkah kita saling merindukan? Kepadamu, pertanyaan ini kuajukan. Setelah sekian hari, sekian detik, mematri jejak kita di sekian kilometer perjalanan rasa dan ruang penantian._

 _Masihkah kita sebagai pasangan hati yang saling menanti kepastian? Jika iya, beriku secarik tanda, atau dekaplah aku seketika saat pertemuan menitiknyata di bawah gerimis, senja dan kerling mata manja._

 _Dan, tiba-tiba, kita berpelukan menghapus kenangan lama._

Cinta mereka memang kompleks.

Bertemu – belajar – selesai.

Bertemu – disembuhkan – selesai.

Bertemu – dirahasiakan – dibuka – pembatuan – ditunda.

Pembebasan – bertemu.

Dan tetap saja, masih banyak potensi yang masih tidak diketahui tentang mereka. Tentang isi pikiran Red yang sebenarnya, tentang usaha Yellow berikutnya, dan tentang potensi mereka untuk bersatu.

Kesimpulannya, pada akhirnya, kita masih memakai teori lama untuk memaknai cinta mereka. Cinta yang mengencang dan mengendur bagaikan benang merah takdir.

Entah sampai kapan...

 _5._

 _Permisi_

 _Aku merindukanmu tanpa permisi_

 _Aku butuh segera bertemu kamu dengan permisi._

 _Bolehkah? Permisi..._

 _Permisi, bolehkah aku merindukanmu berkali-kali sampai tak kenal perkalian lagi? Permisi..._

 _Permisi, aku mau menengok isi hatimu sekali lagi; apakah aku ada di sana sebagai yang kamu nanti? Permisi..._

Yellow's POV

Di sebuah kerajaan yang besar dan indah, aku lahir, hidup, dan berkembang. Aku punya banyak teman dari berbagai latar belakang karena bakatku. Aku sering menggambar. Segala sesuatu dapat kugambar. Sampai suatu hari, Raja Green memanggilku.

"Apakah kamu Amarillo del Bosque Verde?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia,"

"Saya punya tugas denganmu. Tolong gambarkan Pangeran Red sesuai apa saja yang kauketahui. Saya tahu kau berteman dengannya. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana Pangeran Red dalam masyarakat, melalui gambarmu,"

"Siap, Yang Mulia. Permisi, saya ingin menuju Pangeran Red untuk meminta izin padanya,"

"Izin diterima," lalu aku masuk ke kamarnya.

Ya, aku memang berteman dengannya, bahkan, lebih dari itu, aku sudah menanamkan bibit-bibit cintaku, karenanya.

Karena itulah, sebuah kehormatan bisa menggambar orang yang kaucintai.

" _Permisi, Red-san, bolehkah aku menggambarmu?"_

 _7._

 _Dengan Telak, Aku Jatuh Cinta Kepadamu_

 _Pernahkah kamu berpikir tentang jawaban? Ah, ternyata yang namanya jawaban itu tidak selalu lugas dan tegas, Kadang, hanya berbentuk seperti tanda yang diam dan hening, seperti halnya cintaku kepadamu._

 _Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu dengan telak. Kamu akan tahu kebenarannya, kelak. Kelak, saat waktu berpihak kepadamu; menyuguhkan arti ketulusan cinta itu. Terlambat atau tidak, atu tak tahu._

 _Mungkin, aku bukan lagi orang yang sama saat kamu menyadarinya. Tahu-tahu, kita terlambat untuk bersama atas nama cinta._

 _Maka, bacalah setiap tanda yang tercermin dari kata dan gerak tubuhku. Bahwa, dengan telak aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dan, kamu tak lagi butuh kata "kelak" untuk menemukan jawaban itu; sebelum semua terlambat di lipatan waktu._

-Sebuah tulisan curhat dan harapan Yellow terhadap Red-

 _Red-san, please stop being so dense._

 _8._

 _Benar atau Salah, Aku Mencintaimu_

 _Aku berpikir untuk tidak berpikir tentangmu. Maaf, aku tak mampu._

 _Aku berpikir untuk tidak menantimu. Maaf, aku menunggu_

 _Aku berpikir untuk tidak mencintaimu. Maaf, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta; kepadamu._

 _Aku berpikir untuk tidak terburu-buru. Maaf, aku tergopoh merindukanmu._

 _Aku pikir, rasaku telah bugil bulat: aku mencintaimu tanpa ini itu._

 _Karena aku mencintaimu, benar atau salah!_

Tambahan...

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa memperhatikan fisik, kekayaan, kelebihan, kekurangan, usia, golongan darah, gelar akademik maupun kebangsawanan, dan apapun itu..."

 _Karena Red mencintai Yellow, benar atau salah._

 _Karena Yellow mencintai Red, benar atau salah._

 _14._

 _Bahagia Bersamamu_

 _Hari dan tahun yang berulang, menyisir tak henti di garis waktu. Dan, aku ingin berbahagia berulang-ulang bersamamu._

 _Tak terbilang satu cintaku yangmemanah palung hatimu. Tak terbilang setiap rinduku yang meletupkan napas keundahan di tapal batas penantianku, menunggumu._

 _Di pusat badai rasaku, kamu adalah jawaban perjalanan ketabahan yang menguras kewarasan, juga ingkar logika. Satu detik yang berlalu adalah buncah getar yang gemetar, demi dan atas nama keakuan perasaan; utuh tulus untuk bisa bersamamu._

 _Maka, peluklah aku sekarang, dan jangan pernah lepaskan! Karena hatiku telah jatuh tepat sasaran; kepadamu. Bersamamu akan kucari kebahagiaan itu._

Red's POV

Itulah yang kami lakukan saat ini, saling berpelukan dengan Yellow. Perempuan yang telah memberikanku berbagai kejutan dan kegembiraan, tak perlu disebut kalau dia adalah penyembuh yang hebat.

Yellow's POV

Akhirnya, setelah selama ini, aku bisa memeluk Red-san dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ini memang membutuhkan perjuangan yang teramat keras dan kadang menyakitkan.

Dimulai dari hampir diserang Dratini, harus merawat Red-san setelah pertarungannya dengan Giovanni, kisah penyelamatan yang kulakukan saat dia menghilang, dan segala yang kami lakukan sampai kami terbebas dari pembatuan.

Bahkan sampai orang-orang menganggapku gila karena aku hanya memikirkanmu, Red-san. Tapi semuanya pantas, terlihat dari apa yang kulakukan dan kurasakan saat ini.

 _Red's POV and Yellow's POV in the same time_

 _Karena kaulah, aku berkembang. Karena kaulah aku lebih kuat. Karena kaulah aku memahami dunia lebih luas. Karena kaulah kebahagiaanku datang dan menetap._

 _Karena kaulah, aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati..._

 _I love you, Red..._

 _I love you, Yellow..._

 **Bagian 15, selesai, dan bagian inti Dear You selesai. Kurang 1 epilog, dan aku selesai. Memang dikarenakan bagian terakhir buku itu singkat, jadi bagian ini juga singkat.**

Di luar cerita...

Blue's POV

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" seruku, meregangkan tubuhku. Melihat hasil ketikanku. Aku sekalian mengebut banyak bagian, karena aku punya misi untuk besok.

Aku melihat internet, dan melihat situs pemesanan tiket online, dan dengan senyumanku, sambil melihat tulisan bahwa pembayaran tiket pesawat untuk 14 orang sukses, aku melihat tujuan dan waktu sampainya.

" _Kanto – Palembang, March 1, 2016, 04.30 UTC"_

"Red, Yellow, kalian akan bersatu, segera..." lalu keluarlah tertawaan kejam lagi kejiku, memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

hehhehehehehehehehehehahhahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAHAAAA!

"HEI, DIAM KAU, GADIS SI**AN!"

 **RWD, keluar... (?)**


	16. Epilog

**Catatan: Di bagian awal, tertulis "Akan ada 15 bagian. 1 prolog, 13 isi, dan 1 epilog." dan kukira hanya berisi SpecialShipping saja, ternyata, ada 16 (dengan bagian 3 dan 4 dari judul yang sama) dan ada FranticShipping-nya. Bukan masalah, karena tetap saja ini adalah apa yang kupikirkan tentang "Dear You".**

 **Plus, inilah bagian terakhir dari cerita "Dear You". Proyek SpecialShipping-ku tahun ini, proyek 9 minggu dari hari pertama tahun 2016 sampai Hari Yellow. Sekaligus sosialisasi gerhana matahari 2016.**

 **Nikmatilah bagian terakhir ini, selama persediaan masih ada (woy, malah ngiklan *dilaser*)**

 **...**

Bagian 16: Epilog

Red's POV

1 Maret 2016

"Asik! Terima kasih, Blue! Ini baru keren, kita akan melihat gerhana matahari total untuk pertama kalinya!" seruku.

"Wah, Red-san, belum pernah kau terlihat lebih bersemangat," kata Yellow.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu ingin tahu efek gerhana terhadap Pokemon-Pokemon-ku," kataku.

"Tee-hee, ideku cerdas, kan?" tanya Blue, yang memberikan senyuman puasnya. Green hanya tersenyum dengan kalem.

"Baru kali ini kau punya ide cerdas, gadis si**an," kata Green.

"Aaaahhh... Greeny, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu? Aku jadi sakit hati," kata Blue, pura-pura sedih.

"Terserah, gadis berisik," kata Green. Lalu aku melihat dexholder dari Johto datang.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak perlu bawa bikini ke sana, Gold!" seru Crystal.

"Lha, kau kan ingin melihat gerhana, harus pakai bikini biar greget!" seru Gold. Silver hanya terdiam, melihat tingkah drama suami istri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Tak ada hubungannya antara gerhana matahari dengan bikini," kata Crystal.

"Crys benar. Blue berkata kalau kita akan melihatnya di tengah kota," kata Yellow, menjelaskan posisi mereka nanti.

"Oooohhhh..."

"Lalu aku pernah dengar dari pamanku, kesopanan di sana sangat dijunjung tinggi, jadi Blue, Crys, kalian butuh rok panjang," kata Yellow.

"Tidak masalah!" Blue menunjukkan tasnya yang penuh pakaian bervariasi, ternasuk rok panjang.

"Untung aku bawa celana longgar panjang. Aku dengar di sana juga panas," kata Crys. Lalu para dexholder Hoenn datang.

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU DI HUTAN AJA, TITIK!" seru Sapphire, protes, lagi.

"Kenapa denganmu? Kita sudah setuju akan menontonnya di kota, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau?" tanya Ruby.

"Kak Wally, semoga kau terbiasa dengan tinggah 2 orang yang main mata terus-menerus di sana itu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka, jadi aku juga terbiasa kalau mereka main mata juga," kata Emerald.

"Ah, namanya juga mereka jatuh cinta," lalu 2 orang berwarna hijau itu tertawa. Lalu dexholder Sinnoh datang.

"Diamond! Sudah cukup makannya!" seru Pearl.

"Aku masih lapar," kata Diamond sambil makan biskuitnya lagi. Lalu, temannya memanggil mereka.

"Diamond, Pearl, tolong bawakan tas –" langsung...

"Siap, nona..." kata Diamond.

"Tukang ngatur..." kata Pearl. Akhirnya, Blue ambil kendali lagi.

"Oke, teman-teman, semuanya sudah kumpul? Ini akan menjadi perjalanan bersejarah kita. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk berangkat, 10 menit lagi pesawat akan terbang," kata Blue. Dan kami putuskan untuk bergerak, bersiap menuju ke pesawat.

Oke. Cerita ini dimulai saat aku dan teman-temanku berada di bandara untuk berangkat ke Indonesia. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Blue yang memberikan kami semua perjalanan gratis untuk ini. Plus, dengan kejadian gerhana matahari itu, aku bisa menambah data untuk Pokedex-ku.

Oke, langsung saja saat kami sudah ada di pesawat.

 _Gold terus melongo sampai tak sadar air liurnya mengalir deras karena melihat banyak pramugari yang menurutnya, menggoda selera. Crystal terlihat sangat iri dan langsung menutup matanya sangat lama._

 _Platinum tak ada di dekat sini. Dia bersama Diamond dan Pearl berada di ruang VIP. Kami sangat menghargai sikap kebangsawanannya, namun menurutku, seharusnya dia harus sesekali dekat dengan rakyat._

 _Ruby melihat ke luar dari jendela, kagum dengan pemandangan laut yang luas. Ternyata saat itu, kami melewati Pulau Mirage. Dan Sapphire mulai bertanya pada Ruby tentang kenangannya di tempat itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saudara-saudara, Ruby mengaku kalau dia hanya pura-pura lupa. Itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Sapphire sampai dia babak belur._

 _Sementara itu, Emerald akhirnya dapat menenangkan Crystal yang sangat cemburu itu, lalu mereka bercerita tentang Snor-ku dan Snorlax-nya. Aku juga ikut dalam perbincangan itu karena akulah yang punya Snor yang akhirnya dikawinkan dengan Snorlax-nya Emerald._

 _Setelah acara obrolan penerus generasi Pokemon selesai, aku kembali duduk dan melihat sekitar. Waktunya makan! Para pramugari datang membawa makanan yang lezat-lezat. Akhirnya Green dan Silver bergerak dari posisi hampir membatu mereka, dan aku lihat Wally juga menikmati makanannya. Dan orang di sampingku..._

 _... dia masih tidur..._

 _Aku bangunkan dia dan memberitahukannya bahwa ini waktunya makan. Dna tersenyum dan berterima kasih padaku, lalu kami juga ikut makan._

 _Perjalanan itu membutuhkan waktu 10 jam, dan saat kami datang, suasananya sudah agak gelap. Oke, kami berangkat pukul 10 pagi waktu Kanto, yang beda 2 jam dari tujuan kami. Dan kami datang ke tujuan jam 20 waktu Kanto, atau 18 waktu tujuan kami._

 _Setelah itu, dan urusan imigrasi dan lain-lain, sebuah bis langsung siap-siap membawa kami ke sebuah hotel di kota itu. Setelah kami sampai, Blue berbuat ulah dengan menentukan tempat tidur kami. Tapi untunglah Yellow mengingatkan bahwa ada aturan tersendiri tentang tempat tidur. Jadi, begini pengaturannya._

 _Aku – Green, Blue – Yellow, Gold – Silver, Crystal – Sapphire, Ruby dengan Emerald dan Wally, Diamond – Pearl, dan Platinum, sekali lagi, di kamar VIP._

Ya, mungkin itu dulu untuk hari ini. Ini hari yang melelahkan, kau tahu? Dan sebentar lagi, aku harus mulai berpikir tentang hadiah apa yang cocok besok-besok.

 _Hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, di kota Palembang..._

2 Maret 2016

Kukuruuyuuuuuukkk!

Begitulah bunyinya. Bunyi yang membangunkanku di pagi pertamaku di Palembang. Aku tertidur pulas tadi, setelah semua hal yang terjadi di hotel tadi malam. Aku melihat Green sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, dan terlihat melatih tangannya dengan pura-pura bertinju dengan entah-makhluk-imajinatif-apa-yang-ada-di-otaknya-Green.

"Hei, Green. Kau sudah bangun dari kapan?" tanyaku, membuat posisi tubuhku duduk.

"2 jam yang lalu. Lihat jamnya, tukang tidur," lalu aku melihat jamnya. Eh?

"5 pagi? Lantas apa yang kaulakukan, bangun dari pukul 3 pagi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bertanya dengan beberapa pegawai _shift_ malam tentang apa yang terjadi 9 Maret besok. Kau tahu kan?" tanya Green. Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa tanggapan mereka?" tanyaku.

"Semenjak berita gerhana itu tersebar ke seluruh dunia, banyak yang memesan hotel di kota ini dan kota-kota lain yang mengalami ketotalan. Kita termasuk beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hotel di waktu yang sangat sempit ini. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Blue untuk itu," aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Eh, Green? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jarang mendengarku memakai dan mengatakan kata 'Blue'?" aku mengangguk. Green menarik napas dan berbicara lagi.

"Ya, entah kenapa manusia itu si**an, tapi tetap saja memiliki ide kocak. Hei, Gym Leader sepertiku juga punya hak mendapatkan hiburan, dan sepertinya Blue paham posisiku," lebih parah, aku melihat pipinya memerah. Green melihatku yang kaget. Lalu dia sedikit mendesah.

"Kapan kau akan sadar, Red? Ada orang yang menyukaimu di luar sana," kata Green.

 _Lha!? Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang jadi obyek pembicaraan? Dan kenapa pembicarannya seperti ini?_

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Green mendesah dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Blue. Kau menyukainya seperti teman yang sangat dekat, dan dia mencintaimu. Dan ada satu benteng raksasa yang menghalangimu untuk men—"

" _Aku paham..."_

Green's POV

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara. Bagaimana kau bisa paham?" tanyaku.

" _Aku sedang memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuknya besok. Dan aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena melihat senyumannya setelah aku memberikan hadiah itu. Aku aku tak tahu hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untuknya,"_ kata Red. Aku tersenyum.

'Sepertinya Tn. _The Densest Champion of Kanto_ sudah sadar dan memulai untuk tobat,' pikirku.

"Oke. Dengarkan aku. Dia gadis hutan itu kan?" Red mengangguk.

"Senang memancing dan menggambar kan?" mengangguk lagi.

"Punya spesies Pokemon yang sama denganmu kan?" mengangguk lagi.

"2 tahun lebih muda daripada kau kan?" mengangguk lagi?

"Rambut panjang pirang, mata coklat, punya paman, punya kekuatan penyembuhan, kau selamatkan dari Dratini saat pertama kali bertemu, kau bopong saat kita membatu, dan—" aku melihat Red semakin memerah dan siap meledak.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU DIA! SEMUA BENAR, ITU ADALAH DIA! ITU GADIS HUTAN VIRIDIAN YANG KUSELAMATKAN DARI DRATINI SAMPAI YANG KUBOPONG SAAT KITA MEMBATU! ITU..."

Eh? Kenapa sekarang dia diam?

Lalu, dia mulai bicara. Dan apa yang dia katakan ini akan masuk catatan yang tak akan bisa terhapus dari memoriku.

" _Green, aku mencintai Yellow..."_

Sementara itu...

Yellow's POV

KRIIIING! KRIIIING! Sepertinya ponselnya Blue berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya, Yellow?" lalu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Ya? A-apa? Benarkah? Oke, oke. Ya, siap! Dah, Greeny!" lalu aku melihat Blue tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Blue?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Hanya kirimanku yang datang ke rumahku. Karena aku tak ada, jadi pengirimannya akan diulang saat aku pulang," kata Blue. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau menyebut 'Green'?" tanyaku.

"Ayolah, memangnya di dunia ini yang bernama 'Green' hanya satu?" aku berpikir, lalu...

"Benar juga, hehehe... Jadi... bagaimana dengan masalahku?"

Oke, aku punya masalah.

 _Aku akan berulang tahun ke-17. Kau tahu kan, Sweet Seventeen? Sebenarnya, aku juga tak paham, tapi katanya Blue, saat kau berusia 17, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan yang sebelum itu belum bisa. Termasuk, masalahku kali ini._

 _Ini sudah 8 tahunan aku bertemu dengan Red-san. Terjebak dengan imajinasi tentang aku dan Red-san bersama selama itu membuatku pusing. Aku sangat kecewa dengan sikap Red-san yang menganggapku hanya teman biasa. Aku ingin saja langsung menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi..._

 _Aku terlalu malu kalau aku dekat dengannya. Aku pasti selalu memerah karena malu. Aku juga tak berani mengungkapkannya, takut persahabatan kami hancur lebur berantakan._

 _Namun untung saja aku punya teman-teman yang baik. Blue, contohnya, selalu menyemangatiku saat aku bersama Red-san. Green pernah melatihku dan itu berguna saat aku mencari Red-san._

 _Tapi aku tahu, aku benar-benar tahu sekarang. Aku semakin tua dan besok usiaku 17 tahun. Aku tak bisa terjebak dalam fantasi kekanak-kanakanku terus-menerus. Aku harus berubah. Aku harus berani. Aku harus bergerak sendiri._

 _Semuanya, untuk mendapatkan Red-san secara utuh, keseluruhan, dan total._

Aku melihat Blue tersenyum lagi.

"Gampang. Aku punya firasat kalau si Tn. _The Densest Champion of Kanto_ sudah memutuskan untuk menyadari perasaanmu, Yellow. Dan firasatku sangat kuat," kata Blue.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa? Ini kesempatan emasmu, Yellow! Kau bisa ungkapkan perasaanmu tepat di usaimu ke-17. Hidupmu akan menjadi suatu hal yang kaukenang, dan hari besok adalah puncaknya! Oh, ya kau tahu kenapa orang-orang di sini menamai pulau ini Sumatera? Karena artinya "Tanah Emas". Sebuah tanah dimana banyak kesempatan emas muncul. Yang kau harus lakukan adalah memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu dan mendapatkan emasmu yang bernama Red!" seru Blue.

"Aku tahu, tapi... aku masih malu..."

"Malu apa lagi? Kau cantik, baik, berbakat, kuat, cerdas, pokoknya semua yang diinginkan laki-laki normal ada pada dirimu,"

"Tapi, tubuhku..."

 _Masih pendek dan belum "berkembang penuh"..._

"Ahhhh... Red itu orangnya masa bodoh dengan hal itu," kata Blue.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Blue.

"Bahkan dengan latihan dengan si mesum Gold di Gunung Silver, sifat Red masih sama dan baik. Memang saat itu dia hanya berfokus untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi kau ingat kan kenapa dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat?" tanya Blue. Saat itulah aku sadar...

"Benar, dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat karena dia ingin menjadi Gym Leader di Viridian, lalu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau itu janji Red padamu kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk malu, mengingat janji Red yang sepertinya masih dia jaga dengan baik.

"Inilah saatnya kau untuk memberinya imbalan karena telah menjaga janjinya. Walaupun dia gagal, dia juga pantas mendapatkan imbalan darimu," kata Blue. Akhirnya aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Nah, itu baru Yellow. Aku mau makan. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Blue.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu,"

"Oke, kutunggu di ruang makan. Jangan ketiduran di bak mandi lho..." kata Blue sambil tertawa, meninggalkan kamar. Aku juga terkekeh dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Aku sudah berada di ruang makan. Aku mengambil makanan yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin makan apa, karena makanannya banyak sekali. Lalu aku putuskan untuk memilih...

 _Nasi goreng dan teh hangat..._

Aku melihat teman-temanku sudah selesai makan. Blue termasuk di antara mereka.

"Yellow, kau ketiduran lagi ya?" tanya Blue.

"Tidak, aku memang ingin menikmati mandiku saja, hehehe..." kataku.

"Untung saja makanannya belum habis. Tadi Diamond datang ke sini dan langsung mengambil 5 porsi nasi goreng, 8 tusuk sate, 3 mangkuk bakso, 4 mangkuk soto, 2 mangkuk pempek, dan 20 gelas jahe merah. Lihatlah sekarang nasibnya Diamond seperti apa," kata Wally sambil menunjuk ke arah Diamond yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan rupa yang superlemas karena baru saja _memakan Indonesia._

"Diamond, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Platinum.

"Hanya kekenyangan, nona..." kata Diamond.

"Aduh, kan aku sudah bilang, sudah kuperingatkan untuk mengikat Diamond kuat-kuat agar dia tak makan banyak-banyak," kata Platinum pada Pearl.

"Habis dia kuat sekali, sekali lihat makanan, dia langsung menyedot apa yang dia lihat bagaikan lubang hitam," kata Pearl.

Dan aku hanya tertawa melihat Trio Sinnoh yang menikmati makanan Indonesia dengan cara mereka. Aku juga menikmatinya dengan caraku.

Memakannya.

Karena yang lain sudah selesai, mereka pergi untuk berkeliling. Itu juga perintah Blue.

"Oke, teman-teman! Kalian sekarang bebas berpetualang di kota ini. Jangan lupa kembali jam 7 malam!" seru Blue, lalu semuanya bubar. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih belum selesai makan.

Red's POV

Ruang makan sepi ya? Aku tak mendengar banyak suara dari sana. Kuharap makanannya masih ada.

Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku berjalan ke ruang makan. Dan benar saja, sepi. Tak ada orang di sana, tidak ada selain...

Meja, kursi, piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, wadah makanan, wadah minuman, botol saus, botol kecap, lantai, lampu, langit-langit, pintu, jendela, gorden, serbet, taplak meja, Yellow.

Yellow?

Kukucek mataku untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan mataku. Dan saat aku melihat lagi, yang kulihat adalah...

Meja, kursi, piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, wadah makanan, wadah minuman, botol saus, botol kecap, lantai, lampu, langit-langit, pintu, jendela, gorden, serbet, taplak meja, Yellow.

Oke, mataku sehat. Berarti itu benar Yellow.

 _... dan dia tertidur, lagi?_

Aku berjalan masuk ke sana, sekaligus mengambil makanan karena aku belum makan, dan mendekati Yellow yang ternyata benar-benar tertidur. Setelah aku meletakkan piringku di tempatnya, aku membangunkan Yellow.

"Yellow, hei, Yellow, bangun..."

Dia bergerak perlahan. Lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, dan saat dia membuka matanya dan mengarahkannya padaku...

 _DOUBLE BLUSHES!_

Ya... aku dan Yellow langsung tersipu ...

"R-R-Red-san? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yellow, agak terbata-bata.

"Errmm... makan? Aku lihat kau tertidur, jadi kubangunkan," kataku. Yellow langsung bertambah merah.

"Eeehh... benarkah? Maaf, Red-san! Aku tak sadar kalau aku tertidur," langsung menutup wajahnya karena saking malunya.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Eh, tunggu, wajahmu kotor," kataku. Mungkin karena dia tidur di atas piring makannya dan tak ada orang lain yang sadar sebelum aku. Lalu aku mengambil lap dari kantung celanaku dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya Yellow.

Yellow's POV

 _Red-saaannnn..._

 _Dia membersihkan wajahku, dari dahi sampai dagu, bahkan dia merapikan rambutku, dan membelai pipiku. Red-saaannn... hentikan... kau bisa membuatku meledak..._

"Kau manis sekali, Yellow..."

 _SYSTEM FAILURE! 06.49 UTC+7_

Red's POV

Eh? Kenapa Yellow tiba-tiba pingsan? Ah, jawabannya nanti saja. Aku harus membawanya ke kamarnya sekarang.

Langsung saja aku membopong Yellow ke kamarnya, dan saat aku sampai ke kamarnya...

"Blue, Blue, kau ada di dalam? Yellow pingsan dan sekarang kubopong," teriakku. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Blue muncul.

"Ayo masukkan dia, Red," kata Blue, membawaku dan Yellow ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku meletakkan Yellow dengan hati-hati di kasurnya. Blue terheran-heran.

"Red, kenapa tadi Yellow pingsan?" tanya Blue.

"Entah, tadi dia tertidur di ruang makan saat aku masuk. Lalu aku membangunkannya dan membersihkan wajahnya, dia pingsan," kataku.

"Itu saja?" tanya Blue, tambah heran.

"Sebenarnya setelah aku berkata 'Kau manis sekali, Yellow,', dia pingsan," kataku. Dan langsung saja Blue memasang muka biasanya... biasa?

"Ciiieeeeeeeeee...! Ternyata benar kata Green, Red sudah tobat!" kata Blue.

"Ya... aku mengaku... aku memang menyukai Yellow. Aku sudah bilang ke Green," kataku.

"Dan Green sudah bilang padaku. Entah apa Green juga menyebarkan hal ini ke teman-teman kita yang lain," kata Blue.

Sementara itu...

Green's POV

Aku sekarang sedang bersama Crystal, Silver, dan Gold. Kami sedang meneliti pergerakan Pokemon di Sungai Musi.

"Katanya kau ke sini untuk mengabari berita penting," kata Crystal, di tengah pengolahan katanya.

"Coba kutebak, ada tempat penari telanjang di sekitar sini?" tanya Gold, hanya untuk mendapatkan tendangan dari Crystal. Lalu mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Jadi apa beritanya?" tanya Silver.

"Singkatnya, Red menyukai Yellow, dan Yellow menyukai Red, namun mereka saling tak sadar," kataku.

"Hmmm... Red suka Yellow itu yang membuatku tertarik karena aku sudah tahu kalau Yellow begitu. Dan seharusnya mereka saling mengungkapkan," kana Silver. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan waktunya besok. Di ulang tahunnya Yellow," kataku. Lalu kami melihat drama suami mesum dan istri cerdas itu lagi.

Kembali ke hotel

Blue's POV

"Ahh... aku jadi teringat sesuatu," kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Red. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah buku. Buku yang mengispirasi rencanaku, termasuk yang satu ini.

" _Dear You?"_

"Ya, ini buku yang isinya luar biasa. Ini bisa jadi hadiah yang cocok untuk ulang tahunnya besok," kataku. Lalu kami memandang Yellow yang masih tidur.

"Dan kau ingin memberikan buku itu padaku?" tanya Red, lantas aku sembunyikan buku itu.

"Enak saja, beli sendiri!"

"Dimana?"

"Toko peralatan astronomi! Ya di toko buku lah..."kataku sambil memukul jidatku sendiri. Red, kau memang sudah tak _dense_ , tapi kau tetap bodoh dalam merencanakan hal itu...

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke toko buku dan mendapatkan buku itu!" kata Red, lalu dia keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu aku memalingkan pandangan ke sosok manusia yang tertidur itu.

"Yellow, kau akan memiliki suami yang sangat setia padamu, Tee-hee..." kataku. Lalu tiba-tiba Yellow mengigau, dan igauan itu yang membuatku kaget.

"Kau benar, Blue..."

 _Eh? Bocah ini mendengarkan kataku tadi ya?_

 _..._

Red's POV

Toko buku, toko buku, dimana aku harus mencari toko buku?

Aku sudah berjalan di sepanjang jalan di kota ini, mencari toko buku. Tapi sampai sekarang, jam 10 pagi, masih belum kutemukan.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di dekat sungai besarnya, yang tertulis dimana-mana kalau namanya Sungai Musi. Dan mengejutkannya, aku menemukan teman-temanku yang lain di sana. Green, Gold, Silver, dan Crystal.

"Hai, teman-teman!" seruku. Gold langsung terlihat gembira.

"Hey, Senior Red! Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Gold.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya mencari toko buku. Kalian tahu di mana ada toko buku di dekat sini?" tanyaku. Crystal langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu. Sebelum kami ke sini, aku berhenti sejenak di toko buku. Senejak, karena Gold tak suka toko buku dan isinya," kata Crystal dengan nada sebal.

"Padahal buku di sana bagus, dan bahkan mereka punya buku tentang karakteristik Pokemon di sekitar sini. Hanya itu yang kubeli, lalu kami kemari untuk melihat apa yang ada di buku ini," tambahnya.

"Ya, kau tinggal lurus di sana, lalu kau belok kiri sekitar 200 meter, dan kau akan menemukan toko bukunya," kata Silver, menjelaskan posisinya.

"Wah, terima kasih, Silver," kataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin pergi ke toko buku?" tanya Green.

 _Waktunya menyalakan mode pembohong! Aku tak mau mereka tahu kalau aku mencari buku untuk hadiah untuk Yellow!_

"Ummm... aku mencari buku yang sama dengan Crystal," kataku, berpaling ke arah sungai. Lalu tiba-tiba Green mendorongku.

"HEI, APA-APAAN INI, GREEN?" lalu aku melihat Green dengan tatapan gelapnya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Red. Kau bukan Blue, juga bukan Ruby. Kau Red, _The Densest Champion of Kanto_ yang pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari buku sebagai hadiah untuk—"

"CUKUP!" langsung aku memberontak dan lari ke arah toko buku itu.

Green's POV

Aku tahu pasti dia mencari buku itu... kau cerdas, Blue.

"Itu, Red kan? Tingkahnya bukan seperti Red yang kuhatu," kata Silver.

"Itu namanya salah tingkah, sering terjadi untuk orang yang jatuh cinta, dan dalam kasus ini—" langsung Gold terdiam. Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku melihat semuanya juga sadar.

"Kataku benar, kan?" tanyaku. Silver mengangguk. Gold dan Crystal bingung.

Sementara itu,

Red's POV

Hah...hah...hah... akhirnya sampai...

Akhirnya, aku sampai ke toko buku yang diberi tahu mereka tadi. Untung aku selamat dari pukulan Green atas kesalahanku menyembunyikan rahasia itu...

Atau mungkin Green sudah memberi tahu mereka...

Ahh... aku tak peduli tentang itu sekarang. Sekarang, waktunya mencari buku. Dengan uang cukup banyak, pasti buku itu bisa kubeli.

Aku lansung masuk ke toko buku itu. Dan pencarianku dimulai.

Sementara itu...

Ruby's POV

Aku melihat Green, Gold, Silver, dan Crystal kembali ke hotel, dimana aku saat itu sedang memperhatikan model pakaian di butik yang berada di dekat hotel. Aku saat itu melihat pakaian kuning di sana. Ada Sapph di sampingku, jadi aku minta pendapatnya.

"Hei, Sapph, bagaimana kalau pakaian kuning itu sebagai oleh-oleh?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Aku kan sudah bilang aku lebih suka biru, Ruby!" cetusnya.

"Ya, yang modelnya seperti ini hanya ada yang kuning," kata Ruby. Lalu tiba-tiba Sapph seperti mendapatkan sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Eh, Ruby," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku heran dengan Senior Yellow. Dia kan suka Senior Red, kenapa dia tak ingin menyampaikan perasaannya saja?" tanyanya. Aku akhirnya ikut berpikir.

"Benar juga. Kalau itu karena dia terlalu muda, seperti yang kau lakukan di Pulau Mirage saat itu, tidak mungkin. Dia besok sudah 17 tahun," kataku.

Satu informasi, aku memang pura-pura lupa kejadian "itu" karena apa yang kusebut tadi. Dan setelah pertunjukkan Litleonids itu, aku mengaku dan aku rela dihajar habis-habisan selama 7 hari 7 malam oleh manusia yang satu ini, tapi sisanya, aku senang, dia senang, kami senang.

"Hmmm... lalu kenapa ?" tanya Sapph, lalu tiba-tiba...

"Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya," kata pemilik butik.

"Err... maaf?" tanyaku.

"Aku pemilik butik ini. Aku juga dulu punya masalah seperti yang teman kalian itu rasakan," katanya. Sepertinya dia bisa membantu. Kami memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Suamiku dulu, saking terobsesinya untuk menjadi astrofotografer terbaik di dunia, sampai tak sadar perasaanku. Lalu aku juga terlalu malu untuk menyampaikannya,"

Sementara itu, Emerald dan Wally bertemu dengan suami si pemilik butik itu di dekat Jembatan Ampera, mempersiapkan alat untuk merekam gerhana matahari.

Emerald's POV

"Tinggal _finishing_ , dan selesai!" katanya. Puas dengan hasil yang dia lihat.

"Ahh... syukurlah, selesai. Jadi seperti ini ya kalau ingin merekam gerhana matahari?" tanyaku.

"Yap! Aku tak menyangka ada anak yang suka merakit sesuatu seperti ini," katanya.

"Ya, dia memang punya kekurangan, namun kekurangannya itulah yang membuatnya lebih kuat dan tangguh," kata Wally.

"Ayolah, berhenti mengatakan itu," kataku.

"Nah, proses perekaman sudah dimulai. Sekarang, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian. Ini tentang istriku," katanya. Aku dan Wally duduk di sampingnya.

"Istriku sekarang adalah pemilik butik. Dia desainer baju yang sangat terampil. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Dia suka menggambar. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia suka gambar?" pipinya memerah saat dia ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia suka menggambarku... saat itu memang aku tak terlalu peduli karena aku sedang berjalan menuju cita-citaku,"

Sambung-menyambung...

"Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari gambar yang kubuat,"

"Dia sangat pemalu, tapi sangat cantik. Rambut panjang terurainya, badan kecil rampingnya, sampai fakta bahwa dia 2 tahun lebih muda daripada aku,"

"Dia bahkan berani keluar malam-malam hanya untuk melihat gerhana bulan,"

"Oh, ya, aku lupa. Dia juga bagaikan kotak PPPK berjalan bagiku. Saat aku sakit, dia selalu ada untukku,"

"Aku pernah berjanji padanya kalau aku menemukan komet, akan kunamai dengan namanya,"

"Dan kalau dia benar-benar berhasil, aku akan membuatkannya baju khusus astrofotografi untuknya,"

"Dan 8 tahun yang lalu, aku berhasil menemukan komet, kuberi nama dengan namanya, dan IAU menyetujuinya,"

"Dan aku langsung membuatkannya baju. Dan saat pengukuran baju itulah..."

"Aku langsung memeluknya, dan melamarnya..."

"... aku langsung pingsan saat itu juga..."

Si pria mengambil napas.

"Kalian tahu, inilah pakaian yang dia jahitkan untukku," katanya. Aku dan Wally melihat kagum dengan baju itu.

"Wah... kisah kalian benar-benar..." Wally terlihat terharu dengan cerita itu. Aku? Tak jauh beda.

"Jadi teringat Senior Red dan Senior Yellow..." kataku.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya si pria itu.

"Teman kami, mereka juga ke sini. Mereka punya setengah cerita yang sama dengan bapak. Sayangnya..." kataku, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Mereka saling menyukai, tapi tak ada yang ingin memulai," lalu si pria tersenyum.

"Oh, itu? Tenang saja, waktu mereka pasti datang. Dan melihat keadaan di sini, waktunya dekat. Sangat dekat," kata si pria.

Kembali ke butik...

Sapphire's POV

"Ibu yakin waktunya dekat?" tanyaku.

"Sangat yakin. Aku yakin kalau suamiku juga akan berpikiran sama," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Adakah sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan untuk menolog kedua teman kami itu?" tanya Ruby.

"Tidak... kalian tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Biarkan mereka melakukannya secara alami. Mereka pasti akan bersatu, seperti aku dan suamiku, bahkan lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin itu," kata si wanita.

Sementara itu, di toko buku...

Red's POV

"Bu, ini bukunya," aku berhasil menemukan bukunya.

"'Dear You' ya? Pasti ini untuk ulang tahun orang yang kau sukai," dan pipiku memerah langsung.

"Tak perlu dijawab. Ekspresi tubuhmu sudah menunjukkan jawabannya. Harganya 70000 rupiah," lalu aku mengecek dompetku. Dan...

"Ups, maaf, uangku Yen semua," kataku, agak malu karena lupa pergi ke jasa penukaran mata uang.

"Tak apa-apa. Kami juga melayani pembayaran dengan semua mata uang asing. Kalau jadi Yen, berarti 590 Yen," kata si kasir. Lalu aku memberikan uangnya.

"Terima kasih, dan semoga berhasil dengan kisah kalian!" kata si kasir, dan aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku, malu karena rahasiaku sepertinya akan tersebar di seluruh kota ini, sepertinya... hehehe.

" _Terima kasih..."_

Dan itu butuh waktu 2 jam untuk mencari buku itu. Sekarang kembali ke hotel dan makan.

 _Dan menyimpan buku itu untuk besok..._

Di hotel...

"Red, dari mana saja kau? Kami menunggumu," kata Blue yang langsung menyambutku di ruang makan.

"Lha, katamu—" langsung dia menutup mulutku. Lalu dia berbisik padaku.

"Kau ingin membocorkan rahasiamu sendiri?"

"Ups..." lalu Yellow...

"Sudah, Blue-san, nanti Red-san kehabisan udara,"

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa!" lalu Blue melepaskanku dan kami berjalan ke meja makan. Aku tak lupa pula mengambil makananku: nasi dengan daging ayam, es teh, dan sayur pare.

Oke, langsung saja, aku duduk di kursiku, dan siap untuk makan. Saat akhirnya aku masukkan sayur pare ke mulutku, tiba-tiba, aku baru tahu rasa pare itu bagaimana.

"PAAHIIIIIIITTTTTT!" seruku sambil mencari sumber manis, bahkan sampai lupa kalau aku punya sumberku sendiri: es teh. Sampai...

"Ini, Red-san, minum!" seru Yellow, meminumkanku es tehnya. Aku langsung meminumnya, dan akhirnya rasa pahit di mulutku berangsur hilang. Dan aku melihat Yellow memasang muka khawatir.

"Red-san, seharusnya Red-san makannya pelan-pelan, terutama makanan yang baru saja kau kenal," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku.

"Hehehe... maaf, aku lapar sekali sih..." kataku, lalu keadaan kembali ke normal.

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati keadaan tadi ya? Diberi minuman oleh Yellow..._

"Ummm... Yellow, ..."

"Ya?"

"A-aku... ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Kau mau kan?"

Yellow's POV

 _Cium aku pakai Red-san, aku pasti bermimpi!_

 _Red-san mengajakku jalan-jalan?_

"Be-benarkah, Red-san? Kau mengajakku..." aku melihat Red-san mengangguk.

 _Aku merasa jantungku berdebar semakin cepat dan keras bagaikan, entahlah bagaikan apa, yang penting, aku begini karena..._

 _Aku sangat senang diajak Red-san jalan-jalan... Yellow? Yellow?_

"Yellow? Kau tak apa-apa?" aku keluar dari lamunanku karena Red-san memanggilku.

"Emmm,... ya, a-aku tak apa-apa, hehehe..."

"Syukurlah,... Ayo habiskan makanannya, agar kita bisa mulai," kata Red-san.

"Ya!" kataku, mengangguk tanda setuju dengan kata dari Red-san tadi. Lalu kami melanjutkan makan sampai makanannya habis.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sedikit keperluanku, beitu pula denganRed-san Lalu, saat akhirnya aku selesai, ternyata Red-san sudah menunggu di depan kamarku.

"Kau sudah siap, Yellow?" tanya Red-san. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan keluar dari hotel.

Sementara itu...

Blue's POV

"Oke, kita harus susun rencana untuk membuat Red dan Yellow bisa bersama," kataku. Semua orang kecuali mereka berdua sekarang ada di atap hotel. Tenang, ada atapnya juga kok, jadi kami tak kepanasan.

"Errmmm... sebenarnya, Senior Blue, itu tak diperlukan," kata Sapphire.

"Eh? Ayolah, mereka tak bisa bersama kalau tak ada apapun untuk dipacu, dan aku akan menjadi katalis untuk mereka,"

"Katalis yang justru akan mengakibatkan ledakan yang tidak perlu. Aku sarankan kau dengarkan mereka dulu. Mungkin mereka punya ide bagus," kata Green. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Green katakan, tapi, baiklah.

"Oke, kenapa, Sapphire?" tanyaku.

"Aku bertemu pemilik butik dekat sini, dia bercerita banyak hal tentang dia, suaminya, dan kisah cinta mereka," kata Sapphire.

"Wah, kami juga bertemu seorang fotografer dengan teleskop, menceritakan hal yang sama," kata Wally.

"Eh, jangan-jangan kalian bicara dengan suaminya si pemilik butik itu ya?" tanya Ruby. Emerald dan Wally mengangguk.

"Intinya adalah, kita tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu mereka. Kita biarkan mereka untuk menyatu sealami mungkin. Aku langsung setuju dengan idenya karena yang alami memang lebih baik," kata Sapphire.

"Kita juga tidak seharusnya mengganggu privasi mereka. Aku kasihan pada Senior Yellow jika kisahnya terekspos ke publik. Aku membaca buku dan di sana aku bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa Senior Yellow itu orang yang tak ingin muncul di muka umum, jadi kita biarkan saja dia. Selama dia di dekat Senior Red, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Platinum, lalu meminum tehnya dengan gaya bangsawan.

"Jadi, kita hanya diam saja?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mempersiapkan pesta untuk ulang tahunnya Senior Yellow. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa, walaupun sederhana," kata Ruby.

"Ya, kita bisa jadi bagian hiburannya!" seru Diamond yang masih saja makan.

"Hei, perasaan kau sudah makan pempek 3 mangkuk, sekarang kau makan lagi?" tanya Pearl. Sementara itu...

"Tunggu, aku masih bingung. Jadi, ternyata Senior Red dan Senior Yellow saling menyukai sekarang?" tanya Gold.

"Aduh, kenapa kau tak paham juga, Zona Goldilock? Masalahnya hanya mereka masih belum sadar, dan sepertinya mereka sedang berjalan untuk keluar dari sana," kata Crystal.

"Itu berarti misi kita satu sekarang. Membuat pesta ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan untuk Senior Yellow. Sebagai sesama penduduk Viridian, aku tahu apa yang dia suka selain Senior Red dan hobinya," kata Silver.

Aku suka adikku yang satu ini. Dia memberikan tema, dan temanya apa? Hutan. Dan kami berkoordinasi dengan hotel untuk mempersiapkan segala dekorasi yang berkaitan dengan hutan. Dan kami mencari hadiah yang cocok untuknya.

Ahh... paling tidak tugasku sedikit enteng sekarang. Ruby membuatkan pakaian untuk Red dan Yellow, Diamond dan Pearl sudah menggagas hiburan dan makanan, Platinum yang menjadi sponsor, dan yang lainnya menggagas hadiah, ditambah orang-orang hotel yang melakukan dekorasi dengan bantuan Emerald.

 _Sepertinya rencanaku batal, tapi tetap saja akan berakhir seperti yang kuperkirakan dalam rencanaku._

Sementara itu...

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggira Sungai Musi. Kami melihat kapal-kapal berkeliaran di sekitar sungainya. Kami juga melihat Jembatan Ampera.

Dan dari perjalanan, kami juga melihat benda yang sama terus.

"Hmmm... Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah antusias dengan gerhana matahari itu," kata Yellow. Lalu aku melihat sekitar, cukup banyak poster dan spanduk yang berhubungan dengan gerhana matahari. Lalu aku mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Yellow," lalu aku dan Yellow memilih untuk berteduh di sebuah tempat yang orang di sana menamakannya warung makan.

Seperti restoran, hanya saja lebih sederhana dan lebih merakyat. Aku melihat Yellow yang tampak kepanasan.

"Kau ingin minum, Yellow?" tanyaku. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyaku. Lalu Yellow melihat sekitar dan memutuskan...

"Es jeruk sepertinya enak," katanya sambil tersenyum lemas karena kelelahan.

"Bu, es jeruk, dua," kataku.

"Siap, nak!" kata ibu penjual di warung itu.

"Makannya apa?" dia balik bertanya. Aku penasaran dengan suatu makanan. Benda bulat dengan sayuran di sekitarnya, mi, dan lain-lain. Ada tulisannya: bakso.

"Umm... bakso?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kalian turis ya?" tanya si penjual. Aku dan Yellow mengangguk. Langsung si penjual menyambut kami.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI PALEMBANG! KOTA SRIWIJAYA YANG INDAH DAN BERMARITIM KUAT INI SIAP MELAYANI SETIAP TAMU YANG DATANG! DAN INGAT, 9 MARET 2016 BESOK, PALEMBANG AKAN MENGALAMI KEGELAPAN TOTAL KARENA GERHANA MATAHARI TOTAL. JANGAN TAKUT, JANGAN KHAWATIR, KAMI PUNYA INI!" dia menunjukkan kacamata matahari pada kami.

"Wah, kacamata! Tapi, ini lapisan apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Itu filter matahari, bisa membuatmu melihat matahari tanpa terasa silau," kata seorang laki-laki di samping kami, dia memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti petualang dengan teleskop di sampingnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Kalian ingin coba?" tanya ibu penjual itu. Kami mengangguk.

"Tolong ya, pak. Bapak ajarkan mereka cara menggunakan kacamata ini," kata ibu itu.

"Ya, bu. Baiklah, kalian berdua. Sambil menunggu bakso kalian datang, akan kutunjukkan kalian bagaimana cara menggunakan kacamata ini," kata si pria.

Lalu kami keluar, melihat sekitar. Langitnya cukup cerah hari ini.

"Nah, pakai kacamata kalian seperti kalian memakai kacamata biasa," kata si pria. Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya...

"Red-san, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa," kata Yellow.

"Sama, Yellow," kataku

POV-nya si pria astrofotografer tadi...

'Red? Yellow? Bukankah itu orang yang dikatakan 2 orang itu tadi ya? Jangan-jangan ini orangnya,' pikirku. Namun aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Oke, sekarang lihatlah ke matahari, dan beri tahu aku apa yang kalian lihat," kataku. Tentunya untuk mencari matahari saat kau tak bisa melihat apa-apa yaitu dengan merasakan panas dari matahari itu sendiri, semakin panas, semakin pas kau menghadap matahari.

Yellow's POV

"Red-san! Red-san! Kau lihat lingkaran jingga itu?" kataku, berhasil melihat benda lingkaran itu.

"Oh, ya, itu ya yang namanya matahari?" tanya Red-san.

"Nah, kalian berhasil melihat matahari untuk pertama kalinya," kata si pria. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Tentunya tanpa merasa silau, hehehe..."

"BAKSONYA SIAP!" aku mendengar teriakan dari warung, sepertinya baksonya Red-san sudah siap.

"Oke, ayo kembali ke warung," kata si pria. Kami kembali ke warung dan akhirnya Red-san dapat menikmati bakso yang dia pesan.

"HMMM! ENAK! ENAK! YELLOW, KAU HARUS COBA!" kata Red-san, terlihat senang sekali.

"Hehehe, sepertinya turis kita baru pertama kali makan bakso," kata si pria. Aku juga tertawa mengetahui kalau aku juga belum pernah makan bakso.

"Nah, Yellow. Kusuapi baksonya," Eh?

 _Red-san ingin menyuapiku makanannya, kata Blue, cerita 'saling menyuapi' di tempat ini hanya terjadi secara resmi saat..._

 _PERNIKAHAN..._

 _Wajahku langsung memerah merona... tapi aku juga tak bisa menolak bakso dari Red-san, jadi..._

 _Akhirnya, Red-san menyuapiku dengan sebuah bakso kecil._

POV-nya si pria astrofotografer

'Lihatlah, Jenar, mereka seperti kita waktu muda...' pikirku,melihat laki-laki muda yang menyuapi perempuan muda itu sambi menepuk dada kiriku dimana emblem namaku berada.

 _Rekta_

Lalu aku melihat pulau itu. Dan aku langsung mendapatkan ide.

"Hei, kalian lihat pulau di sana?" tanyaku. Dua orang itu melihat ke arah pulau itu, dan mereka mengangguk. Si penjual itu juga melihatnya.

"Oh, Pulau Kemaro itu ya pak?" aku mengangguk. Dan entah kenapa, idenya si penjual itu sama dengan ideku.

"Kalian harus ke sana, nak. Di sana bagus sekali," sembari aku menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. Dan saat aku selesai menulis, si penjual memulai ceritanya.

 _Zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran dari Tiongkok bernama Tan Bun An. Dia ingin berdagang di kota ini, jadi dia meminta izin kepada raja. Sang raja setuju kalau dia memberikan sebagian keuntungannya untuk kerajaan, dan dia sanggup._

 _Setiap si pangeran memberikan keuntungannya kepada sang raja, dia melihat sang putri, Siti Fatimah. Pada akhirnya, mereka saling mencintai. Sang pangeran akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melamar sang putri. Sang raja setuju dengan syarat sang pangeran membawakannya 9 guci berisi emas. Dia bersama sang putri lalu pergi ke Tiongkok, mempertemukan sang putri dengan orang tuanya sang pangeran._

 _Kemudian, mereka kembali ke sini. Sudah ada 9 guci itu, dan untuk mengelabuhi bajak laut, emasnya disembunyikn di bawah tumpukan sawi busuk. Namun sang pangeran tak tahu kalau emasnya ada di sana, dan saat dia melihat gucinya berisi sawi busuk, dia langsung saja membuang guci itu, dan saat dia tahu ada emas yang tercecer dari guci yang dia buang itu, dia terjun ke sungai untuk mengambil emas itu lagi._

 _Salah satu pengawalnya juga ikut terjun. Mereka berdua tak pernah muncul lagi. Ini membuat sang putri sangat khawatir. Pada akhirnya, karena cintanya pada sang pangeran, dia memutuskan untuk terjun terjun, ada kalimat yang ia katakan._

" _Jika ada tumpukan tanah di tepian sungai ini, berarti itu kuburan saya,"_

 _Dan benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian, ada tumpukan tanah di tempat sang putri terjun, dan semakin lama, semakin besar, sampai membentuk sebuah pulau. Pulau itulah yang dinamakan Pulau Kemaro._

"Kemaro, dalam Bahasa Indonesia mirip dengan 'kemarau', dan memang unik karena pulau itu tak pernah kebanjiran bahkan walaupun sungainya meluap hebat," kata si pria.

"Dan di sana, ada sebuah pohon yang menjadi perlambang cinta sejati. Konon, siapapun yang menuliskan nama mereka di pohon mereka, hubungan mereka akan langgeng," kata si penjual.

"Hei, itu bukan konon lagi, entah kenapa, aku pernah menuliskan namaku dan nama istriku di sana, dan sekarang, kami masih bersama dan bahkan siap punya anak ketiga, kuharap tulisannya masih ada. Kalian cobalah tulis nama kalian di sana, mungkin nasib kalian akan seberuntung, eh, bukan, lebih beruntung daripada kami," kata si pria.

Yang bisa kami berdua lakukan adalah memerahkan pipi. Sepertinya memang kisah kami sudah tersebar ke seluruh kota, lalu aku merasa tanganku dipegang oleh sesuatu.

 _Tangannya Red-san..._

"Yellow, besok, akan kubawa kau ke Pulau Kemaro," kata Red-san, dengan suara meyakinkannya. Dan aku bisa melihat 2 orang di sekitar kami terlihat kaget, lalu senang.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tersentuh.

 _Aku tak pernah menyangka, Red-san, yang selama ini bodoh di depanku, sekarang telah berubah._

 _Aku... aku... aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..._

 _Aku ingin menangis, menangis bahagia karena akhirnya, Red-san paham perasaanku padanya..._

Red's POV

"Red-saaaaannn..." dia masih memelukku dan masih menangis. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluknya balik, sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Maaf kalau aku selama ini _dense_ di depanmu. Aku tak tahu ternyata ini juga yang kurasakan selama ini," kataku.

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Kau janji akan mengajakku ke Pulau Kemaro besok?" tanya Yellow. Lalu kuhadapkan Yellow sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah meyakinkanku.

"Ya, aku janji," kataku. Lalu, aku kembali perjalanan.

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita! Masih banyak tempat untuk dijelajahi," kataku.

"Ya!" angguk Yellow yakin.

"Oke, _lovebirds_ , ini kartu namaku. Maaf, kalau hanya kertas biasa, tapi suatu saat kalian akan membutuhkannya," kata si pria. Kertasnya tertulis

"Kepada Red dan Yellow

Teruslah berjuang. Kalian berhak bersama, terlihat dari apa yang terjadi kali ini. Kalian tahu? Nama kami dan nama kalian memiliki arti yang sama. Jadi, tak akan heran kalau nanti nasib kalian akan seberuntung kami, dan justru kami yang akan iri kalau nasib kalian lebih baik dari kami. Semoga kalian tetap rukun sampai kalian sampai ke singgasana surga.

Rekta dan Jenar"

Kami berdua tersenyum, dan akhirnya setelah membayar, aku dan Yellow meninggalkan warung.

"Terima kasih, Pak Rekta!" seru kami, melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" serunya.

Dan perjalanan kami di Palembang berlanjut.

 _Dan perjalanan cinta kita dimulai, Yellow. Memang kita belum resmi sekarang, namun paling tidak, kita sudah tahu kalau kita saling mencintai._

 _Besok, adalah waktu yang tepat. Kita akan bersatu di sana, Yellow..._

Sorenya...

Blue's POV

Aku melihat jam. Sekarang sudah jam 17.44. Aku sudah bilang tadi kembali ke hotel jam 19.00. Semuanya kembali ke hotel, kecuali 2 orang itu.

"Ya, lebih baik aku biarkan saja mereka dulu. Pasti mereka sedang berkencan atau yang mirip dengan itu," kataku. Lalu aku melihat Green mendekatiku. Aku hanya berdiri di depan gerbang hotel sambil melihat Green mendekat.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Green.

"Menunggu mereka berdua?" kataku. Aku melihat Green tersenyum.

"Ahh... mereka sudah besar, tak perlu kau menunggu mereka. Lagipula, kalau ada preman yang datang ke mereka, mereka tak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa. Sang Petarung," kata Green. Lalu akhirnya aku dan Green memilih masuk ke hotel kembali.

Sementara itu...

Diamond's POV

Asik, uji makanan lagi! Indonesia memang banyak makanannya! Tadi ada, sekarang ada, besok pasti ada juga! WAAAAHHHH! RASANYA INGIN PINDAH KE SINI!

 _Tapi, nona nanti bagaimana..._

Ah, kenapa aku malah berpikir itu sih?

"Dia? Kau ingin makan makananmu atau tidak?" tanya Pearl, mengeluarkanku dari alam pikirku.

"Oh, yayaya! Aku makan!" dan aku langsung mengambil 4 tusuk sate.

"Emmm... Diamond, seharusnya kau tidak mengambil banyak sate itu. Itu sate kambing. Aku pernah membaca kalau terlalu banyak sate kambing dapat membuatmu hipertensi," kaua Nona.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ini, Pearl! Coba 2 tusuk," kataku, memberikan 2 tusuk satenya pada Pearl.

"Eh, kau benar-benar memberikannya padaku?" tanya Pearl.

"Lebih baik aku kelaparan daripada mati terkena serangan jantung. Aku kasihan nanti yang membantumu dan Nona nanti siapa," kataku. Dan mereka berdua terpana.

"Wow, kau sehat kan?" tanya Pearl. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu, semua makanan ini memiliki keuntungan dan keburukan, dan keburukan itu muncul saat kau memakannya terlalu banyak. Dan saat keburukan itu muncul, semua orang pasti menangis. Aku tak ingin orang-orang menangis karena kebodohanku. Aku ingin membuat mereka tertawa," kataku.

"Karena kau seorang komika?" tanya Nona.

"Bukan hanya itu. Tapi karena aku memang ingin membahagiakan orang yang kucintai," kataku sambil menatap Nona sesekali.

"Dia..." Pearl dan Nona kembali terpana. Lalu...

"Sudahlah, ayo makan lagi!" seruku. Aku rasa apa yang kukatakan sia-sia saja, hehehe...

Dan tentang preman yang dikatakan Blue tadi, itu jadi kenyataan...

Red's POV

"Wah, sudah sore. Yellow, ayo kita pulang," kataku. Yellow mengangguk. Dan di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba...

"Wah, wah, wah, ada sejoli sedang jalan-jalan di wilayah kita nih..."

"Siapa kalian?" teriakku. Lalu 5 orang dengan tampang mengerikan muncul.

"Yellow, tetap di belakangku," Aku sudah mempersiapkan posisi menyerangku. Dan untungnya aku membawa Pokemon-ku.

"Kamu tak tahu siapa kami?Kami adalah Preman Mutilator Sadis, senang memutilasi. Hey, gadis pirang, bersiaplah, laki-lakimu akan kami potong-potong tepat di depanmu. Kau akan jadi gila dan kau tahu akibatnya, HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" itu pasti pemimpin dari para preman ini.

Aku merasa Yellow memegang bajuku lebih kencang.

"Yellow, jangan khawatir, mereka hanya menggertak," kataku. Lalu mereka melanjutkan gertakan mereka.

"Kecuali kau memberikan gadis pirang itu pada kami, kau bebas," kata si pimpinan, lalu mereka tertawa lagi. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide.

"Yellow, Pika dan Chuchu..." kataku.

"Aku paham, Red-san," kata Yellow. Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memasang posisi penyerangan.

"Wah, menarik, ternyata si gadis ini nakal juga! Dia bisa jadi target empuk, bos!" seru anak buahnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Jangan remehkan Yellow! Ayo keluar,Pika!" seruku dan Pika keluar dari Pokeball-nya.

"Chuchu, kau juga keluar!" seru Yellow. Semua preman itu nampak kaget.

"Makhluk apaan itu? Seperti tikus saja!" lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Di tengah tertawaan mereka, sepertinya Yellow memiliki ide.

"Red-san, pegang tanganku. Aku akan mentransfer energiku, lalu kita lepaskan Megavolt," kata Yellow, sedikit mengagetkanku, karena butuh level besar untuk mengubah kekuatan 100000 V menjadi Megavolt. Tapi Yellow dengan kekuatan dari Hutan Viridian-nya pasti bisa melakukannya.

 _Aku bersyukur punya Yellow di sampingku_

Akhirnya aku menggenggam lengan Yellow, dan level Pikachu kami naik pesat menjadi 96. Cukup untuk Megavolt. Dan mereka masih tertawa. Saatnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Pika!"

"Chuchu!"

"MEGAVOLT!"

Oke, sekarang pelajaran fisika. Jika ada dua sumber listrik dipasang secara seri, maka hasilnya adalah 2 kali sumber listrik itu. Contohnya, jika ada 2 baterai 1,5 volt dipasang seri, maka terbentuklah sumber listrik 3 volt.

1 Megavolt sama dengan satu juta volt. Jika 2 Pikachu menyerang secara seri, maka hasilnya adalah serangan 2 Megavolt.

Kulit manusia memiliki hambatan tertinggi satu Megaohm. Dan menurut Hukum Ohm, arus listrik yang akan diderita para preman itu adalah 2 Ampere. Lebih dari 100 miliAmpere dan itu cukup untuk membunuh semuanya.

Karena itulah, setelah menyerang, Red dan Yellow langsung lari bersama Pikachu mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Fiuh, itu tadi hampir saja ya, Yellow," kataku.

"I-iya, Red-san," lalu aku merasa dia memegangku lebih erat lagi.

"Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Aku... aku tak kuat membayangkan kalau kau di... di... " aku tersenyum, ternyata dia masih takut dengan kata-kata mereka tadi.

"Yellow, selama kita bersama, tidak ada yang akan terluka. Aku jamin itu," kataku, lalu untuk menenangkannya, aku mencium pipinya.

Yellow's POV

Rasa takut itu tadi semuanya musnah hanya karena satu ciuman di pipi kananku saja...

 _Red-san, kau cerdas sekali..._

Malamnya…

Aku dan Red-san pulang ke hotel, dan ternyata kami agak terlambat. Dan sekali kami masuk ke hotel, kami disambut. Bukan dengan keramahan dari petugas hotel, tapi kemarahan dari Blue.

"KALIAN DARI MANA SAJA? IHAT SEKARANG JAM BERAPA? INI SUDAH JAM 20, ALIAS JAM DELAPAN MALAM! KENAPA KALIAN BISA SETERLAMBAT INI?" Oke, ini saatnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ummm, kami bertemu preman tadi, lalu Red-san dan aku mengalahkan mereka dengan menyetrum mereka…" kataku. Langsung saja Blue memasang wajah lega.

"Fiuh, untung saja ada kedua Pikachu itu bersama kalian. Kalau tidak, kau bias tinggal nama…" kata Blue. Lalu dia memasang muka senang.

"Oke, karena aku tahu kalian selamat, ayo kita nonton film bersama!" seru Blue.

"Umm… Blue, sebenarnya kami belum makan," kata Red-san.

"Sama, Blue…" kataku.

"Berarti kalian makan sambil nonton film!" seru Blue. Dia sudah membawa beberapa kotak pizza di belakang punggungnya.

"Eh, itu untuk kami?" Tanya Red-san.

"Bukan, ini sudah kosong. Masih ada di ruang kumpul, pergilah sekarang sebelum Diamond memakan semuanya," kata Blue. Lalu aku dan Red-san memilih untuk cepat pergi ke ruang kumpul.

 _Namun sepertinya Red-san punya rencana lain…_

Dia menarikku pergi dari tempat tujuan asal kami ke tempat lain.

"Uhh… Red-san, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe… ke atas," katanya, sepertinya sedikit malu.

"Eh? Ke atas? Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Lalu kami sampai ke lift, dan kami masuk. Red-san memencet tombol untuk lantai paling atas. Kemudian, dia memandangku dengan wajah lelahnya yang tersenyum.

" _Mewujudkan keinginanku, melihat bintang-bintang denganmu,"_

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat otakku berhenti bekerja.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke lantai atas. Oh, ya. Hotel kami adalah hotel tertinggi di kota ini, dengan 18 lantainya, kami langsung bias melihat seluruh kota. Dari lampu jalanan, lampu kapal, sampai Jembatan Ampera yang bersinar di malam hari.

Dan saat itulah kami menyadari sesuatu.

 _Di kota besar, bintang-bintang tak banyak terlihat…_

"Yah… Yellow, aku minta maaf…" kata Red-san Aku langsung bingung.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Red-san?"

"Aku lupa kalau langit tak terlalu banyak bintangnya di kota," katanya, terlihat sedih.

"Tak perlu sedih, Red-san. Lebih baik sedikit bintang daripada tidak, seperti lebih baik punya harapan walaupun kecil daripada tidak sama sekali," kataku sambil tersenyum dan melihat langit. Red-san akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Yellow," katanya, lalu dia berbaring di alas beton di bawahnya.

"Ahh… benar-benar hari yang melelahkan ya, Yellow. Kita mencari matahari bersama, bertarung melawan para preman bersama, dan sekarang…"

"Kita melihat langit bersama. Hehehe, entah kenapa aku merasa ini hanya mimpi," Aku melihat Red-san tersenyum, lalu dia mendekat padaku dan mencium keningku. Aku langsung terdiam karena apa yang dilakukan Red-san tadi.

"Red-san… kau…"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Yellow. Dan kalau ini mimpi, aku akan bermimpi denganmu sampai kita terbangun," kata Red-san. Aku tahu ini bukan mimpi, dan rasanya seperti berada di antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

 _Ada satu hal untuk membuktikan teoriku._

 _Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke Red-san, dan aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi._

"Uhh… Yellow? Tunggu dulu," kata Red-san. Eh? Dan itu belum terjadi.

"Kenapa, Red-san?" dia memasang wajah sedih sekarang.

"Ini belum waktunya. Ini belum waktunya, Yellow," aku akhirnya juga memasang wajah sedih.

"Kenapa, Red-san? Kita sudah tahu sekarang, kenapa tak sekarang?" tanyaku, sedikit memaksa. Lalu Red-san tersenyum.

"Wah, Yellow kecil sekarang sudah besar ya…" goda Red-san.

"Ahhhh…. Red-san! Aku serius!" cetusku, agak marah dengan tingkahnya. Lalu dia menepuk kepalaku.

"Simpan itu untuk besok, oke?" tanyanya, dengan sedikit _wink_ untukku.

"Kau kan besok ulang tahun, apa lagi ke tujuh belas. Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah terspesial untukmu besok, termasuk 'itu'," lanjutnya.

Dan saat aku sadar itu, aku akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Hehehe… maaf, Red-san, aku terlalu terburu-buru. Ayo tidur," kataku. Red-san setuju. Dan akhirnya kami kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing.

Saat kami sudat sampai, kami berpisah. Ya, kami kan punya tempat tidur berbeda…

"Selamat malam, Red-san…"

"Selamat malam, Yellow…"

Di kamar, POV netral…

 _Mungkin sekarang kita masih berpisah. Namun aku yakin, besok kita akan bersatu. Dan besok adalah permulaannya._

 _Dan besok, adalah akhir dari awal, dan awal dari akhir…_

 _Dan kita akan hadapi semua, bersama…_

 _Tapi untuk sekarang, …_

 _Good night, my honey blonde…_

 _Good night, my crimson hero…_

Di mimpinya Yellow...

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Red-san di bukit indah yang sedang berbunga banyak. Aku bisa ke sana karena Red-san yang mengajakku kesana.

"Yellow! Ada bukit yang bagus di sana. Ayo kesana!" aku melihat bukitnya, lalu aku mengangguk senang seperti anak kecil.

Sampailah aku di sini. Berjalan-jalan dengan Red-san, memandang alam sekitarnya. Bukan hanya itu, kami juga main kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, sampai menebak tulisan yang ditulis di punggung. Dan kemudian saat kami lelah, kami hanya merebah di padang rumput di dekat bagian berbunga bukit itu. Padang rumput dengan sebuah pohon besar sebagai penyejuk.

"Yellow, kau senang kan hari ini? Bisa bermain petak umpet, kejar-kejaran, dan apapun yang kau mau, dan yang terpenting, kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kaucintai?" tanya Red-san. Aku jelas sangat-sangat senang.

"Ya, Red-san, aku saaaaangat senang! Red-san juga senang kan, bermain denganku?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Ternyata bermain dengan Yellow sangat menyenangkan! Juga melelahkan, aku mau istirahat. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur di sampingku," kata Red-san. Eh?

"Benarkah, Red-san?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Yellow, silakan," kata Red-san. Akhirnya aku dan Red-san tidur di bawah pohon besar itu, dengan wajah senang tercetak jelas dalam tidur kami, pertanda kami sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dan saat kami terbangun, kami tak sadar ternyatanya langitnya sudah merah sendu, mataharinya akan terbenam di gunung biru.

"Wah, Yellow! Lihatlah mataharinya!" aku melihat mataharinya, dan takjub dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah di gunung yang biru dan langit yang merah sendu.

Tanpa kusadari, Red-san mengajakku pulang.

"Yellow, ayo kita pulang, sudah malam," kata Red-san, dan aku mengangguk.

"Ya, Red-san!" jawabku dengan senang dan gembira.

Pada akhirnya, aku dan Red-san turun bersama dari bukit itu melalui sebuah jalan setapak. Dia merangkulku dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya, membuatku tersipu. Dan saat itulah kami melangkah lebih jauh untuk kembali pulang.

Di perjalanan, sepertinya Red-san melihat sesuatu.

"Yellow, kau disitu sebentar, aku akan kembali," kata Red-san. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah bunga di sana, dan kembali dengan wajah yang senang. Juga sedikit merah, mungkin karena dia agak malu. Padahal aku tak beda jauh dengannya.

"Ini untukmu," lalu dia menaruh bunga itu di telingaku, bunga berwarna ungu, sesuai dengan warna langit sekarang. Aku semakin memerah dan senang dengan Red-san.

"Terima kasih, Red-san..." kataku.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," kata Red-san dengan senyuman. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Kembali ke dunia nyata...

Blue's POV

"Anak ini sepertinya sedang bermimpi sangat indah sampai aku bisa mendengarkan suara igauannya, jelas sekali," kataku, baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi, dan aku mendengar Yellow berkata sendiri dalam tidurnya terus menerus.

"Terima kasih, Red-san..." dan dia memeluk gulingnya dengan sangat erat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manusia yang sedang dimabuk asmara yang satu ini.

"Sepertinya dia membayangkan kalau dia memeluk Red. Tee-hee. Kufoto aaahhhh..."

ADEGAN BERBAHAYA! JANGAN DITIRU! MEMFOTO DARI LANGIT-LANGIT TANPA PENGAMAN SANGAT BERBAHAYA. Dasar, Blue ngawur...

Sementara itu, di mimpinya Red yang ternyata adalah lanjutan mimpinya Yellow...

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow sudah sampai rumah. Dan ternyata suasananya sudah malam.

"Yellow, duduk dulu yuk? Kau pasti lelah berjalan jauh," kataku. Aku melihat Yellow yang agak lemas karena dia memang kelelahan setelah perjalanan dari bukit berbunga itu.

Aku juga duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya dalam istirahatnya. Dan aku melihat bintang-bintang. Mereka sangat cerah dan bersih, bahkan sampai garis dari galaksi dapat terlihat jelas. Dan itu memunculkan ide di otakku.

"Yellow, lihatlah bintang-bintang itu," kataku. Langsung Yellow melihat bintang-bintang itu.

"Lihatlah bagaimana mereka bersinar untukmu," Yellow menutup matanya, membayangkan kata-kataku.

"Dan apapun yang kau lakukan, ya... semuanya 'kuning',"

Kuning, warna dari kegembiraan, keceriaan, optimisme, dan, ahhh... semua ada dalam dirimu, Yellow...

"Aku datang, menulis lagu untukmu dan hal-hal yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu apa namanya, Yellow?" lalu aku melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di hadapanku. Lalu aku mencium keningnya.

"Namanya...'Kuning',"

"Lalu, aku ambil giliranku, dan apapun yang telah dilakukan, semuanya 'kuning',"

"Semuanya! Bersenang-senang, sampai sekarang, kita melakukannya bersama, dan kita sama-sama senangnya. Ya kan, Yellow?" tanyaku. Yellow mangangguk.

"Ya, Red-san!" lalu kulanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku rela kalau harus berenang jauh atau melompat jauh, kalau untukmu. Itu semuanya pantas, karena kau 'kuning',"

"Aku juga menggambar garis untukmu. Ya, menggambar garis... hehehe... dan semuanya kuning, aku tak punya pewarna warna lain, hehehe..." kataku, lelucon kecil...

"Hehe... bagaimana bisa kau kehabisan warna lain?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku tak kehabisan, hanya lupa kubawa, karena saat aku melihat warnamu, hanya kau yang kuingat, Yellow..." kataku. Dan Yellow mulai menangis. Aku tahu ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini adalah tangis bahagia.

"Dan kau tahu? Kulitmu, sampai ke tulangmu, semuanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Dan kau tahu?" Yellow menyeka air matanya dan bertanya lagi.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

Di luar mimpi...

Green's POV

Untung saja kamar ini memiliki 2 ranjang. Coba kalau satu, pasti aku sudah jadi sasaran peluknya si Red, yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah atau apapun itu namanya. Dan aku nanti akan dikira homoseksual dan Blue pasti akan membenciku.

Dan sepertinya dia ingin berkata sesuatu.

" _Kau tahu Yellow? Aku sangat mencintaimu,"_

Yellow's POV, dalam tidurnya, direkam Blue...

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Red-san..."_

Ya, benar, satu hari yang indah dimulai dari mimpi yang indah.

3 Maret 2016

Red's POV

Aku membuka mataku. Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan deretan mimpi terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tak menyangka kalau mimpi indah itu benar-benar membuat tubuhku segar.

Lalu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Sebuah benda putih yang menutupi wajahku. Dan saat akulihat, ternyata itu adalah secarik kertas dengan tulisan...

"Daftar kegiatan hari ini. Kau harus mengikuti daftar ini atau aku akan beri tahu semua orang di Palembang kalau kalian bermesraan di atas hotel kemarin malam,"

"Eh? Siapa yang menulis ini?" lalu aku melihat tulisan di bagian bawah kertas itu. Dan seperti perkiraanku...

"Blue? Sial... ayolah, aku benar-benar tak mau—"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" aku mendengarkan orang berteriak. Dan aku tahu itu suaranya siapa.

 _Itu suaranya Yellow..._

Yellow's POV

"AKU TAK MAU, BLUE-SAN! AKU TAK MAU!" seruku, mengetahui bahwa seluruh manusia di Palembang akan tahu rahasiaku kalau aku tak mengikuti instruksi kegiatan yang dia buat untuk hari ini.

"Ahh... kau harus mengikutinya, kalau tidak, aku akan tetap menyebarkan video ini ke seluruh Palembang. Aku lihat banyak videotron, pasti masyarakat akan tertarik," kata Blue.

"Tapi, kau lupa kalau mereka melihatku dan Red-san, mereka pasti mencari kami dan menjebloskan kami ke penjara, lalu mereka akan mencarimu juga. Kita tak akan pernah kembali ke sini lagi, Blue-san!" seruku.

"Mereka akan mencari kalian saja, aku kan punya Ditto..." kata Blue, lalu tiba-tiba...

BAAANGG!

Pintu kamar kami terbuka. Dan yang kulihat adalah ...

"Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Yellow, ayo keluar," kata Red-san.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanyaku. Langsung saja Red-san menarikku. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya. Itu adalah salah satu tatapan yang jarang sekali kulihat, dan sama sekali tak mau kulihat.

 _Tatapan kemarahan..._

"APA MAUMU, BLUE? KAU INGIN MENGATUR HIDUP KAMI, HAH? KAU MELIHAT KAMI BEGITU DAN KAU INGIN MELAPORKAN INI SECARA TAK LANGSUNG KE POLISI? SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN, BLUE? TIDAK! KAMI TAK AKAN MENGIKUTI RENCANAMU! KAMI SUDAH PUNYA RENCANA KAMI SENDIRI! DAN SATU HAL..." dia mendekat ke Blue, mengambil kamera dari tangan Blue yang hanya bisa diam tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, dan mengeluarkan kartu memori dari kameranya.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengirimkan video itu kepada siapapun. Kalau masih punya cadangannya, hapus semuanya! Kalau aku tahu ada video kami menyebar di dunia ini, entah dengan media apa..." lalu dia pergi. Dan dia memberikan tatapan terakhirnya pada Blue yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" _Aku tak akan bisa menjamin kau akan menikmati gerhana matahari..."_

Aku dan Blue sontak kaget. Apakah ini benar-benar Red-san? Namun sebelum aku bisa berpikir apa-apa, Red-san menarikku dan keluar dari kamar, dan dengan satu penutupan keras di pintu, dia selesai.

Blue's POV

'Itu tadi... tadi... Red kan?' pikirku, masih terguncang... Aku tak menyangka Red akan sangat marah dengan rencanaku. Lalu aku mendengar ada yang membuka pintu. Dan saat aku melihat siapa yang membuka pintunya...

"Blue, apa kau sekarang sadar?" tanyanya langsung. Dan aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan...

"GREEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" seruku sambil menangis.

Green's POV

Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasiku. Ternyata kemarahan Red bisa membuat Blue yang si**an ini menangis di pelukanku. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkannya.

"Green! Aku menyesal! Aku menyesal menganggu mereka!" seru Blue. Akupun mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, secara teknis ini memang kesalahanmu. Kau merekam itu dan ingin memberikannya ke videotron? Apa mau mereka? Kalau mereka mau, pasti kau yang akan dikejar dan kita semua akan kesusahan," kataku. Dan aku merasa dia memelukku lebih erat.

"Apa... apa... apa yang harus kulakukan, Green?"

"Kau harus minta maaf kepada mereka berdua. Kalau mereka tidak kembali lagi sebelum waktunya, pesta kejutannya akan kacau, dan kita akan kesusahan juga. Kau harus mencari mereka," kataku. Lalu aku melihat Blue yang masih menangis.

"Oke, kutunggu sampai emosimu tenang dulu," dan aku terus mengelus rambutnya Blue.

Sementara itu...

Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san sekarang berada di tepian sungai. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya Red-san masih membentuk pola kemarahan, namun juga sedikit kesedihan.

"Red-san?" panggilku. Dia tak menjawab. Aku jadi khawatir karena pasti dia memikirkan tindakannya terlalu dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba, Red-san akhirnya bicara.

" _Yellow, maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya marah seperti tadi. Aku hanya takut, takut kalau kita dipenjara karena video itu, rasanya seperti saat kita membatu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau aman dari itu, Yellow. Aku tak ingin kau terjebak masalah yang tak dapat kau atasi sendiri,"_

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku melihat Red-san...

" _Tapi apa, Yellow? Apa yang kulakukan di sana tadi? Apa aku seperti orang yang ingin melindungimu? Aku lebih seperti orang bodoh yang tak ingin mainannya diambil. Dan aku marah sambil membentak di depan 2 perempuan?"_

... dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, dia berdiri dan berteriak.

"LAKI-LAKI MACAM—"

Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, jadi aku langsung memeluknya.

Red's POV

"Yellow, kenapa—" aku terkejut karena Yellow tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san..." dia mencoba tersenyum untukku.

"Tapi dari semua tindakanku pagi ini, apa pantas aku di sampingmu?" tanyaku. Lalu aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Kau sangat pantas, Red," jawab seseorang di beberapa meter di belakang kami. Ada 2 orang di sana, dengan wajah senang.

"Blue?" aku tambah kaget.

"Maaf telah membuatmu marah. Aku memang tidak seharusnya mengancam kalian untuk mengikuti rencanaku. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," kata Blue. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Yellow dan mendekat ke Blue. Yellow dan Green juga mendekat, bersiap untuk apa yang terjadi. Saat aku sudah di depannya...

"Aku juga minta maaf, Blue. Tak seharusnya laki-laki membentak perempuan seperti aku tadi. Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau..." aku berpikir.

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengenang ini?_

"Bagaimana dengan pelukan persahabatan?" tanya Yellow. Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Aku setuju," kata Green. Dan akhirnya, aku dan Blue saling tatap, dan dia mengangguk. Dan akhirnya, kami berpelukan.

 _Rasa negatif pagi itu, musnah dengan satu pelukan 4 orang. Dan rasa positif terbit bagaikan matahari, tepat kali ini._

"Dalam persahabatan dan percintaan, konflik cenderung lebih sering terjadi," kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah...

"Pak Rekta?" dia datang. Tapi sejak kapan...

"Aku juga sering mengalaminya dengan istriku, tapi kami pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, dan bisa tertawa lagi, seperti kalian kali ini," katanya.

"Siapa dia, Red?" tanya Blue.

"Astrofotografer, temanku. Namanya Pak Rekta. Dia yang memberikan kami motivasi untuk..." pipiku memerah saat aku membayangkanku dan Yellow.

"Menjadi lebih baik daripada kami," seorang perempuan yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Dan, ini isrtinya, kan?" tanya Green.

"Ya, perkenalkan, aku Jenar," katanya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, kami berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Pak Rekta dan Bu Jenar bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka, yang mana mirip dengan cerita kami sampai saat ini, lalu ada yang membuat Pak Rekta heran.

"Wah, kalian sedang pesta tidur ya? Sampai-sampai kalian ke sini masih dalam posisi memakai piyama kalian, hahaha..." lalu kami melihat pakaian kami, dan benar saja, kami masih memakai piyama. Sontak saja kami semua tertawa.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya ya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, pasti karena luapan emosi tadi," kata Blue.

"Red-san, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku keluar padahal masih pakai piyama?" tanya Yellow, aku langsung malu mendengar pertanyaan ini. Sisanya tertawa.

"Oh, ini ya yang namanya Red dan Yellow, _my crimson astrophotographer_?" tanya Jenar pada suaminya.

"Ya, itu mereka, _my honey desinger_." Kata Rekta. Lalu kami teringat.

"Oh, ya. Kami lupa berkenalan. Aku Red. Ini Yellow, ini Green dan ini Blue. Kami dari Kanto," kataku.

"Jepang ya? Tapi kalian lancar berbahasa Indonesianya," kata Jenar.

"Ya, kami diajarkan terlebih dahulu di kedubesnya," kata Yellow.

"Berapa lama kalian belajarnya?" tanya Rekta.

"2 bulan, karena memakai alatnya teman kami, Emerald, alatnya bisa membuat mengopi pikiran utama antarorang," kata Green.

"Oh, Emerald, yang pendek dan rambutnya unik itu ya? Tak kusangka dia hebat juga merakit alat-alat itu," kata Rekta.

"Ya, dia memanfaatkan kelemahannya dalam bagian tinggi untuk membuat alat yang bisa membantunya, dan akhirnya membuat alat yang berguna untuk semua," kataku.

"Kalian kesini untuk apa?" tanya Jenar.

"Mengamati gerhana matahari," kata Blue.

"Ditambah dengan menambah data untuk Pokedex tentang efek gerhana terhadap Pokemon," kataku.

"Oh, kalian pemilik Pokedex ya? Aku pernah mendengar ada sebagian dari mereka yang membatu," kata Jenar.

"Itu kami dulu, lalu Emerald menemukan Jirachi dan membuat harapan untuk membebaskan kami," kata Blue.

Sisanya adalah pembicaraan umum dan sekali kali untukku dan Yellow, tutorial melihat matahari dengan kacamata mataharinya. Dan kali ini melihat mataharinya dengan teleskopnya. Karena kata Pak Rekta proses perekaman mataharinya selesai, jadi kami bisa melihat mataharinya dari teleskopnya.

Akhirnya setelah itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih, Pak, Bu. Kami kembali ke hotel dulu!" seruku.

"Jangan lupa, 9 Maret, mampirlah kemari, kita lihat gerhana matahari bersama!" seru Pak Rekta. Dan akhirnya kami pulang.

Di hotel,...

Gold's POV

Aku dan beberapa temanku sedang mempersiapkan bagian penataan akhir untuk pesta ulang tahunnya Yellow. Dan kau tahu? Aku benci idenya Blue.

"Ayolah, Crys, masa aku harus membawa benda ini juga?" tanyaku.

"Ini permintannya Blue, kalau kau tak mau, dia bisa membocorkan rahasia kita tentang kejadian tadi malam," kata Crys. Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau tak perlu tahu, nanti kau akan ditendang Crys seperti aku. Dan kau tahu apa yang kubawa?

Setroli kue raksasa bertingkat dengan lilin kecil dengan rupa Senoir Red dan Senior Yellow di atasnya.

Tak boleh jatuh, tak boleh kotor, dan yang paling penting tak boleh biarkan Diamond menggigit kuenya sebelum Red dan Yellow selesai dengan bagiannya.

"Oke, sedikit lagi, Gold, sedikit lagi..." paling tidak Crys memerintahku dengan lembut sekarang.

"Dan, _stop_! Oke, sudah pas, Gold. Kita bisa istirahat—"

 _Langsung kusandarkan kepalaku di pundak kirinya Crys, berusaha menghilangkan kelelahan dengan cara senikmat mungkin..._

"EEEEHHHH! GOLD, PINDAH!" dan kubalas dengan pelukan dari belakang.

"Gold, jangan di sini! Malu aku..." aku tak peduli. Asalkan dengan si perempuan superserius ini, aku bisa senang.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tak pindah ke kamarnya Crystal saja? Sapphire sedang mengatur dekorasi, jadi kalian, kau tahu?" tanya Silver.

Dan aku setuju dengan idenya Silver, dan langsung membawaku dan Crys ke kamarnya.

Silver's POV

"Aku kan hanya bercanda..." kataku, tak menyangka Gold akan seserius ini.

"Itu berarti kau tak tahu bedanya bercanda atau bukan, atau mungkin Gold yang tak tahu..." kata Ruby di belakangku, menata troli dengan kain dekorasi.

"Ahhh... dasar Gold..." kataku, sambil menepuk jidatku.

Sementara itu...

Crystal's POV

"Untung saja kau tidak serius tentang itu," aku bersyukur Gold tidak membawaku ke kamarku, tapi ke lobi hotel. Tapi, kenapa ke lobi hotel?

"Gold, untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyaku.

"Jalan-jalan! Kita kan sudah selesai dengan persiapan pestanya, jadi kita bisa santai..." kata Gold. Dasar Gold, selalu cari kesempatan...

Lalu kami mendengar suara orang gembira di pojok sana. Dan itu membuatku heran.

"Gold, apa itu?" tanyaku. Lalu Gold mencium bau yang lezat.

"Demonstrasi memasak. Ayo lihat!" lalu Gold menarikku lagi. Dan saat kami mendekat, kami langsung terbelakak karena yang melakukan demonstrasi itu adalah...

"Diamond? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku.

"Ho, Gold! Crystal! Kalian tepat waktu! Kalian sedang melihatku sedang memasak nasi goreng kapal selam!" dan kami terbelakak lagi. Bukan hanya karena nama makanannya yang aneh, tapi juga karena yang menontonnya adalah koki-koki hotel.

Terlihat bahwa Diamond membuat pola itu dari nasi biasa yang kemudian digoreng dan diberi bentuk kapal selam. Lalu gilanya, dia menuangkan nitrogen cair pada nasi itu dan menggorengnya lagi. Hasilnya adalah nasi gorengnya memiliki sensasi panas-dingin-pedas yang unik.

Sementara itu...

Di dalam ruangan pesta...

Silver's POV

"Oke, persiapan selesai! Kita siap untuk kejutannya. Kita harus memasukkan Yellow jam 12 siang, namun secara rahasia. Anggap ini adalah hutan seperti Viridian. Lalu giring dia ke sana, dan saat selesai, kita beri puncak acaranya," kataku, sambil menunjuk bagian tinggi dari ruangan itu yang dianggap sebagai bukit tinggi.

"Cerdas, Silver! Dan aku jadi tahu rasanya mempersiapkan pesta. Jika saja Diamond tidak ketahuan oleh staf koki di sini tadi..." kata Platinum agak sedih.

"Sudahlah, Nona Berlitz. Jangan sedih terus. Diamond pasti kembali," kata Sapphire.

"Oke, sekarang kita menyebar untuk menuntun mereka kesini," kataku.

"Mereka?" tanya Wally.

"Aku tak hanya akan menggiring Yellow, tapi dengan Red. Kita semua tahu kan?" tanyaku. Semuanya mengangguk.

"MENGERTI!" lalu mereka semua menyebar. Dan aku kembali ke kebiasaanku.

"Akhirnya bisa istirahat..." kataku, duduk di balik pohon buatan.

Rencana dimulai. Pertama, memisahkan Green dan Blue dari Red dan Yellow. Eksekutor misinya adalah Ruby dan Sapphire.

Neutral POV

"Green, Blue, aku boleh tanya sesuatu, tapi hanya kalian berdua saja," tanya Sapphire.

"Ya, kami ingin bertanya tentang 'koneksi' kalian," kata Ruby. Lalu Blue berkata kepada Red.

"Red, kami ke sana dulu. Kalian langsung saja ke hotel," kata Blue.

"Oke. Ayo, Yellow," kata Red.

"Ya, Red-san!" kata Yellow, lalu mereka kembali ke hotel.

Rencana pertama, sukses. Rencana kedua, biarkan mereka mempersiapkan diri mereka. Makan, mandi, segala macam. Itu terserah mereka.

Red's POV

"Yellow, kita kesini lagi jam 8, oke?" tanyaku.

"Oke, Red-san. Aku juga mau mandi. Aku lelah setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini," kata Yellow.

"Sama. Sampai nanti, Yellow," kataku. Lalu kami masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing. Dan pada jam 8 pagi, aku keluar dari kamarku.

"Ahhh... segarnya mandi pagi. Aku ingin memanggil Yellow ahh..." kataku, berjalan ke kamarnya Yellow. Setelah aku sampai disana, aku panggil dia.

"Yellow, kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Dan dari dalam, Yellow menjawab.

"Sedikit lagi, Red-san," kata Yellow. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia selesai.

 _Aku memakai pakaianku yang biasa, kecuali hoodie-ku karena cuaca di sini yang panas. Sementara Yellow memakai pakaiannya yang biasa, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya dengan pakaian itu, dia tetap terlihat cantik._

"Wah... Yellow... kau..." Yellow hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja.

"Ayo, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku mengangguk, dan berjalan dengannya.

Rencana kedua, sukses. Rencana ketiga, Gold dan Crystal yang sudah ada di daerah demonstrasinya Diamond akan mengajak Red dan Yellow untuk menonton demonstrasinya bersama. Lalu Gold dan Crystal pergi diam-diam. Lalu Diamond yang ada di sana akan menunjuk mereka berdua untuk mencoba makanan buatannya.

Gold's POV

"Gold, mereka datang, siap-siap!" seru Crys. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku mendekati mereka.

"Senior Red! Senior Yellow! Sini!" seruku, memanggil mereka.

"Ada ada, Gold?" tanya Red.

"Diamond akan melakukan demonstrasi masak. Lebih baik kalian lihat," kataku. Lalu akhirnya kami berjalan ke kursi yang tersedia. Di sana, Crys sudah menunggu.

"Ah, Gold, Senior Red, Senior Yellow, kalian tepat waktu. Masakannya hamper selesai," kata Crys.

Diamond's POV

"Tadaaa... ini dia, Nasi Goreng Kapal Selam ala Diamond! Karena saya baik hati, saya akan memberikan sepiring besar nasi goreng ini untuk dua orang yang beruntung," kataku. Lalu aku mengamati sekitar, melu=ihat apakah mereka sudah ada. Dan ternyata sudah.

"Ha! Bagaimana dengan laki-laki berkaos hitam dan perempuan berbaju kuning yang di sana?" tanyaku. Aku menunjuk ke Red dan Yellow. Mereka sempat menengok ke segala arah untuk memastikan siapa yang maju. Lalu...

"Kami?" tanya Red.

"Ya, kau dan gadis di sampingmu, silakan kemari dan coba makananku," kataku. Lalu mereka berpindah dari posisinya untuk menuju tempatku.

Setelah mereka sampai dan duduk di belakang makananku, ...

"Nah, silakan menikmati!" seruku.

Yellow's POV

Sebenarnya aku sudah yakin kalau makanan buatannya Diamond itu enak, tapi kalau bersama Red-san, kenapa sepertinya rasanya akan lebih luar biasa enaknya?

Aku mengambil satu bagian kapal selam dari piring itu, dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. Dan...

"Hmmm... Red-san, kau harus coba ini. Rasanya unik," kataku.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga lapar," kata Red-san, mengambil bagiannya lalu memakannya juga. Dan reaksinya ternyata sama denganku.

"Kau, kau benar, Yellow. Rasanya enak!" seru Red-san, lalu kami lanjut makan sementara yang lain bertepuk tangan kepada Diamond.

Ternyata, tak perlu 10 menit, nasi gorengnya sudah tinggal satu suapan, dan itu berada di sendokku, dan aku tak kuat makan lagi.

"Red-saaaannn... aku tak kuat..." kataku lemas.

"Mungkin... mungkin aku bisa muat satu sendok lagi... tapi tanganku sudah lemas... boleh kau suapi aku?" tanya Red-san, pipiku langsung merona, tapi aku langsung mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan tanganku, membawa sendok berisi nasi itu ke Red-san, lalu dengan sekali lahapan, Red-san memakan nasi itu.

"Yellow, terima kasih, ya..." Red-san memberikan senyuman lemasnya padaku, akupun tersenyum. Dan kami terus di sana. Aku tahu ini sedikit memalukan, namun aku dan Red-san akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbawa tidur di sana.

Rencana ketiga sukses. Rencana keempat, bawa mereka secara diam-diam ke ruang pesta.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Aku terbangun. Aku mencoba untuk melihat sekitar, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sebuah wajah. Wajah yang sangat kukenal. Wajah orang yang kucintai.

 _Wajahnya Red-san._

"Red-san, Red-san, bangun, Red-san..." lalu akhirnya Red-san membuka matanya, menunjukkan mata merahnya yang indah.

"Yellow? Kita dimana?" tanyanya. Lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku berada di suatu tempat dengan banyak pohon, namun hanya pohon buatan. Beberapa suara yang muncul juga terdengar tak alami dan terpantul-pantul sesuatu.

"Kita pasti ada di suatu kamar," kata Red-san. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyinari satu bagian kamar itu, tepatnya di bagian tertinggi.

Aku dan Red-san memutuskan untuk bergerak ke sana, menuju tempat tertinggi itu. Dan saat kami sudah ada di puncak tempat itu, tiba-tiba...

Semua lampu menyala, ruangan menjadi terang, dan terbuktilah teori bahwa kami ada di dalam ruangan. Lalu tiba-tiba orang-orang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil mengatakan hal yang sama

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, YELLOW!" seru semua yang di sana, bahkan termasuk Red-san.

"Hehehe... selamat ulang tahun, Yellow," katanya, sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Red-san... semuanya..." aku tak dapat menahan luapan kegembiraan yang ada pada diriku, dan akhirnya aku menangis bahagia di depan mereka. Dan untunglah Red-san ada di sampingku dan langsung memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

"Sudah, Yellow. Kau pasti saking bahagianya sampai menangis kan? Tak apa-apa..." kata Red-san.

"Te-terima kasih, Red-san. Terima kasih semuanya telah membuat acara spesial ini," kataku.

"Ini semua untuk sesama penduduk Viridian," kata Silver. Semuanya tersenyum.

"Tiga kali bersorak untuk Yellow dari Hutan Viridian!" seru Red-san.

HIPHIP, HOREEE! HIPHIP, HOREEE! HIPHIP, HOREEE!

Dan berikutnya, Diamond tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami.

"Yellow, kupersembahkan hadiah spesial dari kami untuk ulang tahunmu," lalu troli dengan kue raksasan muncul. Aku dan Red-san langsung terbelakak dengan ukuran kuenya. Tapi yang membuatku lebih terbelakak lagi adalah lilin di atasnya.

Untungnya bukan lilin itu yang dibakar, tapi 17 lilin biasa di pinggiran kuenya. Dan pada saat itulah Diamond menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa tentang tingginya Yellow! Terus bagaimana kau meniup lilinnya?" tanya Diamond, dan aku melihat Red-san tersenyum.

"Yellow, aku akan mengangkatmu," kata Red-san.

"Red-san, kau tak per –WAAAAA!" aku belum selesai bicara dan Red-san sudah mengangkatku sampai cukup tinggi menjangkau lilin.

"Red-san, kau yakin bisa tahan saat aku meniup 17 lilin ini?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berlatih di Gunung Silver, dan inilah buktinya," kata Red-san, tersenyum di bawahku.

"Buat harapanmu, Yellow!" seru Blue dari kejauhan. Oh, ya, hampir saja aku meniup lilin tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Seharusnya ini jadi rahasiaku, tapi karena aku tak suka menyimpan rahasia, atau notabene semuanya sudah tahu rahasiaku, maka inilah harapanku.

 _Dapat hidup bahagia bersama Red-san sampai ke surga..._

Lalu Red-san membantuku berpindah dari satu lilin ke lilin yang lain sampai akhirnya semua lilin habis ditiup. Semua bertepuk tangan gembira.

Lalu, aku menjangkau lilin di tengah, dan mengambilnya.

"Red-san, aku sudah selesai," kataku. Lalu dia kami melihat rupa lilin kami.

"Lucu, hehehe..." kata Red-san. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Lalu, kami makan bersama. Kami duduk di lantai kamar itu sambil memakan kue itu. Bayangkan saja, 14 orang memakan kue raksasa itu, kami semua pasti akan kekenyangan. Akupun merasakan itu, dan Red-san selalu ada untuk membantuku.

"Yellow, kalau kuemu tak habis, berikan saja padaku," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kataku.

Red's POV

Akhirnya semua rangkaian pesta sudah selesai, dan aku siap untuk rencanaku sendiri.

"Yellow, ayo pergi," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana?" kata Blue. Lalu kami berdiri. Aku dan Yellow saling tatap, lalu saling mengangguk.

"KENCAN!"

Dan semuanya terbelakak dengan jawaban kami, bahkan setelah kami keluar.

Di luar, aku dan Yellow tertawa.

"Kau lihat reaksi mereka? Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa sekaget itu, mengetahui kalau kita akan kencan," kataku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kaget, Red-san. Tapi itu juga yang kuharapkan," kata Yellow.

"Lha, itukah yang kau harapkan tadi?" tanyaku, kaget. Dia menggeleng.

"Harapanku lebih besar daripada itu. Dan ini langkah pertamaku," kata Yellow, memeluk lengan kiriku. Aku menggeleng sambil menghadap Yellow.

" _Langkah pertama kita..."_

Dan Yellow tersenyum cerah. Aku? Tak jauh beda.

Lalu kencan kami di Palembang dimulai. Kami berkeliling ke tempat wisata andalannya kota itu, dan semuanya kami foto _selfie._ Aku berterima kasih pada bapak itu yang mengajari kami _selfie_ juga, selain melihat matahari.

Dia juga berkata sebenarnya ada alat yang bisa membantuku berfoto, namun kami memilih untuk memakai tangan kami sendiri, karena lebih enak untuk pemula _selfie_ seperti kami.

Foto pertama, di Jembatan Ampera. Aku memeluk Yellow di kiriku dan tangan kananku memotret. Latar belakangnya adalah jalanan di jembatan dan orang-orang sekitar.

Yang kedua, di Sungai Musi. Aku memotret Yellow yang melihat sungai. Dan aku tepat memotretnya saat air menciprati tubuhnya. Saat Yellow melihatnya...

"AAAHHHH, RED-SAN! HAPUS FOTONYA!" dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ayolah, Yellow, kau tetap cantik walaupun kau terciprat," dan Yellow langsung menyikutku. Aku berusaha menghindar dari sikutannya, tapi apa daya aku kena juga.

Tapi aku tetap menyimpan fotonya.

Foto berikutnya diambil saat kami berada di Taman Hutan Wisata Punti Kayu. Dan kami paling banyak berfoto di sini.

Foto pertama menggambarkan Yellow yang melihat ke arah atas.

Foto kedua menggambarkanku yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

Foto ketiga menggambarkan Yellow yang mulai menggambar. Aku heran dari mana dia mendapatkan buku gambar itu.

Foto keempat menggambarkanku yang bertemu dengan _Pokemon trainer_ lokal dan bertarung dengannya.

Namun ada satu foto yang membuatku ingin menggantungkannya di rumahku.

 _Itu adalah fotoku dan Yellow yang saling memandang di bawah pohon pinus besar._

Aku butuh bantuan orang lain untuk memfoto ini. Tapi tetap saja...

"Red-san, bolehkah aku menaruhnya di kamarku?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, Yellow..." kataku sambil tertawa. Lalu kami pergi ke tempat terakhir sebelum kami pulang. Ke tempat yang disarankan oleh bapak itu.

Pulau Kemaro.

Setelah perjalanan dengan _speedboat_ , akhirnya kami sampai ke pulau itu. Aku turun lebih dulu agar aku bisa menuntun Yellow dengan aman.

"Pelan-pelan, Yellow, aku memegangmu," kataku. Dan akhirnya Yellow sampai ke sampingku lagi. Akhirnya kami berjalan ke daerah di mana pohon yang dikatakan keramat itu berada. Dan saat kami datang kesana, kami langsung melihat tulisan yang agak menakutkan.

"Yang coret/tulis nama di pagar jadi setan," kata Yellow. Aku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya masyarakat ingin melindungi pohon itu," kataku.

"Apa maksudmu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Seperti aku melindungimu dari preman, dan kau yang melindungi Pokemon itu dari bahaya. Mereka ingin melindungi aset berharga tempat ini, salah satunya pohon ini. Mereka tak ingin pohon ini rusak karena terus ditulisi. Juga..." lalu aku berdiri di depan Yellow dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

" _Ada orang yang menulis nama mereka di batu. Lama-kelamaan batunya melapuk dan tulisannya hilang. Ada orang yang menulis nama mereka di pasir. Satu tiupan angin saja, hilang dengan mudah. Ada orang yang menulis nama mereka di pohon. Pohon akan bertumbuh dan mengaburkan tulisan mereka. Kau tahu dimanakah mereka menuliskan nama mereka, Yellow?"_

" _Di hati mereka masing-masing kah, Red-san?"_

" _Ya. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi, di hati kita, karena kau tahu siapa orang yang kita bicarakan?"_

" _Kita?"_

Yellow's POV

 _Lalu Red-san memelukku, di angin sore yang bertiup lembut dan menenangkan, dan aku mengeratkan pelukanku juga. Kemudian, Red-san menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dan jarak di antara kami semakin dekat sampai akhirnya..._

 _Aku dan Red-san akhirnya bisa merasakan bibir masing-masing untuk pertama kalinya. Kami mencpba untuk merasakan semua bagian bibir kami. Semakin lama semakin dalam sampai akhirnya kami mengakses lidah kami bersamaan. Saking dalam, hangat, dan nikmatnya sampai kami menghiraukan apapun di sekitar kami._

 _Dunia terasa hanya milikku dan Red-san..._

 _Dan akhirnya, kami kehabisan udara dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi ini. Kami tersenyum senang sambil terengah-engah. Dan akhirnya, kami mengucapkan kalimat ajaib yang telah kami tunggu seumur hidup kami._

" _I love you, my honey blonde, Yellow..."_

" _I love you too, my crimson hero, Red..."_

 _..._

Malamnya, kami di atap hotel lagi...

"Yellow, aku punya hadiah untukmu," lalu aku melihatnya mengambil sesuau dari tasnya. Dan ternyata yang dia keluarkan adalah...

"Dear You?" tanyaku. Lalu aku membaca halaman pertamanya.

 _Dear You, Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

 _Yours, Red_

Lalu aku membaca bagian berikutnya.

 _Dear You_

 _By Red_

 _Karena hanya di hatimu aku ingin berhenti (mencintai). Pada segalaku, cinta tak kutakar lagi._

 _Telah kubaca tanda dari segala gerak hatimu. Kuberkaca jak jera; agar menjadi kita, suatu ketika._

 _Aku mecintaimu di luar pemahaman. Selasai!_

 _Dan aku bahagia._

 _Cukup!_

Dan kubaca halaman berikutnya lagi, sebelum pada akhirnya...

"Ahh... Yellow, sebenarnya aku sendiri belum membaca buku itu. Bolehkah aku membacanya juga?" tanya Red-san. Akupun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baca bersama?" tanyaku. Wajah Red-san bercampur antara malu dan senang.

"Itu ide hebat, Yellow!" seruku. Lalu kami membaca halaman berikutnya bersama.

 _PRO-LOVE:_

 _#Dearyou: Di Ruang Tunggu untuk Cinta_

 _Suatu ketika di RUANG TUNGGU UNTUK CINTA, Rindu dan Harapan pernah duduk bersama. Saling menggenggam jemari erat; mematri janji di atas keakuan perasaan yang merunduk pada keteduhan, juga cita-cita penyatuan._

 _Kini, di RUANG TUNGGU UNTUK CINTA, Rindu malah membuang wajahnya. "Aku takut terluka lagi!" lirih ucapannya._

 _Di balik kelelahannya, Rindu itu masih ingin bertemu dengan Harapan yang telah ia tinggalkan. Harapan yang awalnya menumbuhkan tunas rindu bersemi dan merindang daun. Harapan itulah yang selalu menanak getarnya untuk terusmengeja rindu dan tanpa henti mencari majikannya: Cinta!_

" _Di mana alamatnya?"_

 _DI RUANG TUNGGU UNTUK CINTA, Rindu menghela bisu dan merasakan sendat di dadanya. "Di sini!"_

 _Harapan menuntun Rindu rebah di dadanya._

" _Di sini, kita menanti!"_

Dan saat aku, aku sudah merebah di atas dadanya Red-san, bagaikan kasur empuk yang enak dibuat tidur, dan aku dan Red-san sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Lalu kami membaca daftar isinya. Lalu Red-san bertanya.

"Kau ingin membacanya bersamaku?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya tersipu dan mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya, kami membaca bagian demi bagian dari buku itu. Dari bagian pertama tentang cinta secara umum sampai bagian terakhir dimana seseorang harus berpisah. Kami membaca sampai habis ketika di halaman terakhir, muncul secarik kertas yang tidak menyatu dengan kertas lain. Kertasnya lebih tebal juga.

"Red-san, apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Yellow, tapi jelas itu pasti bagus," kata Red-san sepertinya cocok untuk mengobati rasa sedihku setelah membaca bagian terakhir.

Dan benar saja, ada tulisan di sana. Sebuah kartu cinta yang memiliki tulisan seperti ini.

 _Dear you, cinta memang sederhana. Tapi aku memilih luar biasa memaknai jatuhnya; jatuh cinta kepadamu._

Dan kami tersenyum lagi. Dan saat itulah aku dan Red-san mengantuk, bersamaan. Kami terdiam sebentar, lalu kami tertawa pelan.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sudah lelah..." kataku.

"Kau benar, Yellow," kata Red-san. Dan akhirnya Red-san menuntunku ke kamarku. Dan dalam perjalanannya, dia bernyanyi lagu tidur untukku.

 _Yellow bobok, oh... Yellow bobok..._

 _Kalau tidak bobok disetrum Chuchu..._

Bagian itu membuatku tertawa pelan, karena bagian itu lucu. Lalu dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _Yellow bobok, oh... Yellow bobok..._

 _Kalau tidak bobok disetrum Chuchu..._

 _Mari bobok, Yellow-ku sayang..._

 _Kalau tidak bobok disetrum Chuchu..._

 _Mari bobok, Yellow-ku sayang..._

 _Kalau tidak bobok disetrum Chuchu..._

Dan dia bernyanyi sampai akhirnya di kamar kami. Waktunya kami berpisah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

" _Good night, my honey blonde, Yellow..."_

" _Good night, my crimson hero, Red..."_

Dan kami masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing.

POV-nya Red dan Yellow...

 _This is the happiest day of my life..._

 _Happy birthday, Yellow..._

 _I love you..._

 _Forever..._

 **Bagian 16 selesai. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa yang telah mengizinkanku menyelesaikan fic ini. Juga kepada semua orang yang telah memberikanku ide untuk fic ini, lalu kepada Moammar Emka dengan buku yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.**

 **Dan secara khusus, aku berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang membuatku memiliki pengalaman hidup berharga yng dapat kumasukkan dalam fic ini, juga untuk seseorang di luar sana, seorang FranticShipper (namun juga SpecialShipper) yang telah bertukar pikiran denganku sehingga muncul ide yang akhirnya bisa kutuangkan dalam fic ini.**

 **Aku minta maaf jika banyak typo di fic ini, juga kalau banyak kesalahan yang menyinggung hati siapapun yang membaca fic ini. Itu semua hanya fiktif belaka.**

 _ **Walaupun aku berharap sebagian cerita ini bisa menjadi kenyataan...**_

 **Sekian dariku kali ini. Mungkin aku akan hiatus agak lama karena terjebak dengan kehidupan manusia, namun saat ide muncul, akan kucoba untuk kutuangkan dalam fic-fic yang berikutnya.**

 _ **Dear You, Proyek Specialshipping 2016, proyek 9 minggu dari 1 Januari 2016 sampai 3 Maret 2016, dinyatakan selesai.**_

 ***Bagi yang memperhatikan, ternyata ini juga fic Pokemon Bahasa Indonesia terbesar di dunia. Tak kusangka aku bisa membuat fic sebesar ini***

 _ **Happy birthday, Yellow.**_

 _ **RWD, keluar.**_


End file.
